De Férias Com o Ex
by Oh Carol
Summary: Bella só queria chegar em casa e apertar seus gatos. Edward achava que era só mais uma longa viagem de avião. Em meio ao caos, eles descobrem que encontrar ex-namorados no céu pode ser um caminho do paraíso. Parte do Projeto Oneshot Oculta 2018
1. Cap 1: Survivor

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é da Stephenie Meyer!

 **Olá! Essa fic faz parte do projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras, em homenagem aos 10 anos da estreia de Crepúsculo no Brasil. Cada uma enviou 2 fotos e 2 músicas para servir de inspiração à pessoa sorteada. Confira as 10 participantes no perfil /~projetooneshotoculta, salvo nos autores favoritos do meu perfil.** **Use as hashtags #oneshotoculta #twilight10th se quiser divulgar as fics :)  
**

 **Minha amiga oculta foi a KarenSturridge. Suas propostas de inspiração estão na minha bio.** **Escrevi com muito carinho, Karen, espero que goste!  
**

 **Obrigada a beta que é também a melhor comentarista do mundo, Dandara. O que eu faria sem você nos meus bloqueios criativos?**

 **Me diverti horrores escrevendo essa fic, tomara que vocês curtam também.** **Feliz 10 anos de fandom!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Survivor  
**

O trajeto até Londres era longo, e Bella odiava voar.

Precisou agarrar-se ao pensamento de que em oito horas estaria de volta à sua pequena casa esmagando seus gatos, Mr. Darcy e Heathcliff, mesmo sabendo que eles não dariam a mínima para seu retorno.

Hoje, especialmente, seu estômago estava um nó. Atrasos não faziam parte de sua rotina, já tinha se acostumado à pontualidade britânica após seis anos como cidadã londrina. Porém desde a manhã de hoje, uma série de infortúnios contribuiu para que fosse a última passageira a entrar no avião.

Tinha saído com amigos que encontrou na Bienal Internacional do Livro de Alexandria, no Egito, e acordou tarde demais. Quase não achou o passaporte, o táxi atrasou e por pouco não perdeu o voo.

Seu corpo tenso ainda não tinha aceitado que mais nada de extraordinário aconteceria hoje – ao menos, era isso que ela esperava.

Pedira ao Universo um descanso. Aguardava o milagre.

Aproveitou as cadeiras vazias ao lado para se esparramar. Fechou os olhos para meditar com o aplicativo do celular, recostando no travesseiro de pescoço que ganhou da mãe.

Tinha aroma de lavanda, para acalmar. Renee acreditava em aromaterapia – uma bobagem, Bella achava. Mas apesar do ceticismo, aceitava qualquer coisa que desacelerasse seu coração na hora da decolagem, que para ela era uma das piores partes.

Bem, talvez a pior mesmo devia ser uma pane seguida de uma queda, mas isso ela tentava nem pronunciar em pensamento.

O relaxamento veio aos poucos. Não sabia se dava créditos à meditação ou à dose de uísque que pediu. Talvez ambos.

Estava quase pegando no sono quando uma gargalhada alta ecoou no espaço, lhe acordando de sobressalto. Viu que vinha lá da frente, a risada masculina que se estendeu por segundos.

Num impulso, ela bufou, berrando um sonoro _"shh!"_ como uma velhinha irritada no cinema. O cara imediatamente parou.

– Que sem noção. – resmungou para si antes de fechar novamente os olhos e voltar à concentração.

Mas dessa vez se assustou por outro motivo.

De repente, totalmente sem convite, uma imagem surgiu no escuro por trás de suas pálpebras.

O sorriso mais encantador que já conhecera, os dentes misteriosamente claros apesar dos vícios. A cabeça tombada para trás em abandono, como se não houvesse problemas no mundo. O riso forte, tão cheio de vida, movendo o corpo todo.

Via seu ex-namorado gargalhando nitidamente.

De alguma forma, sua cabeça relacionou a risada do homem rude no voo com aquela memória. Achava que só Edward seria incapaz de rir discretamente em lugares formais, mas parece que estava errada.

Esqueceu aquilo logo e tentou, pela última vez, terminar de meditar.

Tentou.

Um bebê entediado começou a berrar, e a mulher atrás não parava de exigir seus pedidos de jantar à comissária, como se o cardápio fosse variadíssimo além dos congelados e sanduíches. Foi o que bastou para Bella desistir.

Sucumbindo, pegou o celular para ver fotos da breve viagem ao Egito, e riu ao achar algumas da noite anterior que ela nem lembrava de tirar. Ficou recordando o evento onde tinha ido pela primeira vez como convidada do painel de Literatura Feminina. Tinha adorado a culinária, os concertos e a arquitetura das grandes mesquitas, bateu zilhões de fotos.

 _Que viagem_ _doida e incrível_ , pensou.

– Edward ia amar esse lugar. – a frase saiu de sua boca sem pensar. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, meio melancólica.

Não era a primeira vez que pensava nele hoje, e aquilo incomodou. Mas a verdade era que havia pensado bastante nele nos últimos dez meses, por mais que tentasse disfarçar e mentir para si mesma.

Volta e meia se pegava em uma situação assim.

Pensava _"Edward iria gostar disso",_ e lá ia ela botar mais uma coisinha que era "a cara dele" em seu celular, na pasta criada no segundo mês da separação. Se achava tão boba fazendo aquilo. O dedo sempre pairava sobre _deletar_ , mas faltava coragem – coisa que também faltava quando pensava em enviar tudo por e-mail e lidar com a reação dele depois.

Tinha esperança de que o tempo fizesse o serviço de apagá-lo de sua cabeça, porém quanto mais ela vivia e via coisas novas, mais saudades sentia.

A gargalhada inconveniente escolheu o momento para soar mais uma vez, interrompendo suas recordações. _Aposto que é um daqueles homens folgados que sentam de perna aberta no metrô._

Bella espremeu os olhos naquela direção. Estava metade intrigada em saber porque diabos lembrava tanto a risada de seu ex, e metade irritada. _Bem_ irritada.

– Com licença. – ela chamou a comissária que tinha acabado de ser liberada pela loira chata. – Queria uma informação, por favor... Existe lei do silêncio no avião?

A moça olhou confusa.

– Ahm... Bom, sim, pedimos que usem fones de ouvido, e nos voos noturnos pedimos silêncio aos passageiros.

– Entendi. Então já está valendo a lei do silêncio de passageiros, certo?

– Só depois de apagarmos as luzes à noite, senhora.

– Mas já é noite...

– São apenas seis e meia. Consideramos os voos noturnos aqueles após as dez, senhora.

Bella queria enfiar o _senhora_ naquele lugar. Respirou fundo.

– Ok... Mas cá entre nós, – ela chamou a moça para chegar mais perto e falar baixo – Seria indelicado pedir para o senhor que está rindo alto lá na frente rir um pouco mais baixo? Está incomodando o pessoal aqui. Acho que o bebê estava tentando dormir, tadinho.

 _O bebê que sou eu mesma._

Enfim, a comissária olhou a criança e a mãe aflita, e sorriu, se compadecendo com o pedido.

– Claro. Vou dar um toque nele. Sinto muito pelo transtorno.

– Imagina. – Bella sorriu satisfeita.

Resolveu levantar para andar e ir ao banheiro enquanto estava vazio. Curiosa como sempre, esticou-se tentando ver a cara do sujeito, mas sem sucesso: as poltronas super altas não permitiram.

Bella, além de odiar aviões, também odiava banheiros de aviões. Não entendia como funcionava e tinha um medo _– totalmente plausível,_ segundo ela – de que a privada sugasse sua bunda para baixo, quase um buraco negro. Respirou fundo e foi.

Na cabine minúscula e sozinha, ouvindo só a si mesma, deixou-se relaxar. Tanto, que um momento de lucidez extrema lhe atingiu numa epifania bem inapropriada e desagradável para o momento.

A lembrança da noite anterior estava turva, mas veio com tudo.

– _Amore, pena que não pude te apresentar um cara que conheci ontem. É artista, de Londres também, estava lá no meu hotel, veio pra Bienal... Tony alguma coisa. Não lembro o sobrenome. Mas que homem! Se eu gostasse de pau, até pegava. – ela tinha ouvido sua amiga Charlotte falar, porém a música estava alta e a bebida já mexia em sua capacidade de foco._

 _De qualquer forma, a ideia de conhecer um homem agora estava fora de questão._

– _Deixa pra próxima. Vamos dançar, vem! – e saíram dançando na frente da banda que tocava música árabe ao vivo numa pequena taverna de Alexandria._

Tony alguma coisa.

Tony... Masen.

Só podia ser. Era esse o nome ridículo que ele usava quando se apresentava como pianista nos bares em Londres. Ou quando conhecia gente nova e não queria que soubessem seu nome verdadeiro. Tipo como Bella fazia quando ia ao Starbucks.

Edward tinha ido para a Bienal, ela concluiu. E aparentemente, eles estavam no mesmo voo de volta para casa.

– Ai, caralho. Não, não. Aqui não. – coraçãos aos pulos, ela subiu a calcinha rapidamente, se olhando no espelho da cabine para averiguar seu estado. O porquê, nem sabia.

Seria ridículo achar que deveria estar apresentável para encontrar seu ex-namorado num avião depois de meses sem se ver. Ou não?

 _Merda. O que eu faço? Vou falar com ele? Será que ele quer me ver? Será que eu quero vê-lo?_

Alguém começou a bater na porta, ela já devia ter ficado tempo demais surtando lá.

– Só um minuto. – falou dando a descarga e lavando a mão rapidamente. _Porra, e se for ele na porta? Socorro._

Não era. Bella sorriu amarelo para a mocinha que esperava, e caminhou com cautela no corredor.

Quando viu, já tinha passado da sua fileira e estava sorrateiramente indo em direção às primeiras. Decidiu que só iria olhar discretamente para ter certeza se era mesmo Edward.

Não sabia definir o que sentia, se era ansiedade, pessimismo ou esperança. Andava quase na ponta dos pés, e lembrou-se de seus gatos quando se preparavam para dar o bote numa presa – que no caso deles era, literalmente, qualquer coisa que se mexia.

 _O que estou fazendo?_

Chegando mais perto, viu que o moço do risadão estava na segunda fileira, na terceira cadeira encostado na janela. Era alto, assistia a algo com um fone imenso, apesar da boina inglesa cobrindo a cabeça. Se isso não era a coisa mais Edward que existia, ela não sabia de mais nada.

Ainda não via o rosto, então esgueirou-se para espiar sobre o assento. E pausou. Estava esperando o cabelo na altura dos ombros e a barba. Não viu.

 _Isso é Edward?_

O perfil parecia o mesmo, mas fazia tantos anos que não o via assim, de barba feita e cabelo cortado, que não tinha certeza se vira certo. Ela deu um passo a mais, tendo uma boa visão do resto do corpo.

Seu coração disparado veio até a boca. Definitivamente, era ele.

 _Fudeu. Fudeu muito e pra caralho._

Estava prestes a sair correndo como criança depois de tocar a campainha, mas a comissária lhe pegou no pulo.

– Tudo bem? A senhora está perdida?

– Sim, tudo, sim. Desculpa, é o uísque, sabe como é. – ela falou baixo, rindo sem graça, antes de voltar à sua cadeira, onde se encolheu, com medo de ser vista.

Pensou em pegar os óculos escuros e enfiar um livro na cara para passar despercebida, mas se achou patética. _É só Edward, caralho, ele já segurou meu cabelo pra vomitar e me viu sem banho por três dias no inverno._

Precisou pausar para respirar e clarear os pensamentos. Só estava agindo assim por não saber como proceder. Nunca tinha passado por algo parecido.

A briga tinha sido feia.

Um antigo texto de Edward foi publicado num livro de contos românticos, e Bella recebera do jornal uma cópia para fazer sua crítica na semana do dia dos namorados. Ela não gostou do que leu.

A carta de amor era sobre uma mulher que claramente não era ela. Não que Bella esperasse ser sempre a musa absoluta de Edward, mas a forma como ele escreveu incomodou. Tinha certeza de que era o retrato de uma ex dele, que tinha ficado na América.

De uma forma meio machista e infantil, ele idealizava uma mulher perfeita. Uma mulher que ela jamais poderia ser.

Foi uma decepção, pois esperava mais dele. Além disso, suas inseguranças vieram à tona. Seu ciúme, já inflado, duplicou de tamanho. Mas Bella manteve-se profissional e escreveu a crítica. Foi honesta. Não era um bom texto, assim como o restante do livro, parecia amador demais.

Decidiu, pela sua sanidade, esquecer o assunto e nem comentar nada. Até que o jornal saiu.

Edward logo soube da péssima nota que o livro organizado por seu amigo tinha recebido, e essa pequena falha na comunicação deles acabou sendo fatal. Depois de voltarem do jantar de dia dos namorados, ao invés de ver um filme e transar, como todos os anos, o rapaz fez um pequeno comentário atravessado sobre a bendita crítica, e eles começaram a discutir.

Todas as coisas que irritavam no outro foram ditas sem filtro.

Edward era bagunceiro demais, egoísta, e nunca conseguia um trabalho que garantisse metade das contas da casa. Bella era ciumenta demais, também egoísta, e nada nunca estava bom o suficiente para ela.

Os insultos e as verdades jogadas na cara doeram dos dois lados. Pela primeira vez, nenhum deles quis admitir derrota na discussão. Acabaram concordando que precisariam de um tempo longe para repensar a relação, já que ninguém quis ceder e perdoar.

Mas esse tempo, sem data de validade, tinha deixado Bella confusa. Um mês virou outro, e quando se deu conta, já estavam há dez meses sem se ver.

Às vezes achava que já era tarde demais – depois de quatro anos juntos, aquilo era uma eternidade. Já esteve a ponto de telefonar várias vezes, mas o momento nunca parecia certo, sempre achava um empecilho.

Isabella Swan era uma pensadora profissional que nunca esquecia seu ofício, nem mesmo quando o assunto carecia de mais emoção e menos razão.

Será que agora, no avião, seria o momento ideal para um reencontro?

Bella suspirou, voltando ao seu travesseiro lilás de lavanda. Preferia não ter que lidar com isso logo agora, pois o estresse do voo já era demais para seu corpo.

Resolveu pegar um livro, tentando abstrair os arredores.

Tinha trazido seu favorito na viagem, parecendo prever que precisaria do conforto que ele proporcionava. Leu as partes favoritas, já sublinhadas a lápis. Durante dez minutos, ela se perdeu nas palavras de Jane Austen pela milésima vez na vida.

Dez minutos.

O tempo que demorou para Edward terminar de assistir ao episódio de Brooklyn Nine-Nine, sua série preferida, e sua bexiga pedir para expelir o chá gelado que tomou antes de embarcar.

Se espreguiçou ao levantar, e pulou o senhorzinho simpático dormindo ao seu lado. Com uma leve corrida, chegou ao banheiro.

Trancado. _Desgraçados_.

Estava tão apertado para fazer xixi, que até pensou em segurar com a mão, porém o bom senso falou mais alto. Ser acusado de ataque ao pudor por apalpar o pau por cima da calça não era nada atraente. Buscando distração, ele encostou na parede e se esticou, bisbilhotando o que seus colegas de voo faziam atrás das poltronas altas.

Um adolescente vendo um filme bem inapropriado. _Jovens_ , pensou rolando os olhos.

Um casal de velhinhos dormindo e babando em cima do outro. _Eca_. _Mas que fofinhos._

Uma mãe amamentando seu bebê. _Opa, desculpa a invasão de privacidade._

Uma morena que lembrava muito sua ex-namorada lendo um livro, com um travesseirinho de pescoço lilás. _Parece bonita._

 _Espera. Quê?!_

– Bella? – ele murmurou assim que a porta do banheiro abriu. Olhou outra vez, confuso e surpreso, porém o chamado da natureza o obrigou a entrar na cabine logo.

Estava estarrecido e curioso. Como algo tão aleatório podia acontecer logo nessa situação? Foram tantos meses sem notícias e sem se ver. Não tinha sido fácil manter a distância após decretarem a longa pausa no relacionamento, mas conseguiram.

O círculo social deles em Londres era quase o mesmo. Ele, um escritor, roteirista e pianista nas horas vagas e de necessidade. Ela, uma professora universitária de Literatura Contemporânea e crítica do terceiro maior jornal da cidade.

Vários eventos sociais e de trabalho foram evitados para que não dessem de cara com o outro; até na internet fizeram questão de se bloquearem. E então se encontrariam logo aqui? Era difícil crer.

Em sua cadeira, Bella continuava a leitura.

Finalmente mais relaxada, pensou que talvez conseguiria dormir dentro de meia hora. Já até planejava pegar seu tapa-olhos especial na mochila no bagageiro, mas foi interrompida brutalmente de novo.

– Achei que a leitura anual de Orgulho e Preconceito já tinha acontecido. – a voz grave soou perto demais, e Bella pulou de susto, o livro caindo em seu colo. – Não era nas férias de verão?

– Porra!

– Desculpa, não quis assustar. – Edward sorriu com calma. – Oi.

Com uma mão no peito, ela apenas o olhou por uns instantes, tentando escolher se era melhor fingir uma dor de barriga ou cumprimentá-lo. Sabia, porém, que tinha sido pega e não havia mais escapatória. O destino tinha decidido por ela.

– Oi.

– Posso sentar?

– Ahm... Eu estava lendo. – respondeu, sem segurança ou sentido algum.

– Deu pra ver. – ele riu, sentando-se mesmo sem convite, mas mantendo uma distância respeitável. – Posso te perguntar o que está fazendo aqui?

– O mesmo que você. Indo pra casa. – Bella se encolheu mais na cadeira, sua perna mexendo num tique nervoso.

– Espera, você estava na Bienal?

– Isso.

– Eu também! Um colega me chamou de última hora pra cobrir uma vaga num encontro de escritores independentes. E você?

– Ahm?

– O que foi fazer lá? Porque com certeza não saiu de Londres só pra comprar livros, né?

– Ah... Participei de um painel. – respondeu meio misteriosa na tentativa de cortar o papo. Ele não captou sua intenção, entretanto, e continuou interessadíssimo.

– De...?

– Literatura Feminina no século vinte e um.

– Jura? Foda, Bella, parabéns... Engraçado a gente não ter se cruzado esse tempo todo em Alexandria. Nem te vi na sala de embarque.

– É, eu perdi a hora.

– Isabella Swan atrasada? Que novidade é essa?

– Acontece. – ela deu de ombros.

Edward tirou a estúpida boina, revelando o cabelo curto demais que Bella quis ficar analisando, porém forçou-se a encarar a pequena tela mostrando a rota deles.

Geralmente, sempre sabia lidar naturalmente com pessoas com quem ela tinha alguma divergência, fosse política, moral, ou acadêmica. Agora, entretanto, seu cérebro parecia não funcionar direito. Os sentimentos conflitantes borbulhavam. Estava dividida entre ser simpática, disparar-lhe perguntas sobre o que ele tem feito, ou aumentar seu muro de proteção construído há meses.

– Uh. – ouviu Edward rir de leve.

– Que foi?

– Ficamos o ano todo sem se ver, mesmo morando na mesma cidade, e agora nos encontramos a quilômetros longe de casa num avião. Não é irônico?

– Na verdade, não.

– Como não?

– Isso não é ironia, é coincidência.

– Ahm? – ele a olhou, bem perdido.

– Uma ironia é uma frase ou situação que tem um resultado contrário ao esperado. – ela falava concentrada na telinha. – Aliás, essa é a figura de linguagem mais erroneamente usada do nosso século, perpetuada pela Alanis Morrissette nos anos 90 com _Ironic._ Boa canção, porém sem sentindo... Irônico mesmo seria se eu tivesse vindo até aqui pra me livrar de você.

Ouvir aquilo deixou Edward um pouco incomodado. _Como ela pode ainda estar com raiva de mim depois de tanto tempo?_

Mas a irritação durou pouco, pois entendeu que ela estava sendo absurdamente formal e fria de propósito. O rosto corado e a respiração curta diziam o contrário de suas palavras.

 _O que é irônico agora, querida Bella?_

– Ah... Desculpa, Professora. – ele quis atiçá-la. – Eu sei que essa é a definição do dicionário que você decorou há tantos anos, mas eu discordo. A linguagem é algo que está sempre mudando, e a ironia já tem mais de um sentido no nosso vocabulário prático, não tem porque engessar um significado.

Bella abriu a boca e fechou. _Touché_.

Lembrou-se da mesma discussão em uma das aulas do mestrado, e sabia que ele estava certo. Mas não admitiria nem por um decreto.

– Está tentando me ensinar sobre um assunto que eu, literalmente, estudei por anos?

– Não, longe de mim. Só estou tentando provar meu ponto. Aposto que existem vários estudiosos que dizem o mesmo. Mas quem sou eu pra dizer qualquer coisa? Só um mero artista amador falido, não é mesmo?

Ele repetiu as palavras que Bella usou para insultá-lo na grande briga. Ela suspirou.

– Edward, o que você veio fazer aqui?

– Dizer oi, ué... Uau, tanto tempo sem me ver, e é isso que recebo? Minha presença incomoda tanto assim? – disse magoado, incitando um pouco de compaixão em Bella.

– Não... Desculpa, mas é que eu estava tentando me concentrar em ler e meditar... Você sabe que eu odeio voar.

A expressão dele suavizou-se.

– Sei. Sei, sim. Você está bem?

 _Não._

– Sim.

– Ok... Então eu vou te deixar sozinha... Foi bom te ver, Bella.

Ele se levantou, com intenção de retornar ao seu lugar.

No entanto, nem Edward, nem Bella, ou todos os passageiros estavam esperando a voz que soou dos alto-falantes.

– Boa noite, aqui é o Comandante Aro Volturi, peço atenção de todos.

Eles se entreolharam de cenho franzido, esperando o avião silenciar para o resto da mensagem.

– Há quinze minutos, detectamos uma falha no sistema de combustível da aeronave. Em contato com a torre, decidimos fazer um pouso de precaução no aeroporto de Atenas, a cinco minutos daqui. – nesse momento, um burburinho foi surgindo. – Peço que mantenham a calma, não há perigo imediato. Estamos fazendo de tudo para contornar a situação com o máximo de segurança para os senhores. Por favor, permaneçam em seus assentos e atentem-se às instruções de nossos comissários. Boa noite e boa sorte.

Bella mal ouviu o final da mensagem. Parecia que tinha saído do corpo, estava gelada e atônita. Tinha uma cavalaria no coração.

 _Maldita música da Alanis Morrissette com o cara que odiava voar_ , era só o que passava por sua cabeça.

Sob as vozes dos passageiros exaltados, a comissária começou a explicar como colocar as máscaras de oxigênio, que caíram imediatamente para protegê-los da queda de altitude. Edward, estático em seu lugar, olhou para ela e para a comoção geral no avião, sem saber bem o que fazer.

– A-acho que é melhor voltar pro meu lugar. – gaguejou, levantando-se. – Devem ter regras sobre isso.

Bella segurou seu braço em desespero.

– Fica. Não quero morrer sozinha.

– A gente não vai morrer, eles vão pousar no aeroporto.

– Aham, e até lá, o sistema de combustível já explodiu no mar e a gente virou comida de tubarão.

– Existe tubarão no Mediterrâneo?!

A outra comissária chegou para dar bronca neles.

– Por favor, senhores, afivelem os cintos e coloquem suas máscaras.

Edward sentou-se, obedecendo às ordens. Viu que Bella, aturdida, ainda não tinha se mexido, e então fez o serviço por ela, botando seu cinto e a máscara. Vê-la daquela forma fez um forte instinto de proteção despertar dentro dele. Faria de tudo para que ambos chegassem em casa a salvo.

– Respira. – ele disse, abafado pelo equipamento.

A morena saiu de seu transe, naquele momento, e sugou o ar com força, tentando lembrar das instruções da sua mestra de yoga e do terapeuta. _Mantenha a calma e respire._

Sem tirar os olhos dele, estendeu uma mão gelada, e Edward a segurou. Os dois se apertaram.

– Obrigada. – sussurrou ela.

– Vai dar tudo certo.

Foram os cinco minutos mais longos da vida de todos.

Tinham sido instruídos a dobrar o tronco sobre os joelhos para reduzir qualquer impacto no corpo, e só no último minuto eles desgrudaram as mãos, quando avisados que estavam prontos para o pouso.

Bella fechou os olhos e desejou ter tomado aquele calmante que não quis misturar com o uísque. Seria melhor passar por isso chapada.

Edward desejou ter ligado para a mãe, que não via há mais de um ano, e dizer que pensava em ir passar o Natal em Chicago. Prometeu a si mesmo que se saísse vivo iria visitar pelo menos duas vezes ao ano.

Ambos desejaram conseguir rezar, porém esqueceram qualquer oração que já aprenderam na vida.

Eles sentiram o impacto forte da aterrissagem forçada, ouvindo um barulho grande e esperando em seguida a explosão.

Mas ela nunca veio.

Sentiram o avião saculejar enquanto freava por uma eternidade, até parar minutos depois. Edward se ergueu devagar, junto com outros passageiros e a tripulação a bordo, tirando as máscaras de oxigênio. Uma onda de palmas e vivas foi crescendo, as pessoas comemoravam o sucesso da manobra.

– Ei. Conseguimos! – falou ele, sacudindo a mão dela, que ainda estava debruçada sobre as pernas. Não obteve resposta, então alisou suas costas. – Bella?

– Hm.

– Está tudo bem?

– Não sei.

– Já pode levantar, tá?

Ela se ergueu lentamente. Chegou meio tonta e com a certeza que um pinguinho de xixi havia escapado. Edward se espantou com a cara dela quando retirou a máscara amarela.

– Deus do céu, está bem mesmo? Parece um fantasma.

– Deve ser porque agora eu sou um.

– A gente não morreu, Bella.

– Não tenho tanta certeza.

– Por acaso você viu uma luz no final de um túnel? Não, nem eu. Estamos super vivos.

Em meio ao caos, o cérebro de Bella quis fugir da realidade e escolheu protestar contra o uso do _super_ como advérbio naquela frase. Soava imaturo, ela já tinha alertado Edward uma vez revisando um texto dele. Mas preferiu ficar calada agora, evitando ser chamada de professora novamente.

A sensação de anestesiamento a deixou fora do ar por mais uns instantes. Só despertou do choque quando seu estômago deu um sinal de vida. Rapidamente, tirou o cinto e ergueu-se, tropeçando ao passar por cima de Edward, que olhava apreensivo.

– Ainda não disseram pra gente levantar.

– Quer vômito nos seus sapatos? – foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de Bella sumir para dentro do banheiro.

O desembarque demorou mais do que o trajeto de Alexandria até Atenas.

Durante quatro horas, eles passaram por um atendimento médico e foram colocados com suas bagagens em uma sala especial da companhia aérea, à espera de notícias sobre o próximo voo para Londres.

Bella estava exausta. Estranhou um pouco que Edward não tenha saído de seu lado quase em nenhum momento. No entanto, apesar de trocarem poucas palavras, sua presença era reconfortante.

Seus problemas com ele agora pareciam tão pequenos.

Quando conseguiu sinal no celular, ela telefonou para sua melhor amiga, Alice, que estava de babá dos seus gatos, dormindo na casa dela essa semana.

– Meu Deus, acabei de ver na TV sobre isso, já estava aflita aqui. – Bella tinha lhe explicado o que acontecera. – Você está bem?

– Sim. Mais ou menos, ainda um pouco tonta... – respondeu, olhando para Edward, que comia o lanche fornecido pela empresa, o qual ela já tinha devorado. – Como estão meus filhos?

Edward achou graça, lembrando de como ela idolatrava aqueles gatos. Quando moravam juntos, o Mr. Darcy até que era simpático, mas o rabugento Heathcliff mijava em todos os seus sapatos, e ele jurava que o chiado do meliante soava como _"te odeio"_.

– Fazendo merda, como sempre, né. – Alice respondeu. – Mas estão bem. E morrendo de frio, Londres está debaixo de neve. Aproveitei que estavam doidões de catnip e botei aquelas roupinhas que Angela deu.

– Ai, mentira? As de rena de Papai Noel? Cadê, manda foto?

– Se eu conseguir… Estão escondidos debaixo da sua cama há um tempão.

– Awn, eles pressentiram que alguma coisa aconteceu com a mamãe.

– Pode ser. Eu achei que estavam com medo de mim porque peguei os dois roendo o saco de ração. – Alice fez uma pausa longa. Voltou com um muxoxo. – Oh-oh...

– Que foi?

– Tem alguma TV por aí?

– Tem, mas está num canal grego.

– Acabou de passar no jornal da BBC… A nevasca vai piorar, e estão prevendo que os aeroportos por aqui fiquem fechados. Já começaram a cancelar voos.

– Quê?! Pelo amor de Deus, era só o que faltava.

– Que foi? – Edward perguntou, ouvindo o desespero dela ao telefone.

– Alice está dizendo que todos os voos pra Londres estão sendo cancelados por causa de uma nevasca.

– Bella? Quem tá aí? – sua amiga, esquecida na linha, perguntou.

– É Edward.

– EDWARD? – a voz dela irrompeu no seu ouvido. – Edward Cullen? Que história é essa, estão viajando juntos? Vocês reataram?

Ela reparou o dito-cujo ao seu lado, que fingia não estar tentando ouvir a conversa. Seu peito acelerou, doida para terminar a ligação.

– Não, nada disso. A gente se fala mais tarde, tá? Obrigada por tudo, vou mandando notícias.

– Bella, não foge não, volta aqu-– Alice tentou dizer, porém sua amiga já tinha desligado o telefone na sua cara para se levantar, pegando a mochila e puxando o carrinho da mala.

– Aonde vai? – Edward perguntou.

– Procurar alguém que diga se é verdade sobre os voos cancelados pro Reino Unido.

– Eu vou com você.

– Não precisa ir comigo.

– Eu sei que não, mas minha bunda está quadrada de ficar esperando... A não ser que não queira minha presença?

Ela tentou ler a expressão dele ao dizer aquilo, porém desistiu. Estava muito cansada para isso agora.

– Tanto faz. – deu de ombro e saiu andando. Edward foi logo atrás carregando suas tralhas.

Caminharam pelos corredores até o guichê da companhia com um braço de distância entre eles e um pesado silêncio. Edward, sempre o mais comunicativo dos dois, se encarregou de tentar aliviar o clima.

– Alice continua espevitada?

– Ah. – ela bufou uma risada. – Sim. É uma boa descrição pra ela.

– O que ela disse sobre eu estar aqui?

Bella o encarou, ligeiramente irritada.

– Estava ouvindo conversa alheia?

– Eu ouvi meu nome, né. – explicou, tendo a decência de parecer culpado. – Sabe de uma coisa? Estou com saudades dela. A baixinha é um pé no meu saco, mas sempre foi ótima companheira de bar.

– Você poderia ter procurado por ela… Sua briga foi só comigo.

– Você sabe que eu não poderia. Alice provavelmente queria me capar na época.

– Talvez ainda queira. – ela riu. Edward fez uma careta, sentindo a dor imaginária.

– Como está o resto do pessoal? Angela, Leah, Jake?

– Estão bem. Todo mundo meio na mesma, sem muitas novidades. Não tem mesmo falado com nenhum deles?

– Muito pouco. A última vez que os vi tem meses. Ando ocupado. – falou meio encabulado. Tinha sido um péssimo amigo esse ano, e sabia. Sentia saudades de todos.

Há seis anos, Edward e Bella chegaram ao Reino Unido buscando mudar de vida; o estilo americano de ser já não comportava seus objetivos. Bella tinha terminado a faculdade de Letras em Seattle e conseguira uma bolsa de pós-graduação na Universidade de Londres. Edward tinha terminado a faculdade de Artes em Chicago, trabalhava escrevendo comerciais para rádio e estava enfadado, querendo uma nova cena artística.

Os dois só se conheceram após um ano lá, apresentados por Carlisle, um amigo em comum, pois, segundo ele, eram "dois americanos com saudades de casa". Rapidamente, suas vidas se entrelaçaram e não demorou muito para que fossem morar juntos.

As amizades logo viraram fator comum do casal e se multiplicaram, já que ambos necessitavam criar a própria família no novo país. No entanto, foi inevitável que alguns tomassem um lado na separação, enquanto outros achavam que os dois estavam errados. Era complicado. Foi chato para todo mundo.

– E você? – Edward estava morrendo de curiosidade sobre como ela tinha passado esses meses.

– Eu o quê?

– Na mesma, sem muitas novidades?

– Nem um pouco.

Ele tinha intenção de elaborar a questão, porém haviam chegado ao destino. A imagem era de caos. O saguão do aeroporto de Atenas estava lotado, em todos os terminais das companhias haviam filas, gente berrando e até chorando.

– Que porra é essa? – Edward falou, boquiaberto.

– Apocalipse de inverno, aparentemente.

Logo, viram que diversos voos para o Reino Unido e boa parte da Europa estavam sendo cancelados um após o outro, mesmo depois de horas de pista fechada devido ao pouso forçado. Bella precisou dar alguns empurrões em uns marmanjos e ser xingada em francês para conseguir furar a fila e falar com alguém que poderia responder sobre a sua situação.

– Sinto muito, mas todos os voos para Londres estão cancelados por questões climáticas. Há uma forte nevasca acontecendo no momento sobre quase todo o Reino Unido, e que deve piorar nas próximas horas. – o atendente com forte sotaque informou.

– Sabe me dizer quando voltarão a decolar?

– Não sei informar, a previsão é de até 72 horas de suspensão.

– Três dias?! – os dois exclamaram em uníssono. Edward coçava a cabeça por nervosismo.

– Eu não posso ficar aqui por três dias! – Bella falou. – Nem tenho roupa pra isso.

– Sinto muito, senhora. Devido ao caráter emergencial do pouso do seu voo, a Egypt Airlines irá cobrir todas as despesas enquanto estiverem aqui, inclusive serviço de lavagem de roupas, se necessário. No momento, estamos tentando providenciar acomodações para os senhores com o todo o conforto.

– Estão _tentando_ há quatro horas?

– Pedimos perdão, é um dia atípico. Além dos cancelamentos, há o festival de inverno de Atenas, e quase todos os hotéis da cidade e em torno do aeroporto estão lotados. Estamos em contato com hotéis de cidades próximas.

Ela debruçou-se na bancada, sentindo uma fraqueza de corpo e de espírito.

– Não acredito que isso tá acontecendo. Eu só queria ir pra casa. – choramingou. Se forçasse um pouquinho sairia uma lágrima.

– Quanto tempo mais vamos esperar pelo hotel? – Edward inquiriu.

– Sinto muito, não sei dizer. – o atendente respondeu, sendo interrompido pelo telefone. Falou por uns minutos em grego, até que sorriu, virando-se para os dois. – Ah! Boas notícias, acabamos de conseguir alguns quartos duplos e triplos num hotel de Atenas. As famílias e casais serão chamadas primeiro.

– Que bom... Mas infelizmente não somos um casal, nem família. – Bella falou, desapontada.

– Oh. Desculpe, pensei que…

– Somos sim. – Edward interferiu. – Vamos, Bella, a gente pode dividir um quarto.

 _Ele tem cada ideia..._ Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

– Não, obrigada.

– Você quer passar a noite nesse aeroporto infernal?

– Eu não vou dividir um quarto com você, Edward.

– Por que é tão cabeça dura?

– Ahm. – o moço pigarreou. – Com licença, me disseram que também já conseguiram quartos individuais, porém somente em Nea Makri.

– Onde fica?

– É uma cidade costeira a vinte minutos daqui. O ônibus fretado deve sair em uma hora com os passageiros que quiserem ir.

– Eu quero! – Bella quase berrou batendo na bancada assustando os dois homens.

– Ok... E o senhor? Gostaria de esperar por quartos individuais em Atenas, ou prefere ir para Nea Makri agora?

Edward olhou para Bella, que deu de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente. Só de saber que não ficariam no mesmo quarto, já lhe trazia um certo alívio. Era problema demais para lidar agora.

– Bom, acho que vou para Nea Makri também…

– Tudo bem. Por favor, me emprestem seus documentos, passarei as informações para a responsável logo.

Eles entregaram os bilhetes e os passaportes, sendo informados que cidadãos britânicos não precisavam de visto na Grécia, e poderiam pular a ida na imigração. Enquanto aguardavam, Edward a encarou, com aquele sorriso besta que ele fazia às vezes, subindo as sobrancelhas.

– Que é? – ela resmungou.

– Acabamos de ganhar três dias de férias na Grécia. Estou meio animado.

– Eu estou exausta, precisando de um banho e morrendo de fome. Animação é a última coisa que eu tenho.

– Qual é, Bella, veja pelo lado bom... Vai ser divertido.

– Férias na praia durante o inverno? Que programão. Divertidíssimo.

– Não me importo. Eu faço a diversão acontecer, esqueceu?

 **xxxx**

Por enquanto, a diversão estava longe de acontecer.

Depois de mais uma hora e meia, eles chegaram ao hotel em Nea Makri. Na verdade, era uma mansão particular recém transformada em pousada no pico de um morro, cheio de pedras pelo caminho. Bella suspirou de alívio ao chegarem. Seus peitos doíam de tanto balançar, e ela achou que o ônibus cairia na ribanceira pelo menos umas três vezes.

Ela e Edward foram os primeiros do grupo de dez pessoas a completarem o check-in e receberem a chave do quarto. Ele a seguiu pelo corredor que levava às escadas.

– Seu quarto é por aqui? – perguntou Bella.

– Sim. O 11. E o seu?

– 10.

– Ok, vizinha. Por favor, não faça barulho, tenho sono leve. – ele piscou um olho na esperança de tirar um sorriso dela. Mas a carranca parecia permanente. – Que cara é essa?

– A minha de sempre, ué.

– Eu conheço a sua cara de sempre. Não é essa.

– Não sei que cara fazer... Estou cansada e ainda não acredito no que está acontecendo. E ainda por cima colocaram a gente nesse fim de mundo, que nem funcionário pra ajudar a subir a mala tem.

– Bella, era só pedir, eu carrego pra você.

– Não precisa, você já tem a sua.

– Eu subo a minha e volto pra pegar a sua. – ele disse ao chegarem no pé na escada. – Para de ser rabugenta, vai.

Ela mordeu a boca para não responder " _rabugenta é a mãe!_ ", pois na verdade adorava a mãe dele, e sabia que estava mesmo tendo um dia de chatice hoje. Então aceitou.

– Porra, o que tem aqui? Pedras? – perguntou o rapaz esbaforido no meio da escada.

Bella sorriu, uma certa satisfação sádica ao ver o esforço.

– Livros. – respondeu, chegando na porta 10, e soltando sua mochila no chão. Ele levou mais uns instantes para alcançá-la e entregar a mala. – Obrigada pela ajuda.

– Nada. – ele puxava fôlego. Mas ao invés de ir para o próprio quarto, começou a olhar Bella com uma cara igualzinha aos seus gatos quando ela sentava no sofá com um prato de comida.

– Que foi?

– Acho que eu mereço uma gorjeta... – Edward meteu as mãos nos bolsos, ansioso por não saber como seria recebido.

– Ahm?

– Posso te dar um abraço?

– Ah... – O pedido a surpreendeu. Mesmo que preferisse manter uma distância dele na atual situação, negar parecia errado. Além disso, estava mesmo precisando de um abraço depois do dia que teve. Ela assentiu. – Pode, claro.

Encontraram-se no meio do caminho. Logo de cara, quase chocaram-se indo para o mesmo lado, e riram um pouco, se afastando para começar de novo.

Na segunda tentativa, conseguiram se moldar ao outro e a nostalgia bateu forte. O calor, os perfumes, os corações acelerados, a corrente de sensações dos corpos já familiares. No corredor mal iluminado da pousada, eles sentiram-se em casa.

– Tive tanta saudade. – sussurrou Edward.

– Eu também. – respondeu ela com dificuldade, pois sua garganta contraiu-se num choro acumulado de um dia inteiro. Ele percebeu, e seus braços a apertaram mais.

Seguraram-se por mais alguns segundos, até naturalmente se afastarem. Edward não soltou as mãos dela de imediato, e a encarou com uma expressão que ela identificou como sofrimento. Era raro vê-lo assim, não caía bem em seu rosto bonito.

Bella pensou em dizer algo para amenizar o clima, porém as palavras morreram antes de sair, pois ele começou a se aproximar.

Por um segundo, achou que seria beijada na boca, e até fechou os olhos, confusa e paralisada. Enfim, sentiu os lábios somente em sua testa, e abriu os olhos, vendo-o dar um passo para trás.

– Boa noite, Bella.

– Boa noite. – suspirou.

Ela entrou no quarto e não teve muito tempo para ficar refletindo sobre o que aconteceu entre eles. Tirou as roupas, escovou os dentes, e assim que caiu na cama, o sono pesado tomou seu corpo.

Edward não teve a mesma sorte. Por hora, tinha tomado o posto dela de pensadora profissional e ficou rolando na cama.

Tomou um banho quente para relaxar. Escreveu e desenhou no _moleskine_ que sempre carregava, tentando colocar coisas para fora. Coisas que ele não conseguia bem falar em voz alta ainda. Tal como Bella, ele também sentia-se cansado e confuso.

Tinha se controlado para não fazer nenhuma besteira impulsiva depois de senti-la em seus braços novamente, e ficou um pouco estarrecido com a reação que teve. Sabia que os sentimentos por aquela mulher estavam apenas adormecidos, porém não esperava que pudessem reacender com tanta facilidade. Não depois de tudo o que havia acontecido.

Bella tinha colocado o dedo em feridas que só ela saberia que doíam nele. Mas sendo sincero, ele tinha usado a mesma tática. Nenhum deles jogou limpo naquele dia chuvoso de fevereiro.

Foram longos meses de conversas consigo mesmo para avaliar onde ele tinha errado e assumir suas culpas. Esperava poder dizer a ela tudo isso, com calma e tendo os ouvidos e corações abertos.

Além do mais, ele sentia saudades, mesmo. De tudo. Dela, de dividirem a casa, de conversar a qualquer momento do dia. Até das pequenas discussões, das quais ele sempre tirava uma lição, ainda mais nos últimos anos.

Ele teve muitas namoradas, mas com Bella, tinha aprendido o que era amor de verdade.

Quando enfim adormeceu, foi pensando em como fazer para aproveitar essa oportunidade que o destino tinha lhes dado. Como fazer para passar por cima dos muros – o seu e o dela – e reorganizar os pedacinhos mal encaixados desse quebra-cabeça de mil peças que era o amor.

* * *

 **N/A: E ai, gostaram? Estou curiosaaa.  
**

 **TEXTÃO PRAS LEITORAS AGORA:**

 **À todas as leitoras, agradeço pela parceria durante esses 10 anos. São tantas memórias e amizades! Graças a esse fandom doido, eu descobri uma paixão e uma habilidade que eu nunca pensei ter. Obrigada por se manterem interessadas na minha escrita, e me impulsionarem a melhorar cada vez mais.**

 **Essa é uma das fics que mais me diverti escrevendo até hoje.** **FAÇAM O FAVOR DE NÃO DEIXAR FLOPAR HAHAH**

 **Leiam e comentem s2**


	2. Cap 2: De Férias Com o Ex

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é da Stephenie Meyer! Eu apenas faço seus personagens beberem muito e falar bobagem.

 **Obrigada a Dandara pelas risadas e pelas correções.**

 **Sim, todos os títulos são de reality shows absurdos.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: De Férias Com o Ex**

Bella acordou desnorteada, o sol entrando pela cortina direto em seus olhos. Demorou um minuto inteiro para lembrar que não estava em casa, e sim em uma cidadezinha perto de Atenas que ela já tinha até esquecido o nome.

Pegou o celular e enviou mensagens a Alice e aos pais, com quem tinha falado ontem no ônibus, avisando que já estava alojada em Nea Makri (quando finalmente lembrou como chamava).

Tomou um banho, vestindo-se para fazer sua yoga matinal. O sol era artigo de luxo onde morava, então decidiu aproveitá-lo para estender seu tapete na sacada do quarto. Mas ela não estava preparada para o que encontrou ao abrir a cortina e sair pela porta de correr.

Uma paisagem que a noite havia escondido ontem se revelou, deixando-a estarrecida: o oceano azul, que lá de cima parecia um manto, tão calmo; a enseada com as cadeias de montanhas salpicadas por casinhas brancas; o céu claro arrastando-se no horizonte infinito. Sentia-se no topo do mundo.

Respirando fundo, deixou os olhos se ajustarem a toda a magnitude. A manhã de inverno na Grécia não era congelante como em Londres, e ela sentou-se feliz no tapete para começar. Nunca fez uma saudação ao sol com tanta verdade e empenho. Zafrina, sua mestra de yoga, ficaria orgulhosa.

No entanto, sua paz durou pouco.

– Bom dia, vizinha! – ouviu quando estava no meio da pose do gato, e quase pulou, eriçada como um.

Virou-se para ver Edward na outra sacada, que ficava a uns dois metros de distância, e irritantemente não possuía divisória de privacidade. Ela bufou, um pouco constrangida por ter sido pega, literalmente, de quatro com a bunda para o ar.

Não que a visão fosse novidade para ele, mas geralmente ela lhe dava consentimento antes.

– Credo, parece assombração. – reclamou, lembrando que ontem no avião ele também lhe assustou ao chegar de mansinho.

– Desculpa, eu até fiz barulho, mas você estava concentrada.

– Pois é, estava.

Ela já planejava voltar para dentro, pois precisava de paz e silêncio para o exercício, porém parou tudo ao ver Edward numa calça de moletom e camiseta, estendendo um tapete que ela tinha dado de presente.

– O que vai fazer?

– Ué, não tá vendo? – ele sentou-se. – Vou ordenhar vaca.

– Grosso.

Ele riu, olhando para ela entre as ripas horizontais do parapeito.

– Desculpa. Mas parece que esqueceu como era nossa rotina de manhã?

– Bom, essa era a _minha_ rotina. Achei que detestasse yoga.

– Detestava, sim, nos primeiros meses, quando você me arrastava pras aulas. – ele respirou fundo, falando para o sol. – Mas depois que você se mudou e eu parei, meu corpo virou uma bagunça. Não tive escolha, precisei voltar.

– Ah. Tá... – surpresa, e um pouco orgulhosa, ela assentiu. – Então agora você admite que eu estava certa sobre yoga, e que não era só _uma fase hippie_?

– Admito que estava certa, eu nunca me senti tão bem. Mas eu disse isso mesmo? Que era uma fase hippie?

– Disse.

– Foi antes das nove da manhã e antes de tomar café? Se sim, é perdoável. Se não... Nossa, que imbecil eu fui. Peço perdão.

– Tudo bem.

– Ei. – ele apontou a cabeça para a paisagem em frente. – Uma vista e tanto, hein?

– É... Nem acreditei quando vi.

– Quão sortudos nós somos? Eu sabia. Férias na Grécia podem ser maravilhosas, mesmo no inverno.

– Parece que sim...

– Conseguiu descansar bem? Aquele voo te deixou meio abalada.

– Dormi bem, apaguei. Você?

– Demorei a pegar no sono.

– Por quê?

– Muita coisa na cabeça...

Com a resposta, Bella logo lembrou do abraço-quase-beijo de ontem. Esperava que ele dissesse algo a respeito, mas ao que indicava, não diria, e ela não queria ser a pessoa a iniciar essa conversa.

Ficaram quietos, e ela se empenhou em terminar sua sessão de yoga. Tentou por mais alguns minutos, porém não mais conseguia se concentrar.

Não quando seu ex estava lá botando a perna na cabeça em poses avançadas, sendo que há dez meses mal conseguia alcançar os pés. Parecia tão sereno de olhos fechados sob o sol, e impossivelmente lindo com o cabelo mais curto que nunca e a barba por fazer.

Como ele tinha virado isso, e o que mais ela havia perdido?

 _Tantas perguntas, tantas._

Finalmente, ela desistiu e se levantou, sentindo o estômago roncar. Pigarreou para chamar atenção.

– Acho que vou tomar café da manhã.

– Olha, eu acho que o buffet da pousada já fechou.

– Ah. Então vou procurar um lugar que venda café às dez...

– Você quer companhia?

– Não, tudo bem. – respondeu quase sem pensar, e emendou. – Pode terminar a yoga, não vou te atrapalhar.

O rapaz não escondeu o desapontamento. Afinal, se ela não queria companhia, por que então tinha dado satisfação que iria sair? Ela estava agindo estranho, o que era até compreensível, ele concluiu. Restou dar de ombros.

– Bom, até mais tarde, então.

– Até.

Bella se trocou e arrumou a mochila rapidamente, colocando um livro e um casaco, sempre precavida. Enquanto descia as escadas, se perguntou por quê tinha negado a oferta de companhia de Edward tão rápido. Talvez fosse o hábito de evitá-lo por tantos meses. Até quando isso iria durar?

Tinha medo de estar sendo antipática sem motivo, já que ele não tinha sido nada além de cordial com ela nas últimas doze horas. _Merda_ , precisava tanto de um bom conselho, mas duvidava que alguma amiga já tenha passado por situação parecida.

De repente, decidiu dar meia volta, e subiu três degraus para bater na porta dele. Mas logo parou.

 _E se ele aceitar o convite e quiser ter A Conversa aqui e agora?_

Sua barriga roncou novamente, um claro sinal de que não resolveria nada nesse estado. Desistindo, voltou a descer, xingando sua indecisão constante. Angela, a amiga astróloga, diria que era sua bendita lua em gêmeos.

Acabou arranjando carona com a simpática dona da pousada para descer o morro, e foi deixada em uma confeitaria que ficava no centro da cidade.

A fofoca sobre o avião e os passageiros hospedados em Nea Makri se espalhara rápido, e ela virou a própria atração turística enquanto tomava seu café da manhã. A garçonete puxou assunto sobre o ocorrido, e quando viu, havia uma rodinha de curiosos ao seu redor.

Conversar entre os gregos foi um desafio divertido, muitos mal falavam inglês, mas não importava. Ela sabia que a gramática não precisava ser perfeita se a intenção de comunicar-se fosse genuína.

Bella saiu satisfeita da confeitaria com dicas de onde comer e o que fazer no pequeno povoado praiano, além de um pacote de biscoitos tradicionais que ganhou do dono.

Estava perambulando pela orla, olhando os barcos atracados e saboreando os doces, quando avistou Edward tirando fotos de uma igrejinha toda branca na beira da praia.

Seu coração deu um pulo. Havia esquecido dele na hora que ficou passeando, e encontrá-lo ao acaso era algo que Londres não proporcionava.

Não conseguiu deixar de reparar novamente como ele estava tão diferente, e _tão_ mais bonito que sua memória desenhava. Tinha levado um tempo para se acostumar à beleza daquele homem quando se conheceram, e certamente levaria mais dessa vez.

– Essa é a câmera que eu ajudei a escolher? – falou chegando perto dele, que virou-se e sorriu.

– Sim. – ele mirou a lente para Bella, clicando seus grandes olhos surpresos. Checou a foto no visor, murmurando, – Perfeita.

– Tem que ser perfeita mesmo, foi o olho da cara.

– A câmera? Claro.

– Posso ver as fotos?

– Só se me disser o que está comendo aí, que parece delicioso?

– Uns biscoitos que eu ganhei. Leva mel e nozes, falaram que é tradicional do inverno. Quer provar?

– Uhum. – ele pegou um, dizendo enquanto mordia. – Espera, eu sei o que é... Makaro...

– Melomakarono. Já conhecia?

– Uma colega do trabalho é de família grega, ela levou pra gente outro dia.

– Colega de trabalho? – Bella estranhou, pois ele não tinha trabalho fixo há anos. – Virou pianista residente em alguma boate?

– Ah, não... Estou dando aula numa ONG. Aquela onde Jasper trabalhou ano passado, que acolhe refugiados.

Ela o olhou, surpresa.

– Sério? Aula de quê?

– Música e coral pra crianças e adolescentes.

Edward parecia tímido falando sobre isso, e o coração de Bella ficou um pouco menos gelado imaginando-o lidando com os pequenos.

– Isso é... tão legal. _Professor_ Edward. Quem diria.

– Para. – ele riu acanhado, doido para mudar de assunto, e meteu o visor da câmera na sua frente. – Olha. Quero escolher uma pra fazer um pôster...

– Nossa, parece que você fotografou a cidade toda. – ela notou, passando as fotos. – Estão lindas. Veio andando desde lá de cima?

– Vim de moto. – ele meneou a cabeça para uma motocicleta estacionada atrás de um banco. – O Alexis, recepcionista da pousada, me alugou a dele até amanhã. Consegui pechinchar, saiu bem barato.

– Suas habilidades de convencimento nunca falham, né. – Bella achou graça.

– Eu me viro.

Ela devolveu a câmera, liquidando o papo dos dois. A contradição de como se portavam na presença do outro, e como suas cabeças funcionavam naquele momento era gritante.

Ambos queriam dizer tanta coisa, porém o máximo que conseguiram foi ficar em silêncio, olhando o horizonte ensolarado. A ansiedade quieta e borbulhante era palpável.

Bella deu um passo para quebrar a tensão.

– Já visitou essa igreja?

– Ainda não... Vamos? Está aberta.

Ela foi na frente. Edward aproveitou para clicar algumas fotos dela, a igrejinha e a imensidão azul como pano de fundo. _Perfeita sim_ , pensou sorrindo para si.

Eles acenaram ao padre que varria o chão, e ficaram por alguns minutos mais em silêncio contemplando a arquitetura do lugar, nada parecido com as igrejas do Reino Unido. Quando saíram, Edward os levou até a moto, guardando a câmera na mochila.

– Então... Estou pensando em explorar algumas praias ao sul fora da cidade. – começou, pronto para ser rejeitado novamente, embora já não se importasse muito. Conhecia bem Isabella Swan e sabia que às vezes era necessário persistir. – Quer vir comigo?

– Ah... Sair da cidade? Não acho uma boa ideia. Estou só esperando a ligação da companhia aérea dizendo que já tenho voo pra casa. Não lembra que pediram que ficássemos atentos a isso?

– Claro, mas não acho que eles vão ligar hoje. De qualquer forma, não vou demorar e não pretendo ir longe.

– Não é essa a questão. Eles realmente podem chamar a qualquer momento, teremos que correr pro aeroporto.

Bella o viu suspirando e pegando o celular no jeans para mostrar fotos da nevasca no jornal de hoje.

– Viu? Esse tempo não vai melhorar tão cedo. Aeroportos fechados ainda... Vamos lá, não estou te pedindo em casamento, é só um passeio.

Bella pausou, pois a frase incomodou um pouco, mas relevou.

– Não sei, não, Edward... Você sabe que eu não gosto de sair sem planejamento, a gente não veio aqui pra fazer turismo.

– Nada impede que comecemos a fazer. E quem precisa de planejamento quando temos Google e boca pra pedir informações? Confia em mim, a gente se vira. – ele subiu na moto. – Vamos?

Sendo honesta, ela estava mesmo doida para visitar a Grécia. Apesar de toda sua preocupação com o voo de volta, e apesar da constante sensação de estranheza quando ficava perto de seu ex.

Não sabia se isso era normal, porém ele era alguém com quem tinha perdido contato há quase um ano, e esse limbo de relacionamentos em que estavam a deixava nervosa.

No entanto, bastou ver a expressão entusiasmada no rosto dele para que se deixasse levar. Edward realmente sabia convencer pessoas como ninguém, especialmente a ela.

Foi ele que a convenceu a se mudarem juntos para um minúsculo e mofado flat, três anos atrás. Ele que influenciou a compra da caminhonete vermelha de décima mão, pois seria um _ótimo_ negócio, mas também ele que a convenceu a aceitar o emprego na faculdade.

Era difícil demais lhe dizer não – nas coisas boas ou nas furadas.

– Tá bom, eu vou. – suspirou ela, rolando os olhos para sua própria fraqueza. – Mas vai ter que me arranjar outro capacete. E eu não fiz seguro-viagem, então se você correr nessa moto...

– Eu ando devagar, prometo. Sobe aí. Vamos pegar outro capacete com o Alexis.

Bella só se deu conta de que ficaria, literalmente, agarrada a Edward durante horas quando já era tarde demais.

Estavam no meio da estrada, e segurá-lo pelos ombros ou na lateral da moto começou a ficar complicado, então precisou abraçá-lo pela cintura. Nunca pensou que passaria por isso nessa idade, mas ficou bem consciente e afetada com o abdômen mais firme do que ela lembrava sob suas mãos.

– Você tá empenhado na yoga, né? – sua pergunta saiu abafada pelo capacete. Estava morrendo de curiosidade. Ainda assim, sentia-se ridícula.

– É, acho que sim. Por quê?

– Nada não.

Foram as únicas palavras que trocaram no curto percurso até a próxima cidade, Rafina, onde pararam para observar e tirar mais fotos num mirante.

Bella cismou com ele que viu golfinhos – ou talvez fossem tubarões, não tinha certeza mesmo –, e capturou um vídeo para seu padrasto Phil, um oficial da guarda costeira de Washington, que iria amar.

– Tudo é tão lindo. – suspirou após uma selfie. – Queria que meu avião tivesse quase caído por aqui no verão, pra eu poder cair nessa água sem congelar minha bunda.

– A gente pode planejar para o próximo verão. – ele deixou escapar o que pensava. Bella estranhou.

– A gente?

– Você. Eu. Todo mundo do avião que ficou preso na Grécia. – ele tentou salvar a gafe. Era difícil não pensar em dupla estando na presença dela.

– Certo...

Ansioso pela troca de palavras atrapalhada, Edward tateou o bolso da jaqueta até achar o item que tinha virado seu companheiro há seis meses.

– Cigarro eletrônico? – Bella se espantou.

– Pois é, parei de fumar. Não reparou que eu não botei nenhum cigarro na boca até agora?

– Sério? Desde quando? – Estava surpresa, só então notando a ausência do cheiro da nicotina nas roupas dele. Quando moravam juntos, todos os seus pertences tinham o mesmo cheiro, ela detestava.

– Desde julho. Foi resolução de aniversário.

– Poxa, parabéns. Como tem se sentido?

– Muito bem... Bom, às vezes um lixo, mas acho que faz parte. A yoga tem me ajudado.

– Viu? Eu falei que ia te ajudar. Se tivesse me ouvido antes...

Continuaram a jornada, passando por mais dois lugares com igrejinhas brancas de frente para o mar, e constataram ser algo comum na região. Numa lojinha de souvenir em Artemida, Edward escolheu uma miniatura de ânfora grega para a mãe, e depois compraram o almoço num quiosque.

E que seus amigos londrinos não ouvissem isso, mas foi o melhor peixe com fritas que já comeram, ambos concordaram.

Chegando ao município de Brauro, foram instruídos a visitar o Museu e Sítio Arqueológico com o santuário de Artemísia, deusa da caça. Bella insistiu que fossem. A mulher não era apenas professora e amante de Literatura, como também uma perfeita _nerd_ de História e Mitologia.

Já estavam quase no final da exposição, quando avistou um vaso com a imagem de outra deusa, Dánae, e Bella ficou petrificada.

Parada em frente ao pedestal iluminado, ela quase chorou.

Era a deusa que tinha escolhido para ser sua primeira tatuagem, que fizera esse ano, e tinha tanto significado para ela. Quando imaginaria que fosse encontrar isso pelo caminho, tão aleatoriamente?

Se perguntou se era um sinal do Universo. Tentou entender qual.

– Tá tudo bem? – Edward reparou que ela tinha ficado tempo demais olhando um vaso.

– Tá...

– " _Ânfora com pintura da deusa Dánae. 350 – 360 a.C.",_ – ele leu a inscrição. – Essa não é a deusa que Zeus engravidou com uma chuva de ouro? Aquela que Klimt pintou?

– É sim. Minha tatuagem.

– Sua o quê?

Sem uma palavra, ela levantou a manga comprida para mostrar o desenho na parte de trás do braço direito, acima do cotovelo.

Edward ficou boquiaberto. Sabia que ela odiava agulhas e que o mero pensamento de uma lhe dava arrepios. Bella nunca o acompanhou quando fez as dele, isso já tinha sido até motivo de briga.

– Não acredito! Como isso aconteceu? Estava chapada?

– Não. – ela franziu o cenho. – Só estava entediada e querendo testar coisas novas... Bom, talvez eu tenha tomado uma tacinha de vinho antes, mas fiz tudo consciente...

Edward analisou a tatuagem, reconhecendo aquela imagem de Gustav Klimt, um de seus artistas favoritos – o qual ele mesmo apresentou à Bella quando se conheceram.

– É _A Fecundação de Dánae_ , certo?

– Isso.

De repente, o rapaz começou a sacudir a cabeça, rindo, incrédulo no que acontecia. Bella o olhou, confusa e um tanto ofendida.

– Tá rindo de quê?

– Parece até que a gente combinou... – ele levantou a sua própria manga para mostrar o antebraço esquerdo adornado por uma tatuagem longa em preto e branco.

Era um outro desenho de Klimt: uma frase em alemão acima da mulher nua de cabelos negros segurando um espelho. Abaixo dela, uma inscrição em latim, _Nuda Veritas_. A verdade nua.

Se Bella já estava mexida com a coincidência de encontrar no Museu a deusa que levava na pele, agora ficou muito mais. Não apenas por terem escolhido tatuar um artista favorito de ambos, mas por ser aquele um laço que atava tantas memórias na história do casal.

Os livros de arte presenteados, as conversas sobre teorias e interpretações, os museus visitados.

O primeiro beijo.

Acabou sendo transportada para cinco anos atrás, dentro de uma exposição do artista austríaco em Londres. No olho da sua mente, via os dois jovens animados e assustados com toda a novidade acontecendo em suas vidas.

* * *

– _Eu já tinha visto alguma coisa dele em uma matéria na faculdade, mas nunca me aprofundei. Gostei muito, viu. – ela dissera, no meio do corredor com as obras de Klimt. – Essas obras do início do século 20 são meio nostálgicas pra mim... Tem um glamour, uma sensualidade discreta, até nas figuras nuas. Faz sentido?_

– _Total. A sensualidade tava bem presente nesse período. Bom, sempre esteve em todos os períodos, o mundo gira em torno do sexo, né. – ele riu sem graça. – Mas eu entendo essa nostalgia, também sinto. Eles eram românticos, porém menos ingênuos que a geração anterior. Olha só._

 _Ele mostrou o desenho de uma moça toda vestida, com exceção de uma fenda entre as pernas abertas, por onde ela se tocava._

– _Uuhh, polêmico. Imagino que tenha sido um escândalo em 1913?_

– _Com certeza. Mas olha como o rosto dela é sereno?_

– _Aham. Parece tão à vontade._

– _Sim. É pornografia desenhada, mas não parece agressiva ou vulgar. Ele naturaliza a sexualidade... Gosto disso nesses artistas._

 _Por um momento, Edward temeu ter dito demais, achando que ela se ofenderia por ele estar falando de sexo em obras de arte, como um nerd tarado._

– _Também gosto. – Bella concordou, e ele relaxou um pouco. – Sabe, fico meio incomodada quando as pessoas fazem um grande circo da sexualidade... É algo fascinante, claro, mas é natural, não deveria chocar tanto._

 _Edward adorou poder falar do assunto de forma tão madura e confortável. Ela parecia estar mesmo gostando do passeio. Primeiros encontros sempre o arrancavam de sua zona de conforto, então tinha escolhido levá-la a um local que o acalmava._

 _Ela era especial, essa garota. Edward estava tentando fazer de tudo para não dar uma bola fora. Por enquanto, funcionava._

 _Caminharam mais, e ele contou um pouco sobre as influências do artista e teorias que aprendeu na faculdade de Artes. Bella gostava de ouvi-lo falar. Tinha uma voz agradável que não dizia coisas da boca para fora, sem arrogância para mostrar que sabia tudo o tempo todo – isso já lhe garantia mil pontos._

 _Mas ainda assim, a moça acompanhava com cautela aquele homem, que devia ser o mais atraente que já vira._

 _Trazê-la num museu era manobra batida. Aos 25 anos, ela já não caía mais na tentativa dos pseudo-artistas de impressioná-la com conhecimento e habilidades. Ainda estava descrente que um indivíduo tão lindo pudesse ser tão interessante assim. Ou mesmo, que pudesse estar realmente interessado nela._

 _Ficou por um tempo buscando algum defeito, e não achou nenhum aparente. Seu colega de trabalho, Carlisle, a pentelhou por meses sobre o amigo americano que queria apresentá-la, e era só elogios. Mas alguma coisa ele devia ter._

 _Será que era doido? Ou tinha um terceiro mamilo? Deus, será que ele não cortava as unhas do pé?_

– _Te dou um doce pelos seus pensamentos. – Edward notou a moça calada._

– _Com que frequência você corta as unhas do pé?_

– _Oi? – ele riu alto da pergunta aleatória._

– _Não questione, por favor, só responda._ _– pediu meio envergonhada._

– _Toda semana, eu acho. Está bom?_

– _Perfeito._

– _Nunca me perguntaram isso no primeiro encontro... Ou na vida. Obrigado pela curiosidade._

– _Disponha. – ela desviou os olhos, um pouco arrependida de sua impulsividade._

 _Edward sorriu vendo que ela estava tão nervosa quanto ele. Sentiu vontade de tocá-la, e, sem cerimônias, segurou a mão dela para guiar pelo resto da exposição._

 _Bella não só aceitou, como adorou saber que a mão do rapaz estava tão gelada e suada quanto a dela. Gostava de se afirmar como uma mulher independente e muito confiante, mas a verdade era que na área do romance ainda se parecia muito com a menina tímida do interior que só deu o primeiro beijo aos 18 anos.  
_

– _Essa aqui parece comigo. – comentou ao ver um desenho de uma moça de pé nua, de cabelos pretos longos e rosto angular, imponente e frágil ao mesmo tempo._

– _Ah, ela é linda, mas você não vai querer se comparar a ela._

– _Por quê?_

– _Esse foi um estudo dele sobre Górgonas que representavam o sofrimento humano._

– _Górgonas? Como a Medusa?_

– _Isso._

– _Oh. Dramático. Quem eu poderia ser, então?_

– _Ahm... Não sei, talvez alguma outra figura mitológica ou bíblica que ele pintou. Ou talvez..._

 _Eles pararam em frente a única obra que Bella já conhecia antes, o quadro mais famoso da exposição e, consequentemente, lotado de curiosos em frente._

– " _O Beijo"? Esse eu conheço._

– _Eu sei, eu sei, é clichê. Mas essa não é a obra de arte mais delicada, honesta e carinhosa que você já viu? E é a mulher que transmite todo o simbolismo da obra no corpo e na expressão dela. Tão linda e poderosa, sem ela o quadro não faria sentido._

– _É lindo mesmo... Mas acho que só posso ser ela se eu tiver um parceiro do lado, e aí já fica complicado..._

– _Bom, talvez você já tenha um._

 _Seu coração acelerou, tal como o dele. Bella sorriu para disfarçar, virando o rosto para encará-lo, pensando,_ Porra, ele é bonito de verdade. Qual loteria eu ganhei?

 _Lentamente, seu sorriso se alargou.  
_

– _Isso tudo foi um complô pra conseguir me beijar?_ _  
_

– _Não. – ele riu da espontaneidade dela. – Tudo que eu disse foi cem por cento sincero. Mas se funcionar pra isso..._

 _Sentindo-se corajosa, Bella subiu as mãos para os ombros dele, e chamou._

– _Vem cá pra eu testar uma coisa?_

 _Seus lábios se tocaram e todo o nervosismo, aos poucos, foi dissipado. Era mesmo o mais clichê que eles poderiam agir nesse museu movimentado, mas nenhum dos dois se importava._

 _Foi delicado, honesto e carinhoso. O melhor primeiro beijo que já tiveram, daqueles d_ _e arrepiar dos pés à cabeça,_ _e tudo o que Bella queria agora era levá-lo para sua casa e continuar beijando-o sem roupas até amanhecer._

* * *

– Fala alguma coisa. – Edward pediu, fazendo Bella voltar ao presente, olhando a tatuagem dele.

– E-essa é nova.

– Sim, fiz mês passado.

– Ficou muito boa.

– Obrigado. A sua também. Ainda não acredito, você realmente foi lá e se tatuou.

– Pois é...

Ela ficou um pouco aérea pelo resto do passeio no Museu. Calada no seu mundinho, encantada com tudo ao redor, ela buscava decifrar logicamente o que havia se passado e sentido ali. Edward notou que estava pensativa, mas deixou que ela tivesse seu momento. Tinha certeza que ela falaria alguma hora, era sempre assim.

Caminharam um pouco mais até decidirem que já ficava tarde e deveriam partir de volta a Nea Makri, antes que ficasse frio demais na estrada.

Dessa vez, Edward colocou a mochila na sua frente, de propósito, e nada inocentemente, para que Bella o abraçasse de verdade. Sabia que ela tinha ficado tão afetada com a proximidade quanto ele, e queria aproveitar seu calor o máximo possível.

Chegaram antes do pôr do sol.

Quase não tinham falado durante a viagem, ambos com a mente cheia de reminiscências sobre o passado recente e tatuagens coincidentes. Já se aproximavam da entrada para o morro da pousada, porém Edward não estava pronto para deixá-la voltar à reclusão do quarto e da noite.

Ele parou a moto, tirando o capacete.

– Algum problema? – perguntou ela, tirando o seu.

– Nenhum. Mas se você quiser ir jantar e beber alguma coisa, a gente pode ir direto...

Ela abriu a boca para rejeitá-lo mais uma vez, e fechou, mudando de ideia. Já haviam ficado o dia todo juntos, e mesmo assim, ela evitara ao máximo aprofundar o papo para além de elogios às experiências que compartilharam na curta viagem.

Não tinha mais como fugir.

– Pode ser. Mas queria me trocar antes, estou meio nojenta.

– Está não, prometo. Vamos agora, acho que a gente merece ver esse pôr do sol.

Ela tentou esconder o sorriso, porque seu ex continuava charmoso como o diabo. Ele podia falar muita besteira, mas quando queria, sabia dizer a coisa certa, na hora certa.

– Ok... – concordou. – Me falaram de um restaurante perto da praia, vamos perguntando o caminho.

 **xxxx**

O restaurante ficava, literalmente, na borda do mar, e eles sentaram na mesa colada a imensa parede de vidro, fugindo do vento frio da varanda. Não deixava de ser uma visão espetacular, e o murmúrio suave das ondas criava a ambientação perfeita.

– Por algum motivo, eu sabia que você algum dia tatuaria _Nuda Veritas_. – Bella falou, entregando ao garçom o cardápio após fazerem os pedidos. Edward franziu o rosto para o comentário.

– Eu sou tão previsível assim?

– Um pouco. Mas eu gosto dessa imagem, e tem tudo a ver com você... Como é mesmo? – ela perguntou, tentando lembrar do que dizia a frase em alemão. – _"Se não conseguir agradar a todos com seus atos e sua arte, se contente em agradar só algumas pessoas..."_

– " _Agradar a todos é ruim."_ – ele terminou. – Achei que precisava ser lembrado disso constantemente. Nem sempre eu estarei certo e nem sempre vou agradar a todo mundo, principalmente com a minha arte, e isso é normal... Depois da nossa discussão… Aprendi a lição.

– Que bom. – Bella sorriu, contente por ver que ele havia tirado algo da pior briga que tiveram em suas vidas.

– E você? Escolheu logo Dánae por quê?

Ela deu de ombros, acanhada. Até agora, só seu terapeuta sabia o motivo de gravar na pele aquela imagem. Era algo tão íntimo.

– Eu sei que é meio cafona, mas só conseguiria fazer uma tatuagem se tivesse um sentido real pra mim... – suspirou, tentando esconder a timidez ao brincar com os dedos no suor da taça de vinho. – Acho que ela representa as transformações que passei esse ano.

– Quais?

Ela buscou uma forma de sintetizar meses de crescimento pessoal em poucas palavras. Tinha sido uma jornada dura, necessária, porém sem dúvidas, feliz. Respirou, olhando o fundo da sua taça.

– Ah... A transcendência e conexão com a minha espiritualidade. Criação e renovação. O autodescobrimento pessoal, e sexual também... Todas as potencialidades que eu tinha dentro de mim e que finalmente acharam um canal pra florescer. Foi o que eu precisava pra fechar um ciclo, sabe?

Sim, ele sabia.

Também havia passado por uma evolução parecida, porém Bella conseguia expressar os sentimentos em palavras muito mais bonitas, como ele jamais conseguiria.

Talvez pela milésima vez em todos esses anos, ele se viu maravilhado pelo que ela tinha a dizer. Bella sempre foi absolutamente linda a seus olhos, mas sua mente era o que o fazia cair em seus encantos.

Desejou que este exato momento durasse por muito mais tempo – que o pôr do sol se estendesse e ele pudesse ouvir as ondas mescladas com as palavras de Bella, até que ela contasse os detalhes do tempo que estiveram separados.

– Foi por isso que ficou tão mexida quando encontramos aquele vaso no Museu de Brauro?

– Sim. Acho que foi bem simbólico. Um acaso feliz.

– Com certeza... E o que mais mudou desde fevereiro? Além da tatuagem e da franja que sumiu?

– É, cansei dela. – Bella passou a mão em seu corte de cabelo mais longo em anos. – Bom... Eu peguei mais turmas na faculdade, e estou em um projeto de extensão sobre literatura feminina com algumas professoras, está tendo boa repercussão... Comecei a ser chamada para trabalhos fora da cidade por conta disso, tenho viajado.

– E assim, veio parar em Alexandria.

– Exato.

– E fora o trabalho?

– Estou fazendo terapia.

– Por quê?

– Por que não? Tem me ajudado a me conhecer melhor. A parte do autodescobrimento e tal...

– Entendi. Mas você sabe que agora estou curioso pra saber o que você descobriu, né?

Ela riu suavemente, sacudindo a cabeça.

– É secreto, Edward...

– Eu sei. Estou só te enchendo o saco, não precisa contar... Mas se quiser, pode.

E ela queria.

Não lembrava de ter compartilhado essas coisas nem mesmo com suas amigas. No entanto, sentia que Edward tinha uma pequena parte nesse processo, e merecia saber.

Suspirou.

– Eu descobri que sou muito mais complexa do que achava.

– Ah, mas isso eu já sabia. – ele sorriu. – Não somos todos?

– É, mas eu não sabia _como_ e o _quanto_.

Ela bebeu mais um pouco, criando coragem. Terminou a taça e Edward serviu mais enquanto comiam a salada de entrada.

– Como assim?

– Meu ciúme, por exemplo. É um alívio ter conseguido entender de onde vem. Estou tentando melhorar.

Edward encarou, surpreso. O ciúme dela tinha sido uma das coisas que ele havia jogado em sua cara. Um dos poucos defeitos que realmente o incomodavam. Ficou contente em saber que ela finalmente tinha admitido.

– Que bom. Você é boa demais pra isso.

– Eu sei. Agora eu sei. Pode não parecer, mas sempre fui meio insegura, e descobri que muito do meu ciúme vem daí. É isso que estou tentando realmente mudar no momento.

– Bella, você é uma das pessoas mais confiantes que eu conheço. Não tem motivo pra ser insegura.

– Não é tão fácil assim. Eu posso ser confiante no trabalho e pra me virar na rua, mas na vida pessoal é diferente.

– Hm. De que forma?

– Bem… Agora eu entendo, não é que a insegurança e o ciúme façam parte da minha personalidade, mas eles surgem nas minhas relações como resultado da forma que fui criada... Com meu pai saindo de casa cedo, minha mãe obcecada por trabalho, você sabe, eu praticamente me criei sozinha... Sempre fica aquele medo de ser abandonada, esquecida, e isso reflete nos meus relacionamentos.

– Entendo perfeitamente. Mas você acha que ainda reflete, mesmo depois da terapia?

– Refletia. Bem, não sei, na verdade. É um processo lento. Fora que ainda não tive oportunidade de testar de fato o quão ciumenta eu continuo ou não.

– Então... – Edward aproveitou o gancho. – Isso significa que não teve ninguém desde que a gente...?

– Ah. Éh...

– Desculpa, estou me metendo onde não devo, eu sei. Não devia ter perguntado.

– Não, tudo bem. Eu também estou curiosa sobre isso, pra ser sincera. – ela admitiu, o que o tranquilizou. – Tive alguns encontros com caras do Tinder, mas a verdade é que minha vida social esse ano foi tomada pelo trabalho. Não tive nada sério. Ser uma mulher hetero solteira e trabalhadora é bem difícil. E você?

– Bom, eu só saí com uma pessoa a sério. Mas já tem dois meses que não nos vemos. Acho que ela não gostou muito quando eu cortei o cabelo, era superficial desse jeito.

– Ah, sobre isso. Posso saber por que cortou? Parece que participou da transformação do _Queer Eye_ , eu quase não te reconheci.

Edward riu de verdade dessa vez. Aquele mesmo riso abandonado que ela tinha escutado no voo e sentido falta na sua memória.

– Cortei depois de começar a trabalhar na ONG. – ele mexeu no cabelo. Bella refreou a vontade de esticar o braço e fazer igual. – Eu mesmo demorei um tempo pra acostumar, imagina o resto do mundo.

– Mas não tinha nada de errado com seu cabelo antes. A ONG que pediu?

– Não, mas eu estava sentindo que ninguém me levava a sério como um cara de trinta anos com visual de jovem poeta emo. Achei que precisava de um visual que impusesse mais respeito entre as crianças.

– Entendi... Ficou muito bom. É legal ver o seu rosto à mostra.

– É legal ver seu rosto também.

Dividiram um olhar de contentamento por uns segundos, que acabou ficando intenso demais para Bella, e ela arrumou logo outro assunto.

– Nossa, eu nunca pensaria que você tinha vocação pra professor.

– Não sei se tenho. Mas por eles eu faço um esforço...

– Está gostando?

– Muito. Está sendo uma experiência que eu não esperava, trabalhar com refugiados. Todo dia aprendo uma coisa nova. Ouço cada história... É de fazer as prioridades internas mudarem mesmo, sabe?

– Imagino. Há quanto tempo está lá?

– Desde junho.

– Não fazia ideia que você estava trabalhando lá. Saí com Alice e Jasper outro dia e ele não comentou nada. Quer dizer, não que eu estivesse esperando que comentasse, mas...

– É, não é algo que eu saia anunciando por aí, Jazz sabe disso. Acho que pouca gente sabe que estou na ONG. Sei lá, não quero parecer que sou o herói da nação em cima do sofrimento alheio. Sabe aquele tipo de pessoa insuportável que faz um trabalho de caridade e fica contando vantagem pra massagear o ego?

– Falsos altruístas. Claro, faz sentido. – ela assentiu. – E o que mais você tem feito?

– Continuo tocando nos clubes. Apesar de que, o salário da ONG está sendo muito bom, tenho tocado mais por hobbie... E escrevi duas peças, uma está sendo produzida por eles, inclusive. Os adolescentes vão fazer um musical.

Os olhos de Bella brilharam. Nunca imaginaria ouvir tudo aquilo do mesmo homem de dez meses atrás.

– Sério? Eu quero assistir!

– Você vai receber um convite.

– Vou aguardar.

– Por falar em convite... Queria ter estado nos seus trinta anos em setembro. – ele disse, e resolveu acrescentar com a voz insegura. – Espero que tenha gostado das flores.

Bella lembrou-se da surpresa que teve e de como aquele gesto lhe deixou balançada. Foi o único contato real que eles tiveram nesse tempo.

Sorriu discretamente.

– Eu adorei. Só não liguei pra agradecer porque estava viajando. – ela mentiu, pois não teve mesmo coragem de ligar. – Desculpa por perder os seus trinta anos também. Falaram que foi um festão.

– Memorável. – ele concordou com a cabeça. – Principalmente pela ressaca infernal no dia seguinte que me deu um gostinho de como é a vida depois dos trinta.

– E como é?

– Ladeira abaixo.

– Seu pessimismo é encantador.

– Realismo, é diferente.

A comida chegou, e eles se calaram para forrar a barriga. Era tudo delicioso e cheiroso demais para ser verdade.

Continuaram conversando e bebendo até a noite ficar gelada. Dividiram mais uma garrafa de vinho, e o papo lentamente foi tomando a forma dos cérebros inebriados dos dois.

Riram muito vendo algumas fotos desse ano, recontando histórias que haviam perdido da vida do outro durante a separação. Bella tinha o péssimo hábito de beber rápido demais quando a conversa fluía bem, e acabou tomando metade da segunda garrafa sozinha.

O dono do restaurante, vendo a dupla entusiasmada na mesa, ofereceu uma pequena garrafa de Uzo, uma bebida à base de anis que era tão doce quanto forte.

– Para o casal. – o senhor sorriu. – Por favor, aceitem como presente de Lua de mel?

– Lua de mel? – Bella quase engasgou, já alterada. – Por que todo mundo acha que a gente—

– Obrigado, Sr. Nikos. – Edward cortou antes que ela fizesse a besteira de dispensar uma cortesia. – Quanta gentileza. Nós aceitamos. Parece deliciosa, é tradicional daqui?

O senhor de cabelos brancos começou a contar sobre a fabricação, servindo-os a dose em dois copos pequenos com gelo e água. Bella se aproximou de Edward para sussurrar.

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia misturar… Já bebi tanto vinho.

– É só uma prova. Não vamos fazer desfeita, vai. – ele ergueu o copo, perguntando como brindar em grego.

– _Evíva_! – o Sr. Nikos respondeu.

– Evíva! – eles replicaram, mandando o drinque para dentro.

Edward quase cuspiu de tanto tossir. Bella achou delicioso e agradeceu, rindo da reação do rapaz junto com o Sr. Nikos, que explicou que era normal na primeira prova da bebida. Eles conversaram um pouco sobre o passeio que tinham feito na região enquanto bebericavam o Uzo.

– Nossa, isso é bom de verdade. – Bella terminou seu copo primeiro, mais rápido que o recomendado. Pegando a garrafa, ela analisou o rótulo, como se fosse entender a língua. Sorriu para o Sr. Nikos. – Obrigada, o senhor é mesmo muito gentil. Gostei muito.

Quando o anfitrião finalmente foi embora, Edward pôde soltar a careta que prendia e reclamar.

– Argh. Forte demais. Posso limpar meu carro com isso.

– Você tem carro desde quando?!

– Desde o mês passado.

– É um carro de verdade ou é igual aquela caminhonete horrorosa que você me mandou comprar?

– Um Volvo de 2008.

– Uhh. Muito adulto. Parabéns! Vamos, mais uma dose pra comemorar.

– Não, estou de boa.

– Que _está de boa_ , o quê? Passa esse copinho pra cá, anda.

– Nem pensar.

– Por quê? Ah, deixa de ser estraga-prazeres.

– Porque já tomei demais, e você também. – ele olhou o rótulo. – Meu Deus, trinta e oito por cento de teor alcóolico? Isso é legal?

– Sabe o que você é, Edward Cullen? – ela deixou escapar um pequeno arroto. – Um adulto velho e chato que só aguenta cerveja.

Ele riu.

– Isso devia ser um insulto?

– Para de rir de mim, foi você que aceitou o presente de _lua de mel._ Coisa mais besta. – falou, roubando o copo e preparando mais duas pequenas doses com a água e o gelo que haviam deixado na mesa. – Vamos, me ajude a terminá-la.

– Ok, vamos terminá-la sim. Mas em Londres. – ele pegou a garrafa da mão dela para fechar, colocando na mochila. – Acho que já bebemos o bastante por hoje. Esqueceu do que eu disse? Ressacas aos trinta anos são infernais e eu não pretendo visitar o capeta amanhã.

– Desde quando você é tão responsável assim? Eu que sou a responsável aqui.

– Só quero evitar o pior. Você não fez seguro-viagem, lembra?

– Você é muito chato quando está sóbrio.

– Não, não estou sóbrio. Só um pouco mais que você.

Ela enfiou o copo na cara dele, que teve que pegar.

– Evíva! – berrou antes de praticamente forçá-lo a tomar a dose derradeira.

Edward nunca andou tão devagar e concentrado numa moto.

Nem tinha lembrado desse detalhe quando pediu vinho, e agora achava que era melhor ter pedido um táxi. Felizmente, o caminho não era longo e Nea Makri era quase uma cidade fantasma à meia noite, o tráfego todo livre. O problema maior era a passageira que não se comportava.

– Não dá pra ir mais rápido nessa joça? – ela falou desnecessariamente alto no capacete. – Estou morrendo de sono.

Estava mais agarrada do que nunca a Edward, com a cabeça encostada em suas costas. Tudo rodava. Mas era divertido. Fazia anos que não se sentia tão livre e jovem assim. Sabia que devia estar pensando responsavelmente em algo, mas nada parecia tão importante agora.

– Vai demorar? – indagou.

– Só faltam três quadras.

– Ok.

– Bella?

– Hm.

– Será que pode parar de beliscar minha barriga?

– Ops. Desculpa. – ela riu, então percebendo o que fazia. – É porque estou meio preocupada.

– Com o quê?

– Onde foi parar a barriguinha de chopp? Poxa, eu gostava.

– Oi? – ele riu.

– Esquece.

Eles fizeram uma curva. Depois outra.

E não demorou muito para que todo o vinho e o Uzo começassem uma revolução no estômago de Bella.

– Ah não. Para. – ela bateu no ombro dele. – Para agora, Edward!

Pararam. Foi só o tempo de tirar e jogar o capacete nas mãos dele, para dar um passo e se debruçar sobre o canteiro verde, vomitando todo seu jantar.

– Merda. – o rapaz xingou, cambaleando ao tentar deixar a moto em pé.

Ficou ao lado dela olhando para longe, esperando que terminasse, e torcendo para ele mesmo não sentir enjoo. Não era a primeira vez que se viam nessa situação, mas nunca era agradável.

– Não! – ela choramingou, se erguendo. – Adeus meu moussaka.

– Nojento, Bella.

– Mas foi tão gostoso. E tão caro.

– A gente come outro amanhã. – ele pegou uma garrafa d'água na mochila. – Toma, vai se sentir melhor agora.

– Não acredito que é a segunda vez que eu vomito com você por perto em dois dias.

– É um adorável efeito que eu tenho sobre você, olha que romântico.

– Pelo menos meu cabelo tava amarrado por causa desse capacete xexelento.

– Anda, já consegue subir na moto?

– Espera. – estrategicamente pousou uma mão sobre o abdome dele, que somente revirou os olhos. Ela respirou fundo, não mais sentindo enjoo. – Tudo bem.

Subir o morro da pousada foi um desafio, mas eles conseguiram. Subiram as escadas para o quarto devagar, Bella segurando o corrimão como se fosse sua boia salva-vidas. Edward só queria tirar a roupa e dormir, estava realmente exausto, porém não tinha coragem de deixá-la sozinha para se virar nesse estado, pior que o dele.

Ao abrir a porta para ela, foi surpreendido por um abraço desastrado.

– Obrigada. – ela tentou sussurrar. – Por tudo essa noite. E hoje. Foi muito legal. Apesar de que você podia ter me impedido de beber tanto.

– Eu tentei... – respondeu, se afastando quando ela segurou seu pescoço com mais força que o necessário. – Precisa de ajuda pra alguma coisa agora?

– Não, tudo bem.

– Ok. Se precisar, pode chamar.

– Tá bom.

Ele se virou, mas logo foi chamado de volta.

– Espera. Lembrei que preciso tomar banho.

O cérebro lento dele demorou a processar a informação.

– Ahm... Não sei se seria uma boa ideia eu te dar um banho...

– Me dar banho? Não, eu vou tomar sozinha. Só fica lá no banheiro pra certificar que eu não caí e estou viva.

– Ah... Ok. Vamos.

Edward abriu duas garrafas d'água para ele e Bella beberem mais, pois amenizaria a ressaca de amanhã. Ficou o tempo todo sentado no vaso, de costas, enquanto ela banhava escorada na parede do chuveiro com todo o cuidado do mundo.

O rapaz quase dormiu ali mesmo, até que ela o chamou para passar a toalha e depois as roupas. Aguardou que terminasse de escovar os dentes, e a cobriu quando ela finalmente deitou na cama.

– Obrigada. – a moça disse com a voz já enrolada de sono. – Sabe, você vai ser um ótimo pai um dia.

Ele sorriu, porque apesar de bêbada, Bella era a coisa mais preciosa que ele já encontrou, e não resistiu em deixar um beijo na sua testa.

– Boa noite.

– Boa noite. – ela caiu no sono segundos depois da resposta.

Suspirando, o rapaz pegou sua mochila, indo catar a chave de seu quarto antes de sair. Tinha esquecido de deixar na portaria quando saiu de manhã, e também ninguém havia pedido.

O problema era que depois de dois minutos procurando, não conseguiu achá-la em lugar nenhum.

– Mas que merda. – Ele apalpou todos os bolsos em seu corpo, olhou pelo chão de todo o quarto. Revirou a mochila de novo, olhou até nos capacetes que tinha carregado. A chave parecia ter simplesmente desaparecido.

Decidiu ligar para a recepção. Com certeza teriam uma chave-mestra. Porém o telefone tocou por minutos, sem resposta.

Edward xingou até a terceira geração de quem fosse responsável pela pousada enquanto descia as escadas. Ele só queria dormir, seria pedir muito?

A recepção estava completamente apagada e vazia. Sobre o balcão, havia um recado em papel.

 _Boa noite! Volto às quatro.  
_ _Em caso de urgência, ligue para 7783-0998_

 _Demetri Pelagia_

– Puta que pariu. – ele pegou o celular, discando o número. Já imaginava que ninguém atenderia, e não deu outra.

Não poderia esperar até as quatro. Do jeito que estava, dormiria no sofá imundo do hall de entrada. Pensou na cama quentinha de Bella lá em cima e quis chorar.

 _Será que ela se importaria se eu...?_

Não, ele não queria incomodar para acordá-la, e muito menos se enfiaria na cama sem ela saber. No entanto, lembrou-se de ver um sofá no quarto em frente a varanda, e concluiu que não haveria problema se ficasse por lá. Ao menos, foi isso que seu cérebro exausto e alterado formulou como desculpa.

Subiu rapidamente, retornando ao quarto dela, onde entrou sem fazer barulho, trancando a porta de vez.

– Bella. – ele tentou chamar a moça que já até ressonava. Ela nem se mexeu, e ele precisou sacudi-la um pouco. – Isabella.

– Hmm. – resmungou.

– Eu vou dormir no sofá, tá? Perdi minha chave. – avisou, porém sem resposta. Sacudiu novamente. – Ouviu?

– Tá...

Edward tirou as botas, abriu o zíper da calça e deitou no pequeno sofá quase confortável, se cobrindo com o cobertor extra. Mal podia acreditar que o dia tinha finalmente acabado.

* * *

 **N/A:** **Como será a manhã seguinte nesse quarto? hahahah  
**

 **Obras de Klimt referenciadas: A Fecundação de Dánae (ou apenas Danaë); Nuda Veritas; O Beijo; Friso de Beethoven; Masturbação Feminina (polêmicaaaa).**

 ** _Moussaka_ é uma espécie de lasanha grega, parece deliciosa. **

**Deixe uma review,** **faça uma autora feliz.**


	3. Cap 3: Alienígenas do Passado

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é da Stephenie Meyer! Eu apenas faço seus personagens serem paranoicos e fora da casinha (ah não pera, isso aí é canon rs)

 **Bella estava meio complicada nesse capítulo. Mas calma, vai dar tudo certo. Leiam até o fim haha**

 **Obrigada a Dandara pela leitura, correção e dicas valiosas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Alienígenas do Passado**

Praticamente todo seu corpo doía. Seus pés. Suas coxas e panturrilhas. Até a lombar.

Por um momento, pensou que estava acordando de uma noite de sexo selvagem, mas isso não explicaria a cabeça latejante e a boca extremamente seca.

Lentamente, Bella abriu os olhos, arrependida por ter deixado a cortina aberta ontem, e xingando até o sol por existir. Pegou o celular na cabeceira, vendo que eram sete da manhã. Não havia nem chances de levantar da cama para fazer yoga hoje. Botou o travesseiro na cara para voltar a dormir.

Assim que fechou os olhos, porém, ouviu uma espécie de ronco que estava perto demais e fez sua espinha gelar. Parecia vir de dentro do quarto. O som parou, e ela abstraiu, tentando adormecer.

E de novo, o barulho soou.

Dessa vez, seu coração acelerou de verdade. Algo estava errado.

Não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, porém no impulso, pegou um vaso decorativo da mesinha, virando-se lentamente na cama em direção ao barulho.

Esperava agir discreta e friamente, mas não conseguiu segurar o berro que acordou até os deuses do Olimpo ao avistar a figura dormindo toda coberta no sofá.

O rapaz se ergueu tão rapidamente que acabou caindo, desnorteado.

– Que foi? Que foi?

– Edward! Que porra é essa?!

Ela não sabia se o matava com o vaso na cabeça ou se o jogava pela sacada. Quem sabe os dois.

– Eu... Eu peguei no sono aqui.

– Como assim pegou no sono?

– Desculpa! Desculpa! Eu tive que dormir aqui, na verdade, perdi minha chave e não tinha ninguém pra me ajudar na recepção e—

– E aí você se achou no direito de dormir no meu quarto sem minha autorização?!

– Não, eu te avisei, você concordou.

– Avisou quando, cacete?

– Quando eu te botei na cama. Você estava dormindo, mas eu te acordei e falei.

– Eu obviamente não estava consciente! – ela soltou o vaso só para tacar uma pantufa, acertando-o no ombro. – Seu idiota, quase tenho um infarto aqui. Nessa idade é fulminante, sabia?

– Desculpa, Bella. Eu juro que não quis incomodar. Fui idiota mesmo. Eu tava bêbado e cansado, não pensei direito. Me desculpa.

Ela só começou a ficar mais compreensiva pois sabia que ambos tinham bebido além da conta, aos poucos lembrava-se da noite anterior. Apenas os fatos desde que saíram do restaurante ainda eram uma incógnita, e isso a deixava _extremamente_ nervosa.

– Ok, tudo bem. – suspirou, tentando acalmar o coração e a dor que martelava. – Mas agora vai arrumar uma chave pro seu quarto. Preciso dormir, minha cabeça tá explodindo.

Edward começou a se organizar prontamente, botando os sapatos e fechando o zíper da calça que deixara à mostra metade de sua cueca. Bella rolou os olhos.

O telefone do quarto tocou naquele momento, irritando os ouvidos de ambos. Ela pulou para atender.

– Alô?

– Bom dia, desculpe incomodar, mas parece que ouvimos um grito no segundo andar. Está tudo bem com a senhorita?

Ela olhou para Edward, ainda grogue de sono e ressaca, todo enrolado catando suas tralhas no chão.

– Está sim, eu... Pisei num brinco e furei meu pé. Sinto muito pelo barulho. Obrigada pela preocupação.

– Disponha. Tenha um bom dia.

– Espere. Você sabe me dizer se a recepção ontem de madrugada estava vazia?

– Ah sim, o funcionário do turno precisou ir ao hospital ficar com a esposa, e não conseguimos ninguém para substituí-lo. Foi uma emergência.

– Entendi...

– A senhorita precisou de algum serviço na madrugada e não foi atendida?

– Na verdade, foi o meu amigo. – Edward ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir e eles se encararam. Bella desviou os olhos. – Nós chegamos do jantar, e ele havia perdido a chave do quarto dele. Não conseguiu outra, e precisou dormir no sofá do meu quarto.

– Ah sim. Qual o quarto e o nome do seu amigo?

– É o Sr. Cullen do quarto 11.

– Ok, providenciarei uma chave extra, o rapaz já vai levar até aí. Sentimos muitíssimo pelo inconveniente. Gostaria de abrir uma reclamação oficial? Ficaremos felizes de reparar o erro.

– Não, tudo bem. Obrigada pela ajuda. Bom dia.

Ela desligou.

– Devo ir buscar a chave, ou...? – perguntou Edward, com a mochila no ombro e as mãos com dois capacetes.

– Pode esperar, ele já vai subir com a extra. – ela cruzou os braços. De repente, muito consciente de que estava de pijama e sem sutiã. _Que merda aconteceu nesse quarto?_

– O que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou com a voz falsamente tranquila. Edward franziu a testa.

– Você não lembra de nada?

– Só até a gente saindo do restaurante... E depois que eu vomitei no caminho. – suas orelhas queimaram de vergonha. – Não lembro como vim parar na cama.

Ele sorriu malicioso. A ideia de torturá-la um pouco com aquilo era tentadora.

– Sério que não lembra?

– Para de graça. Fala logo.

– Eu te trouxe até aqui, você me abraçou agradecendo. Depois tirou as roupas e entrou no chuveiro...

– Deus do céu. – ela tapou o rosto com as mãos. – Me diz que pelo menos a gente usou camisinha?

Edward soltou uma gargalhada. Bella quis se esconder na terra.

– Querida, a gente não transou.

– Ahm?

– Você entrou no chuveiro sozinha, eu fiquei sentado no vaso pra te acudir, caso você caísse. Foi você que pediu que eu fosse. Mas não se preocupe, fiquei de costas o tempo todo, não vi nem um peitinho.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ver que Edward tinha um sorrisinho e estava só zombando da sua memória falha de bêbada. Achou outra pantufa para tacar, dessa vez sobrevoando a cabeça dele.

– Não debocha de mim, estou falando sério!

– Desculpa, não resisti. Mas foi exatamente como eu disse, eu cuidei de você, e foi isso. Nada aconteceu, mesmo.

Em um flash, ela lembrou-se de vê-lo sentado no banheiro, confirmando a veracidade das palavras. A conclusão de que tinha precisado tanto da ajuda dele, porém, fez pesar seu constrangimento.

– Tá... Obrigada por cuidar de mim.

Um silêncio se estendeu por quase um minuto, e foi tão desconfortável, que nem parecia que eles estavam rindo e se divertindo horas atrás.

Era um grande problema, pois a cabeça de Edward não podia ficar muito tempo parada, que logo começava a maquinar besteiras. E não deu outra.

– Que é? – Bella reparou que ele tinha algo na ponta da língua. Com a voz mais estável possível, ele soltou sua pergunta.

– Nada aconteceu, mas e se... Tivesse acontecido?

Os olhos da morena arregalaram ligeiramente com a ousadia inesperada, mas ela tentou parecer calma. Esforçou-se, inutilmente, para lembrar se havia dito ou feito algo que desse brecha para ele dizer essas coisas. Maldita amnésia alcoólica.

– Bom... Seria um erro. Alguma vez na vida eu fiz sexo seriamente bêbada com você?

– Não que eu lembre. Mas... E se estivéssemos, por exemplo, _bem_ _menos_ bêbados?

Queria dizer _sóbrios_ , porém preferiu deixar subentendido. Ele não sabia de onde vinha essa coragem toda, e certamente estava falando bobagem. Só sabia que ver Bella reagindo a sua indagação direta lhe trazia muita satisfação.

A moça voltou a cruzar os braços, em um ato de defesa. A mente e o coração a mil, querendo fugir dali.

Claro que havia rolado um sentimento especial entre eles ontem, ela não podia negar. Ainda não sabia dizer se era atração real, nostalgia ou empolgação de estarem juntos nessa aventura surpresa.

Porém, o que quer que fosse, sentia que não era o lugar, nem o momento certo para resolverem essa grande questão dos dois.

Principalmente enquanto ela enfrentava uma ressaca, vestindo o pijama mais largado que sua mente bêbada conseguiu escolher.

– Você realmente acha apropriado levantar essa dúvida logo agora? – inquiriu.

– Por que não?

– Eu acabei de dizer que não me lembro de muita coisa. Você só está aumentando minha insegurança sobre como eu agi sem estar totalmente consciente. Tenha um pouco de bom senso.

O rapaz imediatamente se arrependeu e deixou a brincadeira de lado.

– Desculpa, não foi minha intenção te deixar insegura... Olha, eu entendo, acordar com um cara depois de uma noite de bebedeira desmemoriada é bem esquisito. Mas eu nunca faria nada sem seu consentimento... Eu cuidei de você, só fiz o que me pediu.

Bella sequer pensou por esse lado, mas foi bom ouvir. No fim das contas, ele era um dos poucos homens que ela já confiou na vida, e que nunca a decepcionou nesse sentido.

– Tudo bem, eu não estava duvidando disso. Só fiquei desconfortável com essas perguntas.

Para seu alívio, alguém bateu na porta salvando-a de todo aquele diálogo. Alexis, o rapaz da moto, tinha ido entregar a nova chave. Edward agradeceu, se dirigindo para sair do quarto.

– Desculpa, mais uma vez.

– Está desculpado. Mas agora vai, eu preciso deitar. – ela quase o enxotou fechando a porta, doida para se livrar dele e suas perguntas complicadas. Ele a impediu.

– Tem um Advil aí? Esqueci de trazer.

Bufando, ela foi abrir sua bolsinha com tanta afobação, que um pacote de absorvente interno virou todinho no chão. _Claro_.

Entregou o remédio antes de fechar a porta rapidamente. Aproveitou para tomar um comprimido também, e uma garrafa inteira de água. Quando enfim pôde deitar em paz na cama – e sozinha no quarto –, o sono já havia escapado completamente.

Estava inquieta. Resolveu botar a cabeça sob o chuveiro gelado. Queria aliviar a dor e, principalmente, refrescar a mente que cismou em não parar de pensar. Com a toalha no cabelo molhado, sentou-se na cama para observar o nada. Acabou se transportando para o dia anterior.

A tarde explorando o litoral e o jantar tinham sido tão agradáveis. Gostou de tudo, desde os lugares que viu, até a conversa com Edward. A palavra _perfeito_ destacou-se em sua mente, mas ela sempre achou seu uso exagerado.

 _Quase_ perfeito. Isso.

Quase, pois ela realmente preferia apagar a parte que começou quando seu ex aceitou o bendito Uzo de presente, a parte que estava lhe incomodando bastante agora.

Só conseguia lembrar em fragmentos. Aquilo que não recordava, a memória da sensação do momento lhe contava. Não ficava alterada assim desde as festas na faculdade, dez anos atrás.

A ressaca moral tinha chegado.

Estava convicta que só tinha sido levada a esse estado pela emoção, euforia e animação que sentiu naquele dia todo.

E pela presença de Edward.

Sua impulsividade ficava aflorada ao lado dele nesse paraíso grego. Sentia-se quase uma menina irresponsável com o juízo atrapalhado e escolhas duvidosas. Tudo estava tão confuso por aqui, e a presença dele só bagunçava ainda mais.

E se eles tivessem se envolvido de verdade ontem? A pergunta ainda pairava na sua mente.

Seria um erro, claro. Ainda tinham muito para conversar e sexo não resolveria nada. Não que ela não tivesse pensado algumas vezes nisso desde que se encontraram... Era uma das coisas que mais sentia falta do relacionamento, a sintonia deles era de outro mundo.

 _Não._

 _Para com isso agora, Bella. Chega de pensar,_ ela se repreendeu, caindo em si.

Naquele momento, a ansiedade já tinha inundado seu corpo, e ela nunca quis tanto estar na paz de sua casa.

Cheirando o pescocinho do Mr. Darcy e penteando o Heathcliff. Comendo um tailandês assistindo Downton Abbey. Deitada na banheira cercada por velas aromáticas, quem sabe até com o vibrador à prova d'água que ainda nem teve tempo de testar.

 _Seria pedir muito, Deus?_

Pegou o laptop para se distrair, e respondeu e-mails até o estômago roncar, duas horas depois. Vestiu uma roupa quente, pegou um livro e desceu para tomar café da manhã.

Em sua bandeja tinham frutas, iogurte e cereal. Um café forte e um copo d'água. A comida parecia apetitosa, o problema eram seus arredores.

Parecia que toda a pousada tinha sentido fome na mesma hora que ela.

O único lugar livre na pequena sala de refeições era uma mesa em frente a janela. Ao lado esquerdo, o rapaz de boina inglesa e moletom preto de yoga escrevia num _moleskine_.

Ela quase recuou, com um súbito medo de que ele a colocasse em outra saia justa. Entretanto, decidiu se portar como a adulta de trinta anos que era, e arrastou a cadeira para sentar.

O barulho horrível fez Edward olhar para cima. Ele sorriu. Não foi correspondido.

Apontou o queixo para a cadeira vazia na sua mesa; um convite. Bella sentou-se na dela, negando com a cabeça, o rosto franzido. Ele insistiu com mais ênfase, e a moça suspirou, negando igualmente.

 _Que porra está acontecendo?_ Edward tentava entender.

Ele sussurrou algo, porém estando longe, a moça não compreendeu. _O que ele está dizendo?_ _Apura o amigo?_

– Quê?

Ele repetiu, mas infelizmente ela ainda não sabia ler lábios. Enfim, Edward se cansou da brincadeira e falou alto demais para o recinto.

– Tá puta comigo, porra?!

Um velhinho italiano olhou feio, obrigando-o a se desculpar. Resolveu ele mesmo levantar e ir até Bella, antes que ela desse um jeito de largar a bandeja e fugir.

– O que houve?

– Não houve nada, eu só queria tomar café sozinha.

– Ainda está brava por eu ter dormido no seu quarto?

– Não. – ela meteu a cara no iogurte com cereal.

– É pelo susto?

– Claro que não.

– Então, posso me sentar?

Ela deu de ombros, tentando parecer indiferente. Edward estranhou a atitude, mas sentou-se, de qualquer forma.

– Bom... Se não está puta pelo susto, então o que foi? É pelo que eu perguntei? Sobre como se sentiria se a gente tivesse—

– Já falei que não estou puta com você, que saco. – Era uma meia verdade. Quanto mais ele falava daquilo, mais ela se irritava.

– Não está?

– Não.

– Difícil acreditar com esse bico e essa voz de robô. Já falei que detesto joguinho passivo-agressivo.

Ela suspirou. Sabia bem que ele não desistiria, então decidiu abrir o jogo.

– Eu bebi horrores ontem, a ponto de não lembrar direito das coisas e ter que ser ajudada depois de vomitar na rua. Eu não costumo fazer isso na minha vida normal. Como você acha que estou me sentindo agora?

– Ahm... De ressaca? – arriscou, sendo recebido por um olhar feio. – Sério, Bella, qual o problema? Se você está com vergonha... Saiba que não me importo de ter ajudado, muito menos de ter te visto daquele jeito. Até parece que a gente nunca _bebeu horrores_ juntos antes.

– Sim, mas nunca desse jeito, num lugar desconhecido como aqui. Foi irresponsabilidade minha fazer isso, podia ter acabado muito mal.

– Estamos vivos. Para de drama. Tá tudo certo.

– Claro que você diria isso.

– Tem certeza que não está puta comigo mesmo?

– Edward...

– Sim?

Largando a comida, ela o encarou. Internamente, maldizia seu ex por conhecê-la tão bem. Deixou sua máscara cair um pouco para tentar explicar o que lhe afligia mais profundamente.

– O problema não é você. O problema é que _eu_ não sei mais se posso confiar em mim mesma quando estou com você aqui.

Ouvindo a confissão fragilizada e vendo o rosto assustado dela, o rapaz pausou, até se afastou um pouco para compreender. Agora sim, sentia ter chegado no cerne da questão.

– O que isso quer dizer, Isabella?

– Quer dizer que essa situação toda que estamos vivendo... A experiência de pânico no avião, ficar presa longe de casa, depois cair nesse cenário incrível e, pra completar, ter encontrado você no meio desse caos... Isso tudo me tirou do eixo, não sei como me sentir.

Ele segurou a mão dela. Rígida e fria. Soltou pouco depois.

– Você acha que pra mim está sendo diferente? Porra, eu também estou me sentindo fora do eixo com tudo. Mas isso é a vida. Merdas acontecem, a gente fica tonto, depois acha o eixo de volta. Não é o fim do mundo.

– Sei lá, Edward. Desde anteontem, as coisas quase não parecem reais. Estou meio deslumbrada com tudo... Não sinto que estou agindo normalmente e isso me assusta.

Ele reparou que Bella estava deixando as paranoias tomarem conta, e tentou aplacar seu mau humor e inseguranças. Começou a virar o rosto com uma cara concentrada, avaliando a figura dela, antes de dar o veredito.

– Bom, olhando daqui, você parece a mesma Bella de sempre. Uma versão melhorada, eu diria. Mais audaciosa. E eu já disse que gosto muito desse cabelo mais comprido sem franjinha?

– A audácia é só porque estou impulsiva e eufórica com as novidades. – ela ignorou sua tentativa.

– Estamos só curtindo umas férias surpresa da melhor forma possível... Ficar eufórica, perder um pouco o controle de si é tão ruim assim pra você?

– Sim.

– Do que você tem tanto medo, Bella?

As palavras atingiram o meio de sua consciência, ecoando para que pensasse bem em uma resposta.

O medo de um vídeo seu dançando Macarena pelada ir parar na internet era mil vezes menor que o medo de se envolver com Edward nesse momento. Essa era a verdade.

Isabella, além de pensadora profissional, era também uma medrosa de carteirinha sobre os assuntos do coração.

Tinha medo de como ele estava mexendo com seus sentimentos. Tinha medo de pisar na bola com ele de novo. Tinha medo de se envolver demais e tudo dar errado novamente.

Mas nada disso ela tinha coragem de dizer, pelo menos por enquanto.

– Não sei ainda... – foi o que respondeu, a voz cheia de incertezas. – Só sei que tenho medo de fazer uma escolha precipitada na empolgação, e a gente acabar se arrependendo depois.

– " _A gente"_ não... – ele fez um adendo. – Eu tenho poucos arrependimentos, você sabe. Tudo é válido como experiência, boa ou ruim.

– Tudo bem. Mas você é assim, eu não. Há dores de cabeça que eu prefiro evitar.

Nas entrelinhas, ele entendeu. Bella já não falava mais sobre a bebida, e sim sobre o relacionamento deles, talvez uma possível reconciliação.

Não lhe parecia uma questão tão difícil assim, mas talvez estivesse sendo simplista. Era uma das grandes diferenças entre eles, afinal.

Tentou entender os argumentos.

Ela havia escolhido a maneira mais estranha de admitir que estava mexida por ele. Mas quem era ele para julgar? Vinha se sentindo afetado por sua ex a _porra do tempo todo_ , desde que se abraçaram na primeira noite. Nunca esteve com a cabeça tão fodida.

Bella estava deslumbrada e confusa, isso ele também podia entender, sentia-se igual. As coisas aconteceram rápido. Mesmo assim, não sabia como responder à toda aquela rejeição, então falou o que veio à mente.

– Gostei tanto do nosso dia ontem. – _Foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida,_ acrescentou sem verbalizar, para não assustá-la ainda mais.

O coração de Bella derreteu um pouco com a declaração, vendo um misto de decepção e esperança no rosto do rapaz.

E por mais que o futuro fosse ainda um ponto de interrogação, por mais que não quisesse pensar nisso agora, não parecia certo matar sua esperança de vez.

– Eu também. De verdade. – afirmou, sustentando seu olhar para que visse a sinceridade. – Nunca vou me esquecer, foi especial.

– Foi perfeito.

Ela sorriu suavemente, prevendo que ele escolheria essa palavra.

– Quase perfeito.

– Podemos tentar repetir a dose hoje, já vi alguns eventos do Festival de Inverno em Atenas, se chegarmos no almoço podemos ver bastante coisa. O que acha?

Ela quase podia enxergar: eles iriam visitar lugares incríveis, se aproximando cada vez mais, até estarem frente a frente de novo numa mesa de jantar, e sabe-se lá o que ela faria com ele dessa vez depois de beber além da conta, porque o vinho era irresistível.

Se ela fizesse merda aqui e o encanto se perdesse quando voltassem para a realidade da vida em Londres... Temia que seu coração não aguentasse a nova decepção.

Sentiu o pânico subindo pela garganta. Não fazia sentido algum negar uma experiência maravilhosa como essa, ela sabia. O problema eram as consequências. Mas como diria isso a ele?

Queria deitar na cama e esperar isso tudo passar.

– Bella?

– Oi.

– Eu fiz uma pergunta.

– Bom, é que... Não sei é uma boa ideia sairmos juntos hoje.

– Por que não?

– Você não ouviu tudo que eu acabei de dizer?

– Sobre você ter medo de tomar uma decisão impulsiva estando comigo? Querida, você não é uma ninfomaníaca que vai me agarrar à força no meio da rua. Eu sou tão irresistível assim?

– Estou tendo uma leve crise de ansiedade aqui e você não está ajudando.

Ele suspirou.

– O que vai fazer hoje, então? Ficar o dia todo em Nea Makri?

– Talvez. Vou ficar esperando que a companhia aérea ligue mais tarde, o tempo está melhorando, eu vi no jornal. Ou talvez eu vá a Atenas sozinha. – ela blefou, pois era uma péssima turista solo. Podia tentar arrumar companhia, mas fazer amigos do nada ainda era uma habilidade a ser conquistada.

– Sozinha, sozinha mesmo? Posso apostar que vai acabar entediada...

– Não é um problema. Eu sei me entreter, fiz bastante isso nos últimos meses.

– Desde quando ficar revisando textos no laptop e corrigindo provas é se entreter? – Edward cruzou os braços, desafiando-a. – Porque eu sei que você vai ficar no seu quarto trabalhando ao invés de sair pra curtir, mesmo sem mim. Estou mentindo?

A moça bufou. Não estava planejando fazer nada daquilo.

Bom, não _o dia todo_ , talvez só por algumas horas.

– E se eu quiser ficar trabalhando, qual o problema?

– O problema é que eu acho que você devia ir viver um pouco. Pensa bem, quando vamos ter essa oportunidade de novo? Uma viagem com praticamente tudo pago, nesse lugar foda e—

– Edward, eu só queria ficar um pouco sozinha pra reorganizar meus pensamentos. Vamos dar um tempo até a gente se ver de novo...

– Mais tempo? Dez meses não foram suficientes?

A mágoa que ouviu na voz dele doeu em seu peito, fazendo-a voltar a si.

Sabia que não era justo negá-lo dessa forma, eles estavam se dando tão bem. Mas precisava de espaço e não queria abrir mão disso. Decidiu o que provavelmente era melhor para ambos.

– Me dê até a tarde pra responder? – pediu.

– Uma hora em ponto.

– Certo.

– Nem um minuto a mais.

– Tá...

Edward levantou-se, em aparente contentamento pelo combinado deles. Se ela precisava de tempo e espaço, ele daria, embora fosse difícil. Quem sabe, essa seria uma primeira forma de derrubar os muros que ambos construíram esse ano? Ele já estava decidido a tentar rompê-los.

Inclinando-se, ele beijou a cabeça de Bella, embaralhando ainda mais as emoções.

– Vai descansar um pouco dessa ressaca. Se cuida.

– Você também.

A morena olhou enquanto ele pegava as coisas na outra mesa, até dar as costas e sair para o jardim da pousada. A garganta embolou de choro. Ele estava sendo tão fofo e compreensível, mas ela continuava tão confusa, e era tudo _demais_.

Focou em terminar seu café da manhã e ler seu livro. Transferir as emoções para a vida amorosa de personagens fictícios era sua melhor rota de fuga agora.

 **xxxx**

Ela terminou a yoga na varanda às dez, correndo para fugir do vento gelado. Ao contrário de ontem, o céu estava nublado e o clima mais frio. Perfeito para seu humor flutuante desse fim de semana longuíssimo.

Ligou a TV, pela primeira vez desde que chegou, buscando encontrar algo que pudesse entender. Foi difícil. Achou o canal da MTV, e deixou os clipes musicais tocando no fundo, enquanto pegava o celular para checar com Alice se estava tudo bem em casa.

Não teve coragem de contar à amiga o que realmente acontecera entre Edward e ela, apesar da curiosidade e da pressão recebidas.

As mentiras escorriam de sua boca como água.

Inventou que se encontraram no aeroporto e ele fora para um hotel em outra cidade. Depois, contou sobre o passeio ontem – disse que havia ido numa excursão da pousada – e, por fim, falou que ficaria descansando hoje ao invés de _turistar_ , por conta da ressaca e pelo medo de perder o possível voo. Não era totalmente mentira, mas nem chegava perto do real motivo de querer hibernar hoje.

– Como você é chata, Bella. – sua amiga concluiu o óbvio.

– Grata pela sinceridade.

– Não, é sério. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, já teria rodado todas as ilhas daí e voltado. Provavelmente de iate, com champanhe, gogoboys e modelos russas. Com tudo pago? Amor, eu faria a festa!

– Não é _tudo_ pago. Eles deram alguns vouchers de refeição, pagaram a hospedagem e o transporte ida e volta do aeroporto. O resto está saindo do meu bolso.

– E daí? Até parece que passa fome aqui em Londres. Aproveita, boba. Vai à Atenas, visita todos aqueles museus maravilhosos. Quem sabe você até não acha um intelectual grego muito gostoso e já arranja uma casa de férias pra gente ficar?

Bella riu.

– Ok, Alice. Pode parar de projetar seus sonhos eróticos em mim. Aliás, deixa só Jasper saber que você está atrás de um grego muito gostoso...

– Ele está aqui ouvindo no viva-voz e rindo da sua cara.

Ela resfolegou, ultrajada.

– Maldita! E se eu conto algum segredo?!

– Que segredo, doida? Você não tem nem vida social.

– Tá, agora feriu meus sentimentos de verdade. Tchau, Ali. Tchau, Jasper. Até amanhã, se Deus quiser. Rezem pra essa neve derreter.

– Tchauzinho! – o casal falou em uníssono no sotaque britânico que a fez sentir saudades, deixando Bella apenas com o barulho da televisão. Um programa de reality show tinha começado depois dos clipes, e ela desligou rapidamente. _Quem voluntariamente ficaria preso num lugar com um ex? Só tem maluco._

Pegou um livro novo que comprara na Bienal e começou a ler, sentada no sofá. Ainda não tinha se decidido se aceitaria o convite de Edward. Faltavam duas horas, afinal.

Mal conseguia se concentrar, mas persistiu. Leu cinco páginas. Sem perceber, tinha parado para ouvir o barulho do vento e ver, pela sacada, as gaivotas tranquilas sobrevoando o mar. Lembrou-se do mirante lindo em Artemida. Ou será que era Rafina?

De repente, ouviu uma batida na porta.

Quando abriu, deu de cara com papeis deixados na soleira e o corredor vazio. Era um folheto e um bilhete. Tinha a letra de Edward. Sentou-se no sofá para ler, se perguntando se ele era um ninja ou um vampiro para ter sumido tão rápido.

* * *

" _Você quer ficar sozinha, eu sei, vou respeitar, serei breve. (Eu enviaria isso pela internet, mas o wi-fi caiu e ainda não renovaram meu pacote de dados. Pilantras!)_

 _Só gostaria que desse uma olhada nesse folheto e visse o que vai perder hoje. Leitura dramatizada de Édipo Rei em Atenas, nos escombros de um teatro milenar. É teatro grego em seu bendito berço. Sério. Entre outras coisas do Festival..._

 _Enfim. Já estou prevendo que vai me dar um bolo e ficará trancada no quarto o dia todo. Não acho justo com você mesma. Espero que repense e vá construir umas memórias pra contar aos seus filhos (ou seus alunos na volta às aulas, tanto faz)._

 _Edward"_

* * *

Portava um sorriso besta o tempo todo enquanto lia, e só reparou no final. Seu coração se apertou.

É claro que Edward só queria que ela se divertisse, saísse de sua zona de conforto. Era isso que ele fazia desde o primeiro dia que a conheceu. Era assim que ele levava sua vida, embora Bella sempre tenha tido dificuldade de aceitar, pois encarava como um sintoma de imaturidade.

Ela abriu o folheto, uma pontada de angústia ao ver o que estaria perdendo. Era tentador demais.

Olhou no relógio. Onze horas.

Resolveu tomar um banho quente, torcendo para que a coragem viesse junto à limpeza.

Enquanto se ensaboava, ficou pensando no bilhete de Edward, até lembrar-se de outras palavras dele de dez meses atrás, mais duras e brutalmente sinceras.

" _Nada nunca está bom o bastante pra você! Quer controlar tudo sempre. Tudo tem que ser do seu jeito e perfeito, senão não presta. Mas aí vai um conselho: não meça o mundo com a sua régua!"_

Aquilo a atingiu, fortemente.

Desde então, Bella vinha prestando atenção nessa característica, até falava sobre isso na terapia. Edward tinha dito aquilo ao reclamar das cobranças exageradas que ela fazia para atitudes dos outros – fosse o método dele de lavar louça ou uma amiga que cancelava planos –, mas caberia perfeitamente para as atuais circunstâncias.

Era algo que ela realmente gostaria de mudar sobre sua personalidade. Era difícil para quem convivia com ela, mas principalmente para ela própria, pois parecia estar num constante estado de insatisfação.

Sabia bem que estava sendo chata por tudo que saiu de seu controle nesses dias – culminando nos sentimentos confusos sobre seu ex. Até Alice, a quilômetros de distância havia percebido e puxado sua orelha.

Aos poucos, sua voz interior começava a martelar na cabeça: _evolução pessoal_ , _evolução pessoal_. Sofrera horas para tatuar esse conceito na pele, não podia esquecer nem ignorar quando ouvia o chamado.

Terminou o banho, resolvendo andar um pouco pela cidade, espairecer a cabeça. Se arrumou e, por via das dúvidas, saiu com a mochila pronta para o dia todo.

Nea Makri não era grande, e ela acabou vendo quase tudo que já tinha visto ontem, andando por uma hora no centro.

Passou pela mesma confeitaria, comprou um doce ao invés de almoço e pegou informações das rotas de ônibus para Atenas.

Saíam a cada meia hora. O mais próximo sairia por volta de uma da tarde, exatamente o fim de seu prazo com Edward. Seu coração martelava de ansiedade sempre que pensava nisso, e ela considerou seriamente a ideia de ir sozinha mesmo.

Caminhou por mais uns minutos pela praia, tirando o tênis para sentir a areia gelada entre os dedos. Esperou que o barulho do mar limpasse a mente.

No entanto, buscar distração na praia logo se mostrou inútil.

Tinha começado a assistir um único surfista teimoso nas águas frias. Ele subia e caía, falhando mil vezes, arrancando umas risadas dela.

Mas foi com tristeza que acabou concluindo: rir sozinha não tinha a mesma graça hoje.

Só conseguia pensar em Edward.

Provavelmente, ele estaria narrando a cena. Então comentaria algo bem idiota e riria alto, dando um show ao jogar a cabeça para trás, até Bella começar a se constranger por estarem em público, antes de não aguentar e soltar sua própria gargalhada.

Não era exagero, ele realmente sabia fazer a diversão acontecer, em quase todas as circunstâncias.

Após tanto tempo, ela tinha sido lembrada de como era a vida ao lado de seu ex, e agora, sem ele, a abstinência batia.

Com um pesado suspiro, ela sentou-se num monte de areia. Ficou olhando a tela do celular até marcar uma da tarde.

De repente, sentiu-se muito tola por estar aqui ainda, arriscando perder a incrível oportunidade de mais uma tarde _quase_ perfeita.

Só porque nada disso era seu plano inicial? Ou porque tinha medo de não estar no controle dos acontecimentos, de suas ações e sentimentos?

E se por acaso essas coisas fugissem do seu controle, ela devia satisfação do quê? Para quem?

Engolindo o medo e a sensação de derrota, ligou para o número que ainda era o mesmo. Ele atendeu no quarto toque.

– Bella?

– Estou entediada. Quero ir com você à Atenas.

– Desculpa, pode repetir? Está o quê?

– Você ouviu muito bem.

– Só pra me certificar que eu estava certo pelo menos uma vez na vida. – ele riu, sarcástico. – Eu disse que ficaria entediada!

– Engraçadíssimo.

– É sim.

Ela revirou os olhos.

– Você vem ou não?

– Claro que vou... Mas eu tive que devolver a moto agora há pouco, tem problema?

– Tudo bem, eu já vi a rota e o horário do ônibus. Tem um que está chegando agora, mas o próximo sai em meia hora da orla. Estou aqui, vem me encontrar.

– Ora, ora, se não é a senhorita _super_ planejada fazendo planos para uma aventura espontânea? Quem te ensinou isso?

– Para com as piadinhas, senão eu vou desistir.

Ele engoliu o riso na hora.

– Olha pra trás.

Virando-se, viu Edward caminhando pela praia ao seu encontro. Ergueu-se rapidamente tentando limpar a areia da bunda e até deixou o celular cair. O coração batia rápido no peito, mas ela ignorou.

– Oi...

– Oi.

Ela notou a mochila nas costas dele.

– Ué, você ia embora sem saber minha resposta?

– Ia. Eu bati no seu quarto quinze minutos atrás. Ninguém atendeu, depois o recepcionista falou que você tinha saído... Então concluí que você realmente não queria me ver hoje.

O olhar de cachorro abandonado que fez chegou a dar pena.

– Desculpa por ter achado que eu te rejeitei. – falou ela timidamente. – Tive que resolver uns problemas comigo mesma antes de dar uma resposta. Saí pra espairecer.

– Tudo bem, Bella, você não me deve explicações.

– Devia, você estava esperando por mim.

– Tem razão. Mas está desculpada. Agora, vamos? O ônibus deve estar chegando.

– Calma. Antes...

– Ih, lá vem.

– Antes, eu queria que tivéssemos algumas regras.

– Regras?

– Quero curtir o dia sem ficar me preocupando, e acho que só assim vou conseguir.

– Entendi. Fala...

– Primeiro, eu não vou beber nenhuma gota de álcool hoje. Nada. Não me importo se você beber, mas não me ofereça. Mesmo se for o vinho mais gostoso do Mediterrâneo.

Ele franziu o rosto, já achando complicado.

– Ok?

– Segundo... Vamos manter uma distância respeitável... Entre a gente. Hoje seremos apenas dois amigos viajando juntos, e amigos respeitam o espaço físico do outro.

Ele riu.

– Mas quem ficou me abraçando e agarrando minha barriga ontem foi você.

– Eu estava bêbada!

– Ah, _disso_ você lembra.

– Vou pegar o próximo ônibus sozinha e te largar aí, hein. – ela ameaçou.

– Ok. Mais alguma regra, Dua Lipa?

– Quem?

– Meu Deus, onde você esteve o ano todo? É uma cantora estouradíssima na Inglaterra, até eu conheço.

Bella bufou, impaciente.

– Edward, foco.

– Tá bom, tá. Continua.

– Bom... Vamos nos divertir. Só isso mesmo. Já sei que tô sendo ridícula com esse papo.

– Ainda bem que você sabe. – murmurou bem baixo para ela não ouvir.

– Ahm?

– Nada não.

– Então... – seus olhos se desviaram, a incerteza tomando conta. – Estamos combinados?

Ele assentiu. Se era esse o preço para aproveitar sua companhia enquanto ela ainda lutava contra as benditas tormentas mentais do medo, ele não tinha saída, a não ser aceitar.

Esticou uma mão, a qual ela apertou, e selou o acordo.

– Tudo bem. Apenas dois amigos de férias em Atenas, então.

 **xxxx**

O ônibus de uma da tarde atrasou dez minutos, e eles foram os primeiros a entrar. Bella sentou-se na janela.

– Posso sentar ao seu lado? – Edward indagou.

– Claro, por que não poderia?

– Bom, com a regra de não-me-toques...

– Para de besteira. Senta logo.

– Está melhor da ressaca? – perguntou, se acomodando no assento com a mochila no colo.

– Ainda toda dolorida, mas me entupi de remédios. Estou um pouco enjoada só. Deve ser o doce que comi. E você?

– Estou ok... Posso perguntar uma coisa?

– Se não for uma de suas perguntinhas complicadas...

– O que te fez decidir vir comigo?

Bella pensou por um instante o que poderia lhe dizer.

– Foi uma epifania, eu acho.

– Hm. Gosto dessa palavra. Continua.

– Ah... Fiquei lembrando do que você me disse. – ela respirou fundo para admitir. – Que eu tenho necessidade de estar no controle sempre. Que tudo tem que estar do jeito que eu quero, senão não presta...

– Eu disse isso?

– Não hoje. Quando... A gente brigou.

– Ah. – ele se recordava vagamente.

– Não gosto de ser assim, sabe? Isso vem me incomodando ultimamente... Assim como a questão dos ciúmes e da minha insegurança, acho que está na hora de mudar isso em mim. E aí eu pensei que talvez essa viagem seja um empurrãozinho do destino para me ajudar na tarefa, devo aproveitar.

– Aquele papo de evolução pessoal e tal. – ele assentiu, adivinhando.

– É. – sorriu – Devo aprender a não surtar se algo sair dos meus planos e da ordem, aceitar que não existe só um jeito de viver... E o que estiver totalmente fora do meu controle, bem, só me resta encarar e lidar com isso.

– Aprender a fazer limonada com os limões jogados na sua cara.

– Exato. – ela riu.

Eles se calaram por um tempo.

Pela primeira vez em horas, nenhum dos dois queria fugir ou falar qualquer coisa só para preencher o silêncio. Mas aquilo não impediu Edward de refletir sobre o que ela havia dito.

Começou a contar que já havia passado por essa lição na vida adulta em situações que o marcaram muito, e Bella, curiosa e grata por ele também estar compartilhando algo pessoal, pediu que elaborasse.

– Ah, acho que até dá pra traçar e seguir uma trilha, mas em algum momento seremos obrigados a improvisar. E aí, o bicho pega, temos que estar preparados... Por exemplo, quando mudei dos Estados Unidos, quase nada foi como eu esperava. Não que eu tivesse feito muitos planos quando embarquei nessa loucura, mas em alguns aspectos foi pior do que eu imaginava.

– Eu ainda nem acredito que você ficou morando num trailer por seis meses. – ela lembrou das histórias doidas que ele contava no início do namoro.

– Nem eu! Minha mãe não sabe disso até hoje. – riu – Bom... Mas é claro que outras surpresas que encontrei em Londres acabaram sendo bem melhores do que eu jamais sonhei...

Virou-se para ela sorrindo acanhado, pontuando a afirmação com um levantar de sobrancelhas. Bella entendeu o recado não tão sutil.

– Eu sei como é... Também tive surpresas maravilhosas que nunca esperei em Londres.

– Eu sou muito grato por elas.

– Eu também sou. – ela confessou. O olhar do rapaz demorou-se um pouco mais que o normal sobre ela. De repente, desconfortável com a atenção, ela lhe devolveu o foco.

– E quais foram as outras vezes que precisou lidar com os limões na sua cara?

– Várias. Mas acho que a mais impactante foi quando a gente se separou... – disse, a sobriedade assumindo o tom da voz. – Eu tive que mudar minha vida toda, tão de repente. Nessas duas ocasiões, quase tudo saiu do meu controle, e eu só tinha duas opções: surtar ou improvisar com o que a vida estava me dando. Tive que me adaptar.

– E você conseguiu se virar bem, parece. – ela concluiu que também tinha conseguido se sair bem nessa odisseia inesperada. Com alguns pequenos surtos no meio, obviamente.

– Consegui... Essa viagem, por exemplo, só veio porque um amigo que conheci na ONG gostou dos meus trabalhos como autor independente. E eu não teria o conhecido se não tivesse sido obrigado a arrumar um emprego fixo pra pagar as contas de casa sozinho... Tive que aprender a ser mais organizado nessa situação, e eu nem me manteria na ONG como professor se não fosse por isso. Eu não fazia ideia de como era dar uma aula, aprendi a me planejar e—

– Ahh! Ora, se não é o senhor _Viva o Momento_ tendo que fazer planos pra vida dar certo? Com quem aprendeu isso mesmo?

– Ok, essa eu mereci. – ele riu dela e de si mesmo. – Foi com você. E com a vida. _Mas_ , em minha defesa, "viva o momento" ainda é meu lema. Às vezes saio da trilha por conta própria, se eu puder... É mais emocionante. Só relaxo e aproveito onde o acaso me levar.

Bella olhou pela janela, vendo que tinham entrado na estrada.

– É, talvez seja uma boa ideia. Às vezes.

– Sim. Viva o momento... Quando for possível.

– _Quando for possível_. Certo. Desse jeito, eu concordo. Acho que nem me dei conta, mas é o que tenho feito bastante nos últimos meses. Tenho trabalhado tanto, que faço questão de incluir na minha agenda as poucas oportunidades de diversão que aparecem.

– Que bom. Mas por favor, não me diga que você escreve "Hora da diversão" no seu _planner_? – ele implicou, tirando uma risada dela.

– Não, mas é uma ótima ideia, viu.

– Por que você é tão nerd? – ele riu. – Tudo bem, não julgo. Contanto que você se divirta e sua mente esteja presente de verdade no momento...

– Sempre... Como estou agora. – eles dividiram um sorriso. – Ah, deixa eu te mostrar umas fotos dos passeios que fiz em Alexandria essa semana.

Ela tentou passar rapidamente no celular as fotos da última noite, porém Edward reparou e não se conteve em comentar.

– Parece que alguém ficou bem alegre na boate... Achei que não gostava de beber em local desconhecido?

– Era uma taberna típica. E eu não fiquei doida, lembro de tudo.

– Claro. Esqueci que a regra só vale quando estou presente.

– Me deixa em paz com as minhas regras. – ela choramingou.

– A culpa é sua por ter me dito que eu te deixo _excitada demais_ com a minha presença.

– Empolgada. Eu falei empolgada.

– Que seja. _Empolgada demais._ E o que esperava que eu fizesse com essa informação preciosa?

– Como se a informação fosse novidade. – resmungou tão rápido que ele sequer entendeu.

– Ahm?

– Nada não. – ela disparou. – Só olha essas esculturas lindas aqui e não me enche o saco, vai.

Quarenta minutos depois, entre fotos e Edward implicando com Bella para tentar animá-la, eles chegaram a Atenas.

A lotada e barulhenta Atenas. Porém linda. Pelo menos onde estavam, próximo ao centro.

Nas ruas enfeitadas para o Natal, havia música e falatório de várias línguas. Bella vibrava de ansiedade para explorar o local, e não parava de levantar a cabeça enquanto andavam para sair do ponto de ônibus.

– O que deu em você? – Edward perguntou, já tendo sido esbarrado por ela algumas vezes.

– Estou vendo se daqui dá pra ver a Acrópole. Fica no ponto mais alto, dizem que a partir de uma praça no centro a gente consegue ver sempre.

– É essa praça aqui? – ele apontou o celular, com o Google Maps aberto.

– Essa.

Era onde estava acontecendo uma parte dos eventos do Festival de Inverno. Chegaram lá em dez minutos, encontrando barracas e atividades, inclusive um teatro de bonecos cercado por crianças.

Edward comentou que uma menina parecia uma de suas alunas, a mais afinada da classe, e Bella não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao imaginar como devia ser fofo o rapaz sendo professor de um bando de pirralhos.

De repente, viu algumas pessoas tirando fotos do horizonte, e finalmente pôde enxergar a famosa Acrópole de Atenas.

– Olha! – ela apontou, chamando atenção do rapaz. Eles observaram por uns instantes.

Edward não ficou muito impressionado.

– Eh... É ok.

– Ok?

– É uma paisagem bonita, claro, a arquitetura é magnífica, eu adoro. Mas, honestamente? Se parece um pouco com o que a gente já viu no sítio arqueológico de Brauro... São só ruínas.

Bella arquejou com tamanha audácia, a mão segurando o peito.

– Mais respeito, por favor? Isso aqui é praticamente a História viva da civilização ocidental moderna.

– Uhum, e veja só o buraco onde fomos parar com ela...

A moça somente o olhou, reprovando o cinismo dele, que precisou se justificar.

– Tudo bem, são ruínas importantes. Mas acho que o teatro que a gente vai ver lá em cima e os museus são experiências mais interessantes... Desculpa, depois das paisagens naturais de ontem, fica difícil se impressionar com outra coisa na Grécia.

– Por que você não consegue apenas amar e apreciar a História?

– Eu amo, só não a romantizo como você faz.

– Estou sendo tão atacada hoje. Por que aceitei vir com você mesmo?

– Porque estava entediada. – ele a puxou pela manga do suéter. – Vem, vamos arranjar comida, você está irritada de fome.

Ela protestaria, mas seu estômago roncou naquele momento, e teve que ir atrás dele, resmungando que a Acrópole era mais interessante com a iluminação noturna, ela iria provar.

Comeram em uma barraquinha, visitaram dois museus, e assistiram a uma apresentação de dança na rua. Às cinco e meia, a noite já começava a cair, e eles haviam rodado bastante pela cidade.

Pegaram um ônibus, e agora subiam o morro da Acrópole enquanto tomavam o sorvete de café mais famoso de Atenas.

Bella reclamou que a língua estava dormente devido ao frio do ar e do sorvete, e logo se arrependeu, pois Edward passou o tempo todo rindo de como ela falava com a boca mole.

– Não é _engaçado_ , _paia_ de rir!

– Desculpa, vou parar.

Mas ele não conseguia controlar seu riso frouxo, para desespero de Bella, e os turistas ao redor começaram a olhar.

– Você _paiece_ uma _quiança_ às vezes...

– Não sou _quiança_ , já sou bem _gandinho_. – ele fez um beiço ridículo.

Bella revirou os olhos. O impulso de dar-lhe um tapa ou um beijo foram de igual intensidade. Mas ela se refreou, não fez nenhum dos dois.

Acabou lembrando-se de outra ocasião que ficou irritada com sua risada. Dessa vez foi esperta, esperou alguns minutos até a sensação de dormência passar para perguntar.

– Vem cá, do que tanto você ria no voo, hein?

– Eu? – ele franziu os olhos, tentando se lembrar.

– Sim, dava pra ouvir lá de trás onde eu estava, tive que pedir à comissária que chamasse sua atenção.

– Então foi você que me fez passar aquela vergonha?

– A vergonha que você mesmo se fez passar. Eu nem sabia que era você quando pedi. Mas também, se soubesse teria feito o mesmo. Você é muito sem noção.

– Eu nem ri tão alto assim, tentei me segurar...

– Imagina se não tivesse tentado.

– O que eu podia fazer? Estava assistindo Brooklyn 99, você sabe como é.

– Hm. Tá.

Edward a encarou, incomodado com a falta de entusiasmo.

– Você ainda não assistiu, né?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

– Porra, você nunca assiste nada que eu indico!

– Eu vou assistir. Mas tenho ainda umas dez séries na lista antes. Calma.

– Estou falando pra você assistir já tem uns dois anos... Aposto que se fosse indicado por aquele professorzinho lá, você assistiria na hora.

– Que professorzinho?

– James Hay do departamento de Cinema.

– Edward, foi _um_ filme que ele me indicou e eu aceitei ver. Um!

– E era uma bosta pretensiosa do cacete. Duas horas jogadas no lixo.

– Você não precisava ter ido junto.

Ele cruzou os braços.

– Ah, claro, eu iria deixar minha namorada sozinha no cinema com um cara que só faltava te comer com os olhos.

Bella ficou boquiaberta.

– Não acredito que ouvi isso.

– Não me importo. Eu disse o que eu disse.

– Primeiro, ele sempre foi só um colega. Segundo... Argh! Até parece que você tem que _me deixar_ sair com alguém. Aliás, até parece que _tinha_. No passado. Ainda bem.

– Eu nunca me importei que você saísse com qualquer amigo homem, você sabe disso. Mas aquele James... Não confio nele. Você também não devia confiar.

– Por quê? – ela bufou.

– Ah, por favor, vai dizer que nunca ouviu os rumores sobre ele?

– Que rumores, Edward?

– Que ele assedia as alunas pra aumentar a nota delas. E chama as garotas pra fazerem umas filmagens bem esquisitas no studio dele. Nuas. Em nome da "arte". – ele fez aspas com as mãos.

Bella o encarou, avaliando se ele estava falando a verdade ou apenas bancando o ex-namorado ciumento.

– Isso é muito sério. De onde você tirou isso?

– No aniversário de Carlisle que você não foi, mês passado... Eu estava sentado ao lado de três professoras da Universidade, elas comentaram sobre mais uma aluna que o tal cara tinha começado a namorar, e que era a nova musa dele. Depois falaram sobre os assédios, e disseram que algumas mulheres estavam querendo levar uma denúncia para a diretoria.

– Parece que você ouviu uma fofoca de sala dos professores. Como sabe que era ele?

– Eu não consegui ouvir o nome, mas logo depois vi James entrando na festa com uma garota ruiva que mal devia ter vinte anos. As professoras ficaram quietas na hora.

– Garota ruiva? – Bella pausou, estranhando a informação, até que sua ficha caiu. – Meu Deus, então ele realmente está saindo com a Victoria.

– Ela é uma aluna?

– É... Fez minha disciplina semestre passado.

– Viu! Eu disse! Como nunca soube dessas histórias antes?

– Eu não tenho paciência pra fofoca em ambiente de trabalho, fujo delas... Tinha ouvido sobre a Victoria, mas achei que era mentira.

– Pois deve ser verdade o resto da história também. Onde há fumaça, há fogo.

– Vou ligar para Carlisle depois e ver se ele sabe de algo. Se ele souber e tiver acobertado James, eu nem sei o que faço...

Carlisle era o amigo mais antigo de ambos na Inglaterra. Bella e ele fizeram juntos os cursos de pós e mestrado, enquanto ele tocava num clube com Edward antes de se tornar professor na faculdade. Além de ter apresentado os dois, foi ele que indicou o nome dela ao cargo de professora.

– Ele não sabia, eu comentei e pareceu surpreso. Ficou aliviado quando eles foram embora da festa.

– Ah. Menos mal...

– Tá vendo? Quando eu digo que não vou com a cara de alguém, estou sempre certo. Você podia me ouvir mais.

– Claro. – ela ironizou, sabendo que teria que aguentar por muito tempo a irritante aura de convencimento do rapaz por mais uma vez estar certo sobre alguma coisa hoje.

Fofocaram mais um pouco sobre pessoas em comum que conheciam na Universidade, até enfim se aproximarem da Acrópole.

De fato, a visão no solo não impressionava tanto, porém Edward calou a boca quando viu tudo aquilo de perto. O outro lado do morro escondia várias outras construções em um complexo arquitetônico imenso, todo iluminado. Ele tirou várias fotos pelo caminho.

Ao chegarem, tiveram uma ligeira discussão sobre como isso tudo havia sido construído; se pelas mãos de pobres escravos ou cidadãos voluntários. Até que se calaram, pois a peça de teatro iria começar nos escombros de um dos mais antigos teatros da Humanidade.

Os atores falaram grego o tempo todo, porém não importava. A interpretação, os gestuais e o cenário já valia a pena, e eles já tinham assistido algumas montagens de Édipo Rei em Londres, sabiam o enredo de cor.

Pausaram para tirar fotos do local quando a peça terminou, e foi no meio de uma delas que alguém bateu no ombro da morena. Para sua total surpresa, ela ouviu a voz grave de sotaque russo fortíssimo lhe chamando.

– Bella? Isabella Marie Swan?

* * *

 **N/A: Suspenseee! Algum palpite de quem seja?**

 **Ah, Feliz Ano Novo, meu povo lindo! Espero que tenham tido boas festas. O próximo capítulo não deve demorar tanto, agora estou de férias de verdade.**

 **Faça uma autora feliz, comente e divulgue :)**

 **Beijos**


	4. Cap 4: The Simple Life

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é da Stephenie Meyer! Eu só faço seus personagens entrarem em altas aventuras com uma turminha do barulho.

 **Obrigada a Dandara por betar e pelos comentários que me fazem gargalhar de madrugada!**

 **"The Simple Life" foi um reality show sobre a vida das socialites Paris Hilton e Nicole Richie em lugares inusitados. Alguém assistia? Eu amava!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: The Simple Life**

– Bella? Isabella Marie Swan?

A dita-cuja virou-se para dar de cara com uma moça loira, linda e alta, do tamanho de Edward, quase. Parecia saída direto de uma capa da Vogue e, por uns segundos, Bella ficou hipnotizada com toda aquela beleza. Precisou rebobinar treze anos na memória para enfim reconhecê-la, embora a voz rouca e profunda e o sotaque fossem inesquecíveis.

– Nina?

– Sim!

– Meu Deus, não acredito! – as duas se abraçaram, sorrindo. – Está tão diferente! Como você está?

Irina Pavlova, a Nina, foi sua primeira amiga quando entrou na faculdade em Washington. Uma intercambista russa, tímida, que vivia enfurnada na biblioteca. Foram colegas de quarto por dois _intensos_ anos, até Irina voltar para casa. Haviam dividido um período de descobertas da liberdade que jamais se esqueceriam.

Embora Bella tenha tentado, foi difícil manter contato com a amiga, que desistiu da faculdade de letras para ser modelo na Rússia. Estavam há pelo menos sete anos sem se falar, e a última vez tinha sido por e-mail; Irina não confiava no Facebook.

– Estou ótima. Trabalhando muito, na correria, aquela loucura, sabe como é. Vim descansar um pouco com o marido. E você?

– Ah, trabalhando muito também... Agora estou dando aula na Universidade de Londres.

– Sério? Professora de quê?

– Literatura Contemporânea.

– Que maravilhosa!

– Obrigada. Pois é, estou viajando a trabalho, aliás. Quer dizer, estava. Em Alexandria. Nosso voo fez um pouso de emergência anteontem.

– _Gospodi!_ – exclamou "Meu Deus" em russo, uma das palavras que Bella tinha aprendido com ela. Essa e _Ura!,_ que Nina dizia antes dos shots de vodka. A cabeça doía só de lembrar. – Meu motorista falou sobre isso hoje, você estava lá? Como foi?

– Horrível, quase tive um ataque de pânico. Mas graças a Deus no fim deu tudo certo. Quer dizer... Mais ou menos. Acabamos ficando presos na Grécia, está tendo uma nevasca em Londres.

– Hmm, ficar presa em Atenas até que não é nada mal, hein?

– Na verdade, estamos em Nea Makri, a uns quarenta minutos daqui. Conhece?

– Ah, claro. Fica perto da nossa casa em Chamolia.

– Você mora aqui agora?

– Não, na Alemanha, mas a gente vem pra cá quando há uma folguinha. Stefan tem uns negócios por aqui...

De repente, Bella teve a sensação de estar falando com alguém com muito dinheiro. E a julgar pelas roupas e aparência, Irina devia ser mesmo muito rica hoje em dia. Ter dois – ou mais – endereços na Europa não era para qualquer mortal.

– Então você está morando em Londres? – a russa continuou puxando assunto. – Conseguiu se livrar de vez dos americanos como sonhava, huh?

– Bom, acho que sim... Quase. – ela deu uma olhada em Edward, o único americano do qual ela não tinha se livrado. Isso sim era uma baita ironia.

Conversaram por mais um tempo como comadres, botando em dia as novidades básicas, até Bella descobrir que, além de modelo, Irina agora era uma celebridade no Instagram, com dez milhões de seguidores. Claro que foi praticamente obrigada a seguir o perfil, mesmo quase não usando a rede.

Edward, tendo sido esquecido pelas duas, já começava a ficar impaciente e com vontade de fazer xixi. Irina enfim percebeu o rapaz bufando e virou-se para ele.

– E o bonitão parado aí que nem estátua de Adonis, você não vai me apresentar não, Isabella?

Bella sorriu, ficando sem graça. Ele, mais ainda.

– Desculpa. Esse é o meu Edwar— digo, meu _amigo_ , Edward Cullen...

Ele estendeu a mão, olhando a morena de soslaio. _Então é isso? Virei apenas um amigo mesmo?_

– Sim, sou o... amigo. Prazer.

– Prazer. – Irina sorriu, fazendo contato visual mais tempo que o necessário. – Americano também? De Seattle?

– Sou de Chicago. Nos conhecemos em Londres, na verdade.

– Olha só, que coincidência. – comentou para Bella.

– Nem me fale...

– Deixe-me adivinhar, você é ator... – voltou-se para Edward. – De teatro?

– Eu? Não, por quê?

– Ah, porque tem todo o look. – ela o olhou de cima a baixo. – Eu diria que você desistiu de Hollywood pra se dedicar ao teatro inglês... Desculpa, besteira minha, eu tenho essa mania de ficar imaginando a história de vida das pessoas. Bella lembra como é, né?

– Claro. – sorriu para a moça que, apesar dos vícios antigos e a mesma voz, parecia tão diferente e desinibida, que ela quase não conseguia acompanhar. Teve que engolir a pontinha de ciúmes que sentiu com o flerte descarado dela com Edward. Não tinha motivos, afinal. Irina era casada, e ele tinha sido apresentado como amigo.

 _Pois é isso que ele é hoje pra mim. Um amigo. Certo._

– Então, o que o Adonis faz, em vez de atuar?

– Eu sou professor de música, e toco piano em um clube. Na verdade, até tenho ligação com o teatro porque sou escritor e às vezes também escrevo peças, mas é só isso.

– Como _só isso_? Parece um pacote completo. Interessante. – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas na direção de Bella com uma ligeira malícia, como faziam quando encontravam um gatinho numa festa da faculdade.

A morena não sabia como agir com o rumo dessa conversa, e pensou em uma distração logo.

– Bom, queria dar uma volta pelo Parthenon. Quem me acompanha? – chamou, e eles foram.

Exploraram durante meia hora ao redor do prédio mais famoso da Acrópole e o resto da área que ainda não tinham visto.

Bella, maravilhada, fotografava a paisagem e as ruínas, enquanto Irina parava para tirar fotos dela mesma na sua máquina profissional com _timer_ e tripé. Vez ou outra, algum jovem acenava para eles, e a russa acenava de volta. Seus seguidores estavam por toda parte.

Edward, vendo o esforço dela, se ofereceu para ser seu fotógrafo e ela só faltou pular em seu colo por gratidão. Bella parou para assistir a sessão de fotos, achando tudo estranhamente divertido.

O longo vestido branco de manga comprida quase tornava Irina uma deusa real na frente daquelas colunas iluminadas na noite. Bella ficou encantada com sua beleza e a facilidade com que fluía pelas poses. Queria perguntar como ela não estava morrendo de frio com a fenda na perna, porém concluiu que dez graus para uma russa devia ser alto verão.

– Nossa, muito obrigada. – disse a loira, depois de olhar as fotos no visor. – Meus seguidores vão pirar. Você é ótimo! Bella, vamos tirar umas juntas.

– Eu? Ah, melhor não, estou sem maquiagem.

– Ah, para! Ninguém vai ligar pra sua cara tendo a sua bunda nesse jeans pra olhar.

– Nina! – ela riu, morrendo de vergonha.

– Estou mentindo, Adonis?

O rapaz, zonzo, sem saber direito o que acontecia desde que ela chegou, só entendeu que falavam com ele segundos depois. Apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

– Você tá malhando, né? Vem. – Bella foi puxada para a escada. – Alonga o pescoço e empina um pouco o bumbum, vai dar tudo certo. Manda ver, Edward!

Irina ficou um degrau abaixo, diminuindo a diferença de quinze centímetros entre elas. Segurou firme a cintura de Bella, que estava doida para usar os conhecimentos de uma adolescência assistindo _America's Next Top Model_ , porém apenas se conteve em tentar não parecer um boneco Funko perto dela.

Estavam trocando e-mails e telefones para que enviassem as fotos depois, quando o marido dela finalmente apareceu.

– Ah, Stefan vem vindo ali. – Irina virou-se para acenar, berrando um "benzinho" em russo. – _Golubshka!_

Subindo as escadas, vinha o homem mais bem vestido do local, com calça de linho bege, camisa de botão preta, e um relógio tão reluzente quanto seus sapatos de couro. Devia ser uns dez anos mais velho. Mas Bella até conseguia entender porque Irina tinha virado sua esposa. Seus frios olhos azuis contrastando com o cabelo e a barba muito escuros davam-lhe um ar excêntrico e misterioso.

Ela só sabia que poucas vezes tinha visto alguém como ele. Bom, também não estava acostumada a ver gente como Irina. Nem a própria tinha essa aparência quando se conheceram, anos atrás. Parecia coisa de filme.

O casal se cumprimentou com um sonoro beijo na boca sem vergonha nenhuma, como se não se vissem há dias. O ex-casal sobressalente desviou o olhar, se entreolhando por um momento. De cenho franzido, Edward buscava explicação para tudo isso, mas Bella apenas ergueu os ombros.

Irina soltou Stefan e trocaram umas palavras em russo antes de mudarem para inglês.

– Quem são seus amigos? Modelos também? – ele lançou um sorriso brilhante, imediatamente irritando Edward. Seu sotaque russo era forte como o da esposa.

– Essa é Isabella Swan, aquela amiga americana que eu falei... do intercâmbio, a Bella. É professora universitária. E este é Edward Cullen, amigo dela. Também professor, músico, escritor, ih! Um currículo imenso. – falou, antes de segurar o ombro do marido. – Amigos, este é Stefan Vlasak, ele é empresário de comércio internacional. E também o amor da minha vida.

– Olá, prazer. – A morena ofereceu uma mão para cumprimentá-lo, porém Stefan a virou, trazendo aos lábios e depositando um beijo.

– Encantado. Bella. Adoro esse nome. Preenche a boca.

 _Tá, agora foi estranho,_ ela achou, mas sorriu apesar disso.

– Obrigada... É italiano.

– Sim, e espanhol também. Combina com você... _Bella cual flor_. Bonita como uma flor.

– Obrigada.

– _Tão original_. – Edward debochou da cantada barata com um resmungo, mas apenas Bella captou o que ele disse e fez cara de "se comporta".

Ele estendeu a mão, mudando o foco.

– Como vai, Stefan? Vou ficar te devendo um nome interessante. Edward é bastante inglês.

– Prazer. – Stefan sorriu, apertando forte. – Não tem problema, Edward também combina com você. Tens cara de realeza.

– Hm. Pelo menos não sou o bobo da corte.

– Ok, já fomos todos apresentados. – Irina interviu. – Agora, me digam, quais os seus planos pra hoje?

– Bem, a gente só ia jantar por aqui antes de pegar o último ônibus de volta a Nea Makri, por quê? – Bella respondeu.

– Stefan e eu temos uma reserva pra jantar em Atenas, mas depois vamos a uma festa em Chamolia, na boate de um amigo nosso. Vocês são nossos convidados para os dois eventos, que tal?

– Ah, festa... não sei. Mas o jantar, acho que podemos topar sim. – Bella falou olhando Edward, que assentiu concordando.

– A festa também, por favor! – Irina implorou. – É o evento principal, amiga.

– Vamos ver, vamos ver... Temos que organizar as coisas pra voar amanhã, provavelmente vão nos chamar cedo.

– Está bem, até mais tarde eu convenço vocês. Vamos, então? Nossa reserva é às oito.

– Não tem problema adicionar mais duas pessoas?

– Ah não, temos a varanda só pra gente.

– Venham, o carro já está esperando na ladeira. – Stefan gesticulou para irem na frente.

Por algum motivo, Bella esperava encontrar uma limusine branca com champanhe dentro. Mas o Audi preto guiado pelo motorista do casal também não decepcionou.

– Tomara que eu não esteja muito desarrumada pro lugar... – ela comentou, entrando no carro. Stefan foi no carona e os outros três no banco traseiro.

– Imagina. Cidade turística na Grécia é assim mesmo, os restaurantes estão acostumados. Tem gente arrumadíssima e gente de sandália e bermuda. – Irina explicou. – O que querem mesmo é que os turistas gastem bastante aqui. Se você tem grana, pode estar até de saída de praia.

No caminho, ela contou a Felix, o motorista, que seus convidados eram sobreviventes do voo, e o homem achou tão incrível, que eles se dispuseram a contar os detalhes da aventura. Em meio a conversa animada, chegaram em poucos minutos. O local na verdade era um bistrô que ficava no alto de um morro oposto ao da Acrópole.

E era chique. Podre de chique.

Bella só ia a lugares assim quando algum professor mais velho (leia-se: mais rico) a convidava, ou algum amigo abastado comemorava aniversário.

Para Edward, nem isso. Lugares luxuosos simplesmente não faziam parte da sua vida e círculo social. Foi a algumas noites de autógrafos em restaurantes chiques acompanhando Bella, e só. Eventos em pubs obscuros eram mais sua praia.

Liderados pelo recepcionista, eles seguiam Irina e Stefan pelo bistrô. Por onde passavam, sentiam uma espécie de tensão. Cochichos e olhares discretamente indiscretos voltavam-se para o comboio, porém com muitos, muitos sorrisos. Principalmente dos funcionários.

– Ela é famosinha mesmo, né? – Edward cochichou para a ex. – O povo tá todo olhando pra gente.

– Espero que estejam olhando pra ela mesmo e não pra minha roupa toda errada, de mochila ainda por cima...

– Você está ótima. E eu que estou com esse jeans rasgando a cada degrau? Daqui a pouco meu joelho pula pra fora.

Ela olhou para a peça arrombada enquanto subiam as escadas.

– Porra, Edward, vai cair a mão se der uma remendada? – brigou num sussurro.

– Você que remendava minhas roupas. – falou como se fosse uma defesa.

– E eu te ensinei como faz, pra eu não ter que ficar fazendo. Não aprendeu não?

– Sim, mas estou sem tempo agora.

– Tsc, tsc. Não quero nem imaginar o estado daquele muquifo que você chama de flat sem mim por lá.

– Ei, sem insultar. Está limpinho.

– Imagino.

– Você não ouviu quando eu disse que mudei, estou mais organizado? Criei novos hábitos pra isso também.

Ela resolveu acreditar, porque pensar nisso já lhe irritava. A bagunça de Edward era uma das coisas que mais a incomodava na convivência, e ela tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes brigaram por isso. Deixou para lá também porque haviam chegado ao local reservado, que não era apenas uma varanda, e sim um terraço inteiro.

Era tudo muito bem decorado e aconchegante. A mesa ficava sob uma tenda elegante de madeira e tecido branco, com aquecedor portátil ao lado. A visão era privilegiada; viam a cidade toda, além das ruínas iluminadas ao longe.

– Que vista! Certeza que o cartão postal que eu comprei mais cedo foi fotografado daqui. – Bella comentou enquanto sentavam-se. Um casal de cada lado da mesa.

– É lindo, não? – Stefan abriu aquele seu sorriso estranho e afetado porém misteriosamente atraente. – Atenas é bonita. Se bem que eu prefiro as ilhas. Nossa, se tivéssemos nos encontrado em Santorini... É de tirar o fôlego.

– Quero visitar um dia. Nunca tinha dado muita bola para as ilhas gregas, mas agora virou um objetivo.

– Ah, então você é nossa convidada. O amigo Edward também, claro. Podem ficar na nossa casa em Chamolia, e pegamos o iate pra visitar as ilhas. É só marcar.

 _Claro que eles tem um iate_ , Edward pensou, apenas sorrindo e acenando com a cabeça.

– Agradeço o convite. – Bella sorriu. – Mas marcar é difícil, eu não sei nem quando vou ter férias de verdade...

– Por favor, eu faço questão, amiga. – Irina adicionou. – No verão! Não tem férias na faculdade?

– Alguns dias. Quem sabe. A gente vai se falando. – disse enquanto o garçom ia enchendo todas as taças com champanhe, sem sequer eles pedirem.

– Vamos brindar! – Irina ergueu sua taça.

– Eu juro que tomaria, mas realmente me prometi não beber mais por um tempo... Ontem passei um pouco do ponto.

– Só um gole.

– Se for um gole, eu vou querer beber tudo. Melhor não.

– É, ela prometeu que hoje não beberia nada. – Edward avisou. – Nem eu posso oferecer.

– Edward, faça ela desprometer. Não vai se arrepender, amiga, é a melhor garrafa do restaurante, você tem que provar.

Ela entreolhou a taça, Irina e Edward. A taça de novo. Suspirou.

– Ok. Eu tomo. Só uma, hein...

O rapaz virou-se para ela lentamente sacudindo a cabeça e meio boquiaberto, mas viu a decisão firme em seu rosto, e acabou desistindo. Como ela poderia ter mudado de ideia tão facilmente após ter dito aquelas coisas pela manhã?

– Aos encontros inesperados! – a russa comemorou, e ele teve que pegar sua taça para brindar com os demais.

Discretamente, enquanto olhavam o menu caríssimo, Edward inclinou-se para Bella.

– Então todo aquele papo de regras era balela, né? Ou só se aplica pra quando estamos a sós?

Ele nem disfarçou o rancor, exatamente para ela ouvir na sua voz. A moça permaneceu-se impenetrável.

– Você sabe que eu tive um motivo pra fazer as regras, eu te falei. Porém são _minhas_ regras. Posso mudar se quiser.

– Isso significa que vai continuar bebendo?

– Eu sei o que estou fazendo, não se preocupe.

– Tá bem... Se eu tiver que cuidar, eu cuido. Mas depois não fica surtando com ressaca moral amanhã e nem botando a culpa em mim, hein.

Bella apenas ignorou sua rabugice e tomou um bom gole, afrontosamente.

– Hmm, uma delícia mesmo. – comentou. – É champanhe da região?

Stefan começou a falar sobre safras, uvas e solo grego. Derrotado, Edward pegou novamente sua taça para beber. Era, de fato, delicioso.

O jantar exclusivo até que foi agradável. Mais duas garrafas de vinho chegaram à mesa, porém Bella não tomou mais, como prometido, e Edward se limitou a beber apenas mais uma taça. O restante ficou por conta do casal.

Irina parou duas vezes e fez algumas fotos e vídeos para seu Instagram, tendo que matar a curiosidade de Bella sobre como era ser uma _webcelebridade_. Ela era expansiva e barulhenta, mas Edward até se divertiu com suas histórias malucas sobre os bastidores do mundo da Moda.

Com o passar do tempo, o grupo conseguiu se soltar e se conectar melhor. Apesar de Irina falar o triplo do que o marido, e apesar do ligeiro mau humor que Bella sentia em Edward.

Não era perceptível aos demais, mas ela conhecia bem os sutis sinais de que algo o incomodava. Resolveu não dar muita atenção a isso. Estava se divertindo, aproveitando a onda do acaso, como tinha decidido fazer ao sair do quarto em Nea Makri. Se ele não estava curtindo toda a situação inusitada e as mordomias que vieram junto, problema dele.

Enquanto terminavam a sobremesa, Irina tentava convencê-los a irem para a festa. A carona até o hotel já estava garantida, agora só faltava aceitarem ir para a boate.

– Vamos, Bella. Só por umas horinhas, você volta cedo. Você não vai querer perder. Os DJs são os melhores da região, o lugar é lindo. E melhor ainda, os drinks são maravilhosos.

– Melhor nada, pior. Vou ficar passando vontade.

– Edward. – ele desfocou da sobremesa ao ouvir seu nome. – Você quer ir, né?

– Bom, eu... Até acho que iria, não sou de recusar uma festa, mas também não sei—

– Isso! Então você vai! – ela interrompeu, esticando uma mão na mesa, quase pegando a dele. – Agora, convence nossa garota? Por favor?

– Eu? – O rapaz riu nervoso, olhando Bella. – Não, não. É decisão dela... Ela está há dois dias preocupada com esse voo de volta. Já fiz bastante convencimento durante essa viagem, melhor ficar quietinho agora pra não sobrar pra mim.

– Bella...

– Nina...

A russa parou por um instante, tendo uma nova ideia. Seu sorriso abriu-se quase maquiavélico.

– Tudo bem, então Isabella não quer ir, eu respeito. Mas mesmo que ela não vá, Edward vai, né? Você disse que não recusa uma festa. Alguns amigos vão, acho que você vai se dar super bem com eles... _Aliás_ , tenho duas amigas muito gatas e solteiras que estarão lá.

– Ah. Eu... Não sei. – pego de surpresa, ele olhou sua ex em busca de ajuda.

– Por que está olhando pra mim?

– Porque tecnicamente eu sou seu companheiro de viagem por aqui? – nem ele sabia a resposta direito. O que sabia era que Irina era só um _pouquinho_ intimidadora quando queria conseguir algo, e ele não tinha ideia de como agir.

– Você pode ir, se quiser. – Bella deu de ombros, segurando o desejo de cruzar os braços infantilmente. – Quer dizer, não que você _precise_ da minha autorização pra sair com colegas, embora possa achar a prática normal e tal...

Ela replicou uma besteira que Edward tinha dito horas atrás no ônibus, fazendo-o revirar os olhos. Bella estava o espezinhando de propósito. Aquilo era ciúme ou o quê? Ele conhecia bem a linguagem corporal dela quando ficava ciumenta, e agora era o que via, sem tirar nem por.

Com certeza era pelo que Irina disse sobre as amigas solteiras, ele constatou. Bella estava com ciúmes que ele ficasse com alguém, ao mesmo tempo que havia vetado aproximação física entre eles por sei lá quanto tempo. Como entender essa mulher?

Imediatamente, ele tomou sua decisão. Odiava joguinhos, mas se ela estava disposta a fazê-los, então iria entrar na dança só para ver como ela reagiria.

– Tudo bem. Eu vou, então. – afirmou, tirando o olhar de cima de Bella e o levando à Irina.

– Isso! Esse é meu garoto! Vai ser foda. – a russa deu uma mão para ele bater.

No canto da mesa, alheio a tudo, Stefan com o semblante sério e indecifrável digitava furiosamente no celular. Bella começou a fazer o mesmo, tentando ignorar a nova dupla de melhores amigos festeiros do mundo.

A conta sequer chegou na mesa, e os americanos, confusos com a manobra, deduziram que devia ser coisa de gente rica. No carro a caminho de Chamolia, eles passaram grande parte dos trinta minutos falando sobre música eletrônica.

Edward achava que os DJs mais famosos atuais eram preguiçosos e sem criatividade, endeusando os de Londres dos anos 90. Irina ficou indignada e defendeu seus amigos (sim, ela era amiga de algumas celebridades da música). Bella tentava acompanhar, porém sua cultura musical passava longe do estilo eletrônico.

Já chegando perto da boate, Irina pegou o celular, recebendo mensagens sem parar. Riu de alguma coisa, e depois esticou a tela na cara de Edward.

Era a foto de uma mulher. Bella se fez de cega.

– O que acha dela, Adonis? – a modelo quis saber.

– Ahm... Ela é ruiva?

– Ah, você jura?! Sério, o que acha? Faz seu tipo?

Ele sentiu Bella tensionar ao seu lado. Por algum motivo, também prendeu a respiração.

– Oh. Bom... Ela é bonita, eu acho.

– É uma das solteiras. Acho que vocês se dariam bem. Tanya Dee, já ouviu falar? É uma cantora do Alaska, está morando em Paris.

– Irina... – ele arrastou seu nome. – Ela parece legal. Mas não sei se rola.

– Como não?

Queria dizer " _Não posso, minha ex está aqui e não quero magoá-la, mesmo que ela não esteja ligando muito pra mim nesse momento, embora eu ache que esteja. Sei lá, porra"._

Porém pensou melhor, e deu uma resposta que não expunha seu verdadeiro relacionamento com Bella, como ela tinha indicado ser seu desejo mais cedo.

– Eu estou em viagem, devo ir embora amanhã. Não acho que seria legal.

– Ah, bobagem. Ela também vai logo. É só uma noite. Tem coisa mais excitante que uma aventura sexual durante uma viagem? Não tem.

– Nina, está deixando os convidados constrangidos. – Stefan no banco da frente deu um sermão em tom paternal.

– Eles são bem grandinhos, já falam de sexo. Eu espero, né. – ela riu.

Edward roubou um olhar para sua ex, que tinha ficado suspeitosamente quieta. Estava jogando Palavras com Amigos.

 _Sério, bem no meio dessa loucura toda ela decide se isolar com joguinho no celular?_

Chegaram à boate nem dois minutos depois. O lugar fervia de gente muito bem arrumada na porta, seus carrões caríssimos estacionados por ali. Um jardim com caminho de arbustos e palmeiras iluminado pelo jogo de luzes se estendia por alguns metros, até chegar à mansão de dois andares toda branca com pé direito alto. Atrás, o mar cheio de barcos atracados e uma lua imensa fazendo o píer brilhar.

– Bom, é aqui que nos despedimos. – Nina falou para Bella, que seguiria no carro com o motorista para deixá-la em Nea Makri.

No entanto, olhando toda movimentação da fila, uma espécie de desespero começou a subir pelo seu corpo enquanto imaginava qual daquelas mulheres lindíssimas seria Tanya Dee. Não queria que sua cabeça tivesse ido a esse lugar, mas foi. Sentiu-se fraca.

– Eu vou ficar. – acabou vomitando as palavras antes de pensar muito. Os dois no banco traseiro encararam, surpresos.

– Quê? – Edward duvidou do que ouviu.

– Quer dizer, acho que quero ficar por aqui... Com vocês. Ainda são dez horas, posso voltar cedo, e—

– Oba! Obrigada, sabia que mudaria de ideia. – sua amiga interrompeu, refletindo os pensamentos de Edward. Ela saiu do carro primeiro. – Vem, vamos mexer essa bunda.

Eles passaram pela entrada VIP sem esforço algum.

Ao contrário do que Bella e Edward esperavam, o clube não tinha música estridente nem chata. Era agradável aos ouvidos, um estilo gostosinho de dançar, sem deixar de ser jovem.

A decoração era um misto de clássica com moderninha. Paredes brancas e de cimento queimado sob a iluminação meio roxa e rosa faziam o ambiente ficar descolado. A parede ao fundo era envidraçada de cima a baixo, e fornecia uma incrível visão da enseada.

Poucas vezes Bella e Edward tinham visto tantas pessoas bonitas juntas enquanto passavam pela pista, indo parar numa espécie de camarote no canto. Era elevado em cinco degraus, tinha sofás de couro, uma mesinha dourada e a faixa vermelha delimitando o espaço. Duas garrafas de vodka já estavam no gelo, e embora Bella tenha se assustado com a quantidade, tudo foi explicado quando os amigos começaram a chegar.

Alec e Marcus, um casal grego que devia ter seus quarenta anos, vieram acompanhados de uma jovem, Katrina, quase uma gêmea da outra russa. Modelo também. Eram todos simpáticos, logo que foram apresentados, as conversas já começaram a rolar.

Os shots de vodka foram servidos ao som de _"Ura!"_ e _"Eviva!"_ , e embora quisesse compartilhar o momento de descontração, Bella rejeitou.

Não demorou muito para a bebida subir à cabeça do pessoal, e menos de uma hora depois, todos já pareciam bem empolgados. Ao lado das loiras, Alec e Marcus contavam histórias da pousada que tinham em Atenas, de pé, reencenando trechos. Sexo grupal era o tema da vez. Eles eram os protagonistas.

Roubando um olhar para Edward, Bella viu que ele parecia se divertir, embora reservado. Deu um toque com o cotovelo para mexer um pouco com ele.

– Você acha que até o fim da noite eles chamam a gente pra suruba?

Ele fez um som de indignação.

– Só porque são gays falando de sexo?

– Claro que não. Porque são europeus.

– Tsc, olha o estereótipo. – ele deu a bronca, mas riu um pouco. O povo era realmente bem mais liberal do que estavam acostumados na América.

– Cadê o Stefan? – Bella olhou em volta, reparando que ele era o único da comitiva original que tinha sumido do camarote.

– Um cara de terno veio chamar, e ele foi atrás. Entraram naquela porta lá em cima. – Edward apontou a cabeça para frente, o segundo andar, que Bella deduziu ser da administração.

– Deve ter ido com o amigo que é dono daqui.

– Pode ser. – murmurou sério.

– Que cara é essa?

– Você não acha que tem alguma coisa meio esquisita nele?

– Stefan? Parece aquele vilão das Panteras dos anos 2000, né? Mas deve ser só botox mesmo. – ela riu da própria piada. Edward apenas bufou uma risada, sacudindo a cabeça.

Mais uma amiga chegou naquele momento, e Irina a apresentou rapidamente. Carmem Duran, uma atriz de TV espanhola lindíssima, que depois de trocar dois beijinhos com eles, avisou à Irina que a tal Tanya ainda demoraria pois estava num jantar de negócios.

Ao menos, foi isso que Bella ouviu Carmem dizer. Não que ela estivesse bisbilhotando conversa alheia nem nada...

O camarote bebeu mais shots de vodka, e Bella novamente fingiu que não era com ela quando lhe foi oferecido, assim como também fingiu não ver Alec e Katrina dividindo um comprimido tirado da bolsa Gucci dela. No entanto, não conseguiu fugir quando a nova colega puxou seu braço, insistindo para descerem à pista e dançar.

– Poxa, obrigada, Katrina, mas—

– Pra você é Kate.

– Kate. – ela sorriu. – Eu estou meio cansada, andei o dia todo. Estou um pouco sem clima.

– Ah para com isso, agita o clima! – a loira respondeu no sotaque russo com o inglês um pouco atrapalhado.

– Acho melhor agitar mesmo, porque daqui a pouco a gente vai pro mar. – Irina levantou-se com uma taça de martini nas mãos que ninguém nem viu chegando. O pessoal comemorou a novidade, mas Bella e Edward ficaram confusos.

– Mar? – perguntaram.

– Nosso iate está atracado aqui atrás. – Stefan chegou como uma assombração, falando debruçado na grade. Talvez Edward tenha pulado um pouco. – Estão mais do que convidados. É a melhor festa da cidade, eu garanto.

– Achei que _essa_ era a melhor festa da cidade. – o rapaz comentou.

– Meu amor, você não viu nada. – Carmem sorriu, piscando um olho.

– Bom, eu... – Bella começou, sendo interrompida por Irina.

– Já sei, estava planejando voltar cedo pra dormir e voar amanhã. – imitou com uma voz melosa, já demonstrando sinais de alteração. – A gente deixa vocês em Nea Makri primeiro, não é problema algum. O problema vai ser vocês perderem a festinha.

– Tá bom, então. Vamos pra festinha. – a morena aquiesceu, olhando Edward em busca de confirmação, mas ele estava disperso, o cenho franzido na direção do segundo andar mais uma vez, e não disse nada. Ela escolheu o momento de rabugice dele para se levantar e ir ao banheiro.

Ao sair depois de enfrentar uma longa fila, encontrou a pista de dança mais cheia, finalmente sentindo uma animação surgir enquanto atravessava os corpos dançantes até ao camarote.

Do nada, sentiu uma mão em seu punho, e iria fazer um escarcéu com o macho abusado que a importunava, até ver que era Kate, mais para lá do que para cá de chapada.

– Não quer mesmo, anjo? Nina disse que você _adooora_ dançar.

– Nina falou de mim, é? – Bella riu.

– Por favor. – ela fez um bico no meio da pista. – Estou sozinha aqui, todos me abandonaram.

Deixando a timidez para lá, Bella resolveu aceitar.

Achou engraçado quando lembrou-se das palavras de Alice sobre andar pela Grécia num barco com gogo boys, champanhe e modelos russas. Metade de sua profecia já se concretizava, agora aguardava os homens semi-nus aparecerem e o grego sedutor. Se bem que esse ela podia ficar sem.

As duas começaram a dançar a música de uma cantora pop americana que Bella não lembrava o nome e falava sobre beijar uma garota no verão e não contar para a mãe. Foi difícil não se sentir velha demais para boates.

Katrina perguntou-lhe algo, e sem entender nada sob o som alto, ela pediu para repetir. Só conseguiu ouvir a última parte.

– Você gosta, né? – perguntou Kate com um sorriso misterioso, apontando para cima, como se fosse para as caixas de som. Bella não sabia exatamente do que se tratava, mas inferiu que deveria estar falando da música.

– Acho que sim. Gosto.

– Uhum.

Os braços da russa tinham vida própria. Conduziam Bella para todos os lados, rodopiando e obrigando-a a soltar os quadris. A morena quase caiu depois de pisar em seu pé, e Kate teve que segurá-la pela cintura evitando a queda. Apesar da estranheza, Bella entrou na onda, riram muito juntas.

– Como é nome do seu amigo mesmo? – Kate perguntou.

– Edward?

– É, ele está te olhando bastante. – falou, meneando a cabeça para o camarote, fazendo Bella avistá-lo de pé observando as duas.

Um rebuliço inesperado em seu peito subiu com a intensidade do olhar dele. Perguntou-se quanto tempo ele estava ali.

– Ah. É...

– Vem. – Katrina o chamou, batendo a mão.

– Ai, acho melhor não...

– Estamos só brincando. – disse, chegando mais perto para dizer colada em seu ouvido. – Nunca faço isso, mas vocês são um casal tão irresistível. Adoraria brincar com os dois juntos.

Por um instante, Bella paralisou, sem saber como se livrar das pernas que já quase se entrelaçavam nas suas enquanto Kate ondulava o corpo. Só agora caía a ficha de que aquela pergunta não era sobre o que achava da música, mas sobre o que ela achava de beijar garotas.

– Kate... – ela se afastou um pouco.

– Sim?

– Olha, você é linda, mas... Não é pra mim. Entende? – disse tão delicadamente com medo de não parecer rude, que Kate não conseguiu segurar a risada.

– Tudo bem, meu anjo. – falou acariciando o queixo da morena e se desgrudou por completo. – Mas se mudar de ideia, sabe onde me encontrar.

Continuaram a dançar, cada uma em seu espaço, como se nada tivesse acontecido, para alívio de Bella.

A tranquilidade não durou muito, porém. Segundos depois, um calor em suas costas arrepiou seu dorso involuntariamente. Nem precisou virar para reconhecer o dono da voz em seu ouvido.

– Pra quem não queria vir, você até que tá bem soltinha, hein?

– Estou aproveitando, apenas. – respondeu a Edward sem parar de dançar.

– Certo... Se importa se eu ficar aqui?

– Não, tudo bem.

O cara gostava de dançar, isso era verdade. Mas principalmente, ele gostava de dançar _com ela_. Não queria perder a oportunidade.

Tentou se enfiar para ficar em seu lado direito sem sucesso; atrás dela era o único lugar onde havia espaço na pista já cheia, e foi lá que ele ficou. Se baixasse o olhar, tinha visão privilegiada de uma linda bunda bem conhecida. Ele que não iria reclamar.

Bem, isso era o que ele achava.

Um hip hop antigo que Bella adorava começou a tocar, e seus olhos fecharam-se para sentir a melodia nostálgica. Era seu gênero favorito para dançar. Seus movimentos fatalmente se tornaram lânguidos, seus quadris subindo, descendo e girando na bendita música suingada.

O rapaz não aguentou.

– Vem cá, a regra de não tocar ainda está valendo?

– Claro.

– Mesmo numa dança inocente?

– De inocente você tem só a cara, Edward...

Sendo hipócrita a suas próprias palavras, ela ergueu os braços, pendendo-se um pouco para trás. Acabou roçando nele, que tentava acompanhá-la livre de mãos (e outras partes) bobas, ao contrário de como costumava fazer quando saíam para dançar juntos.

Mas em vez de se afastar, ela se permitiu sentir seus corpos se tocando em partes bem estratégicas. Mesmo sabendo que estava quebrando mais uma regra, o momento foi mais forte que ela.

Edward achegou-se mais, abaixando o rosto até cheirar seu pescoço. A morena deixou – sorrindo ainda por cima –, e viu Kate piscando um olho. Estava divertido, ambas acharam. Só se afastou sentindo o rapaz completamente colado e abraçando-a, e riu ao ouvir o gemido de protesto quando espantou seu braço dali.

– Você está se divertindo com isso. – reclamou ele em seu ouvido, fazendo-a a girar o rosto.

– Com certeza.

– Isso é tortura.

– Você que está fazendo ser tortura. Eu estou só dançando.

– Claro. _Só_ dançando que nem gata no cio se esfregando em mim. E não posso nem te tocar.

– Ué, não é assim que os jovens dançam hoje em dia?

Ela sorriu maliciosa, gostando muito do joguinho de implicar com ele.

– Deus do céu, você está se divertindo demais. Tsc, tsc... Quem é você e o que você fez com a Isabella?

Rindo, ela viu que Katrina tinha desistido deles e começado a se embolar com outra garota, deixando-os para trás. Decidiu se virar para enfim encarar Edward. Se fossem se tocar para valer, então devia ela mesma guiar. Punhos cruzados atrás do pescoço dele, antebraços apoiados em seus ombros. Perto, mas nem tanto.

– Pronto. Tá bom assim?

– Melhoraria se eu pudesse pegar na sua cintura.

– Tá bom... Mas não abusa. Deixe espaço para o Espírito Santo entre nós.

– Quê?! – ele riu.

– Era o que os professores diziam nas festas da escola.

– Ah, esqueci que você estudou em colégio adventista... – ele assentiu, enfim botando as mãos nela e entrando no seu ritmo. – Minha escola estava bem longe disso. Nas festinhas sempre tinha boquete e dedadas rolando atrás das arquibancadas.

Bella riu da vulgaridade inesperada, deixando cair sua máscara de _femme fatale_ provocadora.

– Ai Meu Deus!

– Pois é, essa expressão ecoava muito no ginásio.

– Nunca soube que você foi um adolescente pervertido.

– Ah, eu não. Infelizmente, nunca estive envolvido nessas atividades.

– Aham, sei.

– Juro. Já na faculdade, foi outra história...

– Não vou nem perguntar.

– Só digo que a sala do Diretório Acadêmico já viu muita coisa.

– Eca! – exclamou ela, rindo.

Sem perceber, tinham se aproximado além do que ela havia planejado nessa brincadeira toda.

Era inevitável, tanto pela necessidade de se fazer ouvir sob o batidão alto, quanto pela natural atração entre eles. Bella sentiu o peito bater cadenciado junto a música, e se afastou, continuando a deixar o som embalar seus corpos. De volta a posição original, dançaram mais duas músicas no mesmo estilo de hip hop antigo, comentando como o DJ era realmente bom.

Apesar de tentar, Bella não conseguia fixar o olhar nele por muito tempo. Ele a deixava nervosa – o nervosismo do tipo bom, mas ruim naquele momento. Se forçou a pensar em outras coisas.

– Você não pareceu muito animado em ir na festinha do iate. –falou na introdução da próxima canção.

– É, não estou muito a fim.

– Sério? Eu queria tanto ir.

– Quer mesmo?

– Claro, ué. Ser extremamente VIP uma vez na vida, quem recusaria?

– Bella... – ele sacudiu a cabeça suspirando e parando de dançar. Os braços de ambos penderam para as laterais do corpo.

– Que foi agora?

– Não acho uma boa ideia. – ele declarou.

– Por quê?

– Porque não.

– Você vai precisar de mais do que isso pra me convencer.

– Vem aqui que eu não quero berrar.

Ela o seguiu, indo parar no paredão envidraçado onde o som era mais baixo; seus rostos iluminados meio a meio pelas luzes da boate, e pelo luar forte que atravessava o vidro.

– Olha, esse pessoal é legal e tal. – Edward começou. – Mas você não notou que quase todos estão super chapados?

– Ah, me poupe. Até parece que não estamos acostumados a ir em festa com gente se drogando. Aliás, pelo que eu me lembre, você e seus amigos sempre gostaram de uma erva no final da noite e eu nunca falei nada.

– Não se compara. Você estava na pista com Katrina e começou a rolar umas coisas pesadas no camarote, eu vi. Ela própria já estava bem doida.

– E daí? É só não usar.

– Não é simples assim, e você sabe.

Bella o avaliou, vendo que Edward estava falando sério e parecia irredutível. Bem diferente do homem aventureiro que dizia "fazer a diversão acontecer" e tinha a incentivado a ir viver um pouco. Ela começava a ficar impaciente.

– Edward, o que houve, hein?

– O que houve o quê?

– Isso não é só por eles estarem chapados.

– Claro que é.

– Você não me engana. Na boa, você tá mais chato que eu essa noite, tá assim desde que Irina chegou... Ficou emburrado no jantar porque eu tomei uma taça de champanhe, fez vários comentariozinhos sarcásticos, agora isso. O que tá te incomodando? Fala logo.

– Bella. – ele bufou. – Sei lá, eu só não fui com a cara desse sujeito, Stefan Vlasak. E agora essa ideia de festinha particular em alto mar... Fiquei com um pé atrás. Você mesma disse que acha ele estranho.

– Só porque ele tem uma aparência peculiar? Qual o problema nisso?

– Não é a aparência, é o jeitão todo... Irina disse que ele é empresário de comércio internacional. Que porra isso significa?

– Não sei. Talvez faça exportações de produtos na Alemanha, onde eles moram?

– Eu vi o homem mal-encarado que subiu com ele lá pro segundo andar. As drogas apareceram logo depois que voltaram… Achei suspeito.

– Ok, mas eu vi, com esses olhinhos aqui, Kate tirando comprimidos da bolsa. O povo deve estar carregando o resto com eles. Sabe, pra uso _pessoal_. Não pra tráfico. – ela disse sarcástica.

– Continua suspeito. Stefan desconversou no jantar quando eu perguntei mais a respeito dos negócios, por que faria isso?

– Empresários milionários são assim mesmo, não saem falando dos negócios deles pra não chamar atenção.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça dramaticamente, botando as mãos na cintura.

– Parece drogas pra mim. Máfia, tráfico... Eles se encontram nesses lugares tipo boate, restaurante, pra despistar mesmo, por isso ele subiu lá na salinha, pra ter alguma reunião.

Bella gargalhou.

– Edward, não pira! Você tá vendo muito filme de gangster. Tá maratonando Narcos de novo?

– Eu sei lá! Esse cara é esquisito, estou te falando. E você já sabe quando eu acho alguém esquisito... Lembre-se do professorzinho, James Hay. Eu estava certo o tempo todo.

– Ah, para. Você está estereotipando alguém que nem conhece.

– E você conhece Stefan?

– Conheço Nina. Bom, um dia já conheci muito bem. Mas pense um pouco. Alguém que é uma celebridade na internet, modelo internacional, com a vida toda exposta, seria casada com um mafioso, que ainda por cima dá bandeira distribuindo drogas pra galera dele num lugar aberto? Acho que não. A Interpol já estaria aqui a essa hora.

Atendendo ao pedido, ele refletiu por um momento. Mesmo assim, a ideia ainda o incomodava.

– Olha, eu não sei nada sobre famosos no Instagram e muito menos sobre a Interpol, mas continuo achando um pouco arriscado ir nessa festinha com eles. Sabe-se lá o que rola.

– O que você acha que vão fazer? Nos sequestrar e vender nossos órgãos?

Ele ficou branco.

– Nem brinca com isso.

– Ai, Edward, vamos. Para de ser chato. Você fez todo um discurso sobre a necessidade de ser mais espontâneo e sair dos planos, aproveitar a onda... Agora é a hora.

Ele suspirou pesado.

– Não estou sendo chato, estou sendo responsável. Até estranho que você não esteja avaliando nem um pouquinho os perigos. Quase não saiu do quarto hoje porque ficou com medo de se empolgar e fazer besteira, e é isso que parece que está fazendo agora. Você realmente quer ir ou só está deslumbrada?

Suas palavras tiveram o impacto desejado.

Para ser sincera, as mordomias da experiência eram o foco de Bella. Não estava acostumada com nada disso. Precisou se forçar a parar de pensar naquilo e considerar outros fatores, pois talvez ele pudesse ter um pouco de razão.

– Quão chapados eles estão? – perguntou.

– Bastante. A única que eu não vi usando foi Irina. E Stefan, claro, porque quem vende nunca usa.

– Shh, para com isso! – falou mais baixo. – Se alguém te ouve falando assim...

– Ah, _agora_ tá com medo?

Ela revirou os olhos. Edward tinha vencido.

– Ok. Eu poderia ir sozinha, mas só vou rejeitar o convite porque ficar sóbria no meio de gente doida é um saco, e eu não quero descumprir minha promessa de não beber nada.

– Tá... – assentiu, satisfeito por ter tirado essa ideia doida da cabeça dela. Ficaram parados encostados no vidro, cada um olhando para outros lugares. Bella de braços cruzados, se moveu primeiro.

– Achou que vou sentar.

– Espera... Queria dançar mais um pouco. – pediu ele, a voz tímida. Não estava pronto para voltar a ficar longe dela novamente.

Bella suspirou, deliberando se ele merecia ou não. A carinha de gato do Shrek era ridícula. Obviamente a resposta era sim. Ele tinha vencido, de novo.

– Tá bom. – falou indo na frente. – Mas você está me devendo um passeio de iate de luxo.

– Claro, vou pedir pra um dos meus amigos traficantes milionários.

– Cala a boca!

O hip hop estava sendo trocado por um ritmo latino assim que chegaram na pista, para a infelicidade de Bella.

– Poxa. Não sei dançar isso.

– Sabe sim, vem cá. – ele a puxou, pegando uma mão e envolvendo sua cintura. Ela colocou seu outro braço pelo ombro dele. – Vai ignorar aquela aula de salsa que você me arrastou por uma semana?

– Nossa, nem lembrava disso. Foi horrível, a gente parecia dois gafanhotos com artrose.

– A gente não. Eu não tenho culpa se você ficou com vergonha de rebolar na frente do professor. A parceira tem que ajudar o homem na dança, você lembra que ele disse, né?

– E eu não tenho culpa se eu não sei rebolar!

– Aquilo que estava fazendo mais cedo era o quê? Sabe rebolar muito bem, principalmente quand— ele parou no meio da frase.

– Quando o quê?

– Nada. Eu ia falar uma besteira, mas arriscava eu perder um dente aqui.

Bella o ignorou.

– Tá, eu posso ter molejo, mas não ia nunca conseguir fazer os movimentos igual ao professor, não lembra da malemolência daquele homem?

– Claro, aquele pêndulo no moletom sem cueca me assombra até hoje.

Ela riu.

– Ah, tadinho, não pode ver pinto que não seja o seu. É ruim ter a masculinidade frágil, né?

– Para. – ele riu enquanto conduzia uma Bella ainda tímida. – Não tem nada disso não, tá tudo muito bem resolvido por aqui. Foi só uma situação... Esdrúxula.

– Certo.

– Vamos tentar de novo?

– O quê?

– Dançar bonito esse ritmo. Agora.

– Estou tentando.

– Só relaxa, sente a música e deixa eu te guiar.

Eles entraram numa sincronia em poucos segundos de treinamento, tentando lembrar do que aprenderam anos atrás e olhando os casais corajosos ao redor. Havia um em especial que parecia profissional, e todos os olhares estavam voltados para eles.

Era mais fácil se soltar sem ninguém observando todos os seus erros. Edward sabia guiar, era um ótimo dançarino e aprendia rápido. Bella sabia deixar ser guiada quando preciso, e em matéria de comunicação corporal e sintonia, eles tiravam de letra.

– Agora sim. – ele falou, girando Bella no início de uma nova música em espanhol. A moça até arriscou uns movimentos que trocava as pernas enquanto mexia os quadris, lembrando das aulas.

Edward soltou um som de aprovação, fazendo-a olhar para ele entusiasmada. Ele sorriu um pouco. Torto. Para o sofrimento do seu pobre coração já abalado.

– Há quanto tempo não te vejo dançando... – ele disse. – Faz mais de ano. A gente ia pra tantas festas no início do namoro.

– Pra ser sincera, perdi um pouco a vontade quando elas começaram a ser dentro da minha casa no meio da semana.

O rapaz desviou o olhar, envergonhado. Sabia que era culpa sua.

– Eu não faço mais isso, sabe. – declarou.

– Festas?

– Festas aleatórias no meio da semana. Agora só vai um pessoal num domingo à noite e acaba cedo, mas foram poucas desde que você se mudou. A gente joga um baralho, bebe, tira um som... Rosie está numas de ler poesias dela e todo mundo finge que é a melhor coisa que já ouviram.

– Rosalie é uma figura. – riu. – Que saudades.

– Vocês deviam ficar mais próximas, acho que seriam grandes amigas. Ela também diz que está com saudades... Na verdade, todo mundo. Sua falta é sempre sentida.

Bella abriu um sorriso satisfeito, seu peito quentinho por dentro. Negar que tinha adorado ouvir aquilo seria uma falha de caráter. Com certeza não sentia falta da bagunça que encontrava ao acordar para trabalhar numa quarta-feira, porém tinha vivenciado momentos bem legais nesses encontros e os levava na memória com carinho. Sentia falta também.

– Marque com o pessoal quando a gente voltar. Eu apareço. – avisou, para surpresa dele.

– Jura?

– Sim. Posso levar meus amigos também pra vocês se verem...

– Oh. Ok. – ele espelhou seu sorriso antes de voltarem a dançar calados.

Seus corpos começavam a suar, cada vez mais próximos e entrelaçados. Vez ou outra, um movimento fazia com que se encarassem, uma energia diferente passando entre eles nesses momentos. Tantas coisas que tentavam dizer só com os olhos. Ambos compartilhavam segredos silenciosos, e sabiam.

Edward conseguiu sustentar o olhar dela por longos segundos, e não parou mais até fazê-la sentir aquela inexplicável vontade de pular em seu colo para escalar aquele homem como uma árvore – de preferência, sem roupas.

Tesão. Era isso, pura e simplesmente. Essa era a palavra que ela detestava usar, achava brega. Mas o pior era saber que ainda não podia agir para dar cabo nisso. Não antes de estar a salvo em Londres, não antes de botar todos os pingos nos is com ele.

O rapaz obviamente reparou a mudança no rosto de sua ex, a boca entreaberta, os olhos baixos. Conhecia bem aquela expressão. Sentia saudades daquela expressão.

Sem refletir muito, ele molhou os lábios, afastando uma mecha da franja comprida do rosto dela. Aproveitou para acariciar a lateral do pescoço e maxilar, aproximando-se. Parando de se mover, Bella suspirou.

Mas antes não tivesse suspirado e nem parado de dançar, pois aquilo deu espaço aos seus pensamentos mais lógicos, e o que era para ser um suspiro de entrega, acabou se tornando quase um princípio de crise de ansiedade. Seus batimentos se acelerando e a respiração encurtando ao perceber o que acontecia.

Ela cortou a conexão antes que Edward pudesse completar a manobra, sendo rápida em desviar o rosto para abraçá-lo forte em seu torso.

Tirado de seu transe, o rapaz apenas deixou os braços soltos, sem entender nada.

– Obrigada por ter me aturado nessa viagem toda. E por ter me convencido a não ficar trancada no quarto. – ela tagarelou, a cara enfiada no peito dele. – Eu nunca me perdoaria por perder todas essas experiências. Está sendo incrível mesmo.

– Ahm... De nada. – suas mãos deram tapinhas nas costas dela. Agora era ele que estava desconfortável. Era difícil entender o que se passava na cabeça de sua ex.

Jamais iria forçar qualquer coisa, mas ele tinha sentido algo diferente ali. Não tinha? Não era possível que ele estivesse tão fora da realidade assim. Ela queria tanto quanto ele, então por que negar algo que só faria bem aos dois?

A resposta lhe faltava, seu peito se enchendo de decepção. De repente, a música ficou alta demais, a pista muito lotada, e ele se arrependia de ter aceitado vir para esse lugar.

Tudo o que ele mais queria de Bella, desde antes do fim, era sua entrega total e confiança que eles dariam certo. Essa era sua principal condição a respeito dela, não tinha muitas exigências. Ele era paciente, mas se Bella ainda não estava preparada para isso agora, mesmo depois de tudo que viveram e sentiram nesse fim de semana, será que um dia estaria?

Se afastou quando ela permitiu.

– Eu... Acho que vou ao banheiro.

Bella quase não aguentou seu olhar triste e a voz séria. Xingava-se mentalmente por ter estragado o momento.

– Tá bom. – sua voz saiu embargada. – Vou no camarote beber uma água.

Ele andaram a lados opostos sem olhar para trás e com os corações pesados.

Os pés de Edward, após sair do banheiro, acabaram levando-o a comprar um cigarro no bar. Uma trapaça nos meses longe do vício, mas agora era uma situação que o cigarro eletrônico não daria conta de acalmar.

Estava na fila para pagar, quando uma mulher surgiu ao seu lado.

– Ei, você é o Edward?

Ele virou-se. Tinha a sensação de já ter visto ela em algum lugar.

– Eu... Aham. Sou, Edward Cullen.

A mulher sorriu, os dentes brancos quase brilhando, e olhos que viajavam de cima abaixo sobre ele.

– Sou Tanya. Irina me falou de você...

A luz de estroboscópio começou a piscar freneticamente, perturbando seu raciocínio. Porém ele conseguiu reconhecer, parecia a mulher da foto que viu rapidamente no carro. Sorriu mesmo sem um pingo de vontade, estendendo-lhe a mão para apertar.

– Claro. Tanya Dee. Prazer.

– O prazer é todo meu. – ela respondeu.

* * *

 **N/A: Vejam no meu perfil o link pro álbum da fic! Tem fotos das tatuagens, dos lugares, das obras de arte e tá bonitinho.**

 **A música que Bella dança com Kate é Cool For The Summer da Demi Lovato. AMO  
**

 **Deixe sua review! Saber que tem gente lendo e acompanhando me incentiva pra caramba, vcs não tem ideia :)**

 **Até breve. Bjs!**


	5. Cap 5: Largados e Pelados

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é da Stephenie Meyer. Eu só faço seus personagens terem longas DRs e longas reconciliações.

 **Obrigada a Dandara. Esse capítulo é dedicado a ela e sua ansiedade.**

 **Aviso NSFW: tem gente pelada nesse capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Largados e Pelados**

Na meia hora que Bella ficou sentada no meio de um monte de desconhecidos realmente alterados, Edward não retornou.

Ela sequer poderia chamá-lo para ir embora, pois não atendia o celular. Sentada no cantinho, como a aluna nova que ninguém chamou para brincar no recreio, ela acabou passando o tempo mandando mensagens de "saudades" e "vamos nos ver semana que vem" para seus amigos.

Irina, finalmente liberada por Carmem, que alugava seu ouvido há quase uma hora, veio cambaleando e sentou-se ao seu lado com um sorriso lânguido de bêbada, obrigando-a a fazer espaço para ela.

– Que foi, bonita? – a voz rouca falava uma frase de outros tempos, embora meio arrastada, mas para Bella foi reconfortante ouvi-la.

– Ah, cansada. Dancei muito.

– Eu vi. Tava arrasando, hein. Aliás... Desculpa por Katrina, eu disse que você não parecia a fim de dançar, mas sabe como ela é.

Ela não sabia, mesmo assim sorriu sacudindo a cabeça.

– Imagina, tudo bem. A Kate é divertida.

– Vem cá, vamos tirar uma selfie. – ela sacou o celular, que ao contrário de horas atrás, calculadamente não tinha sido usado para postar em seu Instagram durante a festa. Abraçou a amiga, que lançou um sorriso de lábios fechados sem muito entusiasmo enquanto ela clicava algumas fotos em sequência no iPhone de capa iluminada.

Rapidamente checou as fotos, e Bella fez uma careta e um muxoxo.

– Nossa, eu estou acabada, olha minha cara de cansaço.

– Tá nada. Eu não vou postar, não se preocupe.

A morena aliviou-se, concluindo que talvez essa parte mais selvagem da noite não valesse a pena para Irina compartilhar com seus seguidores. Afinal, ela tinha uma imagem a zelar.

– Com licença. O sorvete? – um garçom apareceu na entrada do camarote.

– É meu! – Irina se levantou, pegando uma grande taça de sorvete de chocolate, puro, sem caldas. Voltou a sentar ao lado dela com um _ploft_. – Toma, divide comigo.

Bella aceitou a colher que ela ofereceu. Mesmo não estando com muita vontade, sentia que só um pouco de doce daria uma animada em sua atual situação miserável. Era um sorvete artesanal caro, e se possível, melhor ainda do que comeu à tarde no ônibus.

– Você continua viciada em sorvete de chocolate? – perguntou à Nina, que costumava devorar um pote inteiro sozinha em dois dias na faculdade.

– Claro, amiga. Melhor que sexo.

 _Stefan é tão ruim de cama assim?_ Bella pensou, mas não disse nada. Depois de um minuto em silêncio com a boca cheia, Irina limpou a garganta.

– Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– Claro.

– Você tá a fim do Adonis, né?

Bella travou sua mandíbula com o sorvete na boca, e por pouco não fingiu que estava com a língua dormente de novo para ficar calada. No entanto, sentiu que podia ser uma boa hora para desabafar.

– Ai, Nina... É complicado.

– Eu sei, eu sei, se apaixonar por um amigo próximo é um saco, pode estragar tudo, mas eu acho que vocês combinam. Ele parece gostar de você também, podiam dar uma chance.

Ela suspirou.

– O problema é que Edward não é só um amigo.

– Oh-oh, vocês se consideram irmãos? Ih, sinto informar, mas aí é caso perdido.

– Não é isso, é que... Nós somos ex-namorados. Ficamos juntos por quatro anos. Nossa história é antiga.

Foi a vez da russa congelar por um segundo. Arregalou os olhos lentamente como desenho animado.

– Merda! Espera aí que tenho que resolver um negócio. – ela se levantou xingando umas coisas em russo antes de pegar sua bolsa debaixo da bunda do Marcus, que se agarrava com o marido. – Cadê a porra do celular?

– O que foi?!

– Não fique brava comigo, eu juro que achei que vocês eram amigos!

– Irina, você tá me assustando.

Ela sentou-se de volta com o aparelho, digitando com seus dedos bêbados e nervosos palavras ortograficamente ininteligíveis. Enquanto isso, começou a disparar sem pausas.

– Olha, eu achei de verdade que vocês eram só amigos, por isso tive a estúpida ideia de falar das minhas amigas solteiras pra Edward, porque Tanya tinha perguntado se eu não conhecia alguém pra apresentar a ela hoje, e achei uma boa ideia usar isso como isca pra que você se interessasse em vir—

– Irina. – chamou, falando por cima, mas sendo ignorada.

– Mas depois vi o clima de vocês dançando, me arrependi, nem ia dar mais corda nisso. Então Tanya chegou perguntando por ele, eu estava dançando com o pessoal aqui e nem pensei muito, só disse que Edward estava na pista ou pelo bar. Eu devia ter dito pra ela deixá-lo em paz.

– Irina, para. – sacudiu levemente os ombros da amiga, com medo de que ela tivesse um treco ali, pois já não tinha certeza se ela apenas havia ingerido álcool demais ou se também usou algum ilícito. – Respira, tá tudo certo.

– Caralho, eu sou muito burra. Toda hora eu estrago as coisas, me perdoa.

– Tá tudo bem, é sério. – esperava convencer a si mesma. – Edward e eu não temos nada no momento. Estamos separados há dez meses e só nos encontramos por acaso no nosso voo. Ele não me deve explicação sobre a vida amorosa.

– Então vocês não estão numa viagem terapêutica de reconciliação?

– Isso existe?

– Stefan já me levou às Bahamas quando ficamos três meses brigados.

Bella bufou uma risada, achando uma coisa típica que milionários fariam.

– Não, Nina, não é uma viagem de reconciliação. Foi apenas coincidência de estarmos no mesmo lugar, na mesma hora. Não lembra do que eu contei? Nós dois estávamos na Bienal e tal...

– _Gospodi_ , então é pior ainda! O destino está querendo que vocês fiquem juntos e eu acabei me metendo.

– Isso é sorvete de chocolate?! – elas foram interrompidas por uma mulher que Bella não conhecia ainda, mas deduziu ser Tanya, entrando no camarote.

E só deduziu pois atrás dela vinha Edward subindo as escadas. Quando avistou sua ex, desviou-se. A dor que Bella sentiu era difícil explicar.

– Irina, é seu, né? Posso pegar um pouco?

O olhar da loira variou entre Bella e Tanya nada discretamente, até que assentiu.

– À vontade...

– Obrigada. – ela sorriu, pegando uma colher que havia sobrado. Sentou-se na poltrona em frente às duas, sorrindo para Bella. – Acho que não fomos apresentadas ainda, você é a amiga que Nina encontrou por acaso, né?

– Sim. Isabella Swan. – a própria respondeu com a voz amarga, vendo Edward de pé no outro canto olhando o celular.

– Sou Tanya Dee, prazer. – ela acenou.

– _Ela é ex de Edward._ – Irina tentou sussurrar mesmo contra o barulho da boate, cobrindo um lado da boca.

Obviamente, pois bêbados não tem noção de nada e elas estavam lado a lado, Bella pôde ouvir tudo. Mas Tanya não, e pediu para repetir.

– Ela disse que eu sou a ex de Edward. – Bella falou alto de uma vez, sem aguentar mais.

Assim que disse, parecia que todos no camarote pararam de falar ao mesmo tempo só para ouvi-la. Sentiu vários olhares. Ela só queria fugir dali.

– Ahh. Certo. Entendi. – o sorriso de Tanya se transformou em um de desconforto. Ela se encolheu visivelmente. – Uau, agora tudo faz sentido.

– Tudo o quê? – perguntou Bella.

– Sabe de uma coisa? Você deveria conversar com o cara ali. – a ruiva largou a colher, pegando Irina pelo braço. – Nina, vem aqui pra gente dar uma palavrinha?

Isabella simplesmente ficou parada olhando o vazio por uns bons segundos. As luzes passando no seu rosto incomodavam seus olhos, o som quase a ensurdecendo e a bendita fumaça artificial irritando seu nariz. Precisava ir embora agora.

Que porra tinha acabado de acontecer ali? E por que Edward ainda não tinha se manifestado? Olhando para o canto, constatou sem surpresa que ele não estava mais lá. Jogou a mochila nas costas, e saiu marchando do camarote em direção à porta da saída.

– Bella! – uma voz que parecia Irina chamou, mas ela não conseguiu fazer seus pés pararem de andar adiante. – Bella, espera!

Um puxão na sua mochila forçou sua parada. Sua amiga jogou-se na sua frente.

– Por favor, não vai embora ainda. Me desculpa, foi uma gafe minha, mas a gente vai resolver isso. Tanya não—

– Tudo bem, você não tem culpa de nada. Foi um erro de comunicação que eu criei, eu não te contei antes, você não tinha como adivinhar. Eu sei que não fez pra me magoar. Olha, eu acho que já vou voltar pra Nea Makri, estou muito cansada. Você sabe se tem ponto de taxi por aqui?

– Felix está à disposição na nossa casa, fica a dez minutos daqui. Vou pedir que ele venha.

– Ah, não, são duas da manhã, não precisa acordar o cara.

– Ele é pago pra isso, Bella. – Irina ergueu o celular na orelha, falando rapidamente antes de desligar. – Ele está vindo.

A morena não hesitou em jogar os braços para envolver a velha amiga num abraço apertado de despedida. Sentiu o peito e a garganta contraídos de emoção quando Irina a abraçou de volta.

– Nina, muito obrigada por hoje, por essa experiência toda. Foi incrível, vou guardar esse dia com muito carinho. – falou em seu ouvido. – Gostei muito de te reencontrar, eu nem sabia que estava com tantas saudades.

– Ai, Bella, assim eu vou chorar no meio da boate, que derrota. – ela fez as duas rirem. – Também estou muito feliz de ter te encontrado lá no Parthenon. Se eu acreditasse, diria que foi coisa dos deuses.

Bella riu.

– Tanta coisa doida já aconteceu nesse fim de semana, que eu estou achando mesmo que tem alguém por aí mandando sinais, viu. – respondeu, alisando as costas dela uma última vez antes de se soltarem. Nina pegou suas mãos.

– Olha, eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas eu acho que deviam conversar e dar mais uma chance. Tá na cara que vocês se gostam muito ainda, o jeito que vocês se olham...

Sacudindo a cabeça, Bella suspirou.

– Sei lá, acho que estraguei tudo de vez agora, ele nem olhou na minha cara mais... Eu o rejeitei mais cedo e ele provavelmente vai levar Tanya pra algum lugar depois daqui.

– Não! Tanya disse que não rolou nada.

– Duvido. Você não viu o jeito que ele me desdenhou quando eles chegaram no camarote.

– Só conversa com ele, tá?

– Tá... – respondeu, derrotada. – Eu vou lá pra fora, preciso pegar um ar. Vou ficar esperando Felix.

– Tudo bem. – Irina a abraçou de novo, mais rápido agora. – Foi muito bom te ver, amiga. Não suma mais.

– Pode deixar. Dê um abraço em Stefan e Kate por mim, diga que me diverti muito.

– Claro.

Todo aquele frenesi de felicidade das pessoas dançando enquanto Bella caminhava entre elas para sair só a deixava mais deprimida. A luz da rua e o silêncio ao ultrapassar a porta foram um alívio brusco de sentidos. Ela inspirou profundamente o ar gelado, atravessando o jardim da entrada, e quando alcançou a muretinha de pedras cercando a propriedade, resolveu sentar.

Além dos carros, só havia dois rapazes do serviço de estacionamento e dois seguranças. Nenhum deu a menor atenção a ela, felizmente.

Sua cabeça estava a mil. Estava puta consigo mesma por ter rejeitado Edward. Mas também estava puta com ele por ter desistido tão facilmente e ido atrás de outra mulher bem na sua frente. Apesar de que estavam separados, e ele não lhe devia nenhuma satisfação, isso era verdade.

O que seria deles agora?

Ela teve quase tudo nas mãos, tudo encaminhadinho para se reconciliarem quando voltassem, e ela havia feito exatamente o que mais temia: se apavorado com a força de seus próprios sentimentos e estragado tudo entre eles.

 _Inacreditável, Bella_ , pensou pendendo a cabeça para baixo.

– Inacreditável, Bella! – a voz alta ecoou como se lesse seu pensamento, fazendo-a sobressaltar. Ergueu a cabeça para ver Edward caminhando até ela, a mochila pendendo num lado só. – Você ia embora sem me chamar? Sério?

– Sei lá, achei que não iria querer vir. Ouvi dizer que fez uma nova amiga.

Ele abriu a boca. Se antes estava magoado pela rejeição, agora triplicava. Fincou os pés na frente dela, exalando irritação.

– Para. – ordenou.

– Parar com quê?

– Com seu cinismo a essa altura do campeonato. – sua voz tão dura e honesta fez a morena desviar os olhos, envergonhada pelo próprio comportamento.

– Desculpa, mas o que eu ia fazer? Você sumiu, não atendia o celular.

– Eu não sumi, fui fumar um cigarro e tentar me acalmar um pouco. Você que não me procurou.

– Eu não quis, está bem? Queria ficar sozinha.

Por instantes, ele fitou seu rosto em busca de respostas para as mil perguntas que rodavam e entonteciam sua mente. Não achou nenhuma, então inquiriu apenas o que estava na ponta da língua.

– Por que continua fugindo de mim?

– Não estou fugindo. – ela esbravejou, embora fosse uma mentira deslavada.

– O que você fez há uma hora na pista de dança? E o que fez agora? Isso é fugir. Talvez não seja definido assim nos seus dicionários, Professora, mas na vida real isso é fugir.

– Edward. – ela decidiu falar a verdade. – Você estava ciente de que eu precisava de espaço, e aí acabou fazendo exatamente o oposto do nosso combinado. Como eu deveria reagir?

– Você está dizendo como se eu tivesse forçado algo. Você me deu permissão pra ficar e dançar, a gente estava se divertindo. Eu só tentei te beijar porque eu senti que você queria. Ou estou doido?

– Queria. Até o momento que ficou muito intenso e eu não quis mais. Eu tenho esse direito.

Ele ficava exponencialmente mais nervoso a cada palavra dela, porém não sabia mais como rebater. Sentou-se pesadamente na mureta com uma considerável distância de sua ex, suas longas pernas esticadas à frente contrapondo as dela, recolhidas para cima.

– Eu só não estou conseguindo entender o que você está fazendo, Bella.

– Bom, então estamos quites, porque eu também não entendi o que você fez.

– Fiz o quê?

– Realmente precisava ter me largado lá no camarote pra ir atrás daquela Tanya?

Bufando uma risada de escárnio, Edward se virou para ela, sacudindo a cabeça.

– Qual é a graça? – Bella queria socar a cara dele.

– Você é realmente inacreditável.

– Eu?

– E daí se eu tivesse ido atrás dela? Tem algum acordo verbal entre a gente ditando que não podemos ficar com outras pessoas? Porque se bem me lembro, já tem uns dez meses que não. Aliás, acho que hoje você deixou bem claro que eu não passo de um amigo, até me apresentou assim pras pessoas.

– Agora quem está sendo cínico é você e eu não vou cair nessa.

– Eu tenho esse direito. – ele imitou das palavras dela. – Olha, eu não devia te dizer o que rolou depois que _você_ me rejeitou, mas vou dizer... Eu não fui atrás de ninguém, ela que me encontrou na porra do bar. E assim como você precisa ficar sozinha às vezes, eu também precisava ficar longe de você naquela hora.

– A diferença é que eu nunca ficaria com outra pessoa se você estivesse no mesmo recinto. – ela rebateu, a voz laçada por fel.

Edward viu uma lágrima escorrendo pelo perfil da bochecha dela e seu esforço para não chorar completamente.

Ele odiava isso. Ele odiava toda essa merda que estava acontecendo, e fazer Bella chorar sempre o deixava mal e culpado. Sacudiu a cabeça, buscando se tranquilizar ao inspirar profundamente.

– Ela veio com tudo pra cima de mim—

– Me poupe de detalhes, Edward, não preciso dessa humilhação.

– Mas eu quero falar. _Preciso_.

Quando ia começar a contar o que realmente tinha acontecido nos quarenta minutos que ficaram separados hoje, o motorista chegou. Levantaram-se limpando a poeira de seus traseiros. Bella foi a primeira a entrar no lado direito atrás; Edward deliberou se sentaria na frente, mas decidiu por ficar ao lado esquerdo dela.

– Boa noite, senhores. – Felix sorriu pelo retrovisor.

– Boa noite, Felix. – eles resmungaram colocando os cintos de segurança e suas mochilas no banco do meio como uma trincheira.

– Se divertiram? Essa boate é incrível, não?

– Nos divertimos muito, obrigada. – Bella tentou sorrir. – Você sabe chegar a Nea Makri, certo?

– Claro, senhorita, só preciso de coordenadas quando estivermos na cidade para chegar ao hotel.

– Tudo bem. Podemos ir, por favor.

Ele assentiu dando a partida. O carro foi salvo de um silêncio sepulcral e constrangedor graças ao rádio que tocava jazz baixinho. Bella tinha nas mãos o celular, onde jogava Palavras com Amigos novamente para se distrair. Edward resolveu voltar a falar antes que perdesse a coragem.

– Ela se apresentou falando que era amiga de Irina, e que era cantora. – disse numa voz baixa e mais controlada. Bella apenas sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para seu jogo, sem dar a menor confiança. – De repente, entramos num papo sobre música, Tanya perguntou se eu conhecia algumas pessoas da indústria... Eu falei mais sobre mim e o meu trabalho, e aí ela insistiu em me passar o contato de uns amigos de teatro musical na Inglaterra.

– Quanta generosidade. – disse ela em tom de deboche.

Edward continuou.

– Tanya me deu mole o tempo todo, eu percebi porque não sou idiota. Mas eu não beijei, não peguei telefone dela, nada. Acabou que eu só dei abertura pra ela se aproximar porque eu estava puto da vida, com raiva mesmo, querendo esquecer você... Mas nada que ela dissesse me fazia parar de pensar no que tinha acontecido entre nós lá na pista... Nada aconteceu. Entendeu?

– Ok. Obrigada pela informação. – ela falou secamente, embora um pouco aliviada, pois batia com o que Irina tinha dito sobre os dois.

– Tudo não passou de um flerte bobo que foi bem maior da parte dela. A única coisa que eu tirei desse encontro foram contatos profissionais.

– Que bom pra você. Mas como você disse, não precisava me contar mesmo. Você não me deve satisfação.

Já bem treinado, Felix reparou o clima lá atrás e discretamente subiu a divisória de vidro fumê que seu chefe havia colocado para isolar os bancos traseiros, aumentando o volume da rádio nos alto-falantes da frente. Não era pago para ouvir nada que não fosse de seu interesse, essa era uma ordem expressa.

Os dois lá de trás repararam, mas nada disseram.

– Eu só estou te falando isso pra que você saiba que eu não sou esse tipo de cara, não sou um babaca. Nunca ficaria desfilando com alguém na sua frente só pra te magoar...

Bella suspirou e calou-se. Digerindo aquilo por mais tempo que o necessário, só agora se dava conta do quanto tinha ficado mexida de verdade pela possibilidade de Edward estar com outra pessoa.

Era bem mais fácil aguentar a ideia quando ele estava longe de suas vistas. Estando tão perto, doía demais. Ela havia evitado seu ex em sua vida social esse ano por um motivo, e essa viagem tinha arruinado sua resolução de tantos meses.

– Fala logo o que você tá pensando. Por favor. – ele pediu.

– Não tenho nada pra dizer. – se dissesse, iria chorar, e ela não estava nada a fim de perder a compostura agora.

– Por que você tá agindo assim? Para de se esconder de mim. Para com essas respostas atravessadas.

– Eu estou magoada, não consigo evitar.

O rapaz deixou a cabeça bater no encosto do banco, passando uma mão pelo rosto e cabelos, exasperado.

– Eu só não consigo te entender, Isabella. Eu vim até aqui por você. Eu aceitei aquelas benditas regras que você impôs porque entendo suas inseguranças, mas agora à noite, foi como se você tivesse passado uma borracha em tudo, quebrando compromissos, se comportando de um jeito que eu não consigo processar até agora. A gente tinha planos, e eu mudei os meus só pra ficarmos juntos porque você queria vir com seus amig—

– Espera aí, você veio porque quis, nem venha jogar isso na minha cara. Não estamos grudados, você podia ter pego o ônibus de volta quando Irina me encontrou.

– Tudo bem, eu podia. Mas nós tínhamos combinado de passear juntos hoje, eu não queria te deixar... Porra, Bella, eu não mereço o jeito que está me tratando desde o jantar em Atenas. Não te acompanhei esperando algo em troca, só que o mínimo que esperava era o seu respeito.

– E quando eu te faltei com o respeito, meu Deus?

– Bom, pra começar, a sua arrogância quando eu te alertei sobre a bebida, como _você_ havia me pedido. Fez desfeita como se eu estivesse errado. E depois, ficou zombando quando pedi que não fôssemos à outra festa. – ele cuidadosamente deixou de fora a palavra _iate_. – Coisa que também fiz pensando no seu bem.

– Edward, se eu escolhi beber _uma_ taça de champanhe é porque eu estava ciente e sabia que podia me policiar. Me desculpa por ter te ofendido no jantar, mas eu só estava tentando aproveitar cem por cento daquela experiência, enquanto você estava sendo um chato rabugento. Você tinha me incentivado a me divertir fora dos planos, e do nada seu humor mudou. Eu perdi a paciência!

– Claro que eu estava chato! Aquele... – ele se refreou para não mencionar o nome de Stefan Vlasak, e falou mais baixo. – Aquele cara esquisitíssimo dando em cima de você com a mulher do lado, como você acha que eu ficaria?

– Não acredito que você estava com ciúmes. Se era só isso, não precisava ter inventado toda aquela teoria maluca sobre ele. Muito criativo mesmo, parabéns.

– Eu não retiro nada do que disse, ainda acho tudo isso sim. E nem me venha falar de ciúmes, você. Eu não sei mais o que fazer com você e esse seu chove-não-molha.

Ela largou o celular, que já nem mais prestava atenção, para virar o rosto e encará-lo.

– Do que está falando?

– Você sabe muito bem, não se faça de sonsa.

– Sobre eu ter tido ciúmes quando me largou na festa pra quase ficar com outra? Senti sim, não nego. Você sabe que eu estou tentando mudar esse meu defeito.

– Não estou falando disso, estou falando dos seus joguinhos infantis.

Ela cruzou os braços.

– Que joguinhos?

– O que você tem feito o dia todo! Primeiro, me implora pra que a gente mantenha distância física; eu aceito. Aceito até ser apresentado como apenas seu amigo e nada mais. Daí horas depois, a gente está se curtindo e quando eu tento te beijar, você se retrai e foge. Tudo bem, eu aceito a rejeição, você não me deve caralho de beijo nenhum. Mas aí, minutos mais tarde, você vem fazer ceninha de ciúmes quando eu apareço com outra mulher. – ele virou-se para completar a fala. – Me diz, como eu posso ficar bem com uma coisa dessas? Estou pirando com essas contradições suas.

– Você acha que eu fiz de propósito, Edward? Não! Tudo pra mim foi difícil também... Às vezes eu apenas não sei como reagir. Por isso que eu pedi um tempo pra gente conversar quando estivéssemos em casa, no nosso dia a dia e sem distrações eufóricas, pra eu poder processar as coisas direito.

– Eu sei que você falou isso e eu também aceitei numa boa. Mas suas palavras dizem uma coisa, e suas atitudes outra... Eu preferia que você tivesse se recusado a vir comigo, se era pra ficar assim, me atiçando e depois me descartando, demonstrando interesse e depois se fechando. Você está brincando com meus sentimentos.

– Eu não estou.

– Está!

A afirmação dele pareceu pairar no ar por longos segundos.

Foi a vez de Bella observar o perfil transtornado de Edward, que não tirava os olhos da estrada ao lado. A dor que viu nele era a sua própria. Como eles tinham chegado a esse ponto num fim de semana que tinha tudo para ser o melhor de suas vidas até hoje?

Porém essa briga não era como a de meses atrás. Dessa vez, ela sentia ser a única que estava errada. Admitir isso seria um ato de maturidade emocional que ela tanto buscava, e por isso tentou refletir sobre as acusações.

Era apavorante e lhe custou muito pensar sobre seus erros, mas não foi difícil para Bella perceber claramente que ele estava certo. Ela tinha brincado com o coração dele mesmo sem querer, sem medir consequências.

– Eu queria muito que nossa história desse certo a partir desse fim de semana. – ele continuou, chamando atenção dela. – Mas agora...

– Agora...?

– Agora eu já não sei. Você é uma incógnita pra mim, eu não entendo o que você quer. E eu acho que nem mesmo você sabe o que quer.

A última frase não caiu bem nos ouvidos dela.

Não caiu bem simplesmente porque não era a verdade. Estava longe de ser. Bella sabia o que queria, sempre soube.

Desde que se separaram e ela ficou um mês depressiva na casa nova. Desde que tinha feito a pastinha no celular de coisas que eram a cara dele, com a esperança de um dia enviá-la. Desde que o reencontrou naquele avião e ele segurou sua mão no pouso de emergência, o tempo todo mostrando seu cuidado e carinho.

Edward.

Era só o que ela queria e quis o tempo inteiro.

Negar esse fato estava sendo exaustivo demais, e ela sentia ter chegado no ponto de cisão da sua tentativa de não se envolver com ele antes de se resolverem. Havia forçado a barra até onde dava, mas agora ela explodia. Não havia mais volta. Daqui, só poderia seguir ao próximo passo.

E foi isso que decidiu fazer.

– Não é verdade. Eu sei o que eu quero. – disse com uma firmeza na voz forasteira numa situação como essa. A certeza e a coragem da sua declaração eram o combustível acelerando seu peito naquele momento.

Ele a encarou, olhos queimando nos dela. Implorando. Esperançoso.

– Sabe?

– Sim.

– Então você precisa me dizer logo antes que eu saia de uma vez da sua vida, antes que eu siga em frente.

Bella nunca pensou que fosse possível sentir algo assim, mas o que acontecia nesse momento era bastante real. A ameaça de perdê-lo para sempre começou a acordar todos os seus sentidos, e de repente, um impulso surgiu com força dentro dela.

Precisava agir. E logo.

– Eu não posso mais– Edward voltou a dizer e não pôde terminar porque um vulto lançou-se na sua frente, o esmagando contra o carro e capturando sua boca com voracidade.

 _Lábios. Macios. Bella._

Sua ficha demorou um pouco a cair, mas finalmente senti-la em seu corpo o fez despertar do impacto. Nem sabia como ela tirou o cinto e ultrapassou as mochilas com tanta rapidez, agora só o que importava é que ela estava ali e o consumia por inteiro.

Ele achou um jeito de fazê-la sentar em seu colo no pouco espaço do carro para devolver o beijo com vontade igual, logo oferecendo sua língua.

O beijo de frenético tornou-se profundo, roubando-lhes o fôlego, e em poucos minutos, Edward puxou o cabelo dela levemente para poder encará-la e respirar um pouco.

– Eu quero você. – ela sussurrou esbaforida quase sobre sua boca.

– Eu também quero você. Pra caralho, você nem imagina... – o rapaz respondeu, decidido a abrir seu coração.

No entanto, Bella não queria saber disso. Tinha pressa.

Calou Edward arrastando os lábios pela bochecha, maxilar e pescoço dele, mordiscando e finalmente provando daquela pele livre de barba depois de tantos anos, seus dedos entranhados no cabelo curto que também era novidade. O pequeno gemido que ele soltou em seu ouvido foi um gatilho para o fogo em seu sexo.

Sentiu a bunda sendo apertada, e sorriu pelo tanto que sentia falta daquilo. Esticou-se para tirar o cardigã que já lhe dava calor, antes de voltar a beijá-lo na boca, ondulando os quadris sobre ele. As mãos dele vagando – enfim livres – pela bunda, costas, peitos dela. Não sabiam onde parar. Nem queriam parar.

Mas precisavam, pois o solavanco de um buraco na estrada os fez lembrar de onde estavam.

– Ai, caralho. – Bella soltou ao bater a cabeça no teto. Edward franziu a cara e começou a alisar onde ela tinha batido para amenizar a dor.

– Acho melhor a gente parar, né?

– Acho que não. – ela o contrariou, avançando de novo, mas ele a afastou.

– Vamos parar. A não ser que você esteja pronta pra trepar no carro da sua amiga com plateia ouvinte lá na frente.

Bella travou. Seu cérebro tinha ido dar um passeio já há alguns minutos, e outra parte do corpo fazia as escolhas agora. Sua calcinha inundada sussurrava que aquela não era uma má ideia.

Edward percebeu que ela estava considerando seriamente o que ele disse.

– Porra, eu tava brincando... Você quer mesmo?

– Bem...

Ele riu de leve.

– Eu amo como você fica selvagem quando tá com tesão. – ele tascou um beijo surpresa, antes de tentar tirá-la de seu colo com muito sacrifício para ambos. – Mas não vamos exagerar, estamos numa estrada, é perigoso... Senta, já deve estar chegando.

Com um gemido de protesto, ela se desvencilhou do seu corpo deixando mais alguns beijinhos. Sentou-se injuriada, e vestiu de volta o cardigã antes de botar o cinto. Preferiram sentar afastados em nome de sua segurança.

– Estamos a dez minutos da cidade. – declarou Edward após olhar no Google Maps, três _carregados_ minutos depois de Bella, infelizmente, ter saído de seu colo. Ambos tentavam conter-se, porém a informação só aumentou sua ansiedade.

A morena começou a se inquietar.

Dez minutos passavam rápido. Menos quando você estava mais excitada do que nunca para um sexo de reconciliação, a adrenalina de uma grande decisão correndo nas veias e o cara dos seus sonhos prontinho ao lado com um volume delicioso nas calças.

Felizmente, para sua distração, Edward ofereceu sua mão e Bella aceitou, entrelaçando seus dedos sobre as mochilas que continuavam entre eles.

Ele não conseguia deixar de olhar para aquela mulher, sempre tão expressiva em suas palavras mas ultimamente tão difícil de ser desvendada. Como ela havia conseguido levá-lo do inferno ao céu em poucos minutos? O que se passava naquela cabeça?

– Você me perdoa por hoje? – Bella pediu, a voz pequena em comparação ao imenso sentimento por trás da fala.

– Você sabe onde errou, não sabe?

– Sim. – ela confirmou também com a cabeça.

– E vai tentar não repetir essas coisas?

– Vou. Eu realmente quero melhorar.

– Então está perdoada.

Ela assentiu, respirando mais aliviada. Edward fazia círculos na palma de sua mão.

– Eu não fiz de propósito mesmo, sabe... – ela confessou. – Aquilo de brincar com seus sentimentos. Eu fui egoísta, só agi pensando em mim e nos meus dramas, nem levei em conta como tudo isso poderia te afetar.

– Bom, talvez eu devesse ter deixado mais claro o quanto eu estava mexido com você por perto. Às vezes deixar subentendido é pior, e flertar o tempo todo não é suficiente.

– Não, você deixou bem claro, eu é que preferi ignorar por conta do medo.

– Com licença, senhores. – A voz surgiu do nada, fazendo ambos sobressaltarem. Felix falava nos alto-falantes do carro. – Acabamos de entrar na cidade, preciso de coordenadas para chegar ao hotel.

Bella arregalou-se antes de sussurrar:

– Será que ele ouviu tudo o que rolou aqui?

– Acho que não, ele subiu a divisória porque deve ser treinado a não ouvir, né? – o rapaz respondeu, se esticando para bater no vidro, que logo foi aberto.

Ele explicou o endereço, e cinco minutos depois chegaram à pousada. Já era quase três da manhã. Agradeceram ao motorista rapidamente e saíram do carro, lado a lado, para entrar na recepção toda escura.

O silêncio estava pesado. O clima de tensão pós-briga-agora-sexual do carro ainda não havia se dissipado. Na verdade, até parecia ter multiplicado.

Bella não aguentou, acabou puxando Edward para beijá-lo ao pé da escada, e foram assim – meio se agarrando, meio olhando onde andavam – até chegar na porta dela.

Ela se aproveitou para imprensá-lo contra a parede. Tinha esquecido do quanto amava apenas beijá-lo, porque ele era ótimo nisso. Bem, na verdade, ele era ótimo em praticamente tudo, o que tornava o sexo mais fácil e divertido.

Edward sempre achou que ela era sua melhor parceira sexual justamente por ser tão entregue e receptiva ao que ele fazia, e tão ativa para retribuir. Sintonizados no desejo um do outro, se entendiam mesmo sem uma palavra, e agora aquilo se manifestava, nem parecia que dez meses haviam se passado.

A vontade de montar nele, como mais cedo, aumentou tanto, que Bella estava a ponto de tirar as roupas ali mesmo. De alguma forma, Edward conseguiu pegar a chave, abrindo e empurrando ambos para dentro do quarto antes de trancar.

A luz do abajur tinha sido esquecida acesa, o que acabou sendo perfeito para o momento, e ela só precisou apertar o interruptor do aquecedor.

Depois das mochilas, o cardigã rosa foi parar no chão primeiro, seguido pela jaqueta e camiseta de Edward e os sapatos e meias de ambos. A moça não perdeu tempo em arrancar o jeans apertado, erguendo os braços quando ele puxou sua blusa, deixando-a só de sutiã e calcinha.

O conjunto de algodão preto não era nada especial, mas ao menos não tinha furos. Não que Edward se importasse. Quando moravam juntos, ele já tinha deixado claro que a desejava mesmo que estivesse de moletom furado ou sem depilação perfeita. Ele não tinha frescuras; e esse era só mais um ponto onde ele era o par ideal para Bella.

Foram mais dois minutos de amassos pesados, antes que Edward conseguisse ter um flash de sanidade para desacelerar um pouco. O que iria acontecer daqui para frente era grande demais e poderia ser decisivo para o futuro deles.

– Bella. Para um pouco.

Ela descia beijos pelo peitoral dele, e só parou ao ser afastada, recolhendo a mão que já adentrava a cueca. Encostou-se na parede para se olharem resfolegando, totalmente inebriados pela excitação acumulada de meses.

– Quê?

– Agora é tudo ou nada. – ele segurou seu rosto delicadamente. – Não quero que esteja fazendo isso porque se sentiu pressionada pelas coisas que eu falei. Pensa um pouco, você quer mesmo? Eu posso parar por aqui se não quiser.

– Eu quero. – ela pegou a mão dele e guiou ao meio de suas pernas para mostrar o tecido úmido. Edward gemeu um palavrão ao sentir, sua mão grande cobrindo tudo e apalpando uma vez antes de se afastar novamente, apoiando-se na parede atrás dela.

– Tem certeza que não vai se arrepender disso amanhã? Porque eu não vou aguentar se você se arrepender...

Bella molhou os lábios sentindo o gosto dele, tentando focar e dizer tudo que tinha pensado naquele minuto de resolução antes de atacá-lo no carro. Tarefa hercúlea nesse momento.

– A única certeza que eu tenho é que eu quero você. Se é certo ou não a gente transar agora, eu já não sei. Eu queria esperar e conversar melhor, mas... Na verdade, eu não me importo mais, eu vou lidar com isso depois, foda-se, eu tenho que aprender a ser mais impulsiva... Você vai se arrepender?

– Nem um pouco.

– Então vem. – ela o puxou pelo cós da calça aberta, cruzando o quarto até parar em frente a cômoda, onde estava sua nécessaire.

Enquanto procurava pelo pacote de camisinhas que sempre levava nas viagens, Edward beijava seu pescoço, nuca, ombro e, _puta merda_ , arranhava o couro cabeludo segurando seus cabelos para cima, como ele sabia que ela adorava.

Uma mão manipulou um seio, antes de escorregar pela calcinha, arrancando um gemido surpreso dela quando ele começou a circular lentamente em seu clitóris.

Ela tentou não interromper a busca, mas estava complicado não se mover. Seu corpo amolecendo com todas as sensações em conjunto.

– O que está procurando? – ele perguntou olhando pelo espelho da cômoda à frente.

– Camisinha... – disse e achou em seguida, porém não ousou se virar. Não quando ele estava mexendo com todos os nervos da sua pele e deixando seus pelos eriçados daquele jeito.

Edward puxou as taças do sutiã para baixo, se entortando para alcançar o mamilo com sua boca na trilha de beijos que fazia por sua lateral. Bella tentava se segurar com as mãos na cômoda, o pescoço virado dando-lhe acesso.

– Abre o olho. – ele pediu, e ela obedeceu.

Suas pernas enfraqueceram com a visão erótica refletida no espelho. Os seios de fora empinados pelo sutiã enrolado abaixo e a mão dele mexendo dentro de sua calcinha enquanto a língua lambia um mamilo.

Gostavam de fazer isso às vezes, se assistir. Tinham feito até alguns vídeos – todos já deletados do computador dela quando brigaram – e agora estavam tendo um bom lembrete desse pequeno fetiche que compartilhavam.

– Eu queria fazer isso desde que ficou me provocando enquanto dançava. – Edward falou dando leves beliscadas no mamilo esquerdo. – Você sentiu como eu estava duro, foi por isso que ficou se esfregando em mim, né?

Bella não disse nada. Sabia que era uma pergunta retórica. Mesmo assim, balançou a cabeça para confirmar as suspeitas dele, seus olhos grudados no reflexo.

– Tsc tsc, com aquela Katrina lá na nossa frente, Isabella... – ele aumentou a velocidade da mão massageando seu clitóris. – Eu sei que ela queria te foder. Eu vi ela te agarrando.

– Ela queria nós dois juntos.

– Hmm. Não sei se conseguiria dividir você, mas parece que você queria que ela assistisse a gente.

– Tinha esquecido como você é bom nisso. Continua. – Bella pediu gemendo.

Ele sorriu, sabendo muito bem que ela se referia às palavras murmuradas em seu ouvido.

É claro que sua ex-namorada amava ouvir sacanagem. Ele sabia desde que descobriu seus livros eróticos escondidos no quarto. Era coisa pesadíssima, até ele ficou meio impactado.

Bella ficou doida quando Edward testou da primeira vez. Ele tinha sido o único cara até hoje que sabia falar do jeito certo, na hora certa, sem provocar risos, e ele nunca mais parou de usar a tática quando queria apimentar as coisas.

– Você quer ficar aqui? Eu te fodendo por trás enquanto você assiste pelo espelho... Katrina não tá aqui, mas a cortina tá aberta, talvez alguém veja do jardim. – Bella gemeu sentindo o primeiro orgasmo chegando com força, e ele não parou de mover os dedos e falar. – Depois eu te boto na cômoda pra chupar essa buceta que estou morrendo de saudades, todo mundo lá embaixo vai ver você gozando na minha boca. Quer?

– Edward. – ela chamou antes de enfim se soltar no clímax. Seu corpo pesou para trás, e o rapaz deixou que caíssem juntos na cama.

Ela ficou deitada inerte por alguns instantes no colo dele, recuperando-se. O rapaz, que assistia sentado, acariciou o rosto dela até descer ao meio da barriga.

– Eu quase esqueci como você fica toda vermelhinha. Linda.

Bella sentiu um nó na garganta tão incômodo, que a fez desviar de seu olhar. Como ele podia sair da putaria para a ternura em um segundo? Como algo tão simples podia mexer tanto com seu coração?

Mais uma vez, sentia-se engolida pelos sentimentos intensos. Aproveitando de sua onda de coragem, decidiu não deixar a velha sensação que quase os levou à ruína mais cedo tomar conta. Tratou logo de voltar a si, puxando o rosto dele para beijá-lo como agradecimento.

Edward reparou sua ligeira mudança de humor e não disse nada. Tampouco tinha se arrependido do que falou. Já fazia um tempo que decidira não reprimir sentimentos, e o que queria demonstrar a ela hoje vinha lá de dentro, era puro.

Bella largou seus lábios para sentar-se tentando puxar o jeans que ele ainda vestia, e felizmente o rapaz logo levantou e o descartou. Quando o viu só de cueca indo pegar o pacote de camisinha na cômoda, ela soltou um choramingo. Ele voltou preocupado.

– Que foi?

– Você tá muito gostoso, que inferno!

Edward gargalhou vendo o bico que ela fazia, se aproximando dela na borda da cama.

– Isso é ruim?

– Claro, agora serei obrigada a ficar gostosa também. Você tá indo pra academia além da yoga?

– Primeiro, quem disse que você já não é gostosa pra cacete? – ele se inclinou para apertar sua bunda, finalizando com um tapa. Bella mordeu o lábio suprimindo um gritinho, abraçando-o pela cintura para pegar na bunda dele também. – E segundo, não, só tenho treinado mais abdominais depois da yoga.

– Homens. Conseguem tudo tão fácil. Até ficar sarado. – ela suspirou sua revolta, ao mesmo tempo que começava a subir as mãos pelas costas dele, e beijar sua barriga agora com gominhos discretos.

Claro que iria sentir saudades da barriguinha saliente para se apoiar, mas ainda era macia e cheirosa, e Edward estava mais gostoso do que nunca. Combinação impossível de ser ruim.

Ela deslizou os lábios sem pressa. Remarcando seu território. Redescobrindo.

Arranhou levemente o peitoral, descendo pelos braços até chegar em suas coxas firmes. Havia novas tatuagens pelo caminho, além da _Nuda Veritas_ no antebraço, mas examinaria melhor depois. Passou a língua no umbigo e nos oblíquos, adorando a novidade daquele V saliente. Deu uma mordida. Edward se contraiu todo, e ela talvez tenha achado sua nova parte preferida do corpo dele.

Por cima do tecido cinza, Bella beijou a ereção que tinha ignorado até agora. O rapaz quase saiu do corpo. Nem ele esperava estar tão sensível assim, mas dez meses de separação e um fim de semana de frustração sexual não eram brincadeira.

Ela finalmente puxou a cueca para baixo até ele chutá-la, e fitou seus olhos sorrindo.

– Acho melhor você sentar. – avisou mostrando o lugar, e ele se inclinou para beijá-la.

Desarrumou a cama, ajeitando travesseiros na cabeceira antes de sentar meio de lado com uma perna na cama e a outra no chão, enquanto Bella tirava o restante das roupas. Ela sentou-se nua sobre os joelhos na frente dele com calma.

Tinham desacelerado da loucura que foi a pegação no carro e na porta do quarto, e era exatamente o que queriam. Aproveitar esse momento especial e único.

Ela se divertiu ao subir as coxas dele com a boca. Mordiscava aqui e ali, adorando ver que ele se contorcia e cravava as unhas na cama.

– Não me tortura muito, tá? – ele implorou, a voz presa. Teve como resposta um olhar provocador, mas logo sentiu a língua dela passando em sua extensão. Edward jogou a cabeça para trás de alívio.

Bella não enrolou mais, e o colocou para dentro de sua boca, sugando com força na ponta antes de descer e voltar. Com as mãos, manipulava suas bolas e o resto que não cabia na boca, e assim encontrou um bom ritmo. Às vezes alternava a posição, a mão ia bombear o membro enquanto chupava a base. Sabia que ele ficaria louco em pouco tempo, e não deu outra.

Edward soltava pequenos gemidos e xingava baixinho, a respiração ofegante aumentando. Ela acelerou o ritmo de sua boca, rodeando a língua quando chegava à cabeça e o apertando na sucção até o rapaz ter que pedir para parar.

– Tá bom, chega. Toma. – ele quase empurrou a camisinha na cara dela.

– Por quê? – ela o largou por um segundo antes de voltar.

– Ah, caralho... Porque... Estou na seca há um tempo... E eu quero gozar dentro de você, e com você.

Bella ouviu aquilo e gemeu de boca cheia, doida para se tocar. Mas não queria largar ainda. Não tinha como negar ou se fazer de pudica, depois de tanto tempo, queria se deleitar com o pau que também fez falta em sua vida.

Chupou só por mais alguns instantes, enquanto o pobre rapaz se concentrava em não acabar com a brincadeira antes da hora. Já fazia tempo demais, e ele sentia saudades de tudo.

Da pele dela, da voz em seu ouvido, do seu cheiro e principalmente, da expressão que ela fazia quando ele adentrava seu corpo pela primeira vez.

– Deita. – ela pediu, finalmente tirando a boca e colocando o preservativo.

Nem deu tempo para o rapaz pensar, já foi logo subindo em cima dele e guiando-o ao seu interior. Edward entrelaçou suas mãos, ajudando-a a sentar devagar.

E ali estava, aquela mesma cara ele amava: a boca entreaberta e os olhos girando para cima, fazendo força para não fecharem. Ele franzia o rosto pelo próprio esforço que era senti-la tão quente envolvendo-o, sem tirar os olhos dela. Ambos gemeram.

Bella começou a mover os quadris, ditando o ritmo que desejava apoiada no peitoral dele. As mãos de Edward traçavam todo seu corpo, subindo e descendo pelo seu pescoço até parar nos seios. Ficou ali brincando um pouco, morrendo de vontade de tê-los na boca.

Ela cavalgou durante o tempo que quis, às vezes rebolando na descida, arrastando o clitóris no baixo ventre dele, que subia ligeiramente num ângulo perfeito. O rapaz a deixou livre e só conseguia pensar em como era sortudo pois finalmente estava compartilhando aquele prazer com a mulher de sua vida.

Não diziam mais nada. Agora seus olhares e corpos falavam por eles, o som preenchia o ambiente.

Bella não esqueceu que a cortina continuava aberta, e pensar que podia mesmo ter alguém os olhando só deixava mais excitada. Estava surpresa consigo mesma, nunca tinha fantasiado sobre isso em específico, depois refletiria mais a respeito.

No momento, estava apenas focada em sentir tudo o que ela e Edward criavam quando estavam pelados juntos. E era lindo e incrível.

– Vem cá que eu estou salivando já. – ele pediu apertando os mamilos dela e sentou-se um pouco. Bella foi para frente, oferecendo-os sem parar de sentar nele, os braços em seus ombros. Edward variava entre chupar seus peitos e subir beijos de boca aberta para o pescoço dela.

A posição não durou muito, e logo ele deitou Bella para trás, cobrindo-a e elevando uma perna. Jamais esteve tão grato pela yoga e a flexibilidade dela. Penetrou-a de uma vez, bombeando com maior profundidade e força. Seus olhos se fecharam por um momento para sentir, porém não conseguia mantê-los fechados. Necessitava ver aquele rosto precioso.

– Pensei nisso o tempo todo. – acabou confessando num sussurro sem fôlego, a testa quase encostada na dela.

– Eu também. – Bella disse, a voz já enrouquecida. Sua mão escorregou entre eles para estimular seu clitóris mesmo sem muito espaço, de tão grudados que ficavam quando seus quadris se encontravam. Ele sentiu o que ela fazia e não segurou seu gemido.

Começou a estocar do jeito que ela gostava, indo até o fundo e saindo só um pouco, rebolando para estimular sua entrada e todos os nervos dali. Edward tinha aprendido bem depois de ficarem um domingo inteiro testando quais pontos ela mais sentia prazer. Foi a lição mais gostosa de aprender, e ele não via a hora de repetir.

– Edward! – a morena berrou seu nome, sentindo todo seu sexo pegar fogo, perto do ápice.

– Tá perto?

– Uhum. Continua assim.

A morena sentia os choques vindo do centro, arrepiando seus pelos e mamilos. Dessa vez, sentia até a cabeça e esperava que a sensação durasse eternamente. Edward percebeu o interior dela se apertando em seu pau, mas permaneceu na mesma velocidade.

Os seios de Bella roçavam em seu peito, enquanto ela beijava, chupava e lambia onde a boca alcançava. A mão livre começou a arranhar suas costas e couro cabeludo, fazendo o rapaz experimentar o máximo de sensações ao mesmo tempo.

Quando ela capturou seus lábios, ele deixou-se levar pelo instinto, penetrando fundo e rápido o quanto queria. Soltou a perna dela, e logo a sentiu enroscando sua cintura, Bella mexia-se de encontro a ele.

O prazer veio com força suficiente para contorcê-la, agitando-se sob o corpo pesado dele, e o levando junto. Os gemidos altos dos orgasmos começaram dentro do beijo antes de escapulirem ao mundo.

Demorou, mas aos poucos, foram parando e descendo daquela maravilhosa onda juntos.

Não era sempre que conseguiam gozar ao mesmo tempo, mas hoje parecia que as estrelas tinham se alinhado. Certamente seria uma das noites mais memoráveis de suas vidas, por mais de uma razão.

Foi difícil não deixar o peso cair sobre ela, mas ali ficaram, sentindo a conexão por um minuto cheio. Aproveitavam e curtiam todas as saudades que sentiam no corpo do outro.

Edward enfim saiu devagar, segurando a camisinha para não escapar (um acidente a essa altura era a última coisa que precisavam), e caiu para o lado.

Ambos resfolegavam, mas Bella ainda tremia um pouco e sua mente estava em outra dimensão. Quase como uma boneca, ele a puxou, colocando-a grudada em sua lateral, um braço sob a cabeça e outro abraçando-a.

Ela só voltou ao presente sentindo outro corpo suado e quente, e o abraçou de volta.

– Puta merda, que saudade eu estava disso. – suspirou.

– Eu também, amor. – ele falou ao seu lado no colchão.

Sua última palavra escapou, ecoando no quarto agora silencioso. Sabia que talvez fosse cedo para voltar a usar esses termos, mas não tinha como segurar, era tão natural para ele.

A moça sentiu um estranhamento. O medo das emoções sempre à espreita, na superfície. Precisou relutar contra ele antes que se assentasse, e se distraiu grudando os lábios no peito de Edward. Ficou dando beijinhos delicados na pele salgada e sentindo seu cheiro, enquanto ele fazia cafuné em sua cabeça.

Quando respirar ficou mais fácil, ele deixou um beijo em sua testa e foi o primeiro a se levantar para ir ao banheiro.

Bella bateu na porta instantes depois que ele a fechou.

– Não demora, hein.

– Mas já? – sua voz saiu abafada. – Eu sei que sou viciante, mas deixa eu me recuperar primeiro, mulher.

– Quero só fazer xixi, idiota. Estou apertada.

Ele riu, pois sabia que só entre os dois existia esse tipo de intimidade. Nenhuma outra mulher já fez ou faria isso com ele depois de transarem.

Bella ouviu a descarga. A porta se abriu, porém Edward foi rápido em segurar seu rosto, impedindo que entrasse, a surpreendendo com um longo beijo. Ela até esqueceu que estava apertada.

Ele se afastou lentamente, terminando com um selinho.

– Se importa se eu tomar um banho aqui? – perguntou.

– Não. Pode ir abrindo a água, eu já entro com você.

O sorriso sacana mas carinhoso que ele abriu quase não coube no rosto, e um "eu te amo" estava prestes a escapulir. Teve que se refrear para não dizer mais do que devia.

Entraram no banheiro juntos fazendo o que tinham que fazer ali, a cena já familiar para ambos em todos esses anos. Prosseguiram naqueles pequenos atos corriqueiros em silêncio, refletindo e sentindo o que tinha acabado de ocorrer no dia de hoje.

Ainda não sabiam o que o amanhã os traria. Se a vida real seria boa o bastante para deixá-los ter uma segunda chance. Mas ambos tinham a certeza que, depois dessa viagem louca, nunca mais seriam os mesmos.

* * *

 **N/A: Quantas reviews essa princesinha de capítulo merece hein? HEIN?**

 **Até breve!  
**

 **Beijos!**


	6. Cap 6: The X Factor

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é da Stephenie Meyer! Eu apenas faço seus personagens serem paranoicos e emocionados demais.

 **Capítulo dedicado à Alice, Cath, Mirsi, e todas vcs que me pentelh** **—PERGUNTARAM todo santo dia por um mês "cadê o capítulo 6". E um agradecimento à Lua, que indicou a fic no twitter fanficsbeward.  
**

 **Obrigada a Dandara pela betagem e entusiasmo e melhores comentários!**

 **Temos uma CENA EXTRA pra quem comentar aqui. Lá embaixo falo melhor...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: The X Factor**

Bella acordou devagar a contragosto, sentindo-se incomodada. Todo seu corpo doía, para variar. A diferença é que, dessa vez, ela realmente tinha passado por uma noite de sexo intenso.

Enquanto a claridade do quarto pesava em seus olhos, as lembranças chegavam aquecendo seu peito, ainda repleto da euforia dos acontecimentos tão recentes. Que noite doida havia sido aquela?

Ao mesmo tempo, um instinto intruso, velho conhecido seu, assombrava-lhe a consciência, dizendo que deveria estar pensando em muitas coisas; Em como seria essa relação daqui para frente, em como fariam para ir embora desse lugar, ou mesmo como estavam seus gatos em casa hoje.

Mas tudo parecia pequeno e desimportante diante da plenitude que a envolvia agora.

Talvez fosse apenas reação química das endorfinas por finalmente ter liberado toda a tensão sexual contida há mais tempo do que admitiria. Ou talvez fosse pela realização de um desejo que todo seu ser, em corpo e espírito, queria há meses.

Ela só sabia que, nesse momento, havia uma energia forte entre eles difícil de ser explicada em palavras. E por uma vez na vida da Professora Mestra Isabella Swan, a falta delas não foi um problema. Tinha se apegado a confiar mais em seus instintos nessa jornada de meses, e eles só diziam que estava tudo em ordem. Como deveria ser.

Sua bexiga reclamou, de repente, tirando-a do transe que se encontrava olhando Edward dormir. Mexeu-se com cuidado, sibilando entre dentes ao sentir dores nas coxas e um desconforto entre as pernas, xingando baixo.

Certo. Transar duas vezes na mesma noite, após meses na seca, talvez não fosse a melhor ideia. Edward não era exatamente _pequeno_ , e a última não tinha sido muito carinhosa. Mas foi bom.

 _Puta que pariu_ , foi bom para caralho, e ela até quis pegar o telefone e contar às amigas que finalmente tinha transado, e só não o fez pois lembrou que ninguém sabia ainda o que rolou na Grécia.

Desvencilhou-se dos braços dele, finalmente, e levantou-se com calma para se arrastar ao banheiro. Após se aliviar, aproveitou e buscou na bolsa um analgésico. Todos os seus movimentos eram lentos e calculados, a fim de não acordar o rapaz. Ainda devia ser oito da manhã, e eles foram dormir depois das quatro.

Tomou rapidamente o remédio, mas antes de voltar ao quentinho da cama, foi presenteada por uma cena que a paralisou.

Um raio da cortina entreaberta cruzava a lateral da cabeça de Edward, iluminando somente seu cabelo. Seu rosto era de total relaxamento. O torso nu e a coberta sobre os quadris moldavam sua figura provocativamente. Ele parecia uma pintura. Etéreo, quase um anjo. O momento precisava ser eternizado.

Teve a brilhante ideia de pegar a câmera dele na mochila que ainda estava ali, pois seu celular não faria jus, e assim foi, na ponta dos dedos e pés. Se achou muito travessa por estar mexendo nas coisas dele, mas sua consciência estava limpa, só queria fazer uma foto.

Não é como se ela estivesse fuçando o celular dele, como tinha feito uma vez no auge de uma crise de ciúmes. Era uma vergonha que iria levar ao túmulo.

– O que está fazendo? – ouviu, e pulou um pouco, escondendo a câmera nas costas. Sua cara pegou fogo ao encará-lo.

– Nada.

– Sério? Achei que estava revirando minha mochila.

– Impressão sua.

– Bella...

– Ai, tá bom. – ela trouxe a máquina para frente e confessou com olhos baixos. – Eu só queria tirar uma foto de você dormindo.

Ele deu uma leve risada com a voz grave de sono, se espreguiçando.

– Por quê?

– Porque você estava lindo e gostoso, parecendo uma pintura de anjo caído. Ou modelo da Calvin Klein, tanto faz.

– Hm. Modelo da Calvin Klein é impossível.

– Ahm?

– Estou sem cueca. – ele sorriu sacana, abaixando só um pouco a coberta cinza e provocando um arrepio nela. Estava sem roupas por não ter tido forças para ir ao quarto pegar novas, e odiava usar cuecas sujas.

Bella se recompôs, focada.

– Deixa eu tirar só uma, vai? Eu sei que você tirou um monte de fotos minhas sem eu saber nessa viagem.

– Ué, se era sem você saber, então como sabia?

– Edward, por favor!

– Posso mijar antes?

– Não, senão o sol vai mudar de lugar. Fica na posição que estava, por favor. Cabeça virada pra lá e olhos fechados. Finja que está dormindo.

Ele suspirou, mas aquiesceu ao pedido. Relaxou parecendo que estava dormindo, e quase pegou no sono de verdade ouvindo os cliques suaves de Bella sobre seu corpo.

– Ok. Pode sair. – ela avisou satisfeita, e ele pulou da cama para ir ao banheiro. Quando voltou, ela ainda estava vendo as fotos no rolo da câmera.

Pegou uma bermuda de pijama jogada sobre a cadeira, reconhecendo que ela tinha usado isso no dia da bebedeira anteontem, ontem? Ele estava confuso sobre os dias. Mas se bem lembrava, essa bermuda na realidade era uma cueca samba-canção que foi sua milênios atrás. Nem sabia que sua ex tinha ficado com isso. A peça era horrível, toda puída e era a cara dela ter roubado para usar.

Olhou as horas no celular dela na cabeceira, antes de se enfiar embaixo da coberta.

– Putz, ainda sete e cinquenta. Parece que não dormi nada. Estou exausto.

Ele viu Bella guardar sua máquina onde achou, com cuidado, antes de recostar na mesa do quarto para observá-lo.

– É porque não dormimos muito mesmo. E estou sentindo que a companhia aérea vai ligar a qualquer momento, odeio voar sem dormir direito.

– Tudo bem, valeu a pena não dormir direito com você.

– É... Valeu sim. – ela mordeu o cantinho da boca para não escapar o sorriso mais besta do mundo. Edward notou, e só queria ela do lado agora para beijar aquele biquinho engraçado.

– Volta pra cama. – pediu, e ela foi. Mas foi fazendo uma careta de dor, ralentando os pés para andar. O rapaz se preocupou. – Tá tudo bem?

– Tá... Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Tudo da cintura pra baixo dói... E arde. Mas tudo bem, já tomei analgésico, daqui a pouco passa.

– O que houve?

– Ah... Você sabe... – murmurou de repente tímida, entrando sob as cobertas.

Claro que ele sabia, mas o moço estava a fim de se divertir um pouco quando viu que ela corava.

– Como assim eu sei?

– Você estava na hora que aconteceu, oras.

– Eu estava? Por acaso você andou a cavalo ontem e eu perdi?

Ela estalou a língua, já impaciente com o papo.

– Estou assim porque não faço sexo há um tempo e seu pau é um pouco acima da média. Pronto, tá satisfeito?

– Muito. E pelo visto, você também. – falou deixando um imenso sorriso malicioso e arrogante surgir, e Bella entendeu que ele só estava zombando da desgraça dela.

– Ai, como sou trouxa, sempre caio na pilha. – protestou, empurrando-o. Virou-se para o outro lado, porém ele a puxou de volta e beijou sua testa, começando a massagear seu quadril e coxa, buscando aliviar a dor.

– Será que isso ajuda?

– Talvez…

– Desculpa por te fazer sentir dor.

– Tudo bem. Foi por um ótimo motivo. – ela sorriu, seus olhos fechando-se, pesados.

Finalmente poder sentir as mãos dele era um alívio. Antes dessa noite, não sabia a dimensão da falta que sentia do toque dele, do contato, da proximidade; Poderia julgar ser apenas frustração sexual comum, porém era muito mais que isso. Essa conexão alimentava uma parte da sua alma que poucos tinham acesso.

Ela aproximou-se para lhe dar alguns beijinhos preguiçosos, e assim ficaram por minutos, trocando cafunés, até ambos pegarem no sono novamente.

xxxx

A paz e calmaria do quarto duraram meros vinte e cinco minutos.

O celular de Bella tocou primeiro, mas eles só acordaram no quinto toque do celular de Edward. Era a Egypt Airlines avisando que um ônibus estaria na pousada em uma hora, e o vôo sairia uma da tarde.

Obviamente, Bella já tinha deixado quase tudo pronto, então bastou tomar uma ducha e vestir uma roupa confortável antes de descer à recepção para o check-out. E _obviamente_ , também, Edward não tinha terminado de arrumar as malas, então saiu correndo pelo quarto catando suas coisas.

– Tsc, tsc. Sempre deixando tudo pra última hora. – Bella observava por trás de seus óculos escuros, já toda pronta, em pé na porta dele. – Se a gente perder o ônibus, você vai pagar o táxi até o aeroporto.

– Ao invés de me dar sermão, podia vir me ajudar, hein?

Uma pontada de irritação surgiu em Bella, afinal a desorganização e desleixo de Edward já eram seus inimigos antigos. Mas ao contrário de todas as vezes que havia reclamado, ficaria em silêncio agora, e deixaria que ele entendesse sozinho os motivos para se programar em ocasiões como essa. Ele já era um homem feito e essa não era a posição dela, havia aprendido isso.

– O que precisa? – suspirou, indo até ele mesmo assim.

– Botar esses presentes de um jeito que não amasse ou quebre tudo. – ele apontou os pequenos e variados pacotes e jornais sobre a cama. Bella começou a estudar as posições na mala dele.

– Jesus, pra que tanto presentinho?

– Pra minha família.

– Eles vem visitar no Natal?

– Não, eu que vou... Fevereiro ou Março, talvez. Ainda não sei.

– Ah sim… – O fato de ele não ter lhe contado incomodou um pouco, mesmo sem razão.

– Prometi no avião. Na hora do pouso forçado.

– Jura?

– Ué, claro, na hora do desespero prometi coisas se ficasse vivo. Todo mundo faz isso. – ele falou com a maior certeza do mundo, até que viu sua ex prendendo o riso. Seu constrangimento veio com tudo. – Não? Só eu?

Bella deu uma risadinha então, enrolando os pacotes em camisetas, como tinha aprendido há anos.

– Não sei, mas eu particularmente estava fora de órbita naquele momento, só o básico funcionava mesmo. Nem lembro o que pensei.

– Faz sentido.

– Então vai pra América ano que vem. Já tem um tempo desde a última vez, né?

– Um pouco mais de dois anos. – falou entregando mais pacotes. E olhou-a de canto de olho quando uma ideia surgiu. – Você bem que podia ir comigo, a gente até podia fazer uma parada em Seattle antes de Chicago...

Foi a vez de ela olhar de esguelha.

– Visitar sua família?

– Vocês se dão bem. – ele deu de ombros.

– Sim, mas... Visitá-los fazia mais sentido quando... A gente tinha. Uma. Relação. – ela falou tudo bem pausadamente, morrendo de medo de que ele interpretasse de um jeito ruim. A última coisa que queria agora era magoá-lo.

– Oh... Certo. Entendi. – ele tentou não transparecer a desilusão, e acabou forçando um sorriso. – Bom, mas fica o convite. Se quiser aproveitar a carona, você já tem um companheiro pra viagem de longa distância.

Bella terminou de enfim fechar a mala antes de pegar nos ombros dele, seu olhar tentando falar tudo o que ainda estava incubado, só aguardando o momento certo para sair.

– Eu quero ir, sim. Estou com saudades de Seattle, até da sua mãe também... Mas vamos conversar melhor em casa, ok? A gente precisa conversar antes de qualquer coisa.

Embora ainda não fosse o que seu coração desejava ouvir, aquilo tranquilizou Edward.

– Claro. Tudo bem. – afirmou. Bella se pôs na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um selinho, mas ele retribuiu com mais que isso, e ela precisou se afastar mesmo sem querer.

– Agora, vamos tomar um café da manhã rápido. Chego a estar zonza de sono, preciso de cafeína.

Na metade da manhã, estavam se despedindo de Nea Makri.

Dentro do ônibus, ambos lado a lado, em silêncio, iam dando adeus ao lugar que havia os abrigado nesses dias, e que ficaria marcado na história de ambos. Despediram-se da paisagem, das pessoas tão simpáticas da Grécia, até do sol que brilhava forte hoje.

Sentiriam falta de tudo isso, e saber que as memórias dessa viagem em particular teriam um significado especial, deixava tudo mais agridoce.

– A gente não tirou nenhuma foto junto. – Edward comentou, do nada, colocando sua bendita boina inglesa cinza que irritava Bella, mas que agora ela já até tinha se acostumado e sentia falta.

– Tem certeza? Lá em cima na Acrópole não?

– Você só tirou com Irina. E acho que tem uma do grupo todo lá na boate. Mas nenhuma só nossa.

– Poxa. Mas tudo bem, o importante é o que a gente vai guardar... – ela viu que o rapaz não parava de olhar para a frente. – Que foi?

– Já volto.

Ele se ergueu, andando até o motorista. Trocou algumas palavras que terminaram com sorrisos e um aperto de mão, e com o veículo parando bem em frente a uma praia quase na saída da cidade. Embora tentasse, Bella não conseguiu ouvir nada do que disseram, e ele logo voltou, puxando sua mão.

– Vem aqui, rápido.

Ela passou sem entender nada pela porta aberta, descendo até pararem em frente a uma pedra com inscrições. Havia uma praça e mais uma igrejinha branca ornando com a vasta paisagem em tons de azul e verdes, hoje bem elétricos e vibrantes.

– O que tá acontecendo?

– Diga xis. – Edward falou, apontando sua câmera para eles e envolvendo um braço pelo pescoço dela antes de bater algumas _selfies_ rapidamente. Mesmo perdida, Bella sacou seu celular, fazendo caras e bocas ao lado dele, naquele cenário lindo de plano de fundo.

Quando subiram de volta, o rapaz agradeceu ao motorista em grego, tal como aprendera.

– _Efcharistó!_ – ele acenou, e a porta do ônibus se fechou atrás deles.

Bella começou a rir, ainda excitada pela ação inusitada.

– Eu não acredito que você parou o ônibus só pra gente tirar fotos. – sussurrou pelo corredor. – Agora tá todo mundo olhando com cara de bunda, devem estar nos achando dois americanos idiotas e arrogantes.

– E qual a novidade? Nem ligo mais.

Sentaram-se de volta com as mochilas no colo.

– Como conseguiu que ele parasse pra gente, seu doido?

– Botei minha fama de persuasivo pra jogo. Falei que você tinha perdido a câmera no início da viagem, só achou agora, e estava triste por não ter nenhuma imagem pra guardar. – ele estrategicamente deixou de fora a parte que inventou sobre a máquina ser de sua _esposa_ , e essa ser a _lua de mel_ deles.

– E ainda me põe no meio da mentira! – ela fingiu indignação.

– E daí? Pelo menos temos as fotos e agora ninguém vai poder falar que nunca estivemos juntos na Grécia por acaso.

– Estou tão curiosa pra saber o que o povo vai dizer quando a gente contar...

– Acho que eles vão adorar.

– Tomara.

Em meia hora, chegaram ao aeroporto de Atenas – o qual, naquele dia eles descobriram, não ficava exatamente _em_ Atenas, mas num distrito afastado da capital.

A visão geral era bem diferente de quando chegaram, três dias atrás. Não havia caos, as pessoas agiam normalmente, mesmo aqueles que Bella reconhecia do voo de Alexandria-Londres. Na verdade, todos pareciam compartilhar o alívio de finalmente poderem ir para suas casas.

Foram direcionados a uma fila especial da companhia, para receber a passagem e fazer o check-in diretamente. Porém foi logo ali, chegando cada vez mais perto da bancada, que um frio na barriga de Bella começou a surgir.

Edward notou que ela não parava de variar o peso entre as pernas e mexer no cabelo.

– Ainda com _aquela_ dor?

– Ahm?

– Nas pernas e tal... Você tá agitada.

– Ah... – respirou Bella, tentando relaxar. – Não. Estou ok, o remédio me ajudou... Será que é possível adquirir reação a um trauma em apenas 72 horas?

– Como assim? – ele achou um pouco de graça da pergunta inusitada.

– É que só agora está batendo a realidade de que eu _realmente_ vou entrar de novo num avião depois de ter passado por uma experiência daquelas. Estou com medo de ter um ataque de pânico de verdade lá dentro, mesmo eu nunca tendo tido, e nem faça ideia de como seja um.

– Ei, olha pra mim. – o rapaz pediu, sendo atendido prontamente. – Vai dar tudo certo, são só quatro horas. Aliás, três horas e quarenta. Só foca nisso. A gente não sobreviveu a um quase desastre de avião pra sofrer outro logo em seguida. Um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

– Ah, mas cai. Cai sim, porque eu já li várias dessas histórias macabras nos jornais.

– Esquece isso. Foca no que está te esperando daqui a pouco, em Londres. Foca na loucura que foi esse fim de semana, tudo o que vivemos… Eu sei que parece bobagem, mas eu tenho pra mim que se a gente se encontrou, e estamos aqui depois de tudo, _vivos_ , é por um bom motivo.

Ela o olhou, refletindo sobre as palavras de consolo que ele tentava lhe dar. Eram doces e tranquilizadoras, mas mesmo assim, era difícil ser convencida de que nada de ruim aconteceria. Seu estômago estava em nós.

– Pode ser... Mas aí já é seu romantismo falando, e infelizmente minha ansiedade ainda é maior que ele. – respondeu.

Edward pegou a mão dela, entrelaçando seus dedos como um conforto, enquanto a fila andava. Estava tudo funcionando tão bem, e rápido. Nada como ter atendimento exclusivo depois de um quase-desastre aéreo. Mais dois minutos, e enfim chegava sua vez de encararem a funcionária sorridente da companhia.

Entretanto, decepcionaram-se quando pediram por assentos próximos e a atendente Cosima explicou que estes eram apenas para casais e famílias. Todos os lugares já haviam sido designados anteriormente.

– Entendo... – Edward falou em seguida, antes de resmungar só para Bella ouvir, – Você que não quis ir como casal pro hotel em Atenas, viu.

– A gente tenta trocar com alguém lá na hora, tudo bem. – sussurrou ela, e levou um susto quando a moça falou alto.

– Veja só! Hoje é seu dia de sorte, senhora Swan! Seu nome foi sorteado para um assento na nossa Primeira Classe. – Bella ouviu, olhando surpresa para Edward, que sorriu em apoio. – Logo aqui atrás está nosso lounge, convidamos a senhora a aproveitar nossos serviços enquanto aguarda nosso voo. Por favor, assine aqui.

Cosima apresentou um documento e uma caneta.

– Sortuda do caramba, hein. Um pé rapado como eu não ganha esses luxos. – Edward zombou enquanto Bella lia.

Ela até começou a assinar, porém em meio segundo, mudou de ideia.

Não parecia certo ficar na mordomia, enquanto Edward se ferrava na outra classe. Eles tinham passado por todo o perrengue juntos, deixá-lo sozinho agora soava um pouco egoísta.

Além do mais, foi impactada pela lembrança de Edward colocando uma máscara de oxigênio nela e alisando suas costas, e agora se dava conta de que não teria ninguém para fazer isso.

– Espera. Só eu ganhei? E ele?

A moça checou novamente seu computador, sacudindo a cabeça.

– O sistema sorteou sua inscrição e de mais duas pessoas. Nenhuma foi o senhor Cullen, ele está na Econômica Premium.

– Desculpa, mas não posso aceitar. Nós estamos viajando juntos.

Embora o rapaz tivesse achado fofo ela finalmente assumir que viajavam juntos, ele não era doido a ponto de deixar que ela recusasse um bilhete dourado daqueles. Precisou intervir.

– Ei, ei, você acabou de ganhar um assento na Primeira Classe, tá doida? É claro que ela aceita, Cosima.

– Edward, não. Eu quero viajar com você. Por favor, Cosima, como posso pedir pra trocar minha passagem, voltar à Econômica?

– Não podemos fazer trocas. O check-in já foi feito.

Bella abriu e fechou a boca. Não era nada normal recusar um tratamento VIP, logicamente, mas era uma daquelas coisas que só na sua cabeça fazia sentido.

– O assento ao lado do meu está ocupado? – perguntou, no impulso.

– Não, senhora.

– Então eu compro. Pode ser aqui mesmo?

Edward quase caiu para trás.

– Bella, você _não vai_ pagar uma fortuna só pra eu ir ao seu lado numa viagem de quatro horas.

– Considere como um presente. – ela já estava tirando o cartão de crédito da mochila, quando o rapaz travou sua mão.

– Você não tá falando sério, né?

– Claro que estou. Eu quero estar com você. Preciso, até. Você sabe disso.

– Eu sei e entendo. Mas vamos usar a cabeça um pouco, ao invés da emoção, você é ótima nisso. Eu não vou sumir. Se precisar, vou estar com você pelo celular, esse voo tem wi-fi grátis em todas as classes.

– Falar por mensagem não é a mesma coisa... – ela sabia que estava choramingando e agindo feito criança birrenta, mas não se importava. – Eu compro sua passagem, não tem problema.

– Não precisa disso, você nem vai sentir minha falta. Vai ser um voo mais tranquilo, mais confortável pra você, todas as mordomias vão fazer a viagem passar assim. – ele estalou os dedos demonstrando.

– Será que o casalzinho pode brigar um pouco mais pra lá? Tem gente com pressa aqui. – um rapaz lá de trás da fila reclamou, e Bella apenas deu um olhar matador.

– Vamos, assina logo pra gente poder ir despachar as malas. – Edward deu a caneta de volta na mão dela, que somente bufou e acabou sucumbindo. Assinou, apesar de seu peito estar pesado pela culpa, ansiedade e preocupação.

Eles caminharam lado a lado até o local de despacho com seus cartões de embarque em mãos; uma Bella cabisbaixa e um Edward preocupado pensando em como melhorar o humor dela.

– Será que você vai encontrar algum famoso nessa Primeira Classe?

Ela deu de ombros sem dizer nada.

– Há grandes chances, viu. – continuou ele. – As celebridades adoram vir pra cá, né? Até seria legal porque, sabe o que dizem, um avião nunca cai quando tem um famoso dentro.

– Tenho quase certeza que posso destruir esse ditado popular com estatísticas, mas tudo bem.

– Tem alguém pessimista hoje, hein?

– Realismo, é diferente.

– Peraí, essa fala é minha.

– É. Eu sei.

Edward olhou para ela, parando em uma outra fila.

– O que você tá sentindo, me fala?

– Um aperto no peito e estou meio enjoada.

– Não gosto de te ver assim… O que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar?

– Nada. Sei lá. Só fica do meu lado até o embarque.

Ele então decidiu que seria uma boa hora para trazê-la para perto, passando um braço por seus ombros. Automaticamente, a cabeça de Bella se aninhou debaixo da asa dele, e ele beijou o topo.

– Você não quer mesmo aproveitar o lounge VIP?

– Não vai ter graça ficar lá sozinha, sabendo que você tá do lado de fora.

Edward abriu um sorriso enorme, mas ela não viu.

– Ah, para. Não quero que perca isso por minha causa. É uma experiência única. Quando vai poder ser uma burguesa safada com tudo pago de novo? – falou, enfim conseguindo arrancar uma risada dela. – Além disso, com certeza eles vão te oferecer champanhe caro. Ou Vodka. Ou uísque, Uzo, quem sabe até calmantes. Nem precisa de mim pra relaxar.

– Mas eu não quero você lá só pra me relaxar.

– Ué, não?

– Eu queria sua companhia de verdade. – ela se ajeitou para encará-lo, um pouco apreensiva e constrangida pela forma como se portou no aeroporto até agora. – Desculpa se pareceu que eu só queria usar você como muleta emocional pro meu estresse de voar. Não é isso.

– Poxa, que pena, eu já estava planejando te levar pro banheiro e te deixar _bem_ relaxada em apenas cinco minutinhos.

Bella riu alto vendo as sobrancelhas dele levantarem sugestivamente.

– Para!

– Tô brincando... Mas se quiser, podemos.

Eles se aproximaram naturalmente para um abraço e um beijo carinhoso, e ficaram assim até alguém pigarrear. Eram os próximos da fila.

Após despachar suas malas, foram sentar para esperar o voo, e aproveitaram para olhar o povo que passava. Edward volta e meia fazia comentários hilários, inventando histórias às custas dos inocentes transeuntes.

Bella adorava tanto isso. Tinha sentido muita falta mesmo dessas pequenas coisas. Resolveu contar sobre quando ficou assistindo o surfista atrapalhado na praia, pois sabia que ele adoraria saber, e não deu outra: Edward começou a gargalhar imaginando a cena.

Para sua sorte, porém, ele parou o escândalo antes de algum segurança brotar do chão, olhando para frente fixamente.

– Que foi? – a morena perguntou.

– Cacete, aquele ali não é o Mr. Darcy?

– Oi?! Onde? – Bella até se levantou de susto para olhar na mesma direção.

– Não o seu gato. O ator.

– Eu sei que é o ator, idiota. Onde ele tá?

– Ali na porta do lounge conversando com uma moça... Viu? Eu disse! É um sinal divino. Pronto, agora pode relaxar de vez, estamos a salvo.

– Será que é ele mesmo? Parece tão diferente. – falou ao avistar as pessoas que seu ex apontava.

– Com certeza é. Eu assisti Kingsman outro dia, ele estava com essa cara mesmo. Ou você estava esperando o Mr. Darcy de vinte anos atrás?

Bella já tinha feito Edward assistir à Orgulho e Preconceito em formato de série da BBC várias vezes. Não era lá seu tipo de entretenimento favorito, e ele detestava esse personagem, mas às vezes queria apenas um motivo para ficar agarradinho com a namorada no sofá numa noite fria.

– Claro que não, o que eu quis dizer é que ele parece mais bonito pessoalmente. Mais alto.

– Eh… Talvez.

– Meu Deus. Não acredito que o Colin Firth vai voar do meu lado. Vou falar com Angela, ela vai surtar. – a moça pegou o celular, rapidamente digitando mensagens para sua amiga com quem dividia uma paixonite pelo ator.

– Aposto que agora você tá morrendo de vontade de ir até lá. – ele riu da postura travada dela, que não tirava os olhos da porta do lounge VIP, mesmo enquanto usava o celular.

– Claro que não. – ela mentiu descaradamente.

– Pode ir, sabe. Eu não vou fugir.

– Eu não sou de tietar, Edward. Fico satisfeita só em ver de longe.

– Uhum. Sei. Tô vendo. Não para quieta na cadeira, vai ter torcicolo de espichar o pescoço.

– Impressão sua… Talvez agora eu esteja imaginando a gente saindo pela Grécia cantando Waterloo numa pantalona colorida com lantejoulas? Talvez. Mas fora isso, estou super tranquila.

– Por que caralhos você faria isso?

Ela o olhou como se fosse o maior idiota da Terra.

– Mamma Mia…?

– _Here I go again?_ – completou sem entender. – Por que estamos cantando Abba?

– Você nunca viu Mamma Mia?

– Não. Deveria?

– Porra, você morou comigo por três anos mesmo, rapaz? Eu já vi esse filme umas cem vezes.

– Ahh, aquele com a loira do olho grande. Não vou com a cara dela? Toda hora que ela aparecia me dava uns calafrios e eu saía da sala. – Bella ouviu e revirou os olhos. – Não sabia que ele fazia o filme. Aliás, é baseado numa peça, né?

Essa foi a deixa perfeita para que Bella desatasse a contar sobre o enredo e o papel do Colin Firth. Se empolgou tanto, que até conseguiu fazer Edward prometer dar mais uma chance para o filme, sob o argumento de que agora ele estava entrando no ramo dos musicais e seria um requisito conhecer, além de ir ver a peça, em cartaz num teatro de Londres.

As próximas horas de espera foram gastas falando sobre filmes que assistiram nesse ano e mostrando livros que haviam comprado na Bienal de Alexandria.

Faltando quarenta minutos para a partida, Edward finalmente a convenceu de entrar no lounge só para ver como era, lembrando-a de quando ela quase aceitou andar no iate dos russos, usando o mesmo argumento que ela naquele dia: ninguém deveria recusar ser "extremamente VIP uma vez na vida".

Foi difícil voltar depois de ter sido paparicada com champanhe Dom Pérignon, chocolates finos e uma massagem _shiatsu express_ , mas ela escapou quando começaram a anunciar os portões de embarque, correndo para onde tinha deixado Edward.

– Pode falar comigo quando quiser, ok? Não sofra sozinha. E nem fique pensando nas coisas… Se distraia. – ele aconselhou, colocando a mochila nas costas.

– Tá… Vou tentar. – ela respirou fundo.

A vontade de chorar veio com tudo.

Sabia que, de certa forma, aqui terminava um capítulo importante na jornada da sua vida. Agora, além de todo o nervosismo por voar, ela também estava apreensiva pelo futuro. Tentou não pensar nisso o dia todo, mas agora era impossível.

E se fosse essa a última vez que eles estavam desse jeito, se dando tão bem e felizes? Desejou poder guardar o momento e o sentimento para sempre em uma arca dourada, bem fechada, para que o tempo lhes fosse gentil e jamais os apagassem.

– Que cara é essa? – Edward inquiriu.

– Nada, é que eu estou pensando que… Bom, eu sei que fui um pouco chata e difícil nessa viagem—

– Ôh!

– Mas eu queria agradecer, de novo, pelas aventuras, pela paciência, e… Quero que saiba que esses dias foram muito especiais pra mim.

– Eu sei. Pra mim também foram. – ele sorriu, e ouvindo a última chamada de passageiros, puxou-a para um beijo. – Agora, vem cá antes que a gente perca esse avião e precise passar mais uma semana aqui.

– Deus me livre, eu só quero apertar meus gatos!

O rapaz riu, atacando seus lábios.

– Hmm, gostinho de chocolate. – comentou entre beijos e línguas.

– Comi no lounge.

– Delícia. Cinquenta euros só nessa saliva.

– Que nojo! – ela riu, se afastando. – Desnecessário.

Edward apenas de ombros, pegando seu rosto para um último selinho, antes de andar para o seu portão de meros mortais, diferente do dela.

– Tchau, até Londres!

– Até.

xxxx

Colin Firth estava sentado à esquerda, na última ilha – assim Bella resolveu chamar o cubículo individual dos assentos espaçosos na Primeira Classe – folheando uma revista e muito concentrado.

Ela foi direcionada a um lugar na frente, e era impossível ficar obcecada olhando para ele discretamente.

Não que ela soubesse realmente o que fazer se conseguisse chegar perto. De fato, não se importava mesmo em só observar. Era _ok_ para ela amar seus ídolos à distância.

Viajar na mordomia provou ser tudo e um pouco mais do que diziam. Assim que chegou, uma outra taça de champanhe surgiu na sua mão, e ela poderia pedir almoço a hora que quisesse. Ao menor sinal de uma mera tosse, um comissário veio explicar que ela poderia controlar o ar condicionado em sua ilha, e que havia um cobertor e travesseiro num compartimento.

Mesmo assim, pegou seu bom e velho travesseirinho lilás com aroma de lavanda que lembrava sua mãe, e o colocou para enfrentar a decolagem.

Respirou muito, meditando e tentando não deixar vir as imagens chocantes de passageiros desesperados e máscaras amarelas caindo. Lembrou-se das palavras de Edward; eram apenas quatro horas, ela conseguiria aguentar. Ficou recordando tudo o que havia acontecido no fim de semana, e só assim pôde se desconectar da realidade por algum tempo.

O almoço chique de três estrelas Michelin veio assim que o avião se estabilizou no ar, e ela aproveitou tudo folheando uma revista Vogue que havia sido oferecida num carrinho.

Infelizmente, esse tempo de calma durou apenas uma hora.

Um chorinho de bebê ao fundo soou, e seu corpo entrou em alerta ao recordar do bebê do voo anterior e do choro dele enquanto faziam o pouso forçado. Tinha sido horrível, e até esse momento, esse fato estava guardado em seu inconsciente.

A descarga de emoções, o Dom Pérignon e as horas sem dormir vieram cobrar sua conta, e ela começou a sentir-se exausta. Queria dormir imediatamente para passar tudo o mais rápido possível, então largou a revista e se esticou na semi-cama do cubículo, fazendo um casulo com o cobertor.

Virou-se e remexeu-se. Mas quem disse que ela conseguia pegar no sono?

Como se pressentisse que algo estava errado, uma mensagem de Edward apareceu naquele momento em seu celular. Ela abriu rapidamente.

 **[Edward]  
** **e aí?**

 **[Bella]  
** **Já meditei, estou mais tranquila.**  
 **Porém morrendo de sono, e não consigo dormir.**  
 **Tá me batendo um leve desespero. rs**

 **[Edward]  
** **tenta ler. ou ver um filme**

 **[Bella]  
** **Não vou conseguir me concentrar,  
só vou ficar com mais agonia...**

 **[Edward]  
joga alguma coisa no celular então**

 **[Bella]  
PALAVRAS COM AMIGOS**

 **[Edward]  
** **PQ TÁ GRITANDO COMIGO?**

 **[Bella]  
** **Desculpa, me empolguei. Delírios do sono...**

 **Joga comigo, por favor.**

 **[Edward]  
** **não tenho no meu celular :(**

 **[Bella]  
** **Veja na pasta games.**

Ele demorou trinta segundos para responder.

 **[Edward]  
** **como esse app veio parar aqui, Isabella?**

 **[Bella]  
**

 **Sei lá!**

 **Mentira.**

 **Eu baixei há alguns anos, quando fiquei viciada.**  
 **Queria que vc jogasse tbm, mas  
me distraí,** **esqueci de te pentelhar.**

 **[Edward]  
** **ah**

 **isso explica pq essa bostinha tá sempre  
sem espaço,** **e eu nunca sei o que devo apagar**

 **[Bella]  
** **Perdão! Agora joga comigo.**

 **[Edward]  
como?**

 **[Bella]  
Vou te chamar, entra no app e aceita meu pedido.**

Demorou um pouco para Edward pegar o jeito da coisa, mas logo ele estava se animando e tentando fazer mais pontos do que Bella com uma palavra mais obscura que a outra. O que não era nada fácil. A mulher parecia o próprio Dicionário de Cambridge em carne e osso.

Até que começou a ficar chato, porém ao invés de desistir, foi infectado por uma ideia travessa. Achou que seria engraçado começar a escrever somente palavras sujas para ela completar, e ficou esperando as letras certas aparecerem para começar.

PEITOS foi o que ele escreveu primeiro. Bella apenas riu ao ver.

– Sério isso? – murmurou para si. Na sua vez, escreveu LISURA, entretanto seu companheiro estava empenhado em continuar a brincadeira e digitou DELÍCIA. Ela riu novamente, abrindo as mensagens para perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

 **[Bella]**  
 **Essas palavras são propositais?**

 **[Edward]**  
 **com certeza**

Resolvendo entrar na onda dele, conseguiu formar um MAMILO na sua jogada.

AMO – Edward revidou.

LAMBE – ela lançou, só esperando a reação dele. O rapaz do outro lado riu e tentou escrever sua próxima palavra duas vezes. Nenhuma funcionou.

 **[Edward]  
merda, pq não aceita buceta?  
ou será que estou escrevendo errado, é boceta?  
se for, não tenho um O**...

Ele reclamou, fazendo Bella rir do absurdo da frase e da situação.

 **[Bella]  
O jogo não aceita palavrão.**

 **[Edward]  
não é um palavrão, é uma parte do corpo**

 **[Bella]  
Pense em outra coisa!  
[Edward]  
difícil. estou falando sacanagem contigo**

 **[Bella]  
HAHAHAHA**

 **[Edward]  
ok, desisto. vc já está com mais pontos mesmo. ganhou**

 **[Bella]  
Perdeu por uma boceta. Rindo estou!**

 **[Edward]  
dps dessa eu vou até me retirar.  
com licença. vou ao banheiro**

A conversa naturalmente se dissipou com aquela última mensagem. Os celulares ficaram silenciosos, e Bella resolveu pegar um livro na mochila.

Ficou lendo por mais de uma hora, conseguindo enfim focar nas palavras. A telinha em frente, que havia ligado para distrair durante o jogo, mostrava que estavam sobrevoando a Bélgica. Faltava muito pouco agora, ela deixou-se relaxar.

Mas é claro que o destino não seria tão bonzinho assim.

Pouco depois, os leves tremores começaram a sacudir o avião. Em poucos minutos, parecia que estavam andando de carroça numa estrada esburacada.

Não passava de uma turbulência normal. Forte, porém normal. Os comissários instruíram os passageiros a se manterem sentados e com os cintos, mas nenhum parecia assustado ou nervoso a ponto de representar um perigo real.

Ao menos, era isso que Bella tentava se convencer.

Fechou os olhos, tentando meditar novamente, só pensando que quando saísse daqui iria telefonar para seu terapeuta, pois essas reações não podiam ser normais.

Seu celular piscou com nova mensagem.

 **[Edward]  
tá tremendo um pouquinho, né?  
mas já estamos chegando  
e lembre que tem um famoso do seu lado,  
tá tudo bem. puxa papo com ele...**

Bella deixou um suspiro de tensão sair, respirando com um pouco de dificuldade.

 **[Bella]  
Ele tá lá atrás, nem consigo ver.**

 **[Edward]  
já meditou e respirou? respira!  
[Bella]**

 **Tentei. A turbulência não tá ajudando.**  
 **Fala alguma coisa aí pra me acalmar, por favor.**

A sinalização de que Edward digitava uma mensagem durou longos e longos segundos de suspense enquanto ela olhava a tela, que tremia em suas mãos. Só por isso, o coração de Bella começou a bater mais forte, ela já nem sabia o motivo exato.

A mensagem enfim chegou.

 **[Edward]  
em 1h30 vc vai estar com o Mr. Darcy no colo (o gato. não o Colin)  
e** **fazendo sei lá o quê vc e o Heathcliff fazem pra** **trocar afeto  
(ele é esquisito, desculpa)**. **tudo isso tomando um chá quentinho  
na sua caneca do Fantasma da Ópera** **(o earl grey que vc sempre  
compra,** **então com ctz tem em casa). consegue visualizar isso?**

 **[Bella]  
** **Agora estou pensando neles e quero chorar.**  
 **E se eu morrer, como eles vão ficar?  
Quem vai cuidar dos meus bebês?**

 **[Edward]  
** **Alice e Jasper seriam ótimos  
pais adotivos de gatos orfãos**

 **[Bella]  
Não fala isso, eu não quero eles órfãos :'(**

 **Meu coração tá disparado.**

 **[Edward]  
** **Bella, foco. respira. tá td bem. a turbulência já vai acabar.  
lembra que a gnt passou por tudo isso por algum motivo. **

**estaremos vivos pra contar aos nossos filhos e netos.**  
 **e eu pretendo ter alguns, viu? :)**

Quando leu aquilo, Bella soltou uma risada involuntária. Por que ele tinha que ser tão fofo e aleatório assim? Ela apreciava muito o esforço que ele fazia para distraí-la, embora o assunto nada tivesse a ver com o momento.

 **[Bella]  
** **Hahahaha! Eu surtando e você falando de netos.**  
 **Só Edward Cullen mesmo.**

 **[Edward]  
** **ué, qual o problema?** **acho que Edward Cullen  
será um ótimo avô.** **vc não acha?**

 **[Bella]  
** **Não consigo pensar tão distante assim,**  
 **mas acho que sim...**

 **[Edward]  
** **acho que Isabella Swan será** **uma avó muito boa tb**

 **[Bella]  
** **Quem disse que eu vou ter netos?  
Está muito apressadinho.**

 **[Edward]  
** **não vai? mas um dia vc disse que queria ter filhos.**  
 **comigo inclusive. mudou de ideia?**

 **[Bella]  
** **Filhos com você? Hahahaha**

Bella ficou olhando a tela, esperando que ele desse uma risada e dissesse que só estava implicando com ela com esse assunto. Mas a resposta demorou a chegar, e ela sentiu a necessidade de confirmar que o que havia dito era apenas uma brincadeira.

 **[Bella]  
** **Tô brincando, tá? Acho que você seria ótimo pai, claro.**  
 **Mas é um pouquinho cedo pra falar sobre isso.  
Você sabe.** **Até porque estou surtando nesse momento  
dentro de um avião...**

[mensagem não enviada]

 **Se bem que com essa conversa até melhorei um pouco.  
Obrigada! Acho que tá até passando a turbulência, tá sentindo?**

[mensagem não enviada]

– Ué? – ela leu o aviso, abrindo e fechando o app de mensagens para ver se conseguia enviar as duas últimas de novo.

[mensagem não enviada]

[mensagem não enviada]

As palavras zombavam da sua cara, rodando em sua mente.

Foi ler a última coisa que definitivamente havia sido enviada, e seu estômago gelou. Um sarcasmo gratuito e sem graça sobre não querer ter filhos com ele com certeza não era o melhor ponto de parar essa conversa. _Não pode ser._

Um desconforto em seu peito foi aumentando conforme o tempo passava, e ela tentava ligar e desligar o wi-fi.

Nada resolvido.

Tentou acionar o 4G, porém também não funcionou. Reiniciou o celular, fazendo todos os passos novamente. Sem sucesso. Nem mesmo poderia tentar fazer uma ligação agora, pois não havia sinal algum.

– Ah, não. Não faz isso comigo, por favor! – seu coração, antes já acelerado, agora parecia querer sair pela boca.

 _Fudeu. Fudeu bastante agora._

– Algum problema, senhora? Posso ajudar? – um comissário chegou para perguntar, e ela nem tinha percebido que a tripulação já havia voltado a circular agora, o avião livre de tremores.

– O que houve com a internet? Nem o 4G nem o wi-fi estão funcionando, e eu _realmente_ preciso da internet nesse momento.

– Vou verificar, com licença. – ela viu o rapaz andar até um telefone, e em um minuto, estava de volta. – Sinto muito, senhora, mas o staff informou que a nossa torre de retransmissão de sinal acabou de queimar durante a turbulência.

 _Meu Deus, nada funciona direito nessas merdas de aviões da Egypt Airlines?!_ Bella queria gritar um palavrão na cara dele, porém sabia que o pobre rapaz não tinha culpa de nada.

– Ok. Obrigada.

– Gostaria de mais alguma coisa, senhora?

– Não… Quer dizer, eu acho que vou querer uma dose de uísque. Com pouco gelo e um dedo de água, por favor.

Se fosse para passar mais esse nervoso, seria melhor estar inebriada, afinal.

Talvez estivesse reagindo de forma exacerbada para a situação, mas ela não conseguia parar de criar cenários na sua mente sobre como Edward sentia-se agora depois de ler aquilo.

Estava carregando uma culpa pesada em seus ombros. Sabia que havia cometido o mesmo erro desse final de semana; novamente brincou com os sentimentos dele sobre algo importante, sem pensar antes de falar. Enfiou os pés pelas mãos. Sentia-se a mulher mais burra e azarenta do mundo.

O comissário retornou com a bebida logo, e ela tomou tudo praticamente em um gole que desceu rasgando. As pernas já inquietas fizeram-na levantar para ir ao banheiro. Precisava de privacidade para surtar à vontade.

– Isso não tá acontecendo. Não. – pequenas lágrimas escaparam enquanto ela fazia um xixi rápido e falava sozinha. – Deus, faz a internet voltar, por favor.

Abriu a torneira, lavando as mãos e jogando água gelada no rosto, tentando se focar e manter o controle – o que já não era tão fácil após o uísque. Caminhou de volta à sua ilha para se enrolar no cobertor, tentando retornar ao livro e esquecer tudo isso.

 _Foco, Bella. Foco._

Eles iriam conversar quando chegassem em terra firme. Tudo seria resolvido rapidamente, Edward iria ver que ela só estava brincando – uma brincadeira idiota, com certeza – e não era aquilo que ela queria dizer de verdade. Levou esse mantra na cabeça, repetindo mecanicamente até que o pouso no Aeroporto da Cidade de Londres foi anunciado pelo comandante, meia hora depois.

Jamais enfrentou uma aterrissagem com tanta facilidade. Seus nervos agora estavam em outro lugar, e ela mal sentiu o momento que as rodinhas da aeronave fizeram contato com o chão.

Praticamente quicava em seu assento enquanto aguardava. Sua mochila já nas costas, tudo pronto para sair correndo quando a Primeira Classe fosse liberada – e eles tinham sido avisados que seriam os primeiros. Não havia ninguém se amontoando na porta da saída, como ela estava acostumada e odiava, e por um instante sentiu-se uma caipira sem modos no meio de um monte de milionários blasés.

Pareceu uma eternidade até o avião parar de taxiar pela pista e a porta se abrir.

Quando enfim conseguiu pisar no solo londrino, o misto de emoções veio como uma enxurrada: o alívio por estar em casa; A felicidade por ter sobrevivido a mais uma viagem de avião; E a completa e total perturbação das ideias pela ânsia de ver e falar com Edward pessoalmente logo.

Telefonou para o número dele assim que foi possível, o celular grudado na orelha enquanto andava por um corredor exclusivo até o local de pegar as malas.

" _Fora da área de cobertura ou desligado."_

Seu coração se apertou.

Ouviu a mesma coisa em todas as vezes que tentou iniciar uma ligação, de novo e de novo. Talvez tenha xingado a voz eletrônica de vaca e mandado ela ir à merda sem perceber, e isso explicaria as pessoas ao redor olhando engraçado.

Sua mala foi uma das primeiras a aparecer na esteira, e ela a recolheu, olhando em volta como um corvo, sem tirar os olhos da entrada do local. Foi para um cantinho e começou a digitar várias mensagens aflitas, mesmo sabendo que as chances de ele ver eram mínimas.

 **[Bella]  
** **Já peguei minha mala, cadê vc?**

 **Desculpa por ter dito aquilo, foi brincadeira sem graça.**

 **Edward**

 **Me perdoa? Eu sou péssima, eu sei.**

 **Estou tendo um treco.**

 **Aparece, por favor :(**

Quando viu que não teria resposta alguma, preparou-se para ir procurá-lo pessoalmente. Ao invés de voltar para o portão de desembarque, achou mais seguro ficar na área da esteira de bagagens, na esperança de encontrá-lo ali.

Durante um bom tempo, esperou, atenta. Viu que os passageiros da Primeira Classe já haviam sido renovados pela horda dos Econômicos e Executivos que começou a preencher o local, e ficou na ponta dos pés tentando avistar a boina inglesa dentre todas as cabeças.

Vinte minutos se passaram, e Edward ainda não atendia ao celular, muito menos surgia na sua frente.

Seu nível de estresse já estava no máximo. Embora houvesse explicações perfeitamente plausíveis, Bella só conseguia pensar que ele tinha se sentido ofendido, estava magoado com ela e a evitando de propósito.

Não que fosse do feitio dele. Ele jamais faria ou fez isso. Esse era mais o estilo Isabella de lidar com problemas.

Sem conseguir mais esperar parada, foi circulando a área, andou a fila de ponta a ponta, até olhou nos banheiros ali perto.

Nada. O rapaz simplesmente pareceu ter tomado chá de sumiço.

Decidiu sair dali, pensando que talvez ela tivesse o perdido de vista na muvuca, e saiu pelo aeroporto – que não era o maior da cidade, porém ainda assim muito cheio e movimentado.

– Aparece, Edward, por favor. – ela pediu com toda a força, olhando ao redor. Seu celular tocou de repente, e ela quase berrou de emoção para atender.

Mas era apenas Alice.

Tinha esquecido que avisou a hora de saída e de chegada do voo para a amiga, e que ligaria quando tivesse pousado. Ela ainda estava na sua casa, provavelmente doida para ir embora.

– Alô?

– Credo, eu ia perguntar se o voo foi bom, mas pela sua voz parece que foi horrível.

– É, tive uns probleminhas...

– Turbulência?

– Uhum. – ela andava a esmo pelo corredor, quase sendo atropelada por uma criança correndo.

– Já está vindo pra casa, então?

– Não, ainda estou no aeroporto.

– O voo atrasou?

– Não…

Ela caminhou até as lojas de comida, vasculhando o local com os olhos.

– São mais de seis horas, Bella. Você disse que ia pousar às cinco.

Ouvir que horas eram só fez aumentar seu desespero.

Estava há meia hora assim. Não era possível. Será que ele havia ido para casa? Mas sem pegar a mala? E pior, sem esperar por ela ou tentar ligar pelo orelhão?

As palavras ditas por ele ontem no carro vieram martelar sua mente já tonta de sono, ansiedade, e várias doses de bebida alcóolica.

" _...você precisa me dizer logo, antes que eu saia de uma vez da sua vida. Antes que eu siga em frente."_

Será que aquela havia sido a gota d'água para ele se cansar de correr atrás dela, de tentar fazer o relacionamento dar certo? O sexo tinha sido maravilhoso, claro, mas não era isso que ele queria dela, e o que ele queria mesmo, ela ainda não tinha conseguido entregar.

Sentia que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

– Bella? Amiga? – ouviu ser chamada de volta.

– Ah. Pois é, eu… Já estou indo. Estou tentando resolver um problema aqui.

– O que foi? Posso ajudar?

– Infelizmente não. – falou ao mesmo tempo que a voz nos alto-falantes soou com um anúncio, e ela olhou de cara feia para a cabine de som envidraçada no segundo andar.

– Quê? Nossa, que som alto nesse aeroporto.

– Bastante… – e assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, uma ideia apareceu na cabeça, quase piscando em neon.

Foi a melhor coisa que ela podia pensar em fazer agora ao invés de apenas ficar aqui criando paranóias.

– Alice, eu já falo com você, ok? Até mais. – desligou e saiu correndo. Xingou ao puxar sua mala pesada, porém logo começou a agradecer a ajuda que veio do céu.

Ela nem sabia direito o que estava fazendo.

Quando percebeu, já estava entrando por uma porta escrito "Entrada Restrita". O desespero só aumentava a cada passo que dava naquelas escadas, lhe impulsionando para a loucura que estava prestes a fazer.

E qual seria a atitude extrema que ela era capaz de cometer por Edward, pelo puro medo de perdê-lo para sempre?

Chorar de escorrer o nariz na frente da funcionária do Departamento de Comunicação era a resposta correta no mundo de Bella, aparentemente.

– Por favor, por favor. Eu pago quanto for. – ela implorava que a moça deixasse usar o microfone para chamar uma pessoa perdida. Botou a mão no bolso, puxando uma nota de vinte libras. – Isso é suficiente?

A funcionária recusou.

– Senhora, por favor, eu vou pedir que se acalme ou terei que chamar a segurança.

– Você não está entendendo, eu estou há meia hora procurando, eu preciso achá-lo! Ele é meu…. – _Namorado? Ex? Amante? Amigo?_ Nada se aplicava direito. Ela soluçou, exausta.

– Seu?

– Filho! – falou a primeira coisa que pensou.

– É uma criança? – ela pergunta, e Bella confirmou com a cabeça dramaticamente. – Ora, por que não disse antes? Venha, entre.

Só havia aquela moça na pequena sala de dois computadores e dois microfones. Wanda era o nome no crachá.

– Qual o nome dele? – perguntou, pegando um microfone.

– Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

– Nome de príncipe. – Wanda ingenuamente comentou sorrindo, tentando acalmar a chorona, que havia sentado na cadeira com suas coisas largadas no chão. – E o da senhora?

– Isabella Swan.

– Onde vai esperar por ele?

– No Starbucks aqui em frente.

Wanda ligou o microfone e começou a anunciar numa voz doce, porém incisiva.

– Atenção Edward Cullen. Sua mãe, Isabella Swan, lhe aguarda na frente do Starbucks. Atenção Edward Cullen. Sua mãe, Isabella Swan, lhe aguarda—

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, porém, pois foi interrompida pelo vulto que puxou o microfone da sua mão.

– EDWARD! – Bella berrou.

A funcionária estava sendo solícita, mas não era esse o plano inicial que fez Bella subir até aqui, ela simplesmente _tinha_ que fazer aquilo.

– Senhora! Eu sei que está em desespero, mas não pode fazer isso. Devolva, por favor! – ela brigou, se digladiando com Bella e fazendo um cabo de guerra com o aparelho. Um barulho horrível de microfonia quase deixou as duas surdas.

– Me desculpa, Wanda, me desculpa mesmo, você é um amor, mas eu preciso falar com ele, eu mesma!

– Dona Isabella, devolva!

Bella deu uma bundada na moça, que perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo em cima da cadeira, e finalmente conseguiu a posse do microfone.

– EDWARD! Edward, sou eu, Bella! – a morena berrava com esforço, uma pulsação forte em seu ouvido. – Por favor, eu sei que você tá aqui ainda, você não foi embora sem sua mala cheia de lembrancinhas pra família Cullen.

– Senhora, não! Estou chamando a segurança agora.

Bella viu Wanda saindo pela porta, e teve que agir rápido. Começou a falar muitas das coisas que passaram na sua cabeça pelos últimas horas.

– Edward Cullen, por favor, se você está aqui, venha até a cabine de som. Ou me liga, sei lá. Olha, quando eu disse aquilo no voo, foi só uma brincadeira estúpida, eu expliquei na mensagem seguinte, mas a internet caiu. – ela espiou a porta aberta, e em seguida o vidro à sua frente, vendo várias pessoas olhando para cima com estranhamento. Aumentou o volume do som nos botões abaixo. – Me desculpa, não fique chateado comigo. Eu… Eu quero ter filhos com você, sim. E se Deus quiser, muitos netinhos. Não tem outro homem no mundo que eu gostaria que ocupasse o lugar de pai dos meus filhos.

Wanda retornou naquele momento, esbaforida. Bella parou de falar por um segundo, já se arrependendo dessa loucura impensada, e esperando os guardas entrarem para prenderem-na. Sua carreira estaria arruinada. O que ela tinha feito?  
 _Deus, me ajude._

– A sua sorte é que eles estão em horário de lanche e o inútil do Louie está no banheiro, como sempre. – a funcionária adentrou, indo até ela. – Anda, acabou a brincadeira, passa meu microfone.

– Não, não, por favor. – Bella choramingou, tentando se esquivar de Wanda, e logo continuando a falar. – Por favor, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Apareça! Eu estou na cabine de som em frente ao Starbucks. Eu sei que pisei na bola várias vezes nesses dias, mas não suma assim, por favor. Nossa história não merece isso. Volta pra mim. Eu… Eu te amo.

– Cacete, esse Edward não é seu filho coisa nenhuma, né? – Wanda perguntou.

– Ele é meu ex-namorado, a gente se encontrou por acaso em Atenas quando nosso voo fez um pouso forçado. – Bella respondeu com urgência. – Mas agora nos desencontramos, e eu estou procurando por ele desde que pousamos. Por favor, me deixe terminar!

Ela viu a feição da funcionária suavizar pouco a pouco.

– Você estava naquele voo de Alexandria com seu ex, garota?

– Sim!

– Ah, inferno… – ela suspirou.

Hoje realmente era o dia de sorte de Bella.

Wanda tinha um coração mole por histórias de amor. Já tinha visto muitas nesse aeroporto, e sempre se encantava com os pedidos de casamento e os amantes que se encontravam depois das viagens. Como lidar com essa agora?

Ela que não teria coragem de impedir o amor de um casal jovem que passou por uma experiência traumática daquelas. Seria karma ruim.

– Vai. Termina logo e dá o fora da minha cabine. – ela permitiu, enfim, olhando a movimentação lá de baixo na janela.

– Obrigada. – Bella fungou um pouco, voltando a discursar. – Edward… Sou, eu, Bella. De novo. Você já sabe. Bom, espero que sim, senão eu vou estar aqui sendo doida à toa… Olha, eu tenho tanta coisa pra falar… Quero conversar com você logo. Mas se eu começar a falar agora, não vou parar. Eu não devia ter bebido no voo. Droga de Primeira Classe!

– Por acaso seu Edward é um branquelo tão lindo que parece deus grego usando moletom preto e jaqueta jeans?

Bella largou o microfone e praticamente se tacou sobre o vidro para ver.

E sim, lá estava ele.

Parado, o olhar fixo no dela. Havia uma pequena plateia em volta, algumas pessoas até com os celulares apontados para cima. Ela sabia que deveria morrer de vergonha, mas a essa altura, o que importava é que seu esforço tinha dado certo, e agora poderia respirar aliviada.

– É o único que parece estar interessado de verdade e não está gravando no celular. É ele? – Wanda perguntou de novo.

– É sim. Meu Adonis. – ela riu de leve, lembrando-se do apelido que Irina tinha dado ontem.

– Não era Edward?

O nome fez Bella sair do transe, e ela começou a juntar suas coisas. Largou a nota de vinte libras na mão de Wanda antes de sair pela porta com pressa.

– Muito obrigada! – gritou já no corredor. – E desculpa qualquer coisa, por favor, não me processem!

Ela correu pelas escadas e só parou ao atingir o saguão cheio de gente.

Todas aquelas pessoas intimidaram-na um pouco, porém agora ela só tinha olhos para o moço ao fundo, e fez uma linha quase reta até ele. Assim que chegou em seus braços, desabou; a tensão precisava ser descarregada de seu corpo.

Edward deixou que ela chorasse tudo o que havia acumulado, segurando-a sem entender muito bem o que acontecia. As pessoas em volta vibraram por uns instantes, mas aos poucos foi perdendo a graça ver a mulher apenas chorando, e foram parando de filmar, se dispersando.

Após longos minutos, Bella se afastou, tentando secar o nariz e o rosto. Ela estava uma tremenda bagunça e sabia.

– Eu-eu-eu. – tentou dizer, mas só conseguia gaguejar e soluçar.

– Shh, calma, respira. O que foi, amor?

– Eu… Me assustei. Achei que tinha perdido… Você.

Edward franziu o cenho.

– Eu estava aqui o tempo todo, Bella. Fui no banheiro, depois peguei minha mala e saí pra beber um café.

– Não, sim, mas... – ela piscou, fungando. – Você sabe, pelo que eu falei na mensagem. Achei que tinha desistido de mim.

– Ahm?

– A mensagem. Que eu ri quando disse sobre ter filhos…

– Ah. – ele assentiu. – Bella… Eu não entendi o que aconteceu, fiquei um pouco magoado... Só não te procurei antes porque meu celular acabou a bateria, e eu não lembro seu número de cor pra ligar dos telefones públicos. Mas iria te esperar na sua casa e conversar com você mais tarde, não precisava se preocupar tanto. Acha mesmo que eu ia desistir de você só por causa de uma mensagem de texto?

– Foi um mal-entendido. Você pode ver na mensagem que foi entregue logo depois.

– Eu sei. Tá tudo bem. – ele a acalmou pela milésima vez, alisando seus ombros, e olhando a cara dela com um sorrisinho. Sacudiu a cabeça, bobo e sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

– Eu tô horrível, eu sei. – Bella falou, desviando os olhos e tentando limpar a lambança do rosto.

– Nada que eu nunca tenha visto antes.

– Então o que houve?

– Você disse 'eu te amo, Edward' mesmo?

Pega no flagra assim tão na cara, Bella sentiu-se constrangida.

 _Droga._

– Eu? Talvez... Falei tanta coisa, nem lembro mais. Acho que eu tô meio bêbada. Aliás, eu vou parar de beber por um bom tempo a partir de hoje, é isso.

Ele riu das artimanhas dela para fugir do assunto.

– Eu também te amo, tá? Só pra constar.

– Ai, para! – ela começou a chorar de novo, se jogando para abraçá-lo pelo pescoço. – Eu quero te beijar, mas eu realmente estou muito nojenta.

– Vai lá no banheiro logo, então, porque eu também quero te beijar.

Ela se afastou com cuidado. O banheiro estava somente a alguns passos deles, e ela foi andando de costas para não perdê-lo de vista mais.

– Não suma, hein! – apontou um dedo.

– Não tenho a menor intenção!

* * *

 **N/A: SOBRE O EXTRA -** **A cena é do 2º round de sexo da noite hehe** **Vou enviar pra quem comentar nesse capítulo. Deixe seu e-mail disfarçado (** **vejam no meu perfil as instruções certinhas!)** **ou endereço de twitter OU comente com sua conta do FFnet logada.  
**

 **E aí, gostaram?  
**

 **Me contem: você já fez uma loucura assim por amor? Se sim, como foi aguentar esse mico? hahahah**

 **Até a próxima!**

 **Beijoss**


	7. Cap 7: Are You The One?

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é da Stephenie Meyer! Eu apenas faço seus personagens pagaram muitos micos.

 **Obrigada a Dandara pelas dicas preciosas e surtos.**

 **Um aviso: eu continuarei enviando o extra pra quem comentar lá no capítulo 6. Quem ainda não comentou, tá perdendo :P**

 **Vejam lá embaixo como vai ser o extra dessa semana!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Are You The One?**

Do lado de fora do banheiro, Edward aguardava olhando as pessoas passando, sem poder se distrair com o celular. A _bostinha_ de aparelho, como ele dizia, tinha descarregado a bateria sem ele perceber durante a aterrissagem (culpa do joguinho de palavras de Bella), e seu carregador estava no fundo da mala feita às pressas.

– Você conseguiu ouvir a menina doida do microfone?

– Claro, quem não? Vou te contar, Meryl... Cada semana é uma coisa, o povo pensa que aqui é a casa deles.

Seus ouvidos captaram a conversa entre dois funcionários da limpeza que haviam parado entre os banheiros masculino e feminino do saguão. Uma segurava o carrinho e o outro passava pano no chão. Ele se aprumou para ouvir, se escondendo um pouco atrás de uma planta, mexendo no celular desligado como disfarce.

– Ah, Raul, deixa a garota... Coisa de jovem. Achei uma gracinha.

– Wanda estava lá embaixo contando, a garota chegou numa violência. E o bastardo do Louie nem pra acudir, estava mandando um fax no banheiro pra variar.

– Tirou a vesícula há pouco tempo, o pobre.

– Ela veio de Primeira Classe, devia estar cheiradaça, você sabe como são esses ricos. Ainda por cima deu uma nota de vinte pra Wanda. Patricinha pão dura! – Edward arregalou os olhos e teve que prender uma gargalhada ao ouvir aquilo.

– Só vinte? Quanto mais rico, mais mão de vaca, né? Ôh, raça!

Eles chegaram limpando na frente de Edward, que baixou a cabeça e felizmente não foi reconhecido, mordendo a boca para não rir. Foram se afastando pelo corredor fofocando enquanto limpavam o chão. Isabella tinha umas boas explicações para dar, e ele não via a hora de ela sair do banheiro.

Dois minutos depois, seu desejo se realizou. Ele fez cara de paisagem quando foi encontrá-la.

– Pronto, virei gente de novo. – disse ela, pegando o carrinho da mala que deixou com o rapaz. – Estava uma fila... Tinham duas cabines interditadas.

– Ah, sim quando fui lá na área de desembarque também fiquei um tempão.

– Espera, você estava o tempo todo no banheiro mesmo?

– Praticamente.

– Estranho, eu fiquei te esperando na esteira das malas, depois fui nos banheiros lá, como não te achei?

– Nos desencontramos, provavelmente. Eu vim direto pro banheiro assim que desembarquei, precisava muito mijar.

– Esqueceu de fazer no avião?

– Não, pior. Um _abençoado_ deixou um cheiro horrível no banheiro, ninguém conseguia usar. Mas claro que todos tivemos a mesma ideia quando aterrissamos, fiquei uns quinze minutos na fila. Só três mictórios funcionavam, metade do banheiro está reformando. Só fui buscar a mala bem depois, e ainda demorou a chegar.

– Como eu não te vi em lugar nenhum? – ela falou olhando-o, e só então percebendo algo. – Cadê aquela sua boina, aliás?

– Na mochila. Tirei durante a viagem. – respondeu mexendo no cabelo. – Por quê?

– Porque eu fiquei o tempo todo tentando te reconhecer por ela. Tsc, quando eu preciso que você use essa coisa, você não usa. – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Olha, vou te contar...

– Para de implicar com meus acessórios de cabeça, por obséquio? Obrigado.

– Eu tenho culpa se você resolve ir de boina até em evento com traje passeio completo? Não lembra do casamento da Professora Fletcher? Ficou todo mundo olhando.

– Já ouviu falar em estilo?

– Ah tá bom, Karl Lagerfeld de Chicago.

– Vou ignorar esse ataque gratuito às minhas escolhas de moda. Mas só porque estou muito curioso pra saber como você conseguiu essa proeza de me chamar pelo alto-falante do aeroporto.

O coração de Bella deu um salto, e não tinha nem chances de esconder o rubor que tomou suas orelhas.

– Sério?

– Óbvio.

Passada um pouco a adrenalina, agora ela começava a tomar consciência do que havia acontecido, e ouvir aquilo dito assim, em voz alta, parecia um pouco exagerado. Não que ela se arrependesse. Faria tudo de novo por ele.

Talvez.

Pelo menos por enquanto. Se acordasse com ressaca moral amanhã, aí já seria outra história. Resolveu amenizar sua versão dos fatos para Edward não achar que ela era uma completa maluca.

– Bom, eles tem esse serviço aqui. De encontrar pessoas. Crianças especialmente. Foi só pedir. – deu de ombros, desviando os olhos, e só por isso o rapaz já sabia que ela estava mentindo descaradamente. Bella não era mulher de se intimidar assim, sempre falava tudo com convicção, às vezes mesmo estando errada.

– Jura? Em todos os aeroportos que eu fui nunca vi isso. Acontece mais em supermercados e tal. Mas também, não é como se eu tivesse viajado pra muitos lugares...

– É... Sabe como é, acho que Londres é cidade-modelo. Por isso fingi que você era meu filho, assim seria mais fáci—

– Espera aí, você _o quê_? – as sobrancelhas dele quase se uniram de tanto franzir o rosto.

– Ué. Você não ouviu quando anunciaram seu nome da primeira vez?

– Não, eu devia estar pegando o café, só comecei a prestar atenção quando você falou dos presentinhos na minha mala.

– Oh. – ela respirou com dificuldade. Se havia alguma chance de passar por esse interrogatório com o mínimo de dignidade, ela mesma tinha acabado de dizimá-la.

– Deixa eu ver se entendi: você entrou lá e pediu pra anunciarem seu filho perdido, que no caso era eu?

– Aham.

Ele juntou essa informação à que tinha ouvido dos funcionários, e foi o que bastou para as primeiras risada virem com força. Saiu até um ronco.

– _Filho_ , Isabella? Você não tem vergonha na cara?

– Para de rir de mim! Foi a primeira coisa que pensei em dizer, só assim a moça faria o que eu pedi!

Ela soou tão ofendida, que Edward fez um esforço para travar as gargalhadas. Respirou um pouco, demorou, mas conseguiu voltar.

– Tá bom, desculpa. Mas posso saber como, exatamente, deixaram você falar tudo aquilo? Gritar meu nome, fazer uma declaração de amor... Parece que ouvi você brigando com alguém quando cheguei lá na frente.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente.

– Impressão sua, imagina _eu_ brigando fisicamente?

– Eu não disse fisicamente, você que está dizendo. Isso aconteceu?

– Hm. – ela grunhiu, mordendo a boca. Pega no flagra. Pela milésima vez nesse fim de semana.

– Bella... – ele prendeu uma risada. – Conta a verdade logo. Uma hora ou outra eu vou descobrir.

– Eu já contei!

– É? E onde fica mesmo esse departamento especial de procurar crianças perdidas ou homens com telefones desligados?

Com vergonha, ela cruzou os braços, e apontou apenas um dedo na direção da porta do outro lado do corredor. Edward olhou.

– Ali? Você entrou naquela salinha escrito Acesso Restrito?

– Não é uma salinha, tem uma escada e aí no final, a sala da Comunicação. Imagina subir tudo aquilo carregando essa minha mala cheia de livros? Valorize o esforço que fiz por você!

– Você sabe o significado de Acesso Restrito?

– Me deixa! Eu não estava com a cabeça no lugar, já tinha meia hora que eu estava rodando te procurando, pensa como eu fiquei?

– Ficou doida. Ok, e depois?

– Você não vai me deixar em paz com essa história, né?

– Não mesmo. – ele sorriu presunçoso. Bella apenas revirou os olhos, e já que estava no meio do inferno da vergonha, iria abraçar o capeta da derrota de vez.

– Depois eu falei com a moça. Wanda, o nome dela, uma senhora bem simpática, até. Eu pedi para que ela anunciasse uma pessoa perdida. Pedi não, _implorei_ , e ela me deixou entrar... Então eu inventei que você era meu filho, uma criança. Só assim ela se compadeceu e fez o que eu estava pedindo.

– Porque você implorou. – ele estava ansiosamente aguardando que ela contasse do suborno.

– Isso.

– Você chorou? Por que eu super consigo imaginar você chorando.

– Para de falar _super_ , é coisa de adolescente, já conversei com você a respeito.

– Não fuja do assunto falando do meu vocabulário pobre, Professora. Continue a história.

Ela suspirou. Em momento algum conseguia focar o olhar no dele, desviava sempre para baixo, de tão envergonhada.

– Bom, aí eu não sei o que deu em mim. Foi um impulso muito forte. Eu me apavorei com um medo real e irracional de você ter fugido de mim. E... Só sei que eu puxei o microfone da mão dela, e comecei a berrar seu nome, perguntar onde estava.

– Você _puxou_ o microfone? – seus olhos ficaram imensos. – Porra, você podia ter machucado a mulher, imagina se ela resolve te processar?

– Eu não ia machucá-la, não era minha intenção. Só que ela também não ficou passiva, veio pra cima de mim com tudo, mas eu consegui tirá-la da jogada, e fiquei com o microfone. A sorte é que depois ela ficou com pena quando eu disse que estávamos no voo de Alexandria, e me deixou em paz.

– Calma aí, o que você quis dizer com _tirar ela da jogada_?

– Sei lá. – ela tentou disfarçar, porém viu que ele continuava encarando com força total. Não havia saída. – Ai, tá bom. Eu dei uma bundada nela, e ela saiu deslizando na cadeira.

– Ah! – ele apenas berrou antes de cair na gargalhada. – Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella!

– Ela é uma mulher grande, ok?! Eu sou pequena, tinha que usar minhas armas!

– E que armas, hein? – ele se inclinou para dar dois tapinhas na bunda dela, que logo espantou a mão intrusa.

– Para! A gente tá em público.

– Ah, claro, fazer um escândalo nos alto-falantes de um aeroporto tudo bem, mas eu encostar na sua bunda um segundo é um pecado?

Bella nem deu ouvidos, somente começou a pensar num jeito de aliviar sua barra.

– Sabe de uma coisa? Eu devia era processar essa Egypt Airlines. Vou até consultar a Leah, ver onde podemos enquadrar a empresa. – ela se indignou, braços cruzados novamente. – Só por causa da porcaria de serviços deles é que eu fiz essa loucura toda. Se a caixa da internet não tivesse queimado naquela carroça que eles chamam de avião, eu não passaria por esse estresse!

– Carroça? Você estava na Primeira Classe, com certeza não parecia uma carroça!

– Pior ainda.

Edward balançou a cabeça, se aproximando e massageando um pouco os ombros tensos da morena.

– Deus, como eu amo você. Sério. Como aguentei ficar dez meses longe? – ele segurou seu rosto, alisando suas bochechas e se aproximou para um beijo, finalmente aquele prometido minutos atrás.

Não demorou nada para que Bella se desmanchasse, subindo as mãos pelo cabelo dele. Foi carinhoso e tenro, um agradecimento por tudo o que ela havia feito, e uma libertação para a moça.

Porém não durou muito. Edward começou a rir novamente em seus lábios, até ter que se afastar.

– O que foi dessa vez? – Bella indagou desanimada.

– Calma, é que está difícil acreditar que... – dizia entre gargalhadas, sem ar. – Que você realmente lutou com a moça dos anúncios e ainda por cima... Subornou ela só pra me achar.

– Não fala assim, eu só dei um _trocado_... De vinte libras.

– Suborno. É assim que chama mesmo, querida.

– Ei, mas espera aí, eu não contei essa parte, de onde você tirou isso?

– Eu ouvi dois auxiliares da limpeza comentando quando você estava no banheiro. E ainda te chamaram de patricinha pão dura e cheirada!

– Ai, meu Deus. – ela não teve outra reação a não ser tapar o rosto com as mãos. Humilhada. Completamente humilhada, ela estava. – Eu só deixei o dinheiro e saí correndo, foi uma forma de agradecer pelos danos causados.

– Eles falaram claramente que você subornou. – Edward só ria.

– Foi o desespero de uma mulher apaixonada! E a privação de sono... E talvez as taças de champanhe e a dose de uísque que tomei pra não entrar em pânico no voo.

– E tudo isso só porque eu fiquei preso na fila do banheiro quase mijando nas calças! – ele segurou a barriga com as mãos, se escorando na parede. – Ai! Ai, eu vou morrer!

A risada dele já havia escalado para a potência máxima, o que significava que praticamente todo o saguão podia ouvir, e as cabecinhas dos passantes começavam a girar. Bella tentou materializar um buraco se abrindo no chão para a engolir, a realidade do que havia feito arrebatando-a de vez.

Com cara de tacho, ela teve que esperar até Edward se acalmar do ataque de risada novamente. As pessoas passavam olhando-os como animal no zoológico, e Bella estava cem por cento pronta para esse dia acabar logo.

Claro que, no final, ela mesma já estava prendendo um pouco o riso, embora ainda estivesse em choque para assumir seus atos esdrúxulos e rir de si mesma completamente.

O rapaz finalmente se ergueu, secando os cantinhos dos olhos. Respirou fundo.

– Desculpa. Não aguentei.

– Oh, me prometa que isso não vai sair daqui, hein. Bico calado. – ela apontou na cara dele.

– Ah, isso _com certeza_ vai sair daqui. Você acha que eu vou perder a oportunidade de contar pra todo mundo que o amor da minha vida me fez uma imensa e cafona declaração pública, pra milhares de pessoas ouvirem? E que foi Isabella Swan, a própria chata das regras, que quebrou várias só pra isso?

Bella ficou tão encantada por ter ouvido uma expressão específica, que não ofendeu-se nem quis protestar mais. Pegou no colarinho da jaqueta dele, brincando timidamente, antes de pedir:

– Eu sou o quê? Fala de novo.

– A chata das regras? Isso você já sabe.

– Não, a outra coisa aí que você falou...

Edward viu a carinha que ela fazia, e a trouxe para perto enlaçando sua cintura. Observou sua face por um momento.

Os grandes olhos gentis brilhando, os cílios ainda um pouco úmidos; as pequenas sardas sobre o nariz meio inchado pelo choro; a boca vermelha maltratada de tanto que ela devia ter mordido as pelinhas pelo nervosismo durante o voo; até as pequenas rugas que os anos traziam por sorrir tão lindamente.

Edward sentiu no peito uma sensação de paz e pertencimento tão boa, que não havia outra forma de dizer isso. Era o amor da sua vida todinho mesmo.

– Você é a mulher da minha vida, Isabella Swan. Meu primeiro e único amor de verdade. – ele exalou o ar com dificuldade, assim como ela. Mas ambos sorriam.

– Você nunca disse isso pra mim antes.

– Não? – ele apertou os olhos tentando se lembrar, porém a memória dela sempre foi melhor e isso ele não discutia.

– Não. Só "eu te amo". Mas isso aí é diferente, na minha concepção.

– Bom, acho que estou dizendo só agora porque hoje eu tenho certeza. Precisei de um tempinho pra confirmar isso.

– Entendi...

– E aí?

– E aí o quê?

– Você não vai retribuir, dizer que eu sou o homem da sua vida e tal?

– Acho que já deu pra perceber que você é, né? Eu paguei o maior mico de cinco encarnações por você, além de ter cometido talvez uns três delitos. E aliás, eu acho melhor a gente ir embora logo, antes que a Wanda mude de ideia e eles resolvam chamar a polícia, e estou muito exausta pra correr.

– Boa pedida. – ele pegou sua mão, para com a outra puxar o carrinho da mala. – Vamos pra casa.

– Pra casa, finalmente.

xxxx

O aeroporto não era tão grande, mas ainda assim o caminho até a saída parecia uma eternidade. Não conversaram mais durante cinco minutos, ambos em suas cabeças recordando e repassando o dia de hoje.

Bella enviou uma mensagem à Alice, tranquilizando-a e falando que já estava saindo. Também mandou aos seus pais, e Edward fez o mesmo com sua mãe. Eles podia estar em outro continente, porém ambos ainda contavam à família quando estavam indo viajar ou voltando. Um hábito que trazia um estranho senso de segurança.

No entanto, todo o marasmo foi sumindo conforme eles se aproximavam de uma lanchonete perto da entrada. Um bando de quinze meninas e meninos adolescentes com moletons da Disney e tênis coloridos ria, cochichava e apontava para eles.

– Ahm... Por que parece que sua amiga famosa de Instagram está atrás da gente? – Edward apertou sua mão, lembrando dos olhares no jantar em Atenas.

– Não sei. – falou Bella. Exceto que ela sabia muito bem, e suas piores suspeitas foram confirmadas quando uma adolescente loira e uma com feições indianas vieram em sua direção. Ambas tinham celulares com capas brilhantes nas mãos. – Elas estão vindo pra cá? Ah meu Deus, elas estão vindo pra cá.

O casal continuou andando normalmente, porém as pequenas foram acompanhando.

– Oi! – elas falaram, e a menina indiana tomou a frente. – Vocês estavam com a Nina ontem em Atenas, né?

– _Finge demência, finge demência._ – Edward sussurrou no ouvido de Bella, mas ela se atrapalhou e acabou miando um "Aham" confirmatório.

Certamente elas tinham visto as fotos no Instagram de Irina. Agora Bella se arrependia de ter dito seu perfil no site que ela nem usava para a modelo internacional e _influencer_ NinaPavlova marcar nas fotos.

– Nossa, vocês são muito mais bonitos pessoalmente! – a menina loira falou. – E foi tão fofa a declaração da Bella, ela te ama mesmo, Edward!

– Ah, vocês ouviram? – Bella sorriu querendo desaparecer.

– Claro, todo mundo! Muita coincidência encontrar vocês aqui, a gente veio no avião invejando as fotos da Nina na Grécia. – a outra garota disse. – Não sabia que vocês eram namorados.

– Rupi, eu acho que eles são casados, ela tava falando de netos!

– Não, Jane, eles nem aliança tem. Ou tem? Vocês são casados?

– Não. – ambos responderam juntos e sem graça.

– Então namoram mesmo, né?

Eles nada disseram, apenas apertaram o passo. Felizmente, a Jane engatou em outro assunto.

– Aliás, vem cá, por que vocês não destrancam o perfil do Insta? Iam fazer o maior sucesso.

– Nós não somos famosos, sinto muito. – Edward se manifestou.

– Ué, e daí? Não são, mas passam a ser. – a Rupi falou. – Mas enfim, a gente veio aqui só pra perguntar se vocês podem pedir pra Nina gravar um _stories_ pra Jane. Hoje é aniversário dela.

– Gravar o quê?! – Bella perguntou.

– _Shh, não dá mais brecha_. – o rapaz murmurou, antes de lançar a elas um sorriso especial que sempre usava para conseguir algumas coisas. – Garotas, mil perdões, mas não podemos fazer isso, Irina está voando nesse momento, incomunicável. Aliás, temos que ir, nosso táxi já chegou!

Funcionou. As duas pareciam hipnotizadas pelo rapaz, e pararam de seguir. Ele foi andando mais rápido até atravessar a porta automática, carregando Bella consigo.

– Tchau! Feliz aniversário! – berrou ele, vendo as meninas ficando para trás.

Bella pegou a deixa, e correu para abrir a porta do primeiro carro que viu pela frente, furando a fila de alguns passageiros que aguardavam antes dela. Alguém berrou "oh folgada!", mas ela nem se agravou. Já tinha quebrado tantas regras hoje mesmo.

– O que está fazendo? – Edward riu um pouco do desespero dela, afinal eles tinham combinado de ir de Uber, o táxi era só para despistar.

– Só entra! – respondeu, já pedindo que o motorista abrisse o porta-malas e jogando a dela lá dentro.

Edward fez o mesmo, e eles entraram no carro, finalmente respirando aliviados, embora um pouco esbaforidos. Nem queriam pensar na grana que seria gasta num táxi, ambos exaustos demais para enfrentar trens e ônibus a essa altura – ou adolescentes loucas enquanto esperavam um Uber.

– Jesus, o que foi isso?! – o rapaz se perguntou, incrédulo e passando a mãos pelos cabelos.

– Depois dessa, não pretendo mais sair de casa por uns quinze anos. Pronto, decidi. Se você ainda quiser ter filhos, só se for no meio do mato como Tarzan e Jane.

– Tô dentro. Contanto que você fique de tanguinha o dia inteiro.

– Pra onde, meus caros? – o motorista pigarreou. O casal se entreolhou, e só agora Edward percebia que ele não fazia ideia do atual endereço de Bella, ou mesmo se deveriam estar dividindo um táxi, se iriam para lados opostos.

– Ahm... Estou morando em Camden. Perto da ponte pra Regent's Park. – Bella sanou a dúvida. – Pode me deixar primeiro, por favor. Depois ele segue para Hounslow, é caminho.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, bufando uma risada, enquanto o motorista dava a partida para uma longa viagem de quase uma hora até a casa de Bella, e mais quarenta minutos até o flat do rapaz.

– Claro que você está morando em Camden. – ele debochou.

– O que tem?

– Você diz que não, mas adora um clichê de hipster londrino. Assim como todos que moram em Camden Town.

– Não é nada disso. Foi o mais perto que achei da faculdade, só quinze minutos de ônibus direto. Não gasto mais de uma hora no trânsito, como antes, nem preciso mais pegar três conduções. A rua é tranquila, é perto de mercados e feiras, também de várias livrarias e cafés, onde eu acabo tendo eventos do trabalho que posso ir a pé. E ainda tem um estúdio de yoga na frente.

– O que é uma das frases mais hipsters que existem na língua inglesa.

– Olha quem fala.

– Eu não sou hipster. Sou alternativo. – falou, mas assim que as palavras saíram, ele se arrependeu. – Ok, isso soava melhor na minha cabeça.

– Ah, que cara de pau. – ela riu. – A pessoa mora num estúdio caindo aos pedaços, podendo pagar coisa melhor, só pra manter a imagem de artista sofrido que não liga pra aparências. E ainda por cima, eu lembro bem que você escolheu aquela rua só porque Jasper falou que o cara do Led Zeppelin foi criado lá. Moral para falar de mim: zero.

– Primeiramente, o nome dele é Jimmy Page. E segundo que... – ele pensou por um instante, refletindo que talvez não tivesse mesmo muita moral para falar dela, pois era tudo verdade. – Você concordou em morar lá.

– Eu era jovem e estava cegamente apaixonada! Foi fácil ser convencida a ir morar lá.

– Da forma como você fala, parece que morar comigo foi a pior coisa que aconteceu na sua vida.

Bella viu que ele parecia sério dizendo aquilo. Temeu ter passado do ponto das alfinetadas, embora ele tivesse começado.

– Não foi a pior coisa. Só… Não foi como eu esperava.

– O que você esperava, então? – perguntou com curiosidade genuína.

– Um lugar melhor, maior, mais organizado. Menos mofado.

– Aquilo foi o que a gente conseguia pagar na época. Bem… Ainda é o que eu consigo pagar agora, morando sozinho. Não tinha como ser muito diferente.

– Tudo bem, mas mesmo assim... Eu entendo que você não ligue pra bagunça, mas eu preciso ter as coisas limpas e no lugar pra minha mente funcionar direito. Por isso eu passava tanto tempo na biblioteca da faculdade estudando ou produzindo textos. No caos, eu só consigo criar caos, me perturba.

Edward assentiu, percebendo verdade no que ela dizia.

– É, faz sentido. Desde que eu tenho tentado manter o mínimo de organização, tudo parece fluir magicamente mais fácil. – falou, antes de começar a fingir um draminha. – Argh! Não acredito que estou dando o braço a torcer sobre esse assunto. Você faz essa coisa de ser adulto parecer tão fácil.

Bella riu.

– A gente tem trinta anos, você já está sendo adulto há um tempinho.

– É, mas só agora estou pegando a manha disso. Você parece que já veio sabendo.

– Eu sou uma mulher que veio de uma cidadezinha e acabei indo parar em outro continente sozinha. Era crescer na marra, ou o mundo me engoliria. Fora que aprendi cedo a me virar, a criar meus métodos dentro de casa com a minha mãe trabalhando tanto. E eu sou uma mulher, já falei isso? O mundo cobra mais de mim.

– Certo, é verdade. Mas você nunca se abriu comigo sobre isso… Digo, sobre como precisa de tudo certinho pra trabalhar e criar.

– Foi uma das coisas que só percebi há pouco tempo, com a terapia. Antes de qualquer coisa, essa é a forma que eu funciono, não tem jeito, eu preciso do mínimo de ordem pra ficar bem. Talvez eu devesse ter lidado melhor na convivência com alguém diferente, reconheço. Mas essa percepção só veio agora.

– Eu achava que o problema era eu. Você só brigava e mandava. Eu nunca soube receber bem, me emputecia… Quer dizer, o problema não sou eu, né? Como companheiro?

Bella viu a incerteza em seu olhar.

– Edward… Eu não vou mentir, você era parte do problema, sim. Difícil dissociar uma coisa da outra, né? Principalmente quando rolava aquelas festas, mexia com todos meus esquemas, cronogramas. Você sabia que eu sempre tinha que acordar cedo pra estudar ou trabalhar, me atrapalhava.

Ele fez uma careta de reprovação a si mesmo.

– Ouvindo você falar assim… Soa péssimo. Parece que faltou bom senso e respeito da minha parte. Faltou, né?

– Correto. – ela sorriu um pouco, contente por ele ter feito sua autoavaliação. – Mas também, não é como se você fosse um companheiro horrível...

– Não?

– Claro que não. Você sempre soube respeitar meu espaço e meu silêncio, era muito bom quando a gente ficava lendo no sofá domingo de manhã, por exemplo. Ou o contrário, quando a gente precisava falar e tinha nossas conversas bobas ou profundas antes de dormir…

– Eu também gostava. Sinto falta. – ele sorriu de lado, e Bella retribuiu.

– E também tinha os jantares que fazia pra mim quando eu chegava tarde… E se eu estava tendo uma semana ruim, sempre achava chocolates nas minhas bolsas e seus recadinhos nos meus livros, isso realmente era muito fofo.

O coração dele se apertou com as palavras, e sua mão foi acariciar o rosto dela.

– Obrigado, mas essas são coisas que qualquer namorado faz. Eu queria saber como companheiro de casa, de vida...

– Preciso te corrigir, porque essas são coisas que _Edward_ , como namorado, faz. Por que você acha que eu fiquei com você tanto tempo?

– Por que eu sou um gostoso e ofereço o melhor sexo da sua vida?

Bella abriu a boca, espiando se o motorista tinha ouvido aquilo. Ele parecia impassível, mas talvez fossem os anos de treinamento.

– Você é ridículo.

– Tudo bem, eu sei que a resposta é sim.

– Bom, voltando ao assunto. Eu diria que como namorado, você foi… O melhor de todos. Como companheiro de casa… Poderia melhorar bastante.

– Se você me permitir… – ele limpou a garganta, voltando a falar sério. – Eu quero ser um homem melhor, um companheiro melhor, sabe. Pra você. A partir de agora.

Bella o olhou por alguns instantes antes de suspirar. Sua cabeça estava cheia de tantas palavras, e nenhuma parecia adequada. Pegou a mão dele, deixando um beijo, decidindo somente agradecer.

– É muito bom ouvir isso. Eu sei que você quer, vejo honestidade. Obrigada.

Ok, talvez não fosse exatamente a resposta que Edward estava querendo ouvir, mas já era melhor que nada. Bella tinha falado tanto sobre conversar, mas ele não sabia se isso já configurava como "A Conversa". Em todo caso, resolveu esperar o tempo dela. Deus sabe como já tinha sido difícil chegarem nesse ponto.

A viagem continuou com reminiscências sobre a recente estadia na Grécia, e eles ficaram vendo fotos juntos, rindo das lembranças. O motorista, Elio, até se interessou pela história e eles a recontaram – o que já estava virando corriqueiro a essa altura. O pessoal adorava mesmo ouvir uma história de quase-tragédia.

Pela janela do carro, foram observando a noite de Londres e o estrago que a nevasca havia deixado. Boa parte da neve já tinha derretido, e havia pontos onde a rua enlameava, a sujeira esperando para ser limpa, algumas árvores padecendo com a ação do tempo. E apesar de tudo, sentiram o alívio de estar no lugar que haviam escolhido chamar de casa, após tantos acontecimentos.

O celular de Bella vibrou em sua mão com nova mensagem.

 **[Alice]  
Tá onde? Preciso dar um pulo no teatro.**

 **[Bella]  
Já em Camden.  
Daqui uns dez minutos estou aí!  
Mas pode ir, sem problemas.  
Já te aluguei demais. **

**Obrigada por tudo!**

 **[Alice]  
De nada! Ok :)**

Bella deu as coordenadas exatas de sua casa a Elio quando entraram no bairro de Camden Town, e em poucos minutos estavam chegando lá.

– Vou pagar até aqui, você completa o restante até sua casa, pode ser? – disse, tirando dinheiro da carteira.

– Não quer dividir tudo? Você vai acabar pagando mais, daqui pra minha casa é mais rápido.

– Não tem problema.

– Bella…

– Ai, pega logo esse dinheiro. – ela colocou dentro do bolso da jaqueta dele, e o rapaz precisou aceitar. Esse fim de semana surpresa podia ter sido maravilhoso, mas deixou um rombo na sua conta bancária.

O táxi foi parando até estacionar numa curva bem em frente à entrada da curta ponte de pedestres. De fato, havia um estúdio de yoga logo ali. Do outro lado da ponte, havia ruas de comércio e casas classe alta que rodeavam um Parque Real da cidade, o Regent's Park.

Edward não conseguiu evitar. Mesmo no escuro da noite, ficou avaliando a casa geminada de dois andares com paredes brancas e janelas compridas, uma mureta de tijolinhos coberto por um pequeno arbusto iluminado e uma fileirinha de flores na soleira da janela superior da casa à esquerda, que ele tinha a sensação de ser a dela.

Bella abriu a porta, agradecendo ao motorista. Mas antes virou-se para Edward.

– Me ajuda a subir a mala? Estou tão sem forças depois de tudo...

– Ajudo. – concordou, e saiu para rodear o carro. – Você tem vizinhos?

– Sim, alugo deles. Clientes de Angela, foi ela que me indicou. São um casal de idosos bem legais… Ex-hippies.

– Imagino. – ele riu, porém assentiu, de olho na casa. – É… Até que parece ser um lugar bacana. É agradável por aqui, menos movimento.

– Por favor, não inveje muito, eu acabei de pintar a porta.

– É a preta? – Ele fez um esforço para tirar a mala pesada dela e colocar no chão.

– Uhum.

– Pintou sozinha?

– Claro. Lixei e envernizei também.

Por algum motivo, aquilo fez o rapaz sorrir.

– Não tenho inveja, estou feliz por você. É o lugar que você sempre quis.

– É… Quase isso. Estou adorando morar aqui, mas o lugar que eu sempre quis mesmo é uma casa própria perto das montanhas, e até lá ainda falta muito. – ela deu de ombros, e iria começar a se despedir, porém Edward a puxou, de repente, surpreendendo-a com um beijo.

Por instantes, esqueceram-se de onde estavam e que horas eram, e só aproveitaram o momento. Suas energias pareciam ter até renovado com um pouco da excitação ressurgindo.

Até que Bella se lembrou do moço esperando no táxi, e se afastou a contragosto.

– Ok, chega.

– Não… – ele não quis desgrudar.

– Olha lá o taxímetro rodando.

– Tá bom, tá bom, parei. – disse ele, dando um passo atrás. Porém traiu suas palavras logo em seguida, e pulou para abraçá-la, tomando seus lábios novamente.

– Edward! – Bella riu entre seus beijos, os quais retribuía, segurando seu rosto. – Ele vai sair correndo com suas coisas lá dentro, hein.

O rapaz parou, então, portando uma expressão irritada como uma criança birrenta.

– Que porra. Como eu vou te largar agora, me diz?

– Como assim? – ela mexeu no cabelo dele, tirando da testa.

– Agora que eu te reencontrei, não consigo te deixar ir. Você está morando tão longe, amanhã eu já volto a trabalhar, não sei quando vamos nos ver de novo...

Ouvir essa informação fez o peito de Bella ficar pequenininho, e ela tentou não chorar. Buscou na mente uma palavra reconfortante, até que lembrou que eles não necessariamente precisavam dizer adeus ou se encontrar só quando o universo colaborasse novamente.

– Dorme aqui hoje. – falou sua ideia sem pensar muito.

– Sério?

– Se quiser… Pijama e escova de dentes você já tem.

– Não vou incomodar? Eu sei que você quer ficar com seus gatos, arrumar suas coisas...

– Ficar com eles com certeza quero, mas hoje não vou arrumar nada. Só quero comer, tomar um banho e cama.

– Plano perfeito. – ele sorriu. – Mas espera, Alice não está aí? Não sei se estou a fim de encontrar com ela logo hoje e dar explicações…

– Ela me avisou que ia dar uma saída. Se ela voltar, a gente te esconde no meu quarto. – falou, fazendo-o rir com a ideia.

– Ok. Então vamos. – ele tirou sua mala, e voltou ao táxi para pegar a mochila e pagar a quantia do taxímetro nesses minutos a mais.

Enquanto isso, Bella subia os cinco degraus até a entrada, já ansiosa para finalmente encontrar seus gatinhos, e pensando que teria que dar muitos petiscos para compensar sua falta. Edward iria ter que esperar um pouco pela sua atenção.

Ela já estava em outro mundo quando passou a chave pela fechadura, porém sua realidade deu um giro de 180 graus num segundo.

Uma hora estava abrindo a porta, e na outra:

– SURPRESAAA! – foi massacrada por berros e confetes na cara.

– AH, que isso?! – foi só o que conseguiu berrar, segurando o peito. Talvez sua alma tenha saído um pouco do corpo; já até sentia a boca meio dormente.

 _É infarto. Com certeza. Agora já era._

Percebeu seus amigos reunidos na sala de casa, e teve um impulso de dar meia volta e sair pela porta, mas Alice veio correndo abraçá-la. Porém foi Leah que explicou:

– Isso é uma recepção e uma comemoração à sua vida!

– Quase me matando de susto?! – disse entre dentes sobre o ombro de Alice.

– Sustinho à toa, para. Olha a faixa que eu fiz! – Leah foi abraçá-la também, e apontou orgulhosa para um cartaz de cartolina preso na televisão, escrito com letras impressas " **Ainda bem que você está VIVA!"** , e bem pequeno embaixo, " **pra pagar meu dinheiro (£10 daquele dia no pub. Passa a grana, meretriz)".**

 _Mas que caralhos está acontecendo aqui, agora, neste dia?!_

– Adorei. – Bella sorriu sem graça, concluindo que tudo isso devia ser uma daquelas piadas de humor britânico que ela ainda tinha dificuldade às vezes de entender. – Oi, pessoal.

Passou os olhos pelo ambiente, vendo a fila vindo abraçá-la no hall de entrada, enquanto só pensava em Edward pagando o táxi lá fora. Viu Jake e Angela com garrafas de Stella nas mãos, e até a Ekene, namorada nigeriana de Leah, estava lá com Mr. Darcy no colo.

Fodida. Era o estado no qual se encontrava Bella. Por quantas vezes nesses dias mesmo? Ela já tinha desistido de contar.

– Mas pra que isso, gente? – ouviu sua própria voz trêmula perguntar, abraçada a Angela.

– Amiga, você mandou aquelas mensagens ontem dizendo que estava com saudades, achamos você meio tristinha. A gente sabe como esses dias foram tensos pra você. – Alice explicou. – Então eu dei a ideia de fazer um comitê de boas-vindas só pra te alegrar um pouco. E realmente comemorar sua vida. Todo mundo sabe como você odeia voar, ficamos tão preocupados com tudo o que aconteceu naquele avião, você nem imagina...

 _E vocês não sabem nem a metade. Eu só queria minha cama._

– Bem-vinda, Bella. – Ekene a abraçou entregando o gato, que logo se aninhou no pescoço da dona. – Ele estava um doce hoje. O Heathcliff é que ficou escondido embaixo da sua cama.

– Oi, bebê. – ela o apertou e alisou, cheirando seu pescocinho. – Obrigada por cuidarem deles e da minha casinha nessa semana… Vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo, de verdade. Mas, gente, infelizmente eu estou exausta, não sei se consigo receber vocês direito.

– Eu disse que ela ia estar cansada. – Jake resmungou para a irmã gêmea. – Leah é teimosa.

– Foi ideia de Alice!

– Mas você que atiçou o pessoal a vir.

– Como eu ia adivinhar? Foram só quatro horas de voo, por que ela estaria cansada? Mas, olha, Bella, a gente não vai varar a noite, viu? – Leah tentou se redimir. – Só viemos te mimar um pouco. Tem comida pronta na cozinha, Angela se dispôs a preparar uma banheira quando você quiser, e também se—

A fala dela morreu repentinamente.

Bella viu os rostos dos amigos indo de descontraídos a pasmos e arregalados, ninguém dava um pio.

Angela foi a responsável por quebrar o gelo.

– Ahm, Bella. Acho que seu ex está atrás de você?

Ela petrificou no lugar, branca como estátua de cera. Se passasse um vento, se espatifaria no chão.

– É, eu volto em outra hora, tchauzinho! – o dito-cujo disse afobado deixando a mala dela na entrada, e Bella ouviu os passos atrás de si, a porta batendo no climão silencioso da sala.

Ela abriu a boca, fechou. Perdida e chocada. Não esperava ter essa reação, e agora não sabia o que dizer. Por fim, acabou decidindo ir atrás dele, soltando o gato no chão.

– Só um minuto. – falou antes de virar-se, bater a porta e descer as escadas. Chamou Edward de volta, falando baixo como quem queria berrar. – Psiu, pode voltar agora! Eu não vou segurar esse rojão sozinha, não!

Quando enfim o alcançou no portão, o rapaz fez uma careta.

– É tarde demais pra eu me esconder no seu quarto?

– Edward, a gente vai ter que dar um jeito nisso.

– O que eles estão fazendo ali, porra?

– Eu sei lá! – ela choramingou. – Comitê de boas-vindas e celebração da minha sobrevivência ao avião. Algo assim. Coisa de Leah e Alice, claro. Não vai ter jeito, fomos descobertos. Vamos pensar no que dizer.

– Não sei se estou pronto pra isso hoje, Bella. Estou tão cansado.

– E você acha que eu estou como? Mas a gente vai ter que dizer alguma coisa.

– O que você quer contar?

– Vamos resumir sem muitos detalhes, senão eles vão querer ficar a noite toda e eu não vou ter coragem de expulsá-los. – A cabeça dela estava a mil, buscando soluções para essa saia-justa. – Podemos dizer que nos encontramos na Grécia, fizemos alguns passeios juntos e eu te chamei pra um chá hoje, só isso. Eu conto o resto outro dia. O que acha?

Ela ficou esperando uma resposta, porém Edward olhava para longe e bufou uma risadinha.

– Que foi?

– Angela, Leah e Jake amontoados, espiando pela janela da sala. Ah lá, os bandidos, só os olhinhos na fresta da cortina… – ele sacudiu a cabeça, e Bella virou, porém só viu a cortina balançando. – Tsc, acabaram de sair. Pilantras.

– Eu só queria que esse domingo acabasse. – ela suspirou pesado, fechando os olhos e esfregando as têmporas. – Deusa do céu, se minha saúde mental sair incólume desse dia, eu prometo ficar um mês sem sexo.

– Ei! – Edward protestou, e ela abriu um olho.

– Ok, prometo ficar um mês sem chocolate.

– Ah bom.

– Está bem. – Bella ajeitou a postura, respirando fundo. – Eu sou uma adulta. Meus amigos não vão me intimidar. E eu não sou obrigada a responder nada se eu não quiser.

– Eu não tenho essa convicção toda, acho melhor eu meter o pé mesmo. – ele virou-se novamente, porém a morena o impediu pelo pulso.

– Para de palhaçada! Cadê aquela coragem de horas atrás? Você não disse que não ia perder a oportunidade de contar pra todo mundo o que eu fiz no aeroporto?

– Disse. Mas não sabia que seria pra uma Inquisição Britânica dessa logo de cara.

– Quanto mais a gente enrolar aqui fora, mas eles vão ficar criando teorias, isso se já não sacaram tudo. Alice já deve ter contado que você estava comigo quando eu liguei pra ela logo após o pouso.

– Jasper tá aí?

– Não.

– Merda. Então se ela vier tentar cortar minhas bolas, você que vai me defender, ok?

– Vou pensar no seu caso. – ela o puxou, conseguindo trazê-lo pela escada. – Vamos logo enfrentar as feras, vem.

Ela abriu a porta com certa dificuldade, e obviamente Leah e Alice saltaram para longe assim que eles entraram, todos agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

– Vocês estavam ouvindo atrás da porta? – Bella desconfiou.

– Ah, por favor, você acha que a gente tem treze anos? – Leah protestou.

– Estavam sim! – Jake berrou enquanto colocava música para tocar, rindo. Recebeu um dedo do meio da irmã gêmea.

Edward estava ali parado com o rabo entre as pernas, agarrado à sua mala e brincando com a alça da mochila. Bella trancou a porta para começar a parte difícil da noite.

– Bom, vocês já devem saber, Edward e eu nos encontramos por acaso no voo que pousou em Atenas. – anunciou, todos olhando atentamente. – Ele estava na Bienal também. A gente dividiu o táxi do aeroporto, e íamos tomar um chá e conversar um pouco antes de vocês tentarem me matar de infarto. E aliás, alguém vai ter que limpar esses confetes do chão e essa bagunça toda aqui, viu?

Edward limpou a garganta.

– Oi, pessoal. – ele acenou, tentando um meio sorriso.

– Quanto tempo, hein? Você sumiu... – Alice se aproximou, e ele instintivamente se encolheu para trás. – Calma, rapaz, não vou morder, só quero te dar um abraço.

– Desculpa. – falou, deixando ser abraçado. Para não perder o embalo, foi passando pela sala e cumprimentando todo o resto. Além de Ekene, a quem ainda não tinha sido apresentado, Angela era quem ele menos tinha contato antes do término.

Alice e os gêmeos eram seus amigos mais próximos dali, se falavam pela internet com alguma frequência, mas não os via de verdade há três meses, quando ainda estava saindo com a outra mulher. Tinha dado de cara com eles num pub durante um encontro, e foi uma situação tão estranha, que ele preferiu evitá-los por um tempo, com medo de repetir.

– Esqueceu dos amigos, né, filho da puta. – Leah disse quando o pegou para um abraço firme. Em seguida, Jake deu um daqueles abraços com tapinhas nas costas como fazem homens héteros em todo o mundo.

– Esqueceu mesmo, arrombado.

O rapaz riu com os apelidos _tão_ carinhosos. Essa turma fez muita falta nesses meses, isso era verdade.

– Eu sei, eu sei, vacilei com vocês… Estive meio ocupado. Perdão.

– Só desculpo porque Jasper contou que você está trabalhando pesado na produção de uma peça na ONG. – Jake falou, abrindo uma garrafa de Stella e dando na mão dele.

– Obrigado. Pois é, estou mesmo. Está chegando a estreia, é uma loucura.

– Vamos ser convidados pra assistir ou você vai ignorar a nossa existência de novo? – Alice debochou, em pé ao lado de Bella.

– Vou chamar todo mundo, fica tranquila. – ele virou-se para a moça negra sentada na ponta do sofá, ainda pouco aclimatada com a interação deles. – Oi, ninguém nos apresentou ainda, sou Edward Cullen, prazer.

Ela sorriu, apertando a mão do rapaz.

– Ekene Uba, como vai?

– Ah. Lembra quando você perguntou sobre as novidades do pessoal? – Bella se prontificou a explicar. – Eu esqueci de contar que Leah está namorando a Ekene.

– Jura? – Ele sorriu para as duas, surpreso. – Por que acho que já vi você em algum lugar?

– Ela é dentista naquela sala embaixo do seu flat. – Leah explicou, sentando-se ao lado da namorada. – Nos conhecemos lá sem querer. Eu estava ajudando Bella a carregar umas caixas na mudança em fevereiro, e acabei esbarrando na Ekene na calçada.

– Não só esbarrou como também derrubou o lanche que eu tinha acabado de comprar. Ainda estava quente!

– Mas como eu sou um doce de pessoa, claro que me ofereci pra comprar um novo, e você sabe que eu não perco tempo. – ela sorriu.

Edward sentou-se na poltrona livre ao lado, deixando o gato mais sociável da casa subir em seu colo. Mr. Darcy o cheirava tentando lembrar de onde conhecia aquele humano, cujas roupas não cheiravam mais à cigarro como antes.

– Quem diria. Leah Clearwater namorando. – o rapaz comentou.

– Por quê? Ela não costuma namorar? – Ekene perguntou, rindo.

– Não que eu saiba. Só conheci a Leah solteira das baladas. Já vi cada coisa...

– Rapaz, se você começar a contar meus podres, eu juro que vai sair sem um dente, e proíbo Eke de consertar.

Ele riu, embora com um pouco de receio. As amigas de Bella sabiam ser agressivas e protetoras quando necessário, especialmente com ele.

– Não está mais aqui quem falou.

– E como vai a… – Leah começou. – Qual o nome dela mesmo? Chelsea?

O corpo dele tensionou, e tentou não olhar para Bella, que fingia não estar interessada na conversa, porém quase subiu na ponta dos pés de antecipação para ouvir a resposta.

– Chelsea, sim… Ah, a gente não se vê há um tempo... Não deu certo.

– Hm. Entendi... – ela encarou a amiga nem um pouco discretamente, e Bella desviou os olhos. Um instante de desconforto voltou a assolar a sala, porém Angela novamente se prontificou a quebrar o climão.

– Bella, você tá com fome? Tem pizza, tailandês e mexicano, você escolhe.

– Claro, vamos comer. Estou morta de fome, posso provar de tudo um pouco. Vou só deixar minhas coisas lá em cima e já volto. – ela disse arrastando a mala, e Edward fez menção de levantar, no impulso, metade pelo desespero de ficar sozinho com as feras ali embaixo, metade no intuito de ajudá-la a carregar o peso.

Até que percebeu os olhares curiosos, afinal não havia nenhum motivo aparente para ele acompanhar sua ex-namorada até seus aposentos, e não se mexeu mais. A morena percebeu também.

– Jacob, me ajuda a carregar a mala, por favor?

– Eu?

– Você é o único Jacob por aqui, amigo.

– Tá bom... – o rapaz se ergueu, sussurrando rápido para Edward antes de subir a escada. – Se toca, cara, era a sua deixa.

– E-eu... – ele estava tão confuso sobre como agir, que apenas tomou mais um gole de cerveja.

– Vou pôr a mesa! – Angela saltou da outra poltrona. – Alguém me ajuda?

– Eu! – Leah exclamou, sendo seguida por Ekene. Saíram logo com Angela para a cozinha, enquanto Leah murmurava algo que Edward entendeu como " _se eu ficar aqui vou acabar falando besteira"_.

– Então… Gostou da Grécia? – Alice puxou assunto.

– Muito. É linda. Só a vista do hotel em Nea Makri já era incrível, bem de frente ao mar, uma cidade bem tranquila.

– Nea Makri? Você ficou lá também?

Edward pausou um instante, temendo ter dito algo errado.

– Aham.

– Ué. Bella disse que você ficou num hotel em outra cidade.

– Sério?

– Sim. Vocês ficaram no mesmo hotel?

– Ahm… O que ela contou mesmo?

Muito esperta, Alice começou a juntar todas as peças daquilo que tinha conhecimento. Soltou uma risada enquanto sacudia a cabeça lentamente.

– Agora tudo faz sentido...

– Oi?

– Meu Deus, a cara nem treme! – exclamou.

– Mas eu nem fiz nada!

– Claro. Tsc, tsc, bem que eu estava pressentindo isso...

– Pressentindo o quê? – Bella voltava com Jake atrás.

– Que você tem um monte de novidades pra contar pra gente. – Alice sorriu, ardilosa como o gato do País das Maravilhas.

– É… Algumas.

– Mesa posta, amigos. – Angela anunciou.

– Ótimo, vamos comer! – Edward se levantou na velocidade da luz.

Poucas vezes Bella viu sua casa como nessa noite.

Parecia feira de domingo, tanto pela falação, quanto pela comilança e bagunça. Para ser honesta, ela já não estava ligando muito. O cansaço era maior que a preocupação, e além disso, começava a perceber sua sorte por ter aquelas pessoas em sua vida, e por eles se importarem tanto com ela.

Estava grata pela festinha, mas é claro que ela não seria boba de externar esse sentimento logo agora, afinal ainda precisava convencê-los a ir embora em exatamente duas horas, deixando tudo arrumado. E foi o que combinaram enquanto ela servia um prato de pedreiro: metade frango tailandês, metade pizza de pepperoni.

Não havia cadeiras suficientes na pequena mesa, então o pessoal foi pegando a comida e se espalhando pelo sofá, poltronas e até no chão perto da mesinha de centro, reunidos próximo ao som, que tocava Janelle Monáe.

Edward ficou ao lado de Bella no sofá o tempo todo, como um garotinho assustado na barra da saia da mãe, enquanto todos jantavam e conversavam animadamente. Ambos sentiam ser o centro das atenções, porém tentavam agir com naturalidade. Fizeram piadas, ouviram sobre o perrengue que foi a nevasca na cidade e riram de Alice contando peripécias dos felinos da casa nesses quase sete dias sem a dona.

Tudo corria suave e tranquilamente, até que, de repente, Ekene soltou um arquejo de surpresa, olhando seu celular.

– Vocês saíram com a Nina Pavlova?! – ela virou a tela para o ex-casal da sala, mostrando a foto deles na boate, no Instagram da amiga famosa. Bella foi atingida pela mesma adrenalina de algumas horas atrás com as garotas no aeroporto, e sua cabeça instintivamente começou a negar.

– Nós? Não, são só pessoas parecidas.

Porém Leah pegou o celular para checar, já sem intenção de deixá-los em paz.

– Credo, Isabella mente que nem sente. É você e Edward sim, ela até marcou os perfis dos dois!

– Desde quando vocês são amigos da Nina?! – Angela exclamou, com Jake ao lado olhando o celular, que agora já rodava a sala toda.

– Porra, vocês conhecem essa deusa mesmo? E nunca me apresentaram? Que amigos, hein…

– _Ai meu Pai, de novo não._ – Edward cochichou.

– Gente, como é que todos vocês conhecem Irina? – Bella se denunciou.

– Como _vocês_ conhecem ela? – Leah indagou.

– Ela é uma amiga antiga. Nós fomos colegas de quarto na faculdade, e nos encontramos na Acrópole por coincidência, fazia anos que eu não tinha notícias dela.

– Meu amor, você vive numa caverna? Ela é simplesmente uma das modelos mais famosas da Victoria's Secrets, desfila todo ano, é o maior sucesso daquele show que eles transmitem. Como não tinha notícias?

– Desculpa se ver desfiles de lingerie não é meu tipo de entretenimento preferido, _querida_ , eu tenho mais o que fazer!

– Olha a hipócrita falando, até parece que não ficou um final de semana todo fazendo maratona de RuPaul's Drag Race, enquanto dizia que estava vendo Downton Abbey. Eu vi no seu perfil do Netflix.

– Você fica espionando a conta dos outros, é? Eu vou mudar a senha hoje, acabou a farra. E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? RuPaul é arte.

– Tem tudo a ver! Ambos os programas tem gente montada desfilando e dando pinta com música pop tocando—

– Vocês podem parar de discutir? – Ekene interrompeu as duas. – Eu só queria ouvir sobre essa balada com as celebridades, até a Katrina Petrov e a Tanya Denali estavam lá. Que loucura foi essa?

– Isso, conta! – Angela implorou, olhos brilhando. – Ai, aquele marido da Nina é esquisito mesmo? Não gosto da vibe dele...

– Esquisitíssimo. – Edward confirmou num tom sóbrio, fazendo Bella rolar os olhos.

– Então eles estavam em Atenas juntos mesmo… – Alice murmurou para si, porém todos ouviram, e o tempo pareceu suspender por um segundo. Bella tentou manter a compostura fria para falar sobre aquilo como se não fosse uma grande coisa.

– Ah… É, a gente acabou ficando no mesmo hotel, e ia ser meio tedioso ficar o tempo todo lá. Resolvemos passear um pouco. Fomos a algumas cidades próximas do litoral, além de Atenas.

Seus amigos fizeram não-tão discretas caras de espanto, o silêncio muito parecido com o momento em que Edward entrou pela porta mais cedo.

– E gostaram? – O sorriso de Alice dizia que ela já havia compreendendo muito mais do que Bella havia contado, porém não iria dizer nada para não constranger a amiga.

– Muito, é um lugar lindo. Depois mostro as fotos pra vocês.

O climão se estendeu por mais alguns instantes, cada um com mil perguntas na mente à espera de respostas.

– Então… – Jake limpou a garganta, já incomodado com o silêncio. – A Nina tem marido. Mas e a Katrina? Será que não rola mesmo me apresentar? Eu posso ir pra Rússia, tenho milhas.

Bella riu, respirando aliviada, já que o interesse sobre o rolo dos dois ex-namorados na Grécia parecia ter sido ofuscado pela aventura com os famosos. Enquanto acabavam de comer, eles recontaram como havia sido o _intenso_ dia anterior.

Falaram do jantar VIP, da boate, da bebida e ilícitos suspeitos, prendendo a atenção dos amigos, que fizeram mil perguntas – inclusive se elas eram mesmo lindas pessoalmente e como Nina tinha sido como colega de quarto, anos atrás.

Recontaram pela décima vez sobre a experiência no pouso emergencial do voo de ida, e como Bella havia ganhado uma passagem de primeira classe na volta, novamente matando as amigas de inveja por ter encontrado o ator.

Quando Bella começou a bocejar, Angela, sempre a mais sensível, foi a primeira a se levantar do chão, convocando a todos para limpar a bagunça que haviam feito, mandando a dona da casa descansar lá em cima.

Em vinte minutos, tudo estava no lugar, como encontraram.

– Vou chamar o Uber. – Jake avisou, ao final. – Edward, quer rachar?

– Ah… Não, valeu. Vou ficar mais um tempinho… Acho que ela ainda quer conversar. – ele coçou a cabeça, nervoso. Os olhares e sorrisinhos do pessoal não passaram despercebidos.

– Certo. Boa _conversa_ , então. – o rapaz piscou um olho, tapeando o ombro do amigo, antes de ir para a escada chamar Bella, que brincava com os gatos no corredor. – Bells? Estamos indo!

Ela desceu rapidamente para se despedir, um a um na frente da porta da rua. Alice foi a que lhe agarrou mais forte.

– Eu sei que você mentiu pra mim sobre Edward ter ficado no mesmo hotel, mas tudo bem. Agora entendi tudo. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Desculpa. Mas é que esses dias foram uma loucura. Eu não sabia o que dizer...

– Tudo bem, de verdade. Vocês parecem felizes.

– Estamos. – confessou.

– Espero que seja pra valer dessa vez. Vocês merecem… Tenha calma e paciência. – disse antes de beijar sua bochecha e soltá-la, virando-se para Edward e o abraçando da mesma maneira. – Estou feliz de ter você de volta, amigo.

– Também estou, Ali.

– Cuida bem dela, hein… E lembre que ela tem uma família aqui. Estamos de olho. – ela brincou ao se afastar, e Edward riu, muito embora quisesse se esconder no cantinho.

– É, isso aí. – Leah chegou perto dele para abraçá-lo também, a última que havia sobrado na sala. – A gente vem correndo se ela chamar. Estamos de olho, rapaz.

– Okay... – ele disse, e Bella foi abraçada em seguida, vendo a cara de medo de Edward. Ofereceu-lhe um sorriso misericordioso.

– Eu consigo me virar sozinha, não precisa. Mas agradeço o apoio. – ela se afastou, encaminhando Leah para a porta e deixando Edward na sala.

– Vamos marcar uma cerveja, Ed! – falou antes de sair. Ele apenas deu um joinha. Ao chegarem do lado de fora da casa, o pessoal já estava sentado no carro. Leah a puxou pela mão e parou, encarando-a por alguns instantes, e Bella logo soube que ela tinha algo na ponta da língua.

– Que cara é essa, hein?

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta indiscreta? – ela teve a decência de dizer antes.

– Claro que não!

– Você nem precisa responder em voz alta, só piscar uma vez pra sim e duas pra não.

Bella teve que rir.

– Eu prometo que vou contar tudo, é uma longa história, mas não agora. Estou exausta, e Edward também, precisamos descansar.

– Ele vai dormir aí?! – ela arquejou, tapando a boca, porém ainda falando baixo. Bella quase se deu um soco, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de deixar escapar. Leah era puro orgulho. – Eu sabia! Dá pra ver na sua cara todinha.

– Ai, não me vem com aquele clichê de que eu estou brilhando por estar apaixonada.

– Não, é só porque você estão fofinhos perto um do outro a noite toda. Fazia tempo que eu não te via tão felizinha.

Bella sequer tentou negar.

– Tá bom. Mas se você contar pra alguém que ele vai dormir aqui, Ekene vai receber aquelas fotos do ano novo em Amsterdam, hein.

– Como você é baixa, Isabella Swan.

– Eu jogo com o que tenho. – falou dando de ombros e cruzando os braços.

– Minha boca é um túmulo, eu juro. – disparou e logo arfou novamente antes de sussurrar, – Meu Deus, vocês já tiveram o sexo de reconciliação, né? Puta merda, tiveram sim!

– Para de ser fofoqueira, Leah! – ela se virou para entrar e fechar a porta de uma vez. – Tchau.

– Ei, isso é um chupão no seu pescoço?! – A mão de Bella voou para tapar o local, mesmo sabendo que era apenas implicância da amiga e que não havia nada ali. Leah foi descendo pela escada rindo. – Vamos tomar um café essa semana, me liga. E boa noite!

Quando enfim conseguiu trancar a porta, Bella virou, se escorando na madeira preta para encarar Edward sentado no sofá, terminando sua cerveja.

– Enfim, sós. – ele comentou. – Eles são divertidos, mas essa noite foi uma pedrada.

– Dia mais longo. Da vida.

– Finalmente acabou. Ouça a paz e o som do silêncio...

– Quer ficar de molho na banheira por meia hora antes de dormir?

– Vai ter espaço pra mim?

– Claro.

O sorriso dele com o convite foi tão grande quanto ontem, da primeira vez que ela sugeriu um banho. Sentia que estavam se re-acostumando à uma rotina em conjunto, e quem diria que algo tão singelo assim lhe traria tanta alegria?

– Vamos, então. – concordou, indo atrás dela. Pararam em frente à escada de madeira.

– Ah, deixe os sapatos aqui sempre que for subir ao segundo andar, ok? Prefiro evitar a sujeira.

– Regras da casa. Entendi. – ele obedeceu, tirando as botas e colocando-as num móvel baixinho de guardar sapatos sob a escada. Bella liderou a subida.

No andar de baixo, no cantinho do sofá, ficou seu celular esquecido.

Eles tomaram banho e foram para a cama quentinha sem saber que durante toda a madrugada uma nova mensagem iluminaria a tela de bloqueio – a foto preferida de Bella dos gatinhos na janela. A primeira mensagem na fileira era do amigo que eles tinham em comum.

 **[Carlisle]** **  
** **Bella, você está em Londres? Uma tia passou esse video no grupo da família, e só abri porque achei o casal parecido com você e Edward. Que doido. Olha só:**

 **"LINDO! Declaração de amor louca no aeroporto de Londres s2 s2"**

 ** _clique para ver_**

Antes de dormir, Isabella lembrou-se vagamente que tinha deixado o celular na sala. Porém o sono dos justos e exaustos falou mais alto, e ela adormeceu sem se mover um centímetro para resgatá-lo. Na sua mente, apenas sonhos sobre Colin Firth com champanhe, e nenhuma ideia do que o dia seguinte lhe reservava em três exclamações e emojis de coraçãozinho.

* * *

 **N/A:** ** **SOBRE O EXTRA - A cena da vez é**** **o momento em que Edward ouve seu nome sendo chamado no aeroporto e sua reação.** ** **Obrigada à Barbara pela dica!** ******Para receber basta comentar deixando** **seu e-mail disfarçado (** **vejam no meu perfil as instruções certinhas!)** **ou endereço de twitter OU comente com sua conta do FFnet logada.****

 ** **Curtiram? O que você faria se, da noite pro dia, um video seu viralizasse? (Vamos ver como Bella reage...)****

 ** **Até a próxima, beijos!****


	8. Cap 8: Big Brother UK

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é da Stephenie Meyer! Eu apenas faço seus personagens serem paranóicos a ponto de sair de casa num disfarce.

 **Obrigada a Dandara por ler, betar, comentar e me divertir com os socos que quer dar no meu casal.**

 **SOBRE O EXTRA da vez: vai ter votação. Veja lá embaixo!  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Big Brother UK**

 _...Algumas horas antes..._

– Então nessa banheira cabem dois, hm? – Edward comentou ao chegarem no segundo andar, aliviado por poder se portar livremente ao redor de Bella sem os amigos olhando como gaviões.

– Quase apertado, mas cabe.

– Nem banheira eu tenho. Ser rico é uma delícia.

– Eu não sou rica.

– Ah, qual é. Olha pra essa casa.

– Não é nenhuma mansão.

– Mas é bem decente. E tá tudo bem, viu? Você já disse que tá ralando muito pra pagar tudo isso. Mais rica do que eu, você está, com certeza.

– Isso te incomoda? – Bella indagou enquanto ia até a cômoda no quarto pegar toalhas e roupões, tudo duplicado e novinho, além de seus chinelos de banho.

– Nem um pouco. Você pode ser minha _sugar mamma_ agora. – ele brincou, tirando uma gargalhada dela.

– Olha bem pra minha cara de quem vai sustentar marmanjo? Ah tá.

– Nem se eu oferecer sexo, carinho e muitas massagens?

– Se eu já tenho isso de graça há anos, por que pagar agora?

– Bom argumento. – Edward riu, de braços cruzados, inclinado na porta. – Que pena, vou ter que continuar trabalhando todo dia e correndo atrás dos meus objetivos como um mero mortal.

– Isso é divertido, também. Continue nessa. Acredito no seu potencial. – ela piscou um olho, implicando com ele.

Chegaram ao banheiro mais ou menos espaçoso, com um chuveiro separado da banheira, e o rapaz logo notou que parecia saído direto daquelas fotos que via rodando no Instagram. Era a cara dela.

Tijolos branquinhos, pequenos vasos de cactus e suculentas espalhados em prateleiras de madeira, detalhes em preto e dourado, uma cadeira de madeira ao lado de um espelho de corpo todo, além de uma pia cheia de cosméticos sobre um armário cinza-claro – o qual Edward tinha certeza que ela havia pintado sozinha também.

Mas ele ainda tentava entender mesmo era como Bella conseguia deixar o lugar mais cheiroso e limpo que qualquer coisa que ele já tentou lavar na vida. _Disso_ estava com inveja.

– Fica à vontade. – disse ela, pegando uma caixa para escolher sais, espuma em barra e um óleo essencial que agradasse ambos. Tinha uma pequena coleção de itens para banho. Shh. Não julgue.

– Posso ajudar em algo, pra agilizar?

– Ah, as velas. Tem um acendedor na primeira gaveta. – ela apontou, e o rapaz rapidamente começou a iluminar as velas espalhadas ao redor da banheira. Algumas tinham um leve aroma, e a combinação delas com uma única lâmpada quente deixava o ambiente muito aconchegante. Se perguntou quantas horas na semana Bella ficava de molho aqui.

– Uau, você está preparando um banho de verdade. – comentou ao vê-la agitando a água crescente para fabricar as bolhas.

– Não faço nada pela metade, você sabe. Aliás, pro ritual ficar completo, a gente precisa tomar uma ducha antes. Vai indo lá enquanto termino aqui.

Ele despiu-se sem questionar, deixando as roupas sobre um banco de madeira, e foi logo para o chuveiro, se ensaboando e limpando o cansaço do dia.

Minutos se passaram, porém, e nada de sua _ex-ex-namorada_ juntar-se a ele. Abriu os olhos depois de lavar o cabelo com o xampu dela, e viu pelo vidro embaçado que Bella o encarava duramente, ainda sentada aguardando a banheira encher.

– Vai ficar aí só assistindo? Esse corpinho não é de graça, Sugar Mamma, vou querer meus mimos.

Aquilo a quebrou, e sua risada foi sincera.

– Desculpa, nem percebi que estava olhando. – ela desviou-se, fechando a torneira para tirar a roupa e entrar no box. Ele lhe deu espaço. – Só estava pensando no que disse.

– Sobre?

– Correr atrás de seus objetivos. – retornou ao assunto, a voz sóbria sob o barulho do chuveiro. – Foi só brincadeira?

– Foi... Quer dizer, pensando bem, acho que não. Por quê?

– Bom, você esteve meio perdido por um tempo sobre isso… Fiquei curiosa.

Edward pensou por uns instantes. Enquanto Bella se ensaboava, ele tirava o condicionador do cabelo. Os tempos de cuidar da cabeleira comprida eram passado, mas o hábito permanecia.

– Não me vejo mais tão perdido. – respondeu. – Acho que entrar na ONG foi meu divisor de águas.

– Como?

– Lembra do que eu disse sobre minhas prioridades terem mudado? Então. Aquele lugar me deu novas perspectivas, coisas que eu nem sabia que desejava… Estou conseguindo enxergar melhor meus objetivos agora.

– Tipo quais?

– Ah… É só uma ideia. Mas eu gostaria de investir de verdade no teatro. Se minhas peças com as crianças derem certo, eu vou tentar escrever mais e vender pra algum diretor ou companhia.

Bella sorriu imensamente.

– Eu acho uma ótima ideia. Você sempre foi bom com diálogos, é perfeito pra escrever teatro. Pode até mesmo tentar roteiros de cinema.

– Acha mesmo? – Edward sorriu encabulado. Um elogio desses vindo justamente dela era música para os ouvidos.

– Claro, confia em mim. Seria uma boa investir nisso. Tenho um colega roteirista, vou te passar o contato.

– Jura? Obrigado.

– Imagina…

De coração quentinho, Edward deixou um beijo nela antes de sair do box, indo direto para a banheira morna e perfumada. O verdadeiro paraíso na Terra nesse momento, pensou ele, de olhos fechados para aproveitar melhor.

Mesmo que ele tivesse molhado o piso todo fazendo o caminho, Bella não teve forças para reclamar. Ficou um pouco hipnotizada pelos músculos novos que viu nas costas e no bumbum do moço, inundando sua mente de pensamentos bem gráficos. Jogar um pouco de água na cara foi o alívio que encontrou para a tentação.

Não demorou muito também, e logo ela estava pronta para seguir com a segunda parte do banho. Quando atravessou o banheiro, porém, algo na sua imagem no espelho captou seu olhar. Parou e virou-se para analisar a mancha no bumbum.

– Por acaso você deu um chupão na minha bunda ontem?

O rapaz só deu uma olhada antes de cerrá-los novamente.

– Talvez?

– Edward!

– O que é que tem?

– É um chupão!

– Minha marquinha em você, ué.

– Eu lá sou vaca pra ser marcada? Você sabe que eu não gosto.

– Na hora você gostou.

– Eu nem percebi!

– Vem cá. – ele chamou, fazendo Bella deixar o espelho para entrar na água, frente a ele. Pegou os quadris dela, soltando uma careta ao ver de perto os sutis hematomas que seus dedos também deixaram. – Nossa. Não sabia que estava feio assim, por isso você acordou daquele jeito... Desculpa.

E se inclinou, distribuindo beijinhos na pele que havia magoado. Bella acariciou o cabelo dele, os olhos fechando-se com o toque tão carinhoso que a derreteu em um segundo.

– Tudo bem, eu não me importo, acontece quando a gente vai um pouco mais forte. E você sabe que eu gosto disso.

– Sei… – falou olhando-a com divertimento e beijando o umbigo dela.

– Eu só não gosto é de chupão.

– Foi no calor do momento. Pensa pelo lado positivo, pelo menos foi num lugar escondido.

Ela se desvencilhou, indo sentar do lado oposto com cuidado para não jogar água ou espuma fora. Suspirou, relaxando enfim.

– Ainda bem mesmo. Leah brincou que eu estava com um no pescoço e eu caí feito trouxa.

– Você, trouxa? Pleonasmo, né, _profe_? – bufou uma risada.

– Cala a boca! – ela também riu, porém chutou um pouco da água na cara dele. – Agora, imagina se fosse verdade? Antes de sair, ela veio na intenção de perguntar o que estava rolando entre a gente… Fiquei tão nervosa, que acabei soltando que você ia dormir aqui hoje.

– Ih... E aí?

– E aí que ela surtou um pouco.

– Isso é bom ou ruim?

– Bom. Eu acho.

– Não foi tão ruim quanto achei que seria hoje… Tirando as ligeiras ameaças de Alice e Leah quando se despediram de mim. Eu podia dormir sem essa.

– Você tinha que ver sua cara.

– E que culpa eu tenho? Elas conseguem meter medo quando querem.

– Elas tem metade do seu tamanho, homem!

– Mas sabem virar leoas com sangue nos olhos, ainda mais quando se juntam.

– Elas só estavam brincando e tirando um sarro com você, não foi tão dramático assim, vai.

Ele a fitou antes de mudar de assunto, a voz sem resquício de brincadeira.

– Elas se preocupam muito com você.

– Sim. – respondeu, vendo-o balançar a cabeça e se calar. Esperou que elaborasse, porém precisou perguntar ela mesma, – Por que a observação?

Edward sentou-se mais ereto, apoiando os braços nas bordas da banheira, a luz amarelada das velas criando sombras em sua pele. Só então Bella percebeu como ele parecia um gigante naquele espaço, que para ela foi seu refúgio durante tanto tempo nesse ano.

Quantos dias ela veio para esse cantinho chorar, ou relaxar, completamente sozinha, fugindo dos problemas do mundo lá fora? Fugindo dos pensamentos que levavam a esse mesmo homem que agora enfeitava seu banheiro.

– Isso me faz pensar em como você deve ter ficado mal nesses meses. – ele respondeu, enfim. – E tudo o que você deve ter falado de mim pra elas…

Bella pendeu a cabeça para a parede, evitando o olhar dele, enquanto pensava o que dizer.

– Não falei muita coisa...

– Mas falou _alguma_ coisa.

– Elas secaram minhas lágrimas, Edward. Todos eles, na verdade… Eu fiquei bem mal no primeiro mês, sem conseguir sair de casa, e elas vinham aqui o tempo todo ver se eu estava bem, tentando me animar. – seu coração disparou com as lembranças, e para disfarçar, ela pegou um hidratante de banho, passando nos braços com uma falsa calma. – Mas só falei de você no início. Depois, eu já não aguentava mais sofrer por sua causa, então resolvi pedir pros nossos amigos em comum pararem de falar de você pra mim, e vice-versa.

– E funcionou? Com o sofrimento, quer dizer.

– Sim. Um pouco. Foi como uma anestesia. O incômodo ainda existia, mas a dor em si foi diminuindo.

– Hm. Eu bem que percebi, eles evitavam o assunto _Bella_ a qualquer custo sempre que a gente se esbarrava. Pelo menos, já temos provas de como são amigos leais.

– Você quis saber sobre o assunto _Bella_? – ela se interessou.

– Quis saber algumas notícias, se você estava bem, se continuava indo bem no trabalho, só isso. Mas eles me mantinham no escuro, sempre desconversavam… Vai me dizer que você não quis saber do assunto _Edward_?

– Não exatamente. Claro que eu pensava em você de tempos em tempos. Às vezes, em momentos que eu menos esperava… Mas perguntar mesmo, só uma vez.

– Uma vez...?

– Quando eu quis saber se você já estava com outra mulher. Na intenção de fazer fofoca e falar mal mesmo. – confessou. Viu as sobrancelhas dele erguendo minimamente, sem proferir uma palavra. Logo se arrependeu. – Foi durante uma TPM braba…

– Imagino.

– Mas eles mantiveram a palavra, não me disseram nada.

– Bom.

– Ok, isso está me fazendo sentir péssima. Confessa que você também fez a minha caveira pros seus amigos e eu não fui a única vadia amarga aqui? – ela tentou quebrar o clima tenso, brincando. Edward acabou sorrindo um pouco, mas logo voltou a falar sério.

– Fazer a caveira é um termo horrível, eu jamais faria isso com alguém que eu amo.

– Com alguém que é a mulher da sua vida.

– Exato. – ele pegou um pé dela, começando a massagear. – Mas é claro que torrei a orelha deles sim, eu precisava desabafar também. Você disse umas coisas bem ruins... Pode não parecer, mas eu tenho um pouco de orgulho, e ele ficou ferido.

– Eu sei, era muita raiva e vontade de te atingir... Só de lembrar, fico com vergonha.

– Mas eu vejo pelo lado bom, sabe. Volta e meia, essas palavras ficavam martelando minha cabeça, e eu acabei refletindo muito sobre elas. Algumas eu mereci, realmente. – ele ponderou. – Outras apenas doeram.

– Me perdoa por essas?

– Você tem dito bastante isso ultimamente, ou é impressão minha?

– Só quando é preciso.

Ele sorriu, assentindo, para alívio dela.

– Claro que está perdoada. Se não estivesse, eu nem teria sentado do seu lado naquele avião quando te vi... Até porque, eu sei bem que também soltei umas sem motivo naquela briga. Eu também queria te atingir. Não fui nenhum santo.

– Não mesmo. Você reclamou de coisas de anos atrás. Falou até daquela festa surpresa que você achou que eu fiquei com cara de bunda o tempo todo, mas na verdade eu só estava com dor de cabeça.

– Eu falei disso?! – ele fingiu espanto.

– Falou, para de ser sonso! – ela riu. – Achei que guardar mágoa fosse exclusividade minha. Eu nem sabia que você podia ser assim.

– Nem eu mesmo sabia que teria essa reação, pra ser sincero...

Bella lembrou-se de outra coisa.

– E quando você me chamou de moleca mimada? Jesus, como eu te odiei naquela hora.

– Moleca mimada? Não foi egoísta, não? – ele franziu os olhos, buscando se lembrar. – Porque você me chamou de egoísta primeiro, e eu só devolvi.

– Egoísta _e_ mimada.

– Provavelmente você mereceu, vai.

Bella ficou boquiaberta, indignada, porém não havia muito como se defender. Aquele dia fatídico já havia sido analisado e esmiuçado várias vezes por ela – sozinha e com a terapeuta –, e não havia outro laudo possível: tinha agido como uma mimada mesmo.

– Eu sei disso. Hoje em dia. Na hora, meu orgulho ficou tão ferido que eu só não taquei uma almofada em você porque não queria dar mais razão.

– Você jogou pantufas em mim ontem, acho que já teve sua revanche.

– Eh, minha mira podia ser melhor. – ela brincou, e eles dividiram um momento de silêncio com sorrisos no rosto.

– É bom poder rir dessas coisas com você.

– É sim. Estava com saudades.

– Eu também. Mas você ainda não respondeu: estou perdoado? Pelas outras coisas sem noção e desnecessárias que eu disse...

– Claro que sim. Se não estivesse, não estaria sentado na minha banheira. – concedeu. – Vem cá, deixa eu passar um hidratante.

O rapaz virou-se de costas no meio, e Bella sentou-se atrás, aplicando o creme na mão.

– Cheiro bom. – ele comentou.

– É sândalo com leite de coco. – a morena deu alguns beijos no pescoço dele antes de começar a alisar seus ombros, arrepiando-o.

– Hmm. Continue assim, e vamos ter outra noite sem dormir.

– Nem pensar! – riu, sentindo uma mão subindo sua coxa submersa. Afastou o braço dele para continuar seu serviço. – Temos trabalho amanhã. Responsabilidades, lembra?

– Pff, a gente pode muito bem viver só de sexo e banhos de banheira, quem precisa de responsabilidades?

– Eu sentiria falta de comida nessa equação, pode incluir também.

– Comida na cama e na banheira. Perfeito pra mim.

– _Tão_ romântico. – ela ironizou a piada sacana dele, antes de se calar, as mãos trabalhando pelos braços tatuados dele agora. Ainda queria perguntar sobre as novas figuras, porém haviam entrado num silêncio tão agradável, que não queria fazer nada para perturbar isso.

Edward, no entanto, tinha outros planos.

– Bella?

– Hm.

– Pra onde vamos agora? – a voz tão suave e hesitante, que ela quase não ouviu. Seu peito deu um pequeno salto.

– Minha cama, dormir.

– Tô falando sério... Como ficamos daqui pra frente? Eu e você.

– Preciso responder agora?

– Gostaria que sim.

Ela suspirou, parando o que fazia.

– Acho que a gente precisa de um tempo pra fazer isso dar certo. Não acha?

– Mas existe um _isso_?

– Você sabe que existe. Embora ainda não seja _aquilo_.

– Ok, agora me perdi.

Ele se virou, e Bella aproveitou para dizer o que precisava encarando seus olhos, abraçada aos próprios joelhos como um conforto.

– Eu vou ser bem sincera com você. Eu quero que a gente tenha nossa segunda chance, mais do que tudo… Mas eu também sinto que precisamos de um tempinho na vida real. Um teste pra ver se realmente vai dar certo.

– Você sabe que vai, não precisa disso.

– Tá, mas… Eu preciso estar segura de que a gente vai conseguir de verdade, e que aquilo que nos separou não vai mais ser um problema. Porque se for pra voltar agora, e terminar em dois meses pelas mesmas velhas razões… – disse sacudindo a cabeça. – Eu não quero passar por tudo de novo, não sei se aguentaria.

Suspirando, Edward pegou o rosto dela. Viu o receio, a esperança e o amor, que ele mesmo também sentia. Ela estava certa, concluiu, era algo grande e precioso demais que devia ser lidado com cuidado. Embora seu primeiro impulso fosse sempre se jogar de cabeça e trazê-la junto, caminhar no raso de mãos dadas talvez não fosse uma má ideia. Por enquanto.

– Tudo aquilo que eu falei no táxi vindo pra cá foi verdade, sabe? Eu quero ser um companheiro melhor, como você merece. Não duvide disso.

– Eu sei, não duvido mesmo. Até porque, eu também quero ser melhor pra você… Você merece uma companheira centrada, sem ataques de ciúme e egoísmo. Segura de si e de nós dois. Por isso mesmo, eu preciso desse tempo, pra me adaptar à nossa nova realidade, a quem eu venho me tornando nesse ano, entende?

– Claro… Mas, então, o que você propõe?

– Na prática… Seria _isso_ aqui. – ela apontou para ambos na banheira. – Porém com mais calma. Sem tanta profundidade e cobranças de ambas as partes. Que tal?

– Por quanto tempo?

– Não sei. Não muito. Prefiro que seja algo orgânico. Pode deixar que não vou colocar datas no meu planner.

– Obrigado, Senhor. – ele brincou com as mãos para o céu, e finalmente assentiu. – Está bem. Vamos tentar.

– Ok. – falou sorrindo, seu coração um tambor no peito. Mas reparou na cara estranha que ele fazia. – Que é?

– Porra, esse karma foi rápido demais, paguei a língua. Olha eu sendo trouxa agora. Por você, ainda por cima.

– Sim, e eu te amo por isso.

– Eu também te amo. Mas você ainda é mais trouxa do que eu.

Eles riram, inclinando-se para um beijo carinhoso.

– Ok, agora é minha vez de te alisar um pouquinho, chega pra cá. – Edward a fez virar-se, enchendo as costas dela de mais hidratante do que o necessário, e ficaram ali até a água esfriar e ambos não aguentarem mais deixar os olhos abertos.

 **xxxx**

O despertador de Bella tocou exatamente nove horas depois. Ela demorou um tempo para desligar o intruso, enquanto Edward nem piscou.

Tinham dormido agarradinhos novamente – dessa vez, ele vestiu um pijama – e mal se mexeram a noite toda, tamanho era o cansaço. Tampouco ouviram os miados do Mr. Darcy tentando entender porque tinham fechado a porta do quarto dele. Teve que se contentar em dormir no corredor ao lado do irmão rabugento, nas caminhas de maxi-crochê azul escuro que Bella tinha feito.

Ela deixou o rapaz dormindo e levantou-se para o banheiro, parando antes para falar com os gatos.

– Bom dia, amorzinhos. Dormiram bem? – Coçou o queixo de um e outro, ambos sonolentos que se espreguiçaram e estremeceram, saindo de suas camas. Estavam novamente com as roupinhas natalinas de rena, e Bella já planejava esmagá-los daqui a cinco minutos.

Mas antes, precisava esvaziar a bexiga e, como sempre, os dois foram atrás, se enroscando por suas pernas e parando para participar do xixi de porta aberta. Heathcliff não parava de fungar os pés e pernas dela, enquanto Mr. Darcy subia na cadeira de madeira para fuçar as roupas estranhas deixadas ali.

– É, tem outro macho comigo hoje. Mas esse vocês já conhecem muito bem. – o felino no seu pé a encarou e miou. – Ih, nem adianta fazer essa cara. Darcy já falou com ele ontem, você que foi um antipático e ficou a noite toda escondido. Sinto muito, acabou o reinado de vocês, vão voltar a me dividir com ele.

Ela se limpou sem pensar, porém teve que sugar o ar entre dentes com a fisgada de dor que ainda sentiu lá embaixo. O outro gato saltou alarmado, indo para ela.

– Tá tudo bem, amor. Isso é culpa do seu futuro papai que tem um pé de mesa no meio das pernas. – Bella foi até a pia lavar as mãos. – Estou sentindo uma dorzinha até agora, acredita?

Colocou sua faixa de cabelo para iniciar o ritual de pele matinal, e continuou tagarelando com os filhos peludos enquanto lavava o rosto, como se eles se importassem com o assunto e não estivessem atrás dela só aguardando o café da manhã.

– Acho que agora entendo as gatas berrando no cio, sabe? Alguns machos valem a pena. Não são todos, mas alguns raros sim. O problema é quando são maiores que a média, tem que ter mais cuidado. Será que todas as fêmeas que gostam de pinto passam por isso com seus parceiros avantajados? Pode arder horrores no dia seguinte, mas é tão gostoso que a gente só quer repetir a vida toda—

– Você tá falando do meu pau com os gatos?

Bella pulou já no meio da frase, o sabão entrando nos olhos.

– Porra, idiota! – jogou água nele. – Para com esse negócio de me assustar! Não aguento mais essa palhaçada há quatro dias, qualquer hora caio dura aqui.

– Tá, tá, desculpa. – ele entrou indo direto ao vaso, os felinos se amontoando na cadeira para observar o invasor tirando água do joelho. Até tentou prender o riso, porém ela escutou um murmúrio.

– Qual é a graça?

– Você não respondeu minha pergunta, então assumi que a resposta é sim. Vem cá, por que a banheira ainda está cheia?

– Pra você usar a água no vaso ao invés de dar descarga. Tem um balde no armário.

– Ah. Sim. Sustentabilidade. – ele foi pegar o balde e jogar a água reutilizada no vaso. – Esqueci que agora você é uma burguesa safada e precisa aliviar a culpa de algum jeito. Você não vai salvar o planeta desse jeito, você sabe, né? Já estamos fadados à extinção.

– Meu Deus, por que estou sendo atacada logo pela manhã? Você é um péssimo hóspede.

– Sinto muito, eu só trago as verdades.

– Não vai dar bom dia pra eles, não? – ela mudou de assunto, enxugando o rosto para aplicar seu hidratante facial. – Da última vez que os ignorou, alguém fez xixi no seu tênis.

– Eu só ignorei justamente porque já tinham mijado num livro meu. Pestinhas.

– Não fala assim, eles só tem ciúmes da mãe.

Ele foi lavar as mãos rapidamente para só então ir falar com os gatos.

– Bom dia, garotos. Como estamos? – Só conseguiu uma coçadinha no queixo do Mr. Darcy, enquanto o outro cheirava sua mão. Ambos desceram e foram para longe na primeira oportunidade. – Cagaram pra mim.

– Não, senão teriam ido embora quando você entrou. Mas podemos melhorar a conexão. Me ajude a colocar comida pra eles.

– Bom dia pra você também, né. – ele a abraçou por trás, beijando seu pescoço enquanto ela lambuzava a cara de protetor solar. A morena era só sorrisos.

– Bom dia.

– Qual a programação hoje?

– Queria dizer que vou pegar um barco para Santorini, mas na realidade tenho duas aulas depois do almoço e uma reunião. Vou tomar café, ir pra yoga e dar um jeito na bagunça aqui antes do trabalho. – Bella terminou tudo e saiu para pegar a comida dos gatos, Edward em seus calcanhares pela casa. – E você?

– Preciso estar na ONG em três horas. Fico lá entre aulas e ensaios até dez da noite.

– Nossa. Espero que estejam te pagando hora extra.

– Eles pagam, mas segunda-feira eu costumo ficar por conta própria ensaiando individualmente quem tem alguma dificuldade.

– Jura? Isso é… Fofo.

– Obrigado, eu acho. – ele riu sem jeito.

– Não é todo professor que tem paciência ou disposição pra trabalhar depois do expediente.

Pararam na frente das tigelas e cada um se abaixou para encher uma. Os bichanos vieram correndo.

– Ah, eu gosto. Além do mais, eles merecem. Quem fica até depois é porque realmente está empenhado e interessado. São os mais talentosos.

– Eu imagino, mas continua sendo trabalho, apesar de tudo. Converse com seus chefes, explique como você está se empenhando e veja se consegue um aumento. Foi assim que consegui entrar no projeto da professora Thompson, falando com eles. Tem que valorizar seu trabalho, rapaz.

– Tem razão. Vou tentar. – ele abriu um sorriso que perdurou.

– Que foi?

– Obrigado por estar dividindo essas dicas comigo. Você só chegou onde está porque obviamente traçou um plano e foi atrás dele, sabe do que tá falando. Acho que ter te chamado de mimada foi injusto, afinal de contas.

– Ah, talvez. Porém existe mais de um significado pra essa palavra, e naquele dia, eu definitivamente estava agindo como uma perfeita mimadinha. – ela se levantou. – Eu não costumo comer antes da yoga, mas já que está aqui, posso preparar algo pra gente. Quer?

– Se não for dar trabalho, eu quero.

– Tudo que vale a pena dá trabalho. Mas então eu vou fazer. Quantos ovos?

– Dois tá bom.

O rapaz foi arrumar suas coisas para ir embora enquanto ela preparava o café. Somente quando estavam sentados comendo, vinte minutos depois, Bella se deu conta de que não tinha ouvido nem visto seu celular desde ontem. A presença de Edward já era distração suficiente.

– Eu não consegui achar meu celular até agora, você viu por aí?

– Já tentou ligar pra ele?

– Boa ideia. Pega lá o seu.

– Você não tem um fixo?

– Não aguentava mais telemarketing o dia todo e mandei tirar mês passado.

– Esperta. – ele se ergueu, espanando da camiseta os farelos de torrada integral sem glúten que não tinha gosto de nada, porém a pastinha de queijo e ervas que ela fazia era uma delícia. – Vou lá pegar, já volto pra lavar a louça.

– Hmm, lavar a louça pra mim? Assim você me conquista.

– Descobriu meu plano! – ele riu antes de subir as escadas.

Seu celular estava à mão na mesinha da cama dela, porém desligado. Desde que começou a yoga, seu instrutor havia sugerido só pegar o aparelho após o desjejum, e suas manhãs realmente tinham ficado bem mais produtivas. Bella já havia falado desse hábito há algum tempo, mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos na época.

O celular ligou e a primeira coisa que Edward notou foi a quantidade de mensagens não-abertas na tela inicial. 820.

– Opa. – ele até riu. Por acaso alguém tinha o colocado em um novo grupo de chat ou algo assim? Tinha saído dos desimportantes e os únicos que restaram estavam silenciados, mas nunca se sabe.

Seus dedos começaram a deslizar pela tela com calma, porém conforme seus olhos absorviam as informações, seu coração disparava, e a rolagem ficava mais frenética.

– Ôh oh… – disse em voz alta.

Carlisle. Alice. Emmett. Jazz. Seu chefe, Eleazar. Até sua irmã, Bree. Todos pareciam falar sobre a mesma coisa.

– Não. Não. Caralho de asas. Fudeu.

Sua mente ficou a mil vendo as mensagens. Aparentemente, todos os seus amigos, colegas de trabalho e familiares do outro lado do oceano já sabiam que sua ex-namorada havia feito uma loucura de amor no aeroporto.

Porque alguém havia feito um vídeo disso.

E porque agora eles eram personagens viralizados na internet.

Abriu um link esperando que fosse tudo uma pegadinha, porém não restava dúvidas. As 400 mil visualizações lhe zombavam, e todos queriam saber mais da história, se eles tinham reatado o namoro, se tudo tinha sido combinado, se eram os amigos de Nina Pavlova e tudo o mais. A curiosidade não vinha apenas de seus conhecidos, mas também de pessoas aleatórias no YouTube.

 _Puta que pariu, Bella vai surtar. Caralho, ela vai surtar muito_. O celular dela provavelmente devia estar igual ou pior.

– _Edward? Já achou? Preciso sair_. – ele ouviu a moça subindo e pulou.

 _O que fazer? O que fazer?,_ tentava raciocinar. Será que ela perceberia se seu iPhone desaparecesse misteriosamente? Podia culpar o Heathcliff, ele só fazia merda mesmo. Mas como fazer pra sumir com o telefone que ele nem tinha achado ainda?

– Ai, bateu uma preguiça de ir pra yoga. – Bella chegou no andar e Edward, sem um único neurônio funcionando, resolveu jogar o próprio celular embaixo do tapete felpudo rosé antes de se lançar para abraçá-la.

– Já disse que te amo hoje?

– Hoje ainda não. – falou com um pouco de dificuldade pelo abraço e ataque de beijos que ele começou em seu pescoço.

– Eu te amo. E você é maravilhosa, sabia disso? Sério, em tudo o que faz. Tenho o maior orgulho. Nunca esqueça disso.

Bella sorriu sem graça. O olhar dele estava a deixando um pouco desconfortável.

– Obrigada. Eu também tenho orgulho de você… Mas por que tanta paparicação logo agora?

– Só deu vontade de falar. – ele encolheu os ombros antes de apertá-la novamente, prendendo-a no lugar, as mãos vagando pelas costas. Geladas, ela reparou. Edward parecia ofegante e... nervoso?

– Ei, rapaz, calma, eu não vou fugir. Não mais.

– Eu sei.

– Então, pode me soltar um instante só pra eu ir ali tirar o pijama?

– Desculpa. – se afastou com uma risada trêmula, liberando a morena para ir ao closet.

– Vou me arrumar logo antes que perca a hora.

– Pra onde?

– A yoga, eu acabei de falar.

– Ah, amor, não precisa ir se não quiser.

– Claro que preciso. Minhas costas estão travadas depois de tanto estresse e horas de viagens. – ela vestiu sua calça preta.

– O que acha de ficarmos aqui na cama o dia todo, hein? – Edward até se esparramou na cama tentando ser sensual e convidativo. – Posso fazer uma massagem daquelas que vai melhorar muito.

– Tá louco? Responsabilidades, lembra?

– Liga pra faculdade e diz que está doente.

– Não faço isso e você sabe.

– Mas hoje pode fazer.

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou a andar pelo quarto com roupa de yoga, indo pegar sua bolsa na poltrona perto da janela. Quando viu que ela precisaria passar por cima do tapete, Edward saltou da cama à sua frente, fazendo Bella pular de susto. A moça já estava começando a se irritar.

– O que deu em você, hein?

– Eu realmente quero te fazer uma massagem. Os dois pelados, de preferência.

– Edward, para de palhaçada? – ela o empurrou com um pouco mais de força, conseguindo ultrapassá-lo e enfim, passar pelo tapete.

Sentiu um volume duro e ouviu um pequeno _crack,_ e na mesma hora recuou olhando para baixo. Edward apenas fechou os olhos numa careta, se encolhendo de braços cruzados.

– Que isso aqui? – murmurou ela, e abaixou para descobrir o chão, pegando o aparelho preto. – Ué, não é meu celular.

– Não. É o meu.

Bella o encarou por um momento.

– Ok. O que está acontecendo aqui?

 _Puta merda. É agora que a mulher tem um AVC._

– Acho melhor você sentar. – falou seriamente.

– Por que você tá usando todos os clichês que usam quando vão contar que uma desgraça aconteceu?

– Por favor, só senta. – ele a colocou à força no colchão.

– Você tá me assustando! Fala logo.

Edward soltou o ar, lambendo os lábios e se agachando na frente dela. Se recompôs para começar a contar com a voz mais calma que conseguia.

– Ok. Lembra de ontem… Quando você fez pra mim a maior, mais linda e mais _incrível_ declaração de amor que eu poderia receber?

Ela hesitou em responder.

– Sim?

– Então. Alguém filmou e colocou na internet…

– Ah para, eu aqui falando sério e você tirando uma com a minha cara?

– Não é brincadeira. O vídeo já tem quase meio milhão de visualizações.

Bella o fitou sem expressão alguma por dez segundos inteiros. Edward quase podia ver as engrenagens funcionando em sua cabeça.

E enfim, compreendeu.

– Ai meu Deus. – murmurou sem voz e sem ar, os olhos arregalando-se aos poucos.

– É, eu falei a mesma coisa.

– Ai. Meu. Deus.

– Eu sei!

Ele viu que ela segurava o estômago, o rosto empalidecendo e a boca aberta como se desse pequenos arrotos invisíveis. De repente, ela se ergueu, querendo marchar para sua mesa de trabalho, mas ele era uma barreira.

– Merda! Dá licença, Edward! – o empurrou.

– Vai vomitar de novo? Posso segurar seu cabelo dessa vez.

– Não, não vou vomitar, vou fazer algo melhor.

– O quê?

– Procurar um jeito de mandar apagar isso.

– Mas não tem como.

– Claro que tem como! É minha imagem, se eu não gostei, é só pedir e eles retiram. Nem que eu tenha que acionar um advogado. – ela abriu o laptop, incrivelmente rápida para alguém que estava tendo um colapso nervoso. – Aliás, vou ligar pra Leah já ir resolvendo isso, me passa o celular.

– Bella, me escuta. Isso é a internet, as coisas são pra sempre. Consegue entender isso?

– Não fala como se eu fosse criança! É claro que eu entendo!

– Não, você não está entendendo, não _tem_ como apagar. Uma vez no ar, a coisa fica lá pra sempre. Mesmo que o vídeo saia do YouTube, ele já está nos grupos de iMessenger, de Whatsapp, provavelmente até no Instagram, Twitter e Facebook.

Ela parou e olhou para ele, antes de voltar ao laptop. Calmamente – tão calma, como se tivesse saído do corpo –, fechou o computador e se levantou. Caminhou até a cama e jogou-se de cara, o rosto enfiado no travesseiro abafando berros que saíram sem esforço, acompanhados por socos e pontapés.

Edward sentou ao lado esperando-a parar de espernear e se debater. Tocou sua lombar delicadamente com medo de ser atingido.

– Ei. Tá tudo bem. Calma.

– Não dá pra ficar calma! – falou abafada, ela não queria encarar a realidade mais.

– Foi uma coisa linda, não precisa se envergonhar.

– Tem a porra de um vídeo meu invadindo um espaço privado rolando na internet. Eles tem a prova do meu crime em vídeo, Edward!

– Que crime? Não viaja.

– Não sei, mas algum eu cometi. Eu simplesmente acabei com a minha carreira. Vou ser demitida, já estou sentindo isso.

– Eles não tem motivo algum, não fala besteira.

– Os diretores são rigorosos, a faculdade tem um nome a zelar, você acha mesmo que vão querer continuar com uma professora que age descontroladamente em público?

– Não é como se a gente tivesse transado no meio do aeroporto. Pensa um pouco.

Mas ela não o ouvia.

– Puta que pariu, como eu vou dar aula assim? Os alunos vão ficar rindo da minha cara e me enchendo de pergunta o tempo todo. Demorei tanto pra conseguir respeito naquele lugar, e agora acabei de destruir minha reputação.

– Você dá aula pra adultos, tenho certeza que lidarão de acordo.

– Você não lembra como é ter vinte anos, né? São praticamente adolescentes ainda.

– Tudo bem, pode rolar um interesse maior no início, afinal não é todo dia que a gente conhece uma pessoa famosa na internet. Mas hoje em dia as coisas não duram, daqui a duas semanas surge outro vídeo pra viralizar e a gente vai ser esquecido.

– Duas semanas disso? – ela esticou só a mão para fora. – Me dá, eu vou ligar e falar que tô doente. Tuberculose ou malária?

– Você não vai ligar nada.

– Agora eu vou sim.

– Bella, calma. Me ouve. Eu sei que parece um absurdo agora, mas vamos usar a razão. Não tem nada demais. É uma historinha engraçada e bonitinha, eu tenho certeza que as pessoas estão adorando, achando fofo e ninguém está debochando de você. Muito menos vão acusá-la de algum crime ou te demitir.

O silêncio continuou por um tempo, e Edward deixou que ela processasse as coisas. Até que viu seus ombros tremendo, e passou a alisar suas costas.

– Está chorando?

– Não. – respondeu miando e ele ouviu uma grande fungada.

– Se te consola, você quase não aparece no vídeo. Está focado mais nas minhas reações, a pessoa que filmou não estava num ângulo que pegasse você direito naquela salinha. Vi uns comentários falando como eu sou gato, acharam que eu era algum ator e que aquilo seria um vídeo promocional de companhia aérea. Queriam saber meu Instagram.

Foi o que bastou para ela virar e finalmente encará-lo. O rosto vermelho e marcado.

– Além de tudo, ainda vou ter que lidar com o assédio das suas fãs online?!

– Ai, para, eu só tava brincando. Também não é assim.

Bella abriu a boca para rebater, mas sua consciência logo a lembrou de tudo o que tinha aprendido até aqui. Ouviu a voz de sua terapeuta, e todos os debates sobre seus ciúmes e autocontrole. Antes de surtar novamente, resolveu sentar e respirar fundo – embora a essa altura já estivesse tonta de hiperventilação.

Havia batalhado tanto para virar senhora do próprio destino, esse acontecimento não poderia pirar sua cabeça assim. Isso tudo era apenas a consequência de um ato seu, e o universo sempre cobrava de uma forma ou de outra. Lhe bastava apenas encarar.

– Você tem que ir pro trabalho agora? – perguntou, limpando o rosto na blusa.

– Em meia hora, senão chego atrasado.

– Não quer ir pra yoga comigo, não? Me ajudaria a distrair, não quero ir toda paranóica enfrentar o mundo real.

– Vou ficar suado e não vai dar tempo de tomar banho. Mas posso fazer aquela massagem aqui, te ajudaria?

– Eu não tô a fim de transar agora.

– Não é sexo, é só massagem mesmo. Eu fico vestido.

– Pega aquele creme, por favor. – ela apontou para seu creme de mãos na cabeceira, tirando a camiseta e deitando de bruços.

Edward foi paciente e meticuloso, enquanto ela se relaxava. Trocaram poucas palavras, e ele tentou aliviar a mente dela contando-lhe como tinha feito um curso de massagem oferecido na ONG, e que não via a hora de testar com ela, inclusive outras menos comportadas.

O rapaz preocupava-se quando Bella ficava assim. E claro que não falaria, mas estava sim um pouco receoso com a recepção que ela teria na faculdade entre os chefes. Pensar que ela poderia ter se prejudicado só porque queria chamar sua atenção lhe deixava apreensivo.

Se despediram na porta da casa, Edward levando apenas a mochila, já que combinaram que ele dormiria novamente hoje. Sentiu que Bella precisaria de um ombro.

Ela passou a manhã toda deitada na cama vendo Gilmore Girls agarrada aos gatinhos, sem forças alguma para desarrumar a mala ou riscar qualquer coisa da sua lista de tarefas de segunda-feira. Só deu uma olhada no celular por alguns minutos, mandando uma mensagem padrão para os amigos mais próximos.

 **Sim, sou eu no vídeo!  
Edward e eu estamos juntos de novo depois de nos encontrarmos na Grécia.  
Ele tinha sumido no aeroporto, e eu tinha que procurá-lo.  
**

 **O que a gente não faz por amor, né?  
(Ainda mais estando um pouquinho bêbada e alterada. Não julguem! Vcs sabem que eu odeio voar) Hahah :) **

**Como o dia de uma celebridade da internet não é fácil, estarei ocupada até a noite.  
Falo com vcs melhor depois. Beijinhos!**

Esperava que fosse simpática e concisa o suficiente e ninguém ficasse perturbando. Obviamente, Alice e Leah, conhecendo-a melhor, notaram algo errado e ligaram em conjunto num chat. Acabou sendo um alívio, e ela pôde chorar as pitangas de preocupação com o futuro, enquanto ouvia a vibração das amigas por sua vida amorosa tão agitada ultimamente.

Almoçou o resto da comida da festinha de ontem. Na hora de sair para o trabalho, resolveu botar um óculos escuros que tapava metade do rosto, e jogou um xale roxo na cabeça. Claro que sentia-se ridícula e que certamente estava exagerando nessa coisa toda, mas estar meio escondida do mundo lhe trouxe algum conforto.

Absolutamente ninguém deu a menor bola quando ela entrou no metrô ou andou na rua. Exceto quando chegou na faculdade, e aos poucos as pessoas iam a reconhecendo e acenando. A maioria eram alunos ou ex-alunos, e todos sorriam com sinceridade.

Tentou passar pelo corredor de salas de aula sem que ninguém a visse, evitando causar alguma comoção, porém alguém lhe chamou com uma interrogação na voz e seu corpo todo gelou.

– Bella?

Ela continuou andando.

– Isabella! – a voz se aproximou e Carlisle surgiu no campo de visão, para seu alívio. – Não me ouviu? Estou chamando há tempos.

– Ah, oi, desculpa. Estava distraída.

– Hm, deixa adivinhar... Madame Bovary indo encontrar o amante?

– Ahm?

– Não é aula temática? Por que esse disfarce todo?

– Ah. Não, só estou com frio. – ela sorriu sem graça, tirando o pano da cabeça, mas mantendo os óculos.

– Como foi de viagem? Soube que o painel foi um sucesso.

– Foi ótimo, ainda bem. Os dois dias foram lotados.

– E a Grécia, huh?

– Pois é… A Grécia. – suspirou, evitando alongar o papo.

– Como está Edward?

Bella olhou seu amigo, que portava um sorriso contido, sempre tão calmo e apaziguador. Não podia simplesmente ignorá-lo.

– Está bem, tudo ótimo... Ah, eu tenho que tirar uma xerox antes da minha aula, depois a gente se fala, tá? – ela se virou querendo ir para o outro lado, se possível se esconder no banheiro da biblioteca e só sair quando necessário. Porém ele pegou seu ombro, a impedindo.

– Bella. Estou vendo que não quer falar sobre isso, né?

– Não agora...

– Olha, me desculpa, mas eu _preciso_ falar. Fiquei muito feliz com a notícia. Eu tinha certeza que isso aconteceria uma hora ou outra, vocês são um casal que tem tudo a ver, não fazia sentido estarem separados.

– Obrigada, Carlisle. – ela se amoleceu um pouco. – Você sempre torceu tanto pra gente.

– Claro. Fazem bem um ao outro. Gosto de ver meus amigos felizes... E por isso mesmo que eu preciso te alertar de uma coisa.

– Sobre? – teve até medo de perguntar.

Ele a conduziu discretamente para um canto do corredor antes da escada, esperando passar um aluno que os encarou por mais tempo que o adequado.

– Bom, você já deve saber como aquele vídeo está voando por aí. Foi o assunto da salinha do café hoje.

Bella sentiu o coração acelerar, mas tentou manter a respiração controlada.

– Foi? Como o povo é bobo, né? Tanta coisa melhor pra se conversar.

– Não se apavore, mas eu ouvi uma coisa, que…

– O quê?

– Talvez o Gale te chame pra conversar. Ele se mostrou preocupado com a legalidade de tudo, e como seu nome aparece no vídeo… Ele está preocupado com a repercusão entre os alunos, principalmente.

Bella virou-se ao ouvir a menção sobre Peter Gale, o coordenador do departamento de Línguas. Apenas fechou os olhos desejando sumir, seu pior medo atual se concretizando tão cedo.

– O quão fodida eu estou? Pode falar.

– Não sei, honestamente. Mas saiba que o que for, você tem o apoio do corpo docente, nossos colegas menos conservadores estão vendo tudo com outros olhos. Principalmente as mulheres. Você tá bem? Está meio sem cor.

– Estou bem… – engoliu com dificuldade, sua mente mal conseguindo processar o que ele dizia. Agora, só pensava em um plano B e os lugares onde conseguiria trabalhar com uma demissão assim no currículo. Quem empregaria uma pessoa como ela em um dos meios mais esnobes do mundo, como o Acadêmico na Europa? Será que teria que voltar para os Estados Unidos e começar do zero?

– Professora Swan? – ela reconheceu a secretária de Peter Gale sorrindo em sua direção no corredor. – Estava ligando para o seu celular, mas só dava caixa postal. Quando é sua próxima aula?

– Ahm... Em meia hora.

– Tem algum compromisso agora? O Sr. Gale gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com a senhorita.

– Não. Estou livre. – lutou muito para não gaguejar. A calma e o sorriso da secretária lhe zombavam.

– Me acompanhe, por favor.

Isabella seguiu a pequena senhora como um condenado seguia seu carrasco. Por Deus, onde ela tinha se metido?

* * *

 **N/A: SOBRE O EXTRA - votem aí:** **Edward ouvindo Bella conversando com os gatos /ou/ a cena da massagem?**

 **Pra receber, comente com sua conta logada OU deixe seu email DISFARÇADO (instruções no meu perfil!) OU seu twitter.**

 **Tô curiosa demais, o que acham que vai acontecer com Bella? hahaha**

 **Até breve, beijos**


	9. Cap 9: No Limite

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é da Stephenie Meyer. Eu só faço a Bella ter um incrível azar e ainda rio da cara dela.

 **Obrigada à Dandara, minha beta sempre perfeita sem defeitos.**

 **VOLTEI! Sigam meu twitter pra ter notícias, memes e mimos sobre a fic – hohcarol**

 **Veja sobre o EXTRA lá embaixo. É fofo :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: No Limite**

– _Como é que a gente faz o_ "isso" _mesmo?_ – Foi a primeira coisa que Bella disse, toda afoita e esbaforida sob um murmúrio de rua.

– Como é que é? Não entendi.

Edward abafou o celular com a mão tentando entender melhor, e também um pouco envergonhado que sua descarga fosse soar do outro lado. Por pura sorte, tinha pego a ligação de Bella logo na pausa entre ensaios da noite. Vinha tentando falar com ela desde a tarde para saber sobre toda a repercussão do vídeo viralizado na faculdade.

– _O_ "isso" _, lembra? Que a gente conversou ontem. Acho que não deixamos claro o suficiente e eu estou em dúvidas sobre o que podemos ou não fazer._

Nada daquelas frases faziam sentido, e ele estava cansado. Talvez explicasse a complicação. Mas ela parecia tão aflita, que ele esforçou-se para acompanhar a conversa. Caminhou até a pia, indo lavar as mãos.

– O _"isso"_ o quê, exatamente?

– _Que ainda não é_ "aquilo" _._

– Ai, caralho, eles te pegaram, né?

– _Ahm?_

– A máfia do Stefan te sequestrou, por isso esses códigos aí. Quanto é que eles querem, hein? Posso vender um rim. – ele tentou fazê-la rir.

Fracassou.

 _– Sério, Edward! A nossa conversa de ontem… Na banheira. Sobre tentar de novo._

– Ah. – foi falando e saindo do banheiro antes de parar no corredor da ONG. Na sua orelha, ouviu uma buzina e alguém xingando. _Ela já não deveria estar em casa a essa hora?_ — Lembro, claro. Sobre o nosso _test-drive,_ sem ser namoro de verdade, né?

 _– É, eu estava tentando ser fofa e evitar falar desse jeito, mas tudo bem… Me diz, por favor, quais são nossos limites?_

– Amor, eu não sei ser namorado-de-testes, só aprendi a ser namorado-namorado. Você que deu a ideia, devia saber.

 _– O problema é que eu não sei! Eu não sei mais nada hoje— Oh, porra!_

– Que houve?

 _– Tropecei numa estátua de Papai Noel e meti o pé numa poça com tudo, essa maldita neve derretendo. Mas que dia infernal, caralhos de asa!_ – esbravejou, se apropriando de um xingamento peculiar sempre usado por Edward, e o rapaz precisou afastar um pouco o celular, assustado com a agressividade.

Sentiu suas sobrancelhas unindo-se. Estava tudo estranho por aqui.

Ficou alguns segundos ouvindo o burburinho da rua enquanto ela caminhava e resmungava baixinho, antes de mudar o tom para falar com outra pessoa algo ininteligível.

Ele sentiu-se esquecido.

– ...Bella?

 _– Oi. Desculpa. Tô aqui. Eu..._ – deixou um suspiro longo sair. _– Não está sendo fácil hoje_

– Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? Você sumiu o dia todo, agora com esse papo...

 _– Eu só queria saber se te perturbar durante o trabalho está fora do nosso acordo, porque talvez eu esteja no meio de uma crise aqui e não tenho mais ninguém a quem recorrer. Me desculpa._

– Ah. Estou num break. Tenho uma hora até o próximo ensaio, quer conversar?

 _– Na verdade... Seria um pouco mais do que isso._

– Como assim? – Edward viu a jovem Olivia da recepção cruzando o corredor até chegar nele com seu imenso fone branco no pescoço, como de costume. – Só um segundo. Oi, Liv?

– Desculpa incomodar, professor, mas tem uma moça na porta procurando pelo senhor e eu acho que é urgente…

Levou apenas meio segundo para ele unir dois com dois.

– Por acaso é uma morena que está com um sapato podre de lama?

 _– Ei! Eu limpei no tapete de entrada! –_ Bella protestou no ouvido dele, que somente riu. Olivia nada entendeu.

– Estou indo. – o rapaz disse para ambas antes de desligar o telefone e sair em direção à recepção com a jovem ao lado.

A essa hora da noite, somente algumas aulas de música e dança ainda rolavam na ONG e os sons das últimas aulas do dia se misturavam no espaço quase vazio enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores de salas.

Ainda a Edward impressionava como a atmosfera toda lhe trazia tanta paz. Ele adorava, assim como adorava também o cheiro da madeira dos móveis, pisos e instrumentos. Embora o trabalho fosse pesado, esse lugar tinha o acolhido como uma casa, e talvez por isso ele não se importasse em ficar depois do horário.

Não via a hora de poder apresentar o espaço para Bella, besta de orgulho por fazer parte disso, e ficou embasbacado pela oportunidade ter vindo tão rápido.

Bom, iria fazer um tour com ela – se é que era ela mesmo sob aquele xale roxo e óculos escuros. _Que porra?_

– Se veio pedir minha ajuda pra esconder o corpo, desista, essa calça é nova. – ele chegou, e ela se ergueu da cadeira.

– Não tem corpo nenhum, mas bem que eu queria que tivesse.

Puderam ver Olivia arregalando-se toda, um momento antes de voltar ao seu posto.

– Ela tá brincando. – Edward tratou de avisar.

– É. Tô brincando… – resmungou Bella, enfim tirando seu disfarce tosco que lhe acompanhou o dia todo na rua, botando-o na mochila. O rapaz tinha mil perguntas, porém guardou para mais tarde.

– Bom. Oi, né. – Apenas abriu os braços, rapidamente recebendo Bella, que se aninhou em seu peito, enlaçando sua cintura.

– Nossa, como eu precisava desse abraço.

– Tá tudo bem agora, eu tô aqui. – O beijo que deixou na testa foi suave como ela necessitava. Silenciosamente, ambos tiveram um flashback da primeira noite no hotel, quando Bella desmanchou em seus braços após todo o estresse do voo. Ainda bem que não precisavam mais esconder nada agora. – Vem, vamos comer alguma coisa lá na cafeteria. Liv, me arranja um crachá de visitante pra ela, por favor?

– Claro, professor. – a mocinha sorriu digitando no computador, e Bella recebeu seu crachá após pegar a identidade de volta.

Edward a direcionou para a entrada, toda enfeitada para o Natal daqui a uma semana, subindo as escadas. A bota dela fazia um barulho engraçado.

– Como está esse pé?

– Encharcado. Nojento. Gelado.

– Tenho meias limpas no meu armário e sabonete, você pode lavar lá no vestiário.

– Não adianta, minha bota tá molhada por dentro.

– A gente pega emprestado um sapato no achados e perdidos do seu tamanho. Quer?

– Não quero te dar trabalho, não precisa.

– Que trabalho? Eu não vou lavar seus pés não, doida, você que vai.

– Ih, grosso! – fez um biquinho. – Mas tudo bem, só vou aceitar porque meus dedinhos estão congelando.

– Por aqui.

Viraram uma esquina e logo Bella estava sendo puxada pela mão, com ele indo na frente. Ela freou antes de entrar.

– Isso é o vestiário masculino.

– Sim, onde estão minhas coisas. Vem.

– Não vou entrar aí, deve ter criança e eu não quero traumatizar nenhuma por eu ter visto o pintinho dela.

– Não tem criança a essa hora, só adultos.

– Piorou!

– A ONG tá quase vazia, meus dois alunos ainda não chegaram e as aulas da noite acabaram de começar. – ele meteu a cabeça dentro para chamar. – Alô? Alguém por aí?

– Edward, pra quê? Que ideia. Pega o que precisa e eu vou no feminino.

– Não tem ninguém, vem. – Cansada, Bella deixou ser puxada e levada até o armário. Edward sacou a chave de um colar dentro do cardigã para abrir o seu escaninho, logo notando a cara que a moça fazia. – Que foi?

– Cheiro estranho...

– Bem-vindo ao mundo masculino, cheira a chulé e toalha suja. Não as minhas, porém. – ele entregou uma toalha cinza, o sabonete e suas meias brancas de algodão. – Toma, tá tudo limpinho. A água quente no chuveiro é a torneira da direita.

Mas a moça continuou parada, apenas olhando as coisas em seu colo como se decifrasse física quântica.

– Qual o problema agora?

– Por acaso você não teria um chinelo por aí, não?

– De novo essa frescura de não entrar descalça no box?

– É nojentinho aqui, você mesmo disse!

– Eles lavam o banheiro todos os dias, Fresquinha. Mas como você teve um dia difícil, vou te dar esse desconto. – Voltou e pegou o chinelo Adidas, que geralmente usava para a Yoga. Às vezes para tomar banho, também, quando havia algo suspeito no chão, mas não revelaria isso a ela.

– Obrigada. – Bella deixou a mochila e o sobretudo preto no banco, sentando para tirar as botas e meias. Tinha esquecido que estava com a meia-calça por baixo da jeans, e teria que tirá-los também.

– Ei ei, não precisa ficar pelada pra limpar os pés. – ele se aprumou, a interrompendo com a calcinha preta já à mostra, o jeans no meio das pernas.

– Eu só não quero molhar minha calça toda, e eu não consigo dobrar muito o joelho, é apertada.

– Mas os chuveiros são todos abertos, não tem nem divisória, se alguém entrar…

– Se alguém entrar, vai ser culpa sua que me trouxe aqui.

– Merda. Tem razão.

– Ai, dane-se, só fica lá na porta. Se alguém chegar, você avisa. – ela disse tirando as peças de uma vez antes de entrar, e ele fez o combinado. – A essa altura, não consigo mais ligar pra nada, já explodi minha cota de constrangimento do dia. Nada será pior do que ser obrigada a fazer xixi num pote em frente a outra pessoa.

Como ela havia ligado o chuveiro na mesma hora, Edward achou ter ouvido errado.

Xixi no pote. Para um... teste laboratorial?

 _Puta merda. Caralho. Porra._

De repente, toda aquela conversa doida de "futuro papai" com os gatos que ouviu era a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar, e seu coração disparou novamente.

Mas ele já havia descartado essa possibilidade, tinha certeza que não era possível... Ou era?

– O-o quê? Repete. – engoliu em seco.

– Xixi no pote, Edward! Fiz obrigada hoje, foi horrível. – sua voz saía abafada pela água corrente. – Quando eu te contar tudo, você nem vai acreditar.

– Caramba… E o resultado já saiu?

– Não faço ideia, não fiquei pra ver essa humilhação.

Sua mente estava realmente lenta essa noite, e era difícil entender por que alguém obrigaria uma mulher a fazer um teste desses logo em frente a outra pessoa. Achava que o exame normal seria por coleta de sangue, mas será que ela havia escolhido um procedimento alternativo que deu errado?

Seu coração martelava até as orelhas, e se não respirasse um pouco iria ter um piripaque.

– Calma, amor. – falou para ela e para si mesmo, respirando fundo. – A gente… A gente pode dar um jeito nisso. Eu posso ir pegar os resultados. Até posso te acompanhar em outro lugar pra fazer de novo, já que esse lugar que você foi não presta, claramente.

– Não preciso fazer de novo, não tenho nada a provar, pra mim esse assunto já está resolvido. E pra que vou meter você nessa história? Claro que não.

– Mas… Eu achei que a gente… Estivesse junto pra valer. Ou não, por causa do negócio de testes. – murmurou a última frase para si, enquanto ela desligava o chuveiro e ia se secar no banco só de calcinha. Enfim ele saiu do posto de guarda-porta, sem conseguir encará-la direito. – Bella?

– Sim?

– Você quer tirar, é isso?

– Ahm? – a morena encarou confusa, terminando de secar dedinho por dedinho.

Ele não fazia ideia de como abordar esse assunto delicadamente, nunca tinha passado por isso. Tentou manter a calma. Claro que falhou.

– Se você quiser tirar, tudo bem. Eu entendo, e te apoio. Não precisa surtar, sabe.

– Que caralhos você tá falando, Edward?

– Do bebê… Do teste... de gravidez.

Ela olhou-o absurdada, como o grande asno que ele estava sendo no momento.

– Que teste de gravidez, rapaz?! Eu tô falando de um exame toxicológico que Peter Gale me obrigou a fazer!

– Ah. Ahhh! Exame toxicológico? – De olhos imensos, uma risada nervosa escapou, e ele cobriu o peito para ver se o ataque seria adiado até a terceira idade pelo menos. – Uh! Graças a Deus. Não me dá mais esses sustos, por favor.

Abanou as axilas molhadas ao sentar, o pobre estava até tonto. Bella furiosamente secava os chinelos para poder usar.

– Eu hein. Você que não me invente mais problema, pelo amor de Deus! Bate na madeira. – mandou e ele obedeceu, pois não daria sorte ao azar.

– Bem, é só que eu achei que, depois de ter ouvido aquilo de manhã…

– Aquilo o quê? – Ela se ergueu, terminando de colocar a calça de trabalho, junto às meias e chinelos.

– Ah. Nada não, esquece. Me conta, o que houve?

– Eu preciso comer alguma coisa, meu estômago dói e piora só de pensar nessa história. Me leva na cafeteria, por favor? Vou te contando.

Edward meteu as coisas dela rapidamente no escaninho, e a tirou dali antes que alguém entrasse. Por um segundo, lembrou-se que talvez fosse pegar mal ser visto saindo com uma mulher do vestiário, mas felizmente não cruzaram com ninguém mesmo no caminho.

Bella andava com a dignidade que lhe restava, portanto o look professora-respeitada no corpo, e aposentado-na-farmácia nos pés. Até que sentiu-se adequada ao seu bairro pela primeira vez, onde a cada esquina se via uma moda nada comum. Poderia, finalmente, assumir seu título infundado de hipster alternativa?

– Que história é essa de exame toxicológico? – ele perguntou.

– A cereja do bolo de merda que foi o meu dia. Mas antes, espera aí… – pegou seu braço e começou a rir, do nada.

– Quê?

– Você realmente achou que eu estava falando de teste de gravidez?

– Eu? Claro que não, eu tava zoando.

– Achou sim. Ai, como você é besta! – ela riu mais, a primeira vez no dia, e só por isso já tinha valido a pena cruzar a cidade, quase se perder porque o motorista do Uber não sabia andar nessa "quebrada sinistra" e meter o pé numa poça para vir atrás dele.

O rapaz fez um bico muito parecido com o dela quando ele ria assim e sentiu estar provando do próprio veneno.

– Ah, me deixa!

– Não dá. Sério, você ficou branco que nem papel.

– Eu sei lá? Você chega toda nervosa, falando em códigos. E de manhã ainda estava naquele papo doido de papai com os gatos… Só pensei nisso.

– Amor, eu tenho DIU e nossas camisinhas não estouraram. – falou mais baixo. – Fora que não daria nem tempo de aparecer num teste. Se alguém surgisse aqui, só sendo trabalho do Espírito Santo.

– Eu sei! Mas quando se ouve algo assim, a cabeça logo pensa no pior, né?

– Olha. Obrigada por aquilo que você disse de me apoiar, caso eu não quisesse ter. – ela parou de andar, querendo encará-lo. – Eu aprecio muito.

– É o mínimo que eu posso fazer, né? A gente falou sobre filhos ontem, mas não quero que seja nada apressado, eu sei que você tem que estar segura e preparada antes. Nossos esquemas tem que estar acertados.

– Droga, você falando assim agora me dá até vontade de treinar pra fazer um... – ela se espichou, envolvendo seu pescoço na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo lentamente.

– Eu bem que estava com vontade de treinar também. – ele apertou sua cintura.

– Uhum...

Ambos ouviram um barulho borbulhante, fazendo o rapaz quebrar o beijo.

– Que foi isso?

– Meu estômago. Não como nada desde o almoço.

– Jesus, vamos botar uma comida nesse corpinho logo.

Chegando na cantina, pediram um pratão de macarrão com queijo e hambúrguer – só para Bella, pois Edward já havia comido. Além deles, só havia mais uma moça no salão jantando e os dois rapazes que atendiam. Obviamente, a convidada do rapaz não passou despercebida.

– Eles estão me encarando ou já é mais uma paranoia nova que devo contar à minha terapeuta? – perguntou ela com receio, sentando numa mesa.

– Devem estar curiosos porque eu nunca trouxe um visitante aqui.

– Ninguém? Nem seus amigos?

– Ninguém gosta de vir até aqui, é longe de tudo e Peckham não é dos bairros mais seguros.

– Nem me fale. O Uber me largou na entrada da rua, tive que saltar e vir andando.

Edward fez uma careta, sentindo-se mal por ela.

– Eu podia ter te encontrado em outro lugar depois, não precisava ter vindo.

– Precisava. Queria andar pra espairecer um pouco. Às vezes gosto disso, sabe? Essa sensação de ter um destino certo e chegar até o final com minhas próprias pernas. Sei lá, queria sentir que eu estava no controle um pouquinho hoje, pelo menos em alguma coisa.

– E surtiu efeito?

– Nada! Além da poça, quase me perdi até chegar aqui. Acho que não estou nos meus melhores dias mesmo, é uma maré de infortúnios essa semana que eu vou te contar...

– Porra, valeu, hein.

– Oi?

– Esqueceu que eu estou no meio desses dias aí?

Ela o fitou, sem saber dizer se ele estava apenas fazendo charme ou magoado de fato. Em todo caso, tomou sua mão para se explicar.

– Eu obviamente não estou incluindo as partes com você, né, bobo? Eu amei demais, já te falei isso. Foram dias maravilhosos, mas não dá pra negar que também foram super esquisitos e eu fiquei boiando nessa maré agitada de sorte e azar, variando entre uma coisa e outra desde a Grécia...

– Ok, já que você está curtindo um drama e mistério, que tal me contar agora o que houve?

Bella desviou os olhos pela primeira vez, sentindo ressurgir toda a frustração e constrangimento que ela havia passado nessa tarde. Respirou fundo para, enfim, se abrir.

– Eles decidiram me suspender até o fim dessa semana. Quatro dias.

– O QUÊ?! – Edward exclamou alto, chamando a atenção novamente de todos os presentes, antes de abaixar a voz. – Como assim?

– O meu departamento recebeu três ligações da mídia, só pela manhã, procurando por mim, querendo saber como entrar em contato com "a garota do vídeo do aeroporto que é amiga da modelo Nina Pavlova", além de todo o burburinho pelos corredores e sala de professores sobre o mesmo assunto... E por isso, de acordo com o Conselho de Professores de Ciências Humanas, minha presença iria perturbar a ordem das aulas.

– Que coisa absurda! Mas que merda de Conselho é esse? Em quem eu devo dar uma surra? Você quer? Eu dou.

Bella sorriu tristonha, pois ele era fofo demais tentando ser durão e lavar sua honra, mesmo sendo o cara que não gostava nem de matar uma barata por pena – sério, ela que tinha que matar todas quando moravam juntos.

– Carlisle disse que a maioria dos professores estavam ao meu lado, mas quem dá a palavra final é o Conselho.

– Nomes, Bella. Eu quero nomes.

– Peter Gale, meu coordenador de Letras, Marcus Vangelis, de Cinema, Alistair Houston de História e Jason Jenks de Ciências Sociais. Ainda faltam alguns, mas não estavam presentes e eles acabaram decidindo assim mesmo.

– Bando de pilantras! Canalhas! – Nessas horas, ele gostava de usar todos os adjetivos que enchiam a boca.

E, aparentemente, Bella também.

– Pois é, talvez eu tenha dito a mesma coisa pra eles… – lembrou do exato momento com uma careta. Não foi um dos seus melhores.

 _Estavam na fatídica reunião, a qual ela tinha sido convocada às seis da tarde, depois de sua última aula._

– _O Conselho decidiu suspender suas aulas e atividades na faculdade até sexta-feira, Isabella. – Peter Gale cinicamente avisara, prostrado como um pedregulho em sua cadeira de couro velho que fazia um barulho irritante e Bella tinha vontade de chutar. Se acertasse partes moles desse senhor, não seria um problema._

– _Me suspender?!_

– _Sim, você volta a trabalhar depois das festas de fim de ano. Veja isso como uma semana adicional de folga. Feliz Natal adiantado, eu diria!_

– _Como assim, Gale? Eu... – Sua mente desesperada buscava por palavras capazes de parar toda essa loucura. – Eu não posso simplesmente largar minhas turmas assim, preciso terminar as matérias pendentes antes do recesso da próxima semana, e eu já me ausentei semana passada viajando com o Projeto, não dá mais—_

– _Não esquente a cabeça com isso, o professor Wilson que vem te substituindo está a postos, nós daremos um jeito._

– _Nós? Essas são as_ minhas _turmas, eu devo decidir como lidar com elas. Perdão, eu realmente não estou entendendo porque estou sendo impedida de fazer o meu trabalho direito._

– _Eu sei que parece um castigo, mas não é. Só não queremos causar tumultos por aqui, sua presença pode desviar a atenção dos alunos das aulas._

– _Mas eu não tive nenhum problema nas aulas de hoje. – tentou ela._

 _Não era exatamente verdade, alguns alunos vieram perguntar, tão encantados e amorosos com toda a história (alunos de literatura e sua mania de romantizar tudo), que Bella não resistiu em contar algumas coisas rapidamente no início da aula._

 _10 minutos perdidos, apenas._

 _Ok, 15… estourando 20._

– _Mas_ nós _tivemos ligações de jornais e outros veículos que não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o alinhamento moral e acadêmico dessa Universidade. Sites de fofoca, pra ser exato._

– _Meus alunos não paravam de falar sobre isso hoje. – Jason Jenks deu seu pitaco. – Pareciam fuxiqueiras de feira, demorei horas para começar a aula._

– _Desculpem, mas eu sinceramente não vejo porque eu mereço ser prejudicada pela conduta de curiosos que não sabem respeitar o ambiente acadêmico com a seriedade que merece._

– _Já está decidido. Sinto muito. – Peter sentenciou. – Achamos que será melhor para todos nós e para você também, Isabella. Vamos dar um tempo para essa história esfriar._

 _A moça precisou se recompor, respirando e contando até cinco, o máximo que ela conseguia chegar._

– _Eu já entendi a motivação, mas com todo respeito, Gale, isso é uma decisão totalmente arbitrária, extrema e canalha da parte de vocês! – olhou ao redor para todos aqueles senhores. – Eu não fiz nada que pudesse prejudicar a imagem da instituição, é um vídeo inocente que só diz respeito à minha vida particular._

– _Ela disse canalha? – Bella ouviu Marcus murmurar. Sempre pensou que o cara parecia mais uma múmia lerda de tanto remédio para dormir, era o que ela tinha ouvido; Volta e meia ele perdia aulas só para ser encontrado num pub em plena luz do dia, e ninguém mexia com ele, pois era um intocável daqui._

 _Ao contrário dela, como se podia ver._

– Oh-oh. – Edward falou sobriamente. – Você disse canalha na cara deles? Aí também não, Bella, são seus superiores.

– Eu estava fora de mim! Foi uma puta injustiça! O Gale me chamou logo quando cheguei e avisou que o Conselho iria decidir meu destino, mas desde aquela hora eu já sentia o tom de ameaça, ele estava doido pra fazer isso, me punir. Palhaço sádico e misógino.

– Esse é bom, vou anotar. Mas você não disse na frente dele também não, né?

– Não, mas bem que merecia. Ainda mais depois de ter me obrigado a fazer a porcaria do teste… Eu e minha boca grande, também! Pra que fui falar que bebi um monte no voo?

– Você falou o quê?!

Bastou um olhar para Edward, e ela confirmou que havia feito a maior burrada bem aí.

– Falei que… – confessou envergonhada. – Meu vexame todo foi porque bebi um pouquinho a mais pra relaxar.

– Ah, jura? Podia também ter contado que quase transou no carro de um traficante internacional.

– Não me julga, cacete!

– Porra, você também não facilita pro seu lado, né, amor? E ainda bem que não negou que aquele cara é traficante, você sabe a verdade.

Ela revirou os olhos, ocupada demais com algo mais importante.

– _Eu só quero entender o que está acontecendo, Swan... – Gale se debruçara sobre a mesa, depois de fazê-la esperar por quinze minutos na primeira reunião que tiveram, a sós, após ela ter sido pescada da conversa com Carlisle no corredor._

 _A moça já tinha organizado mentalmente todos os livros de uma prateleira por ordem alfabética, mas agora que ele havia chegado, preferia continuar organizando a estante inteira._

– _Entender o quê, exatamente? – ela deu uma tentativa de sorriso._

– _Há quantos meses trabalha conosco?_

– _Tirando os dois de teste, estou desde outubro do ano passado, oficialmente… Quatorze meses._

– _Bom. Durante esse tempo, você nunca demonstrou nenhum problema de relacionamento com seus colegas._

– _Não. Tenho minhas divergências com alguns poucos, claro, mas sempre resolvemos de forma cordial._

– _E pela sua ficha, também não apresentou nenhum problema de comportamento nesses meses, nem dentro, nem fora da Universidade. Estou correto?_

– _Sim... Me desculpe, mas onde o senhor está querendo chegar?_

– _Só quero entender o que leva uma pessoa em sã consciência a entrar num lugar proibido – sim, porque eu já chequei e sei que só pessoal autorizado podia circular naquela sala de som –, para fazer um escarcéu, procurando por alguém? Um adulto, ainda por cima. Se fosse uma criança, eu poderia até relevar…_

 _Como ela sequer começaria a explicar? Teria que encurtar muito a história, a fim de manter um pouco de sua dignidade e privacidade._

 _Tentou ir pelo caminho fácil que já era de conhecimento de muitos colegas daqui: seu pânico de aviões._

– _Veja bem, eu concordo com o senhor. De fato, foi um exagero. Mas eu não estava no meu juízo perfeito. Não sei se o senhor sabe, mas eu tenho muitos problemas pra voar. Ansiedade grave, fobia... Nesse dia em especial, depois de ter passado por um voo muito traumático, eu precisei enfrentar outro e só conseguiria se estivesse dopada._

– _Dopada? – Peter ajeitou-se, aparentemente ultrajado com olhos arregalados atrás dos óculos._

Ótimo, agora ele vai achar que sou uma viciada que surta em aviões, _pensou ela,_ Adeus, viagens do projeto de extensão.

– _Bom, não dopada assim, é modo de dizer. Eu… Acabei consumindo um pouco mais de álcool do que o indicado no voo, e todo o estresse com certeza mexeu com meu juízo. O senhor já deve ter passado por uma situação dessas._

– _Está insinuando que eu sou um alcoólatra que não sabe se controlar?_

– _Não! Pelo amor de Deus, não. Quis dizer que já deve ter visto alguém nessa situação. Um deslize, sabe, acontece._

 _Ela estava tão nervosa, que sentia suor pingando até no cofrinho, e olha que devia estar uns cinco graus do lado de fora._

 _Como é que tinha se metido nessa roubada e perdido tanto o controle de sua vida? Essa não era Isabella Marie Swan. Que porra de desequilíbrio estava acontecendo aqui, Universo?_

 _O homem de cabelos grisalhos e sorriso presunçoso a encarou por uns segundos._

– _Por que os óculos escuros?_

– _Deus, perdão, que gafe. – ela quase arrancou os óculos do rosto, mentalmente se xingando de idiota para baixo. – Estou meio atordoada hoje, nem lembrei de tirar._

 _Esperou a inspeção silenciosa dele, que balançou a cabeça lentamente, rodando sua caneta de cem libras entre os dedos._

– _Me diga, Swan. Se por acaso eu pedir que faça um teste agora, provando que está limpa, eu teria alguma surpresa?_

– _Desculpe, não entendi?_

– _Você entendeu… Mas vamos deixar isso pra mais tarde. – olhou no relógio da parede. – Estou no meu horário de almoço e não quero perdê-lo. Eu vou me reunir com o Conselho daqui a pouco. Qualquer notícia, nós te chamaremos._

– Puta que pariu, ele estava tentando te forçar a confessar algum podre! – Edward indignou-se, quando Bella terminou de recontar.

– É, eu tive essa impressão também. Bem que me avisaram pra tomar cuidado, porque ele sempre foi meio implicante com as professoras mais jovens.

– E essa história aí do teste, como foi?

Bella gemeu de frustração e vergonha, pendendo a cabeça para a mesa, onde encostou no antebraço. Fechou os olhos, escondendo-se do mundo pelo menos um pouquinho, perdida na escuridão entre seus braços dobrados.

– Não me faz lembrar disso. Foi horrível!

– Algum deles encostou em você, Bella? – o rapaz disse seriamente. – Me diz, se algum daqueles velhos safados encostou, eu juro que—

– Não, eles só foram os mandantes. Mas foi ruim de qualquer jeito.

 _Bella fumegava de ódio. Nunca havia sido tão desrespeitada e constrangida assim num ambiente de trabalho, ou em lugar algum, na verdade._

– _Isso é sério? Você quer que eu faça um exame pra comprovar que eu não sou usuária de drogas, só porque eu usei a palavra "canalha" sobre sua decisão?_

– _Tecnicalidades, Bella. Claro que não é por isso, mas pela nossa integridade, e a sua também. É parte do procedimento. Você sabe disso, fez o mesmo teste quando nós a admitimos ano passado, sabe como é tranquilo e indolor._

– _Vocês não podem me obrigar a fazer um teste de saúde._

– _Podemos, caso haja suspeita de comportamento fora das normas de conduta, e se assim o Conselho achar propício. Está no manual do Professor e também nos contratos que vocês assinaram. Eu chequei nos seus documentos à tarde._

– _Tanto tempo livre pra coçar as bolas… – ela sibilou baixo entre dentes._

– _Perdão, não ouvi?_

– _Eu disse que, mesmo que eu aceite fazer o teste, eu não estou com vontade de ir ao banheiro agora. – disse qualquer besteira, e logo percebeu que seria melhor ter ficado calada. Os homens riram de zombaria._

 _Na sua cabeça, ela já tinha virado a própria Uma Thurman em Kill Bill, chutando a cara de um por um – com uma katana._

– _Não temos pressa, tome seu tempo. Heidi, pode entrar. – Gale chamou sua secretária, entregando-lhe o pacote com o kit, que parecia estar naquele escritório a vida toda, só esperando o momento de constranger uma pobre professora americana desesperadamente romântica e perturbada. – Por favor, acompanhe a Professora Isabella até o toalete, certifique-se que ela colha o material pro exame. Pode usar o do escritório, estarão só as duas._

 _Peter Gale tinha dito tudo isso baixo perto de Heidi, mas dentro dessa sala quase hermética, podia-se ouvir até um alfinete caindo._

 _Bella estava a um passo de levantar e sair dali sem olhar para trás, o estômago e garganta em nós. Porém foi difícil ignorar todos os boletos que iriam vencer na próxima semana dançando hula-hula na sua mente, e ela apenas agarrou sua cadeira com um pouco mais de força._

 _Tentou fazer sua última apelação._

– _Não. Eu me recuso! Eu não vou fazer isso, expor a minha privacidade assim. Vocês devem acreditar na minha palavra, e eu afirmo que não tenho nada que me comprometa. Por favor, Gale._

– _Por favor digo eu. Não faça isso ser mais difícil do que já é. Eu te garanto que não gostaria de estar tomando essas medidas, Swan, você realmente tem sido uma das melhores professoras que tivemos nos últimos tempos. Mas regras são regras._

– Regras são regras. Sei! – Bella cuspiu as palavras, voltando ao seu presente. – Só se for as que ele tirou do cu dele!

– OPA! Ok, não precisa ser tão gráfica. – Edward teve que acalmá-la, pois ela já berrava no meio da cantina da ONG e quem não queria ser chamado para uma conversinha com os chefes agora era ele.

– Desculpa... Será que isso é castigo, Edward? Por eu sempre ter sido a chata das regras e agora estou sendo cobrada e chutada na bunda por elas?

– Não acho que é assim que funciona.

– Seja lá o que for essa coisa, está funcionando e muito bem. Não acredito, sério.

– Isso foi absolutamente terrível, e eu sinto muito por você ter passado por essa situação. Mas e agora, o que vai fazer? Porque eu realmente acho que você não deve deixar isso barato, não. Deve ter algum tipo de processo que você pode abrir contra eles, por calúnia, constrangimento no trabalho ou algo assim.

– Não sei, Edward. Não sei. Eu não consigo pensar em nada agora. Minha cabeça tá um mar em tempestade, ainda preciso de um tempo pra assentar e entender tudo o que rolou.

– Certo. Tem razão. Tome esse tempo, mas fale com um advogado o quanto antes.

– Vou tentar falar com Leah, assim que ela me atender. Falei com ela e Alice de manhã, mas as duas sumiram agora, parece que combinaram.

Ele pegou sua mão, acariciando os dedos, que haviam ficado gelados após expôr todo o seu calvário.

– Eu sei que você não gosta quando eu peço calma, mas vamos pensar que o pior já passou e amanhã vai ser um novo dia… Respira, amor. – indicou, e ela o fez. – Quer respirar comigo? Meditar junto?

– Como faz isso? Nunca fiz.

– Eu te ensino. Senta reta, olha nos meus olhos e a gente se conecta. Ah. Aliás… Depois me lembra de mostrar umas outras coisinhas que aprendi.

– Mais massagens?

– Também. – ele sorriu com malícia, subindo as sobrancelhas duas vezes.

– Quando você faz essa cara é porque tá pensando sacanagem.

– Com certeza.

– O que é? Me fala. Também quero pensar sacanagem, não aguento mais pensar que eu levei suspensão e fiz xixi num potinho na frente da porra da secretária do maldito do meu chefe.

Espontaneamente, ele acabou rindo do jeito que ela falou, e a moça não teve alternativa, a não ser abrir um leve sorriso. Era música aos seus ouvidos.

– Vamos deixar pra mais tarde, porque o ambiente não permite. – disse, abaixando bem a voz e a olhando tão intensamente, que seu coração bateu mais forte, e não por raiva dessa vez. – Só vou dizer que envolve nós dois numa cama pelados e a palavra _tântrico_ está incluída.

– Hmm. Parece bom…

– Parece excelente.

– Com licença, o jantar. – o rapaz da cantina surgiu, colocando o prato de macarrão com queijo e hambúrguer picadinho à sua frente, além de um copo d'água. Bella quase babou de tanto salivar. – Bom apetite!

– Isso está lindo demais. _Shukraan_ , Mohammed! – ela gentilmente agradeceu em árabe, e o jovem tímido fez um sinal com a cabeça antes de sair sorrindo.

– Alguns deles amam quando falamos a língua, mesmo nessas palavras pequenas. – comentou Edward, com um sorriso também. – Acho que se sentem mais acolhidos.

– Posso imaginar, eu também gostaria. – falou assoprando a comida para colocar na boca. Fechou os olhos em seguida, gemendo meio alto demais, respirando fundo e mastigando. Pequenos prazeres como esse eram seus motivos pessoais para achar que nem tudo estava perdido.

– Gostou?

– Nossa, tá uma delícia! Não acredito, era exatamente o que eu precisava hoje. Um abraço quentinho no estômago.

– É bem gostoso, mesmo. Os cozinheiros eram especialistas nas cidades deles, sabem fazer de tudo, você viu a variedade do cardápio. Até macarrão americanizado fazem bem.

– Sério, lembra muito o da minha mãe. Você comeu, sabe do que eu tô falando. – disse empolgada, oferecendo uma garfada na boca de Edward, que mastigou concordando. Renee nunca foi uma grande cozinheira, mas exatamente esse prato era o único que ela fazia com prazer.

– Ainda bem que pude te proporcionar um pouco de conforto hoje. Fiquei o dia todo preocupado com você incomunicável, não pensei em outra coisa.

– Desculpa ter sumido… Tive que deixar o celular desligado pra conseguir me focar no trabalho. Tentei orquestrar uma fuga do mundo exterior, mas acabou que o meu inferno particular foi lá dentro da Faculdade mesmo.

– Bom, isso sim seria uma ironia do destino. Certo, Professora?

– Pode ser...

Pacientemente, Edward esperou Bella terminar de comer, e a deixou sossegada, sem interrompê-la com mais perguntas.

Ao mesmo tempo, era inevitável que se espalhasse nele uma satisfação por ela ter vindo procurar sua ajuda. Bella veio até aqui, e agora ele podia fazer algo por ela. Podia ser a paz de espírito que ela precisava hoje.

Enquanto a assistia, só conseguia pensar que normalmente, ficaria irritado com barulhos de uma boca mastigando, mas devia admitir que era tão besta por essa mulher, que vê-la devorando a comida com tanto gosto estava sendo a coisa mais legal do seu dia. Preciosa.

 _Porra, estou tão, tão apaixonado. Mais ainda do que antes. Será possível?_

 _Aliás, que espetáculo essa boca lambendo a colher. Imagina lambendo o meu—_

– Que é? – Bella devia ter reparado sua cara.

– Nada. Tô te namorando, só.

Com um sorriso sutil, ela apenas tocou a cadeira ao lado da sua, para onde o rapaz rapidamente mudou-se. Colando-se à sua morena, envolvendo-a como um cobertor de proteção em seu abraço, eles ficaram juntos enquanto ela terminava o jantar. Alguns beijos e garfadas foram roubados.

Ao fim, Bella ainda pediu uma sobremesa, e Edward tinha até esquecido que deveria deixá-la para ir ao último ensaio do dia, não fosse o telefonema que recebeu quando o sorvete chegou.

– Quem era? – a moça indagou.

– Acho que estamos na sua maré de sorte do dia… Meus alunos cancelaram o ensaio. São gêmeos e a mãe não deixou que voltassem pra ONG, tem prova amanhã. Isso quer dizer que estou livre, sou todinho seu a partir de agora.

– Oba. Vamos pra minha casa?

– Claro. Termina o sorvete e vamos pegar nossas coisas.

Despediram-se dos moços sírios da cantina, pouco depois, e saíram pelos corredores de mãos dadas. Sem perder tempo, Edward começou a apresentar um pouco a ONG, que tinha o nome propício de Reconstruir, num pequeno tour.

– Nossa, que árvore mais linda. – comentou Bella ao ver a grande árvore de Natal toda iluminada numa área comum.

– Não é? Cada um daqui da ONG colocou um enfeite, todos os alunos e funcionários. São coisas especiais que nos representam.

– O que você colocou?

– Uma cabeça de touro do Chicago Bulls.

– Ah sim. Saudades de casa, né...

– Nessa época do ano? Sempre. – eles pararam em frente a uma porta dupla com janelões. Era o auditório. – Essa é minha sala favorita, tenho ensaiado aí bastante. Não dá pra ver agora, mas o teto tem uma parte de vidro, então a iluminação durante o dia é uma coisa de doido, fora que o palco pode ser aberto na parte de trás, que dá pro pátio. Às vezes rolam uns eventos ao ar livre também.

– Uau, deve ser maravilhoso. Parece grande.

– Esse prédio todo é um bom espaço. A Rede Reconstruir tem outra filial maior aqui perto, que é onde fica a escola de educação básica e técnica, e também os treinos de esportes. Mas pra mim nada supera essa daqui, a filial das artes. – ele sorriu, e Bella se pegou acompanhando o sorriso. Era encantador vê-lo falar, e talvez fosse a primeira vez que o via tão entusiasmado com algum projeto na vida.

– Parece bem agradável por aqui, um ambiente tranquilo pra trabalhar, apesar do bairro ser meio tenso. Tem uma aura legal, não sei explicar, deve ser toda a energia criativa concentrada.

– Tem, com certeza. Mas a tranquilidade é só agora, porque de manhã e de tarde isso aqui ferve… Tem mais cursos. Além de dança e música, tem teatro, artes plásticas, clube de leitura, que inclusive você poderia nos dar a honra de sua ilustre presença pra uma palestra ou algo assim... Ah, e tem yoga também.

– Jura? É aqui que você faz, então?

– Sim, todo dia. O professor é indiano refugiado da Caxemira, avô de um dos meus alunos. Sujeito é magrinho e parece de elástico, conhece tudo da cultura. Verdadeiro Mestre. Mas não o chame assim, ele detesta.

– Perfeito. – sorriu. – E sobre o clube de leitura, eu adoraria, só me dizer o dia. Mas imagino que nem todos falem inglês?

– Depende muito, eles aprendem na escola, mas a maioria já fala razoavelmente bem, estão em Londres há um tempo. O clube de leitura é uma ajuda.

– E como você se comunica com os alunos que não falam bem ainda? Adoro saber como as pessoas conseguem se comunicar mesmo com línguas tão diferentes.

– Acho que é a magia da música, a gente se entende de qualquer forma através dela. A peça dos adolescentes, por exemplo, a base de diálogos é em inglês, mas algumas músicas são as que eles sugeriram da língua materna de cada um.

– Que lindo, Edward. O enredo é tipo a Torre de Babel?

– Não, não é tão sério. São adolescentes, né? O enredo está mais pra High School Musical, foi o que pediram.

– Faz sentido. – ela riu. – Estou ansiosa pra ver. Quando estreia mesmo?

– Fevereiro. Eu que estou ansioso pra vocês verem… Claro que não é nenhum Despertar da Primavera. Mas acho que não vou fazer feio. – brincou, se referindo ao célebre musical adolescente.

– Falando em jovens… Como foi a repercussão do video por aqui? – perguntou Bella receosa.

– Olha, acho que ainda não chegou nas rodinhas do pessoal daqui… Se chegou, eles não ligaram muito. Só alguns alunos meus, crianças e adolescentes, vieram questionar, me mostraram empolgados que viram minha cara de bobo apaixonado no Twitter. Falaram que virei meme e riram.

– E como você reagiu?

– Ué, eu ri com eles, né? Não tem muito o que fazer.

– Professor! – um garotinho muito loiro surgiu, saindo de uma salinha e veio correndo na direção deles, cumprimentando Edward com um aperto de mão estilizado, que parecia ter sido ensaiado várias e várias vezes.

– E aí, rapaz? Melhorou?

– Sim. Tomei vários remédios. Eca.

– Quero te ver na próxima aula, hein. O que tá fazendo a essa hora aqui?

– A mamãe tá no coral, ela mandou eu estudar na biblioteca, tem prova amanhã. – ele tinha um forte sotaque, que Bella deduziu ser ucraniano, parecido com o de uma aluna que teve semestre passado.

– Ah, semana de prova pra vocês, né? Então boa sorte, estude bem.

– Essa é sua namorada? – falou o menino em sua espontaneidade infantil, deixando Edward em alerta pela saia-justa que ele não estava nem um pouco preparado.

– Ah-ahm… – gaguejou.

– Sim. – enfim, Bella sorriu, estendendo a mão ao garoto. – Sou a Bella. Como vai?

– Bem. Sou o Petro. – ele disse com as orelhas vermelhas, e puxou a manga do cardigã do professor, fazendo-o se inclinar para cochichar em seu ouvido. – Ela é tão bonita. Caramba.

Edward só podia rir.

– Ela é. Mas por que não diz isso a ela?

– Vergonha. Diz que eu falei.

– Tá bom. – o rapaz se ergueu. – Petro disse que você é muito bonita.

– Obrigada, Petro. Você também é muito bonito.

– Ok. Brigado. Tchau! – e assim como veio, foi embora correndo.

Os dois adultos continuaram andando.

– Não lembro há quanto tempo eu não interajo com uma criança, isso foi tão fofinho! – a morena comentou animada.

– É assim todo dia, quase.

– Eles te amam, né?

– A maioria. Os que não amam, eu ainda vou conquistar.

– Convencido…

– Você sabe que é verdade.

– Pior que sei.

Se havia alguém aqui que conquistava facilmente o coração de todos por onde passava, esse alguém era Edward.

Bella ainda tinha dificuldade de compreender isso, às vezes, como namorada e como pessoa.

Que dura tarefa para uma introvertida que precisava lutar para sair de seu casulo, enquanto o cara era capaz de fazer amizades até em velório. Toda hora precisava lembrar que essa era a personalidade dele – ser falante, simpático e naturalmente charmoso com todos –, mas não deixava de ser uma prova de fogo para seu ciúme.

Edward vivia assim, colecionando afetos a cada esquina. Todos verdadeiros.

No início do namoro, contava que mesmo quando chegou aqui e morou no trailer, na pior das condições, nunca sentiu-se desamparado, tinha sempre alguém disposto a ajudá-lo, e ele sempre retribuía de alguma forma. Bella tinha aprendido e muito com sua generosidade, ele a fazia enxergar na prática a máxima clichê do "é dando que se recebe".

Por tudo isso, esse lugar e esse emprego tinham absolutamente tudo a ver com o rapaz, e o coração de Bella estava repleto de amor e gratidão por ele ter tido essa oportunidade perfeita. Por ele ter crescido tanto nesse último ano, e não sucumbido à perdição da vida, como ela tinha medo que acontecesse quando saiu de casa naquele dia chuvoso de fevereiro.

– Você achou seu lugar aqui. – numa voz suave, seu coração transbordou.

– Acredito que sim. Finalmente.

– Não sei se já disse isso, mas estou muito feliz por você. E orgulhosa.

– Obrigado, eu sei disso... Também estou. Minha auto-estima profissional está lá no alto pela primeira vez na vida, e isso é tão estranho.

– É uma sensação boa, te faz querer melhorar cada vez mais.

Dividiram um sorriso, ambos de satisfação. Era tão bom estar compartilhando esse sentimento com alguém especial, e ele não sabia que precisava disso até agora.

O momento dissolveu-se suavemente pelo resto da caminhada pelo prédio, até que Edward resolveu retomar um outro assunto.

– Então… Namorada, é?

Bella fez uma careta, agora sua vez de ficar com as orelhas vermelhas.

– _Ugh_ , eu sei, desculpa!

– Você vai me deixar doido assim, mulher.

– Eu sei. Mas eu não podia dizer pra criança _"sou a ex-namorada porém estamos na fase de testes após uma pausa de dez meses"_ , né?

– Tá. Essa vou deixar passar. Mas o que a gente diz pro resto do mundo nessa fase?

– Precisamos dizer algo?

– Eles vão perguntar. Ainda mais agora, com esse vídeo e tudo o mais.

– Ai, nem fala. – ela choramingou, e logo suspirou. – Bom, prefiro dizer que estamos juntos, sem rótulos, por enquanto. Tá bom?

– Ok. Sem rótulos... – concordou em aparente contentamento.

Edward foi ao vestiário pegar as coisas do armário, enquanto ela ficou do lado de fora dessa vez, já que as aulas tinham acabado de terminar, e o lugar se enchia dos últimos alunos do dia.

Vários olhavam para ela com curiosidade, de certo por seu grande crachá de visitante pendurado no pescoço, porém deixaram-na em paz. Não queria parecer dramática nem nada, mas era bom voltar a ser anônima – mesmo que tivesse experimentado a fama apenas por um dia.

A viagem para casa dela em Camden Town durava 45 minutos de trem mais metrô, e eles acabaram pegando um vagão quase vazio, contrário ao fluxo dos trabalhadores que vinham do Centro.

Bella não parava de olhar seus pés. Usava um tênis um número maior, que Edward arranjara no achados e perdidos, como prometido. As botas estavam na mochila.

– Fala a verdade, você nunca me viu tão _cool_ e _fashion_ quanto agora.

– Original como todos os outros dez mil hipsters de Londres.

– O nome disso é inveja.

– Desse tênis velho horroroso com meia aparecendo que nem meu tio usava em 1992?

– Se chama _ugly sneakers_ , é o conceito. Vi na Vogue.

– Desde quando você lê Vogue?

– Tinha na sala VIP do aeroporto. Se bem que a revista estava surrada, devia ser uma edição velha. Droga, será que tô atrasada na tendência?

– Tadinha, nem assim consegue ser _cool_.

– Vou continuar tentando.

– Por favor, não. – falou rindo. Bella fez uma careta e sorriu de lado em resposta, antes de se calar.

Conforme o papo se diluía no ar, outras questões tomavam sua cabeça, e assim ela ficou por alguns longos minutos. Edward, lógico, percebeu sua mudança de humor.

– Tá preocupada? – chamou encostando o cotovelo.

– Preocupada. Puta da vida…

– Quer desabafar mais um pouco?

– Eu só queria esquecer tudo isso até passar, pra ser sincera. Não acredito que vou ter que ficar em casa, de castigo, que nem uma adolescente que botou bombinha na lixeira na escola.

– Eu se fosse você, apareceria pra dar aula amanhã na maior cara de pau, mesmo. É um absurdo, até mesmo com alunos que vão ficar sem aulas, assim, do nada.

– Gale me garantiu que minhas faltas serão justificadas por agenda de compromissos e eu vou poder repor as aulas depois, ele não vai dizer aos alunos nada sobre suspensão. É o que ele vai colocar na minha ficha também. Pelo menos uma mentira conveniente pra não manchar meu currículo, uhul! – ela comemorou com sarcasmo.

– É o mínimo que esse crápula poderia fazer.

– Crápula é ótimo. – riu de leve. – Essa semana vai ser difícil… Posso te pedir uma coisa um pouco complicada, se não for abusar da sua boa vontade de namorado-de-testes?

– Manda.

– Me faz esquecer toda essa bagunça? Nem que seja só por hoje?

Ele meneou a cabeça com um sorriso conspiratório.

– É o que estou tentando desde que você me ligou desesperada mais cedo. Você sabe que eu tô aqui pro que der e vier.

– Pode parar de ser tão fofo, por favor? Dá vontade de te apertar e encher de beijos.

– Pois está liberado, senhora. – ele riu, e logo a morena estava segurando sua nuca e atravessando as pernas sobre as dele para distribuir beijinhos na bochecha, pálpebras, canto da boca, até beijá-lo com tudo em agradecimento. Seus sorrisos teimaram em não sumir, e foi até difícil manter a atividade.

Demonstrar afeto em público não era muito a praia deles, porém algumas vezes, como agora, Bella não resistia à proximidade, e essa sensação, em especial, a acompanhava desde a Grécia. Ficaram trocando carinhos discretos e beijos no banco sujo do metrô, o lugar mais romântico do mundo naquele momento.

Depois de um tempo, Bella se afastou. Viu que Edward tinha um brilho diferente no olhar.

– Eu sei que você quer dizer alguma coisa. Fala.

– Quer começar agora? – inquiriu ele com firmeza. – A parte que eu te ajudo a esquecer.

– Achei que já tinha começado.

– Já, mas posso melhorar ainda mais.

– Como?

– Está cansada?

– Você vai responder minhas perguntas com outra pergunta?

– Talvez?

Ela riu.

– Não estou cansada. Bebi litros de café enquanto esperava o Conselho decidir minha sentença.

– E quer mesmo ir pra casa?

– Qual a outra opção?

– Aproveitar que sua maré está de sorte agora e seguir comigo numa aventura.

– Aventura em plena segunda à noite, Edward?

– E daí? Não é uma segunda qualquer. Você foi colocada em férias forçadas de novo, não tem nada pra fazer amanhã, e eu só tenho trabalho à noite.

Bella ponderou. Lembrou-se das últimas aventuras que tinha vivido nesse fim de semana, e como, apesar de toda a dor de cabeça e os golpes de azar que sofreu, a adrenalina de se sentir livre havia sido incrível. Seu antiga crença de que surtaria ao viver tanto fora de seus planos havia sido desbancada pela realidade: ela havia sobrevivido bem, e ainda garantido várias histórias boas para contar.

 _Por que não?_ A pergunta surgiu mais uma vez; Aquela que ela gostaria de incluir em seu vocabulário corriqueiro. _Por que não me jogar no mundo de vez em quando, e colher os frutos? Eles podem acabar sendo frescos e deliciosos._

Suas pernas continuavam inquietas desde cedo, doidas para chegar a algum lugar. Seu coração ainda queria correr – para onde, não sabia, mas com certeza para longe de sua atual situação. Nem que fosse só por essa noite.

O _não_ até ameaçou sua língua, tão acostumado a visitá-la, porém o _sim_ pareceu ser a única resposta compatível.

– Ok. Aceito. – concedeu, enfim. – O que você tem em mente?

– Só um minuto. – Edward sorriu, rapidamente pegando seu celular para vasculhar algo. Ansiosa que só, Bella tentou bisbilhotar, porém ele escondeu-se.

A voz do metrô anunciou a próxima parada, e foi apenas quando o vagão estacionou e as portas se abriram, que Edward ergueu-se de supetão, agarrando a mão dela.

– Vem.

– Pra onde?

– Só vem! Se a gente perder essa, vai ficar muito longe pra voltar andando.

Bella enfim levantou-se, deixando ser puxada por ele, e correndo. A porta do metrô quase fechou em suas mochilas, ambos saíram rindo da afobação.

– Então, pra onde vamos? – perguntou ela, andando pela plataforma.

– Confia em mim?

– Claro, mas estou curiosa.

– Surpresa é parte da aventura. Você vai gostar.

– Ai, pelo menos diz se vai demorar muito? Preciso fazer xixi.

– De acordo com o mapa, uns dez minutos a pé. Dá pra aguentar?

Não dava.

O banheiro do posto de gasolina da esquina foi o que salvou a essa hora, enquanto Edward ia na loja de conveniência abastecer para a noite, jogando tudo dentro da mochila como quando fazia na adolescência em Chicago.

Ao sair da lojinha, avistou Bella vindo. Ela sorria, seu corpo parecia vibrar de ansiedade, com uma raríssima disponibilidade para o desconhecido, que Edward só havia visto um pedacinho durante o fim de semana na Grécia, e desejava poder ver muito mais. Talvez estivessem abrindo uma nova porta na relação deles.

– Pronta? – segurou a mão dela, que tremia um pouco, motivada pelo seu coração acelerado.

A situação não era nada extraordinária; Bella já tinha saído com ele incontáveis vezes durante a noite, e podia lembrar de algumas surpresas que o rapaz havia lhe feito nesses anos. Mas essa era diferente.

Finalmente, estavam na "vida real", na cidade deles, e Bella continuava eufórica ao lado do rapaz, da mesma forma como na recente viagem. Mas nesse momento, as dúvidas já tinham ficado para trás.

Percebeu, então, que sua euforia não se fazia presente por essa ou aquela condição, e sim pelo reencontro dos dois, pela excitação da novidade de estarem juntos tantos meses depois.

Agora era pra valer. Era Edward e era Bella, e tudo o que mudou dentro deles para melhor e precisava ser reconectado. E não havia hora mais perfeita para isso do que o agora.

– Sim. Pronta.

– Então vamos.

* * *

 **N/A: SOBRE O EXTRA – Será o primeiro trecho do primeiro encontro deles. Quer ler? MANDA REVIEW E DEIXA SEU CONTATO (twitter ou email disfarçado – veja como fazer no meu perfil)**

 **Quem adivinha pra onde eles vão? Vou dar um spoiler: o próximo se chama Casa dos Segredos!**

 **Volto rápido! Prometo.  
** **Beijossss**


	10. Cap 10: Casa dos Segredos

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é da Stephenie Meyer. Eu só faço seus personagens fazerem coisas muito erradas em lugares secretos.

 **Obrigada à Dandara por ser a melhor beta do mundo.**

 **O extra dessa semana tá bem bom :) A** **H E SEM CRISE, estarei enviando os extras do outro capítulo nesse fds!  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Casa dos Segredos**

Bella resfolegou, de repente, travando sua caminhada ao saírem do posto de gasolina. Edward até se assustou.

– Que houve?

– Não consigo lembrar se deixei comida suficiente pros gatos. Estava tão perturbada quando saí à tarde pra trabalhar.

– Putz. Quer ir embora? – a desanimação foi nítida na voz dele.

– Não sei... – respondeu incerta, mas felizmente a solução se revelou. – Não, tudo bem. Vou ligar pra vizinha, ela tem minha chave.

– Vocês já são amigas assim, de ligar tarde da noite e ter a chave?

Ela tirou o celular da mochila, fingindo não ver as várias mensagens e ligações perdidas de várias pessoas.

– Sim, na verdade sou amiga do casal, eles são uns amores, eu tenho a chave deles também. – pôs o telefone na orelha. – Depois me lembra de apresentar vocês. Eles tem quatro gatos, acredita?

Por sorte, a simpática Helen Waters atendeu, combinando tudo direitinho, e foi bem compreensiva sem exigir detalhes – especialmente ao ouvir que Bella estava na companhia do moço bonitão que ela tinha visto sair de sua casa hoje cedo.

Assim que virou o celular para desligá-lo novamente, porém, o rosto de sua mãe apareceu na tela.

– Ah, não. – resmungou. Edward olhou sobre seu ombro.

– Renee, quanto tempo.

– Não vou atender. Ela vai querer saber todos os detalhes, e eu simplesmente não estou com saco de falar. – ela deu o celular na mão dele. – Atende você, fala que eu tô no banho.

– Atende sua mãe, filha ingrata. Ela deve tá morrendo de preocupação. – devolveu o aparelho, obrigando Bella a pensar melhor por um instante, e foi a culpa que deslizou seu dedo na tela para aceitar a ligação.

– Alô?

– _Cinco horas, Isabella!_ – ela berrou, fazendo a filha até afastar um pouco do ouvido com uma careta. – _Cinco horas tentando falar com você. Sabe o significado de celular? E o que aconteceu com seu telefone fixo?_

– Eu vendi. Oi, mãe, mil desculpas por não te atender, hoje o dia foi super cheio… – ouviu Edward bufar de deboche, e quando o olhou, ele balbuciou " _super_ ". Empurrou seu ombro. – Mas podemos falar agora.

– _Você está bem? Que história é essa de escândalo em aeroporto? Já estava vendo os procurados da Interpol pra te achar._

– Ah. Você já soube, é?

– _Suas tias e seus primos não param de comentar o dia todo, você não viu no grupo, não?_

– Mãe, eu saí daquele grupo na eleição do Trump em 2016.

– _Bem. Por isso eles ficam falando de você como se não estivesse lá..._

– Hein? Quem fica falando de mim, o quê?

– _Esquece. Me fala a verdade, o que aconteceu depois daquele vídeo? Você estava tão desesperada. Estou preocupada, liguei até pra faculdade, mas—_

– Ligou pra onde?!

– _Arrumei o telefone da faculdade e liguei. Você estava incomunicável, Isabella, o que eu devia fazer?_

Bella tapou os olhos com os dedos.

– E-e eles falaram o quê?

– _Que você não estava presente no momento, saiu mais cedo. Diz pra sua mãe, você tá bem? Tô te achando meio estranha…_

– É resfriado. – fingiu uma tosse seca, tirando um ronco de Edward. Pior atriz do mundo.

– _Chá de orégano pra curar, já te falei. Espera, tem alguém aí com você? É Edward?_

– Ahm… Sim?

– _Bem que vi, essa risada estratosférica só podia ser dele._

– É, ele curte um escândalo. Ok, mãe, eu preciso desligar, vou tomar banho e jantar. – por algum motivo, omitiu seu paradeiro para a mãe, sentindo o gostinho da adolescência. – Amanhã a gente conversa melhor e eu te explico o que aconteceu. Já são dez horas aqui. Mas prometo que está tudo bem.

– _Está bem. Se cuida, hein. Mande um abraço pro seu moço. Gostei que vocês se acertaram. –_ disse antes de baixar a voz. – _Aliás, chá de orégano é bom pra isso também, viu?_

– Isso o quê?

– _A pepeca maltratada nas reconciliações._

– Mãe! Tchau!

– _Banho de assento, vê na internet. Tchau, te amo. Estamos com saudades, Phil estava preocupado também._

– Pelo amor de Deus, me diz que ele não tá ouvindo essa conversa.

– _Não, está trabalhando, eu avisei que ia ligar._

– Tá, manda um beijo pra ele. Te amo, tchau.

Com um longo suspiro, ela terminou a ligação. Pegou a mão de Edward para continuarem seu percurso até o local desconhecido.

– O que ela falou? – perguntou o rapaz.

– Pra eu sentar no orégano.

– Oi? – ele riu.

– Nada… Mandou um abraço pra você e está feliz por nós.

– Agora estou curioso pra saber como Renee reagiu quando soube da separação?

– Ela achou que você me traiu e te xingou um monte até eu conseguir explicar tudo.

– Cruzes, que imagem ela tem de mim?

– Não acho que seja de você, exatamente, é que ela é traumatizada com todo o rolo com meu pai, né… Mas depois só ficou preocupada de eu morar totalmente sozinha. Como se eu não estivesse fora de casa há quase uma década!

– Mas você se vira tão bem sozinha. Diria melhor do que eu, até.

– Nem é por isso, é que ela acha que eu tenho tendência a ficar muito solitária e reclusa com a cara enfiada nos livros, então quanto mais gente em volta, melhor pra eu não ficar deprimida. Se for um macho, melhor ainda.

– Bom, até que não é uma mentira sobre ficar reclusa, você tem essa tendência, mas essa é você, introvertida. Não tem problema nenhum nisso, quando quer companhia, você vai atrás.

– Eu sei, ela que é exagerada. Tem umas ideias meio antigas sobre a mulher precisar de um companheiro.

– Apesar de tudo, eu gosto dela. Renee é bem-humorada.

– Ela gosta de você também. Mais do que qualquer outro namorado que já tive.

– Sério?

– É, mas não fica se achando muito, não. Deve ser só porque você consegue cativar até o diabo e tem uma estrutura óssea perfeita pra fornecer netos lindos.

– Você acabou de chamar sua mãe de diabo?

Apesar do papo ter distraído, eles agora chegavam numa avenida quase deserta às dez da noite. A área não parecia nem um pouco propícia ao divertimento, o que estava deixando Bella com um pé atrás.

– Eu nunca vim pra essas bandas. Tem certeza que é aqui? Só tem loja fechada e prédio comercial.

– É sim. No fim dessa ponte. – passavam por debaixo de um viaduto escuro e com ares de que pularia um Drácula na frente deles a qualquer hora.

– Olha lá, hein.

– Confia em mim, mulher. Alguma vez eu já te botei em roubada? Não responde.

– Você já foi nesse lugar, pelo menos?

– Uma vez, no início do ano... – a morena apertava sua mão, de medo, sem se dar conta. – Pronto, chegamos.

– Onde?

– Aqui. – ele parou, apontando do outro lado da rua o sobrado branco com uma fachada vermelha, e Bella começou a rir. Gargalhar, na verdade.

– Pizzaria "Quente Por Você"?

– Não é uma indireta, eu juro.

– Mas esse lugar tá fechado.

– Não tá, não. Vem.

Ele a levou para circular a casa, até pararem na parte de trás, uma varandinha cheia de caixas e mal iluminada. Edward precisou tatear a parede tomada por trepadeiras para achar a campainha e um lugar onde enfiou um cartão.

Cinco segundos depois, uma voz masculina surgiu, fazendo Bella pular – e disfarçar, claro.

– _Boa noite, estranhos._

– Boa noite, Voz. – Edward respondeu antes de acrescentar, – Staccato.

Na espera do próximo passo, o peito da moça martelava como se estivesse fazendo algo proibido.

Ou será que estava mesmo?

– Tem certeza que isso aqui tá dentro da lei? Não é uma daquelas festas clandestinas de jovem londrino que sempre acabam com a polícia?

– Nada ilegal por aqui... Eu acho.

– Acha?

– Brincadeira, não é clandestino. Apenas secreto.

E se sua companheira já estava achando tudo estranhíssimo, piorou quando as folhagens se mexeram, deslizando para abrir uma porta que não havia reparado.

– Pronta?

– Tenho que estar, né… – respondeu, sendo guiada pelo rapaz para dentro, e logo em seguida a porta fechou-se atrás deles.

Bella não fazia ideia do que esperar, mas de certo não era bem isso: uma sala pequena com luz avermelhada vinda de um abajur carmim vintage, de paredes e piso revestidos por tapetes felpudos pretos. Havia o distinto som de música e vozes abafadas. Cheirava a incenso.

De repente, uma pessoa muito alta, que ela não sabia dizer se era mulher ou homem, surgiu da escuridão, vestindo uma grande capa preta com capuz e andando sobre botas de salto fino. Bella puxou Edward para falar no ouvido antes que a pessoa chegasse neles.

– Isso é um clube de sexo, por acaso?

A risada dele escapou sem querer.

– Claro que não. – avisou, emendando um sussurro. – _Mas pode ser se a gente quiser…_

– Quê? – ela realmente não ouviu.

– Eu não traria você a um clube de sexo sem combinar antes, né? Relaxa. É só arte.

– Bem-vindos. – a voz masculina falou ao tirar o capuz. Estava bem maquiado, de batom vermelho, cabelos raspados, e era incrivelmente atraente. Entregou-lhes cartões dourados com uma chave. – Aqui estão os passaportes. Aparelhos mundanos devem ficar nos armários. Os acessórios estão disponíveis, caso queiram se adornar antes de iniciar nossa jornada.

Entraram no cômodo ao lado e deixaram seus celulares em escaninhos antes de pararem em um mini-camarim. Várias roupas, máscaras e perucas pendiam na parede ou em cabeças de cerâmica de aparência inumana.

– Por que isso? – perguntou Bella, vendo seu reflexo no espelho, enquanto ele já escolhia seus adornos.

– Anonimato, liberdade… Mas acho que é mesmo porque sempre recebem celebridades aqui, e elas não querem chamar atenção.

– Mentira? Quem?

– Aquele menino Harry Potter estava na pista doidão quando eu vim.

– Daniel Radcliffe?! – exclamou alto.

– Shh. Anonimato, lembra?

– Droga, eu quero ver o Daniel desde que vim pra Londres. Sempre perco essas coisas, você podia ter me chamado.

– A gente não estava se falando, esqueceu? E não era você que não tietava celebridades?

– É o Harry Potter, porra. Só vê-lo de longe já estaria bom.

– Rosalie e ele fizeram uma peça juntos esse ano, são colegas. Peço pra ela te apresentar. – ele meteu na cara uma meia-máscara como a do Fantasma da Ópera, só que cheia de penas verde-escuras, que acentuava o delineado do seu maxilar. – Gostou?

– Lindo. Me ajuda a escolher?

– Vai com a Daenerys ali. – ele apontou, e assim Bella acabou saindo do camarim camuflada em uma longa peruca platinada com tranças que lembrava a personagem de Game of Thrones, e uma máscara de gato branca nos olhos.

Voltando à sala maior, abriu-se um alçapão no chão, onde lia-se uma frase nada agradável em preto e caixa alta: " **DEIXAI TODA ESPERANÇA, VÓS QUE AQUI ENTRAIS** ".

A moça estremeceu sem perceber, já havia lido a sentença sinistra em algum lugar.

– Desçamos ao mundo onde nada se vê. – disse o recepcionista. – Eu irei na frente e vocês me seguirão.

Edward foi o primeiro a descer pela escada, e Bella seguiu com o coração na boca. Apenas algumas lamparinas iluminavam o chão do corredor onde chegaram, e ela se agarrava ao braço dele esperando não tropeçar.

Ouvia-se uma ventania e um misto de lamúrios e gritos em várias línguas – de desespero? Dor? Prazer? –, o que só aumentava sua ansiedade. Mas era bom. A excitação do desconhecido se misturava à adrenalina, uma sensação que ela estava ainda se acostumando a gostar.

– Por que é tão quente aqui? – indagou baixo, no tom de voz assumido desde que pisou nessa casa.

O final do túnel se iluminou, e eles chegaram numa nova ante-sala de luz azul, com pessoas deitadas na escuridão perto das paredes. O chão coberto por telas de LED projetavam um rio de água barrenta, e ela podia jurar que sairia com os tênis emprestados sujos.

– Sério, que calor é esse?

– Melhor a gente tirar os casacos agora, vai ficar mais quente. – Edward explicou, e ambos seguiram seu conselho, guardando-os nas mochilas. Ela ficou tentada a tirar a peruca loira, porém estava adorando a ideia de não ter identidade.

A primeira coisa que notou na próxima sala foi a leve fumaça pelo chão, agora de terra real em relevos; O ambiente era árido e alaranjado, de paredes bege, quase um deserto. Pessoas de todos os tipos físicos e etnias seminuas, sujas de barro, se distribuíam em atividades dentro de várias bacias de madeira – cantando lamúrias, recitando dizeres angustiantes, ou com gestuais violentos.

 _Uma performance teatral_ , Bella concluiu, olhando as estátuas de criaturas gregas maléficas no meio. O recepcionista havia desaparecido, porém logo um novo ser mascarado vestindo uma larga túnica branca chegou para acompanhá-los.

Ele – ou ela – não disse nada, apenas uniu dois punhos do casal lado a lado, e começou a amarrá-los numa corda vermelha, de maneira intrincada.

Aquele ritual levou um tempo suficiente para Bella começar a refletir a respeito.

Ser amarrada não era necessariamente um fetiche seu, porém algo na forma como seu braço desnudo roçava forçadamente no antebraço do rapaz lhe deu arrepios. Dos bons.

Edward também sentiu.

– Tudo bem aí?

Seus olhos se encontraram por trás das máscaras. A energia trocada foi intensa o bastante para sumir com as palavras por instantes. Ele parecia tão mais alto nessa posição, e tudo estava em evidência contra a pele dela. Os pelos, a pele quente e ligeiramente suada, o perfume.

Um vacilo do olhar dele para baixo e de volta, num segundo, confirmou sua suspeita de que seus mamilos estavam furando a blusa, e seu sexo levou um choque.

– Sede. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, chegando até a lamber os lábios quando os reparou abertos.

O rapaz assentiu, o sorriso torto surgindo do lado descoberto pelo disfarce. Voltou-se para frente, mas sem deixar de comunicar o que desejava com um leve roçar de dedos no braço dela. Ritmado, quente e ardido.

A imaginação foi longe, mas Bella respirou fundo. Buscando distração urgente, enquanto o novo guia agora amarrava o resto da corda em si mesmo com certa distância, ela olhou ao redor, vendo as outras pessoas "normais" na sala com seus guias.

Até que, lá no fim, avistou um homem muito alto, todo pintado de argila branca numa máscara de três cabeças, e tudo fez sentido.

– Isso é o inferno? – inquiriu, começando uma conversa em sussurros. Edward sorriu ligeiramente.

– O que denunciou?

– O Lúcifer com três rostos. Lembrei do Inferno de Dante Alighieri… – ela começou a contar os artistas em suas posições. – Nove pessoas em nove círculos do inferno. Aquela frase lá de cima é da Divina Comédia, não é?

– Droga, eu estava esperando te contar só quando chegássemos ao Paraíso. Não dá mesmo pra surpreender uma profissional da literatura. Por que você é tão inteligente?

Ela riu.

– Quase conseguiu. Eu não sei esses livros de cor. É uma bela obra, admiro pela inovação e material artístico, mas só li uma vez, por obrigação.

– Sério? Por quê?

– Misógino demais, além de ter toda a noção de pecado que eu não concordo. Faz jus à época. Discutimos no primeiro ano da faculdade e eu passei uma raiva…

– Imagino. Mas esse projeto é diferente. É atualizado pro nosso mundo, nossos problemas de hoje. Você vai curtir.

Assim que acabou de explicar, o guia virou-se para eles.

– O mundo é cego, e vós vindes exatamente dele. Permita-me que lhes mostre o que alguns não querem que seja visto...

Em cada círculo, eles testemunharam confissões de dores e todo tipo de podridão humana. Falavam de preconceitos, violências, egoísmos, sempre arrependidos. Isabella se arrepiou com o Lúcifer sujo de branco, já no fim, mas felizmente o guia logo os libertou com o ritual de desamarração.

Sozinhos, foram deixados num labirinto escuro de paredes pretas com TVs que passavam vídeos, onde artistas performavam o que só podia ser um tipo de pecado tradicional, aos olhos da professora.

Tentaram achar a saída juntos, mas era difícil não ficar preso nos vídeos. Num deles, o que mais lhes chamou atenção, havia algumas pessoas nuas dentro de duas gaiolas de vidro, separadas frente a frente.

Os homens tinham os pênis eretos, e todos e todas simulavam sexo com seu respectivo par – homens com mulheres ou com outros homens, ou mulheres com mulheres, e outros gêneros indefinidos; havia para todos os gostos.

Era incrível e bizarramente excitante ver o desespero dos pares por não poderem se tocar, mas ainda assim exalando tesão. Tão perto, mas tão longe.

– Gostou desse? – Edward parou atrás dela, arrepiando sua nuca.

– Sim... Apreciei a diversidade.

– E a cena também.

– A cena também, claro. É intensa, muito bem feita.

– O pecado favorito de todo mundo.

– Será? Acho que a gula vem primeiro.

– Empate, vai. No fim, tudo acaba em pizza… e sexo.

– É, com certeza são os pecados que mais cometo.

– Não é injusto? Mesmo você dizendo que não aceita a noção de pecado, ainda assim continua a ser uma pecadora de acordo com a lógica deles.

– Já estou acostumada. Esqueceu que minha família é religiosa? Deus sabe o quanto já pedi perdão por coisas que eu nem entendia direito porque devia pedir.

– E agora? Se rebelou e foi morar bem longe dela, virou uma pecadora de primeira?

– Minha transgressão começou bem antes disso, quando minha mãe brigou com as mulheres da igreja por falarem mal dela e nunca mais voltou.

– Mentira? Me conta essa fofoca aí.

– Um dia peço pra ela te contar, será mais divertido.

No áudio baixinho do vídeo, um gemido de mulher soou mais alto que todos, tomando-lhes a atenção de volta. Deitada no chão, ela contorcia-se lentamente de pernas abertas para seu parceiro aprisionado.

Bella sentiu vontade de se confessar.

– Teve uma vez que eu literalmente ajoelhei e rezei depois de me masturbar.

– Hmm, adoro quando você ajoelha e reza depois de me masturbar. – Edward soltou. Ela deu um tapa em sua perna, mas riu.

– Sério! Eu tinha doze anos, nem entendia porque devia me sentir culpada, se eu estava sozinha, sabe? Mas mesmo assim, eu me sentia.

– Isso é tão ruim. Sinto muito que tenha passado por isso. Ninguém merece sentir essa culpa.

– Eu nunca entendi principalmente como comida e sexo podiam ser pecados, se são coisas que fazem parte da Natureza. Os outros tipos de pecado são só atitudes horríveis, mas esses?

Edward se aproximou para abraçar sua cintura e deixar em seu pescoço um beijo que ela sentiu no corpo todo.

– Acho que é porque, em algum momento da História, alguém cismou que devíamos carregar culpa pelos nossos excessos e prazeres mundanos, e a moda pegou.

– Pois é, eu não consigo aceitar isso. A culpa. Não existe o errado no prazer.

– Isso eu já não sei… E quando o prazer vier de um lugar moralmente errado? E os pervertidos, os pedófilos, por exemplo?

– São errados, claro, mas as motivações são outras, não sexo, nem prazer. Pelo menos não acredito que seja. É mais sobre a sensação de poder e dor de uma mente nada saudável.

– Faz sentido…

– Sabe o que isso está me lembrando? Nosso primeiro encontro. Aquele desenho do Klimt… Como era o nome?

– "Masturbação feminina"?

– Esse. Klimt tão sutil... – ela riu.

– Eu sou muito cara de pau de levar uma mulher logo de cara pra ver algo assim. Fui ousado.

– E eu que dei no primeiro encontro?

– E daí?

– Os homens tendem a correr assustados quando isso acontece. Não te passaram esse recado no clubinho dos machos?

– Eu perdi minha carteirinha. Jamais sairia correndo. Aliás, acho que foi o que me fez ficar. E você não deu nada, Bella, você que me comeu naquele dia.

– É o quê? – ela gargalhou.

– Você foi uma coisinha feroz que me atacou já no táxi da volta. E eu só deixei você abusar do meu corpinho, estava de quatro. Quer dizer, não literalmente, mas se você quisesse talvez eu aceitasse naquele dia.

– Aww, você daria seu cu pra mim? Adoro um homem romântico.

Foi a vez dele gargalhar de surpresa, apertando Bella em seu corpo e fazendo cócegas para ela se contorcer. Um casal de moças passou pelos dois, mas nem quiseram parar e apreciar o vídeo erótico bizarro.

– Acho que foi ali que me apaixonei, sabia? – explicou o rapaz, parando de torturá-la.

– Ah, para, você só ficou emocionado com o sexo bom.

– Não foi só isso. Eu realmente te achei incrível, meu coração balançou.

– Eu já demorei mais um tempinho pra me apaixonar.

– Eu sei. Sempre a cética. Mas de cara eu já vi toda a paixão que você tinha aí dentro, como a gente combinava tanto, nossa sintonia. Pensei nas possibilidades… Você realmente se entregou, eu fiquei doido.

– Foi atípico pra mim. Não costumava fazer isso, mas você era o garoto mais lindo que eu já saí, tinha um papo bom, inteligente sem ser pretensioso e ainda me levou a um encontro maravilhoso que era a minha cara. Sabe o quanto isso é raro? Eu tinha que deixar minha marca de algum jeito, não queria te largar mais.

– Funcionou, parabéns.

– Graças a Deus... De onde vem essa música?

– Do Purgatório. A festa.

Bella virou-se em seus braços e até se desequilibrou um pouco pela proximidade dele. Riu sem jeito quando ele a estabilizou.

– Por que o Purgatório é justo uma festa?

– É onde vamos nos livrar dos nossos problemas e demônios pessoais. Expiar, purgar e tal...

– Parece um lugar mais propício a cometer pecados do que nunca. Tem certeza que chegaremos ao Paraíso assim?

– Felizmente, sim. Não tem outra saída. Vamos. – pegou sua mão, levando pelo caminho que até então ele fingia não conhecer, em nome da diversão dela.

No final de uma longa escada, encontraram uma festa como outra qualquer, a única diferença eram os telões, que passavam os mesmos vídeos de antes. Estava quase lotado, um espaço pequeno com umas duzentas pessoas. Acharam uma mesinha livre num canto, e sentaram-se com água e uma jarra de cerveja do bar.

Beberam e jogaram uma boa conversa fora por algum tempo, enquanto a atividade da pista gradualmente começava a se intensificar. A música dançante era agradável, de cantores em línguas além do Inglês, e Bella não conseguia ficar parada. Até cantou para ele uma em espanhol que conhecia.

– É a terceira vez nessa semana que eu saio pra beber, a segunda madrugada numa boate. Olha o que virou minha vida desde que você voltou? – ela riu tomando um gole de cerveja.

– Uma diversão sem fim com aventuras excitantes e maravilhosas?

Bella gargalhou, da cabeça chegar a virar.

– Que foi? – Edward sorriu. – Brega demais pro seu gosto?

– Eu ia dizer que virou uma bagunça. E ok, também uma diversão sem fim com aventuras excitantes.

– E maravilhosas. – completou, vendo a metade visível do rosto dela se transformar. – E esse sorrisinho aí?

– É porque estou realmente estou muito feliz que você voltou pra mim.

– Ah, isso eu percebi. Eu e milhões de pessoas da internet.

– Dá pra esquecer desse fato só por um minuto?

– Jamais. E eu também estou feliz que você voltou pra mim. – deixou um selinho em sua boca, esticando o braço no ombro da cadeira dela. – Foi bom saber que eu conseguia sobreviver sem você, mas ser solteiro já estava ficando um saco. Você também sentiu isso?

– Mais ou menos. Eu gosto da minha companhia, e ficar sozinha foi ótimo pra me conhecer melhor, eu estava precisando nessa altura da vida, você foi meu terceiro relacionamento longo desde os meus dezoito anos... Mas tem uma Bella que só aparece quando você tá por perto, e por mais que às vezes ela me dê um medo do caramba, eu também estava sentindo falta dela. E do que nós dois somos juntos…

– Somos um bom time, não somos? – ele sorriu em contentamento.

– Porra, sim! – ela ofereceu seu copo para brindarem.

As luzes foram ficando mais agitadas, a batida da música mais forte e as pessoas pulavam, bebiam, berravam. Algumas subiam nas mesas para dançar louca ou vulgarmente e eram ovacionadas; os parceiros se beijavam e se agarravam pelos cantos escuros sem pudor. Se olhasse bem, veria certas coisas que não deviam ser feitas em público, mas ninguém ficava encarando.

Os adornos de anonimato com certeza encorajavam-nos a agir com a liberdade de pessoas que não seriam cobradas e julgadas pelas normas da sociedade. Ninguém tinha identidade aqui, o lema era perder-se para se encontrar. Descarregar as energias acumuladas do mundo exterior e limpar seu sistema de suas vontades.

Foi Bella quem decidiu se levantar, puxando Edward. Tropeçou um pouco com o movimento súbito, rindo no peito dele.

– Acho que bateu… – disse ao pé do ouvido.

– Mas já? Só bebemos uma jarra.

– Deve ter sido a adrenalina de hoje, me deixou mais fraca. Mas pode deixar que dessa vez não vou vomitar num canteiro de rua.

– Podemos resolver isso, vou voltar no bar daqui a pouco. – brincou, enroscando os braços em sua cintura para seguir o ritmo da música.

Dançaram por um bom tempo. Rindo, brincando, se provocando. E eram muito bons nisso. Tão bons, que até movimentos ousados, de corpos grudados e mãos bobas por toda a parte pareciam naturais.

A música voltou a ficar mais calma, e Bella se apoiou nos ombros dele. Um feixe de luz escolheu aquele momento para incendiar seus olhos castanhos na máscara branca, uma imagem tão linda, que roubou o fôlego de Edward.

Às vezes esquecia-se de como havia se apaixonado primeiro por aqueles olhos. Grandes, profundos e misteriosos. Quantos segredos eles ainda lhe revelariam?

– Por que essa Bella que surge quando está comigo te dá tanto medo? – sua voz perguntou suavemente.

A moça sorriu, surpresa por ele voltar ao assunto da mesa.

– Acho que você sabe…

– Por que eu te deixo eufórica e excitada demais, e o quê mesmo?

– Não. – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Quer dizer, isso tudo é verdade, mas não tenho medo mais. O medo é porque às vezes eu tenho umas reações ridículas que, nossa… Nunca pensei.

– Tipo o quê?

– Só falo se você prometer não me zoar.

– Prometo, claro, só tem um problema.

– Qual?

– Eu vou te zoar.

Bella revirou os olhos, porém começou a contar.

– Ok... Por exemplo, eu sei que é ridículo, mas eu só aceitei ir naquela boate em Chamolia com os amigos de Irina porque estava com ciúmes de você.

– Não diga? Eu nem reparei. Ai! – ele levou um beliscão na bunda pelo deboche, e riu. – Tá, tudo bem. Confesso que também só aceitei ir porque estava a fim de te cutucar, sabia que ficaria irritada.

– E porque queria me fazer ciúmes com aquela Tanya, né…

– Não. Nada disso. Você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer algo assim? – inquiriu sério, e quando Bella reparou que ele tinha ficado magoado, beijou-o na bochecha antes de se desculpar.

– Não, eu sei, não é sua cara fazer isso. Desculpa. Aí, tá vendo, que saco! Até conversando numa boa, a monstrinha ciumenta bota a cabeça pra fora.

– Tudo bem. O que eu queria mesmo quando aceitei o convite de Irina era ver uma reação sua, e talvez não tenha sido a coisa mais legal. Meu plano nunca foi dar papo pra Tanya, só fui quando você me rejeitou. Mas enfim... – suspirou. – Vamos esquecer isso, porque agora eu sou só seu e todos os Edwards estão muito a fim de ver todas as Isabellas que existem aí dentro.

– Bom, você tem uma loira hoje. Aproveite.

– Você tá muito gata com essa peruca, por falar nisso.

– Pena que preciso devolver no fim, não vai ser dessa vez que você vai realizar seu sonho de dormir com a Daenerys.

– Puta que pariu! – ele teve uma ideia. – Agora quero você numa fantasia completa. Por favor, no próximo Halloween dos gêmeos!

– Sério? – ela riu. Leah e Jake faziam aniversário no dia 31 de outubro, e a festa à fantasia deles já era tradição. Edward não foi na desse ano e perdeu Bella vestida de boneca Annabelle.

– Por favor, por favor. Eu posso ir de Jon Snow.

– Incesto uma hora dessas, amor? Pelo menos vai vestido de Daario Naharis, aquele amante gostoso dela, mais a sua cara.

Edward se afastou, franzindo a cara.

– Aquele o quê?

– Amante da Daenerys. Que é um gostoso, você vai me desculpar, mas é.

– Ah, é? – lentamente, ele abriu um sorriso implicante, preguiçoso e delicioso, do jeito que ela amava e se derretia. Bella reciprocou, rindo dele em provocação.

– É, é sim. Por quê?

– Ah, tá bom. Vem cá que eu vou te mostrar quem é o gostoso aqui. – ele apertou sua cintura com tanta fome nos olhos, que a morena só concordou.

– Por favor!

Seus lábios se encontraram no meio do caminho e o que era para ser uma brincadeira, acabou com o casal se embolando até encostarem na parede atrás da mesa.

As bocas atacavam-se com vontade, lenta e profundamente, ambos tomados por arrepios. Há quanto tempo não davam uns pegas na parede de uma boate? Sentiam-se tão jovens e livres, deixaram-se levar pelas sensações.

As máscaras foram tiradas quando começaram a atrapalhar, mas as inibições já tinham sido diluídas na bagunça do ambiente, e Edward agarrava a coxa dela, subindo para enroscar em seu quadril.

Quando foi buscar fôlego, começou a descer beijos e arranhões de dentes pelo pescoço da moça. Os olhos semi-cerrados dela avistaram o telão em frente, e o video da Luxúria hipnotizava.

Tudo o que ela queria agora era pecar.

Puxou-o pelo cabelo na nuca para ter sua vez de brincar, sentindo a pele do pescoço dele salgar sua língua, que percorria alternando com chupões leves. Ele cheirava tão, tão bem. Como resistir?

Chegando atrás da orelha, sugou a carne entre os dentes, e Edward puxou sua bunda, esmagando-a contra ele. Num reflexo, a mão que tinha ido parar dentro da camisa dele arranhou a pele. O gemido do rapaz foi o que fez Bella se refrear.

– Melhor parar, senão eu vou te lamber inteiro nessa pista. – ela arrastou as palavras em seu ouvido.

– A gente não precisa parar…

A mulher riu, dando um leve tapa no peito dele, descendo sua perna.

– Você disse que não era um clube de sexo, seu safado.

– E não é. Você quer parar mesmo?

– Pareço que quero?

– Não. Confia em mim? – ele ofereceu uma mão e ela aceitou.

– Sim…?

– Então vem comigo.

Impressionava a rapidez com que ele pegou suas mochilas na mesa ao lado, e a arrastou até chegarem ao pé da escada que dava para o último andar. Ao invés de subir, o rapaz começou a tatear a parede por trás de um extintor. O ambiente todo era preto, difícil de distinguir alguma coisa por ali.

Bella balançou seu ombro.

– O que tá fazendo, seu doido?

Mas ficou sem resposta, pois um instante depois, ele a arrastou novamente até uma porta embaixo da escada. Olhou para ter certeza que ninguém os vigiava, e abriu com uma chave, enfiando os dois lá dentro.

– Edward, que loucura é essa?

Ele não disse nada enquanto se certificava que não havia companhias no almoxarifado escuro sob a escada, trancando a porta por dentro.

– A gente não pode entrar aqui!

– Consegue guardar segredo?

– O qu—

Ele nem esperou a resposta, foi logo pegando seu rosto para voltar de onde pararam. Bella estranhou o negócio redondo que espetava a lateral de seu braço na parede, mas era a última coisa em sua mente do meio desse beijo.

Sentiu mãos na barra da blusa, e deu sua permissão silenciosa erguendo os braços. Ele foi só até onde era preciso para libertar os seios do sutiã, dando passagem à sua boca. Estava sedento por aqueles bicos que o tentavam desde a sala do Inferno.

– Esse maldito sutiã de renda que deixa seus peitos mais gostosos ainda, foi só pra me provocar? – inquiriu, mordiscando e chupando um mamilo, enquanto rolava o outro entre os dedos.

Ela queria responder que precisava levantar a autoestima nesse dia de merda de alguma forma, mas apenas agarrou os cabelos dele, tentando olhar o que fazia.

– Quero seus dedos… – pediu.

A calça era apertada e ela teve que ajudá-lo a abrir. Edward acabou puxando a calcinha junto, e seus dedos encontraram o clitóris inchado. Sua outra mão segurou os punhos dela para o alto da cabeça, só para deixá-la doida.

Sua boca voraz voltou a atacar peitos, colo, pescoço, lábios. Onde conseguia e queria enquanto a masturbava. A barba por fazer queimava e fazia cócegas em certos lugares, e a risada dela saiu espontânea em meio aos gemidos.

– Gostosa. – Edward declarou, e porque não se aguentava também, desceu beijos pela barriga dela até alcançar a buceta. – Dois ou três?

– Três. – ela afastou os joelhos para recebê-lo, os dele grudados no chão empoeirado.

A língua preparou o terreno espalhando sua excitação, e quando sentiu os dedos ásperos do rapaz trabalhando lá dentro em harmonia com a boca que a chupava, Bella gemeu um palavrão tão alto, que teve medo de alguém ouvir.

Bobagem. O lado de fora tinha decibéis muito mais altos.

A cabeça girou de prazer, e ela acabou percebendo que a festa lá fora podia ser vista pelas quatro frestas na porta ao seu lado, por onde a luz entrava. Apesar do receio de ser descoberta, poucas vezes sentiu um tesão tão grande, e estava certa de que bastava dizer um "a", e Edward aceitaria foder ali mesmo.

Felizmente, ele pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

Ergueu-se sugando os dedos encharcados, puxando o rosto dela para encará-lo. Seus olhos se encontraram na meia-luz piscante.

– Tá a fim de fazer uma loucura maior ainda? – ofegou. Bella já tinha começado a abrir a calça dele.

– Tem camisinha aí?

– Comprei no posto mais cedo.

– Então me come logo, pelo amor de Deus.

Edward bufou uma risada carregada com a verdade e desespero na voz dela enquanto pegava o preservativo na mochila jogada. Bella chutou os tênis para tirar a calça toda, fazendo-o lembrar da cena que viu no vestiário da ONG.

– Que tara é essa de ficar pelada em locais impróprios hoje?

– Eu só quero te sentir. – ela o pegou pelo colarinho, mordendo seu lábio e acariciando seu pau que pulou do jeans, sua calça aberta caindo pelas pernas.

Foi Edward quem arrancou a peruca dela, sentindo um grande alívio por ter sua morena de volta. Era só o que ele queria. Isabella, pura e inalterada.

Assim que se protegeram, Bella abraçou os ombros de Edward, que enganchou a perna dela num cotovelo para penetrá-la quase sem relutância. Com a invasão, as unhas fincaram a pele dele e um gritinho deixou sua garganta.

– Ainda tá dolorida?

– Não. Pode ir sem pena.

– Não fala isso. – dando uma risada sombria, ele agarrou a bunda dela para estocar com intensidade.

Fundo, forte e lento, ele ia aumentando a velocidade conforme aumentava o calor daquele quartinho. A música que vinha abafada era um estímulo aos seus corpos em sincronia, e o beijos guardavam gemidos na boca do outro.

Bella achou um jeito de ficar mais confortável apoiando seu pé numa prateleira, podendo mover os quadris para acomodá-lo onde desejava. Suas costas arrastavam na parede e talvez ficasse machucada, mas seu corpo obedecia aos instintos agora e ele não pararia tão cedo.

Assim que sentiu a morena contraindo-se ao redor de seu pau, Edward parou tudo para virá-la, segurando-a pelos quadris para voltar a meter por trás.

Ela estava gostando de deixá-lo comandar. Sentia as mãos dele explorando sua pele, dedos massageando seu clitóris e outros beliscando seus mamilos. E não lhe escapou o fato de que ele havia colocado sua cabeça virada na direção das frestas da porta de propósito.

– Tem gente aqui na frente. – ela grunhiu, porém continuou indo ao encontro das estocadas dele.

– Tá com medo de te verem sendo fodida nesse quartinho sujo? – ele retrucou, o hálito quente em sua orelha, deixando beijos por ali. – Hein, Isabella? Quer parar?

– Não...

– Mais alto, não ouvi.

– Não para, caralho! Não!

Bella pôs uma mão sob a bochecha na parede evitando se machucar, e uniu sua mão livre à dele em sua buceta para tocarem juntos. Foi a deixa para o rapaz começar a inclinar os quadris na intenção de atingir os pontos que ela necessitava para o orgasmo.

Eles sentiam coxas e dedos melados de tanta excitação da morena, e por mais que Edward tentasse manter a compostura, por dentro tremia para não gozar antes da hora. Não fazia ideia que ela teria essa reação, o que só o deixou com mais tesão ainda.

– Edward. Tão gostoso. – ela lamuriou e o parou com uma mão, rebolando apenas na cabeça do pau para chegar onde queria. O rapaz tentava olhar, as luzes piscavam naquela bunda que ele amava deixando tudo mais sensual.

– Puta que pariu…

Sem demora, Bella começou a gemer alto em seu clímax, sem medo, soltando tudo o que havia preso na garganta hoje. Suas pernas foram enfraquecendo, o corpo todo estremecendo pelos choques, mas foi amparada por Edward, que não parou de meter um segundo, prolongando o prazer dela e trazendo o seu.

Ele gozou forte dentro dela logo depois, apertando Bella contra si e beijando sua nuca suada. Ainda sentia os últimos espasmos dela onde estavam conectados, e era uma sensação como nenhuma outra, principalmente por saber que havia ajudado a causar toda essa bagunça e explosão maravilhosas no corpo dela.

Enquanto pegavam fôlego, ele tentou se escorar na parede com receio de esmagar a mulher, mas ela escapou e acabou escorregando para sentar no chão sobre os joelhos. Edward se encostou meio sentado na prateleira.

– Que loucura… – Bella foi a primeira a dizer, a voz quase não saindo.

– Você que pediu pra eu te ajudar a esquecer… Fiz minha parte.

– Eu tô sem forças nenhuma. Acho que você me quebrou.

– Amanhã, na BBC Londres: "Professora americana morre de tanto gozar gostoso".

– Palhaço! – ela pegou o tênis e tentou jogar nele, fracassando. Caiu a dois palmos de si. – Credo, eu tô toda molhada. Que foi isso…

Minutos depois, tomaram coragem para se mover e se limparam conforme dava com os lenços umedecidos que Edward havia comprado no posto de gasolina, já prevendo que necessitaria. Vestiram-se e colocaram de volta seus disfarces.

Mesmo com eles, Bella ainda andou cabisbaixa quando Edward abriu a porta, e foi agarrada ao braço dele, deixando ser guiada. No entanto, quase ninguém pareceu notar que um casal tinha saído da escuridão, pois a festa agora estava em seu auge. Foram ao banheiro e Bella mal conseguia segurar as coxas, ainda bambas.

Quando foi a última vez que sentiu-se assim? Provavelmente nunca – ao menos não recentemente.

Na contramão da energia do ambiente, os dois voltaram a se encontrar e pegaram uma água antes de subir direto ao último andar do labirinto da Divina Comédia. O tão aguardado e desejado Paraíso.

Seus olhos até demoraram para ajustar à claridade da sala clara em tons pasteis. Era suave, silenciosa, o ar condicionado uma brisa fresca aliviando o suor grudento da pele de ambos à essa altura.

Havia imensos puffs brancos pelo chão e redes penduradas, onde poucas pessoas descansavam. Tecidos transparentes flutuavam do teto, e no centro uma grande escultura abstrata que lembrava uma rosa vermelha.

Bella se jogou de cara em um dos puffs, trazendo o rapaz. Queriam ir para casa tomar um bom banho e dormir como um bebê, mas por ora, enquanto seus corpos se recuperavam do pós-orgasmo, esse lugar estava mais do que perfeito.

Uma música de instrumentos asiáticos bem leve tocava, e às vezes uma mulher recitava algumas estrofes de Dante Alighieri sobre o Paraíso numa voz suave que ninava os presentes.

– Tem o cheiro do seu banheiro… – Bella ouviu em algum momento, pouco antes de pegar no sono no peito dele. Ergueu a cabeça.

– Ahm?

– A essência que tem nesse Paraíso, é o mesmo que no seu banheiro. Fresco, meio floral, meio amadeirado.

– Você é estranho. – ela riu. – Devem ser as velas… Minha banheira é mesmo divina.

– Gostou da nossa noite?

– Amei. Mais do que amei, deu pra sentir, né? Muito obrigada, era tudo o que eu precisava. Ver arte, dançar. Já falei que eu amo dançar com você?

Edward fazia cafuné em sua cabeça e deixou um beijo na bochecha.

– Pois eu acho é que depois desse caos todo passar, devíamos sair pra dançar mais vezes, sabe? Pelo menos uma vez por mês.

– Não estamos meio velhos pra festas e boates?

– Primeiro que velho é meu pau de óculos. Segundo, que não precisa ser assim sempre, a gente tá numa cidade com milhares de opções de entretenimento, tem festas mais tranquilas, mais cedo.

– Hm, pode ser, vamos ver…

– Por favor? Você é minha melhor parceira de dança.

– Espero que a única também, agora. Não quero nem pensar em outra dançando daquele jeito com você...

– Que jeito? – perguntou com falsa inocência.

– Bem sacana e com final feliz dentro de um quartinho no meio da festa.

– Jamais. Isso só com você. – ele passou um dedo em sua bochecha. Bella suspirou, fechando os olhos.

– Ainda estou sentindo no meu corpo. Me sinto tão… Viva.

– Eu também. Não sei como vou conseguir levantar daqui, pra ser sincero.

– Como você sabia desse lugarzinho? – ela sentou-se um pouco, pegando as garrafas d'água para beberem.

– Essa casa e o projeto são de um amigo meu e do Jasper, ele convidou um pessoal. Sou VIP.

– Não, digo, sobre o quartinho...

– Hm. – ele bufou, bebendo um gole da água. – Pergunte à Alice. Se divertiu bastante lá dentro, ao que parece.

– Ah, não me diz que ela ficou te contando das escapadas sexuais deles? Ela sempre faz isso quando tá bêbada.

– Claro que não. – ele riu do desespero dela. – Foi Jasper, ele disse que havia um lugar e onde achar a chave.

– Piorou, agora tô imaginando dois marmanjos falando da vida sexual da minha melhor amiga!

– Ah, parou. Até parece que você e Alice não fofocam sobre as vidas sexuais também.

– Eu não sou de foder e falar, Edward. O que nós duas conversamos sobre sexo é meio… genérico. Nada detalhado. – dizia, antes de desviar os olhos. – Se bem que…

– O quê?

– Nada não. – ela enrubesceu ao negar. Ficou vermelhinha, vermelhinha.

– Ah, não, agora fala.

– Bem. Talvez eu tenha usado a palavra _pirocudo_ pra te descrever.

– Meu Deus, Bella! – ele gargalhou, chegando a se sentar no puff, tentando não fazer muito barulho.

– Ai, falei. Não me julgue, por favor? Foi quando a gente começou a sair, é claro que eu contei à elas, estava impressionada. Porque, _nossa_ … – seus olhos se arregalaram.

– Elas quem?

– As meninas… Leah, Alice e Angela.

– Você fez propaganda gratuita assim mesmo, é?

– Se te consola, Alice também me contou sobre Jasper.

– Argh! – ele fez som de nojo, mas logo variou o tom. – Eu sou maior que ele?

– Edward! – riu.

– Fala a verdade, eu sou maior, né?

– Ih sai fora, não vou ficar massageando seu ego masculino, não.

– É só curiosidade.

– Que interesse no pau do seu amigo, hein, pede pra ele te mostrar.

Edward quase cuspiu a água com a risada.

– Imagina a cena?

– Vem garanhão, vamos pra casa. – ela se levantou, puxando sua mochila e a mão dele.

– Garanhão, o animal? Confirmado, então? Sou maior, é isso.

– Deixa de ser ridículo! – eles saíram rindo e se implicando, até chegarem ao lado de fora: uma varanda com escada, por onde desceram na lateral da casa e puderam entrar e pegar seus celulares de volta para chamar um Uber.

Quase uma hora depois, enfim banhados e confortáveis, se deitaram na cama de Bella. Os gatos, bravos por terem sido esquecidos por tanto tempo, não deixaram trancar a porta hoje, e ficaram de aquecedor de pés do casal.

– Não acredito que estou indo dormir às quatro da manhã numa segunda-feira. – murmurou ela, colocando o despertador para as dez. Se aninhou no peito dele, suas pernas enroscadas. – Tomara que consiga acordar bem, pelo menos pra yoga.

– Está de ressaca?

– Não fiquei tão bêbada. Mas talvez eu tenha que comprar orégano, afinal.

– Hm?

– Esquece… – ela riu, lembrando-se da mãe, e apagou o abajur. – Sabe, aquele telefonema da mamãe mais cedo me deu uma saudade, fiquei com o coração apertado. Deve ser o clima natalino mesmo como você falou.

– Entendo totalmente.

– Faz mais de um ano que não vou, esse ano não pude ir porque estava viajando com o Projeto da professora Thompson. Saudade da minha mãe, do Phil, minha avó… Até daquele povo fofoqueiro, minhas tias e primos.

– Ei, eu ainda pretendo viajar pra ver minha família ano que vem. Vem comigo.

– Não posso até as férias de verão em julho, sigo o calendário da faculdade.

– Posso esperar por você. A ONG deve ter férias também, vamos juntos.

– Hm… Pode ser. Vamos ver as passagens amanhã, tenho milhas. – respondeu com a voz já embargada de sono. – Tomara que tenha algo barato pro verão.

– Nossa, que saudade do verão. Do sol… Ei, a gente podia ir pra Califórnia, hein, amor?

– Seattle e Chicago ficam um pouco mais pra cima.

– Podíamos fazer uma _roadtrip_! Pegar um carro e viajar pelo litoral da Califórnia até chegar em Seattle, é praticamente uma linha reta. Que nem na Grécia, só maior.

– Uhum…

– Bella? – chamou, mas ela já havia apagado e seus planos audaciosos para o próximo verão teriam que ficar para outra hora. Fechou os olhos e tentou adormecer, ele também.

xxxx

Acordar com a bunda de um gato em sua cara não era bem a forma ideal de começar um dia.

Acordar com a bunda de um gato, com apenas quatro horas de sono, e a campainha tocando como se Jesus tivesse voltado, com certeza indicava um dia péssimo, e Edward teve até medo de abrir os olhos. Empurrou o bichano, cuspindo pelos da boca sem nem pensar muito sobre o gosto estranho.

– Filho da puta! Eu quero dormir! – Bella resmungou e se mexeu ao lado, colocando o travesseiro na cabeça.

– Amor, vai atender logo.

– Vai lá você, por favor, minhas pernas estão pesadas e eu não consigo abrir os olhos. – ela realmente falava meio enrolado.

– E eu com isso?

– É tudo culpa sua.

– Eu não vou atender a porta da sua casa.

– Vai, por favor, deve ser o entregador da minha feira orgânica da semana.

– Se a gente ignorar, ele vai embora.

– Não posso perder minha feirinha. Faz esse favor pra sua mulher.

– De namorada-de-testes fomos direto pra "minha mulher"? Que evolução.

A campainha parou de tocar, para seu alívio.

Alívio este que durou apenas dez segundos, até recomeçar.

– Cretino! – foi a vez de Edward reclamar, e dessa vez, usou a raiva de força motora para que se levantasse com pressa, de pés descalços e cuequinha branca mesmo, para abrir a maldita porta.

Desceu a escada correndo e só percebeu que tinha sido uma péssima ideia dispensar o olho mágico quando abriu, dando de cara com uma mulher de meia idade muito bem vestida.

Ela pareceu se assustar, dando um passo atrás.

– Pois não? – perguntou o rapaz, e a senhora levou alguns instantes.

– A-acho que errei de endereço, perdão…

– Talvez não tenha errado, é que eu não moro aqui. Com quem deseja falar? – Ele espremeu os olhos tentando enxergá-la, a claridade da rua derretendo-os aos poucos. Fazia sol em Londres hoje. Lógico.

– Ahm… – ela parecia distraída, e foi seu olhar vago que fez Edward notar os trajes mínimos que portava. Escondeu-se atrás da porta. – Aqui é a casa de Isabella Swan? Eu trabalho com ela, é um pouco urgente.

– É a casa dela sim, só um minuto, ela está no quarto, vou chamar.

– Olha, mas se ela estiver dormindo não precisa, eu volto mais tarde.

– Ah, não, por favor, eu faço questão. – falou, sentindo um gostinho de revanche, já que iria tirar Bella da cama. – Ela me fez vir até aqui e a cama estava uma delícia, acredite, a senhora deve ser importante.

– Tudo bem. Desculpa incomodar a essa hora… Ela não tem atendido meus telefonemas desde ontem.

– Eu sei. Deve ser a nova regra. Por favor, entre. – ele ofereceu, trazendo-a para sentar no sofá e fechando a porta. – Fique à vontade, a casa é sua. Bom, não que seja minha também, mas com certeza Bella falaria isso. Eu acho... É, já volto.

Ele gaguejava de sono, seu cérebro mal funcionava, porém enquanto cruzava a sala percebeu que ela ainda o olhava de esguelha e sentiu-se mais errado do que quando tinha feito todas as barbaridades na boate ontem. Deu meia volta em direção a porta da rua.

A senhora continuou olhando.

– A escada é pra lá… – comentou ela. Prendia um sorriso.

– Eu sei, eu vou só… Pegar isso aqui. – disse envergonhado e vestiu o sobretudo preto de Bella pendurado na entrada da casa, só para que a senhora chique não ficasse olhando sua bunda branca subindo as escadas.

Mas nem precisaria passar pelo constrangimento. Na mesma hora, ouviram pés descendo as escadas. Bella tinha se levantado.

– Edward? Tá tudo bem? Estou te chaman—

A frase foi cortada ao meio porque Isabella errou um degrau e caiu de bunda, quase rolando a escada como uma laranja.

E porque havia dado de cara com a Professora Esme Thompson, ninguém menos que sua chefe no projeto de extensão sobre Literatura Feminina. Respeitada, aclamada, adorada e temida por Bella, mas que agora lhe via em toda sua glória indigna de uma manhã: descabelada numa camiseta e calcinha, indo atrás de seu _ex-ex-namorado_ seminu de cuequinha branca. Velha. Quase transparente.

Não iria perguntar ao Universo o que mais restava acontecer, pois era assim que as desgraças maiores surgiam. Mas devia saber que não adiantava fugir. A encrenca já tinha conhecido o caminho de sua casa.

* * *

 **N/A: E O EXTRA?** **Será um trecho do 1º encontro. Quem quer? Deixa comentário com seu contato - twitter ou email disfarçado - veja no meu perfil como fazer!**

 **Há três frases tiradas da Divina Comédia de Dante Alighieri (lançado na Itália em 1321):  
**

 **"DEIXAI TODA ESPERANÇA, VÓS QUE AQUI ENTRAIS"  
** **"** **Desçamos ao mundo onde nada se vê."  
** **"O mundo é cego, e vós vindes exatamente dele."**

 **Até a próxima, beijosss**


	11. Cap 11: O Aprendiz

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é da Stephenie Meyer. Eu apenas faço seus personagens serem igualmente implicantes e fofinhos um com o outro.

 **Obrigada à minha beta Dandara, que ilumina minhas ideias e incentiva quando preciso.**

 ***NOVIDADE DO MÊS***

 **Tenho 2 fics novas atualizando todo dia de Outubro no site Nyah, um Desafio. Veja o link no meu perfil :)**

 **\- FUGA, drama sobre uma Bella com um casamento abusivo, mas encontra Edward, professor de piano – bit. ly/ficfuga  
** **-** **MEU MELHOR AMIGO, comédia com um Edward rabugento implicante com o melhor amigo da Bella – bit. ly/ficmeumelhoramigo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: O Aprendiz**

Os dois que estavam na sala prontamente foram acudir a moça estatelada na escada, e até os gatos curiosos desceram para ver a confusão.

– Meu Deus, Bella. Está bem? – perguntou Esme, enquanto Edward ajudava a levantar. – Se machucou?

– Não, tudo bem… É pressão baixa de fome, não como nada desde que acordei.

– Você acordou há cinco minutos. – o rapaz deixou escapar, virando alvo do fuzilamento ocular de Bella. Sua chefe não precisava saber que ela não estava acordada para atender a própria campainha pois teve uma madrugada de farra.

– Desculpa aparecer sem avisar, tentei tanto, mas seu celular está desligado desde ontem.

– Imagina, Professora, eu que peço desculpa por te receber assim… Tive um dia difícil ontem, minha noite foi um pouco agitada.

– _Bota agitada nisso._ – Edward murmurou, e agora sim, se não metesse o pé, Bella comeria seu fígado só com a força do pensamento. – Bom, vou deixar vocês à vontade, com licença.

Ele nunca subiu uma escada tão rápido.

Pena que o último degrau estivesse ali só esperando seu dedinho bater, e quando aconteceu, berrou, – Ai, buceta! – e saltitou antes de lembrar que havia alguém podre de chique na sala que nem era sua. – Desculpa. Desculpa!

Quando ele saiu do campo de visão, as mulheres se entreolharam. Só o que se ouvia agora era o Mr. Darcy brincando com seu ursinho de pelúcia no sofá – que fazia um apito horrível, por sinal.

Isabella, mesmo de braços cruzados no corpo, estava pronta para levantar as mãos e Deus puxar.

– Então, esse é o famoso Edward. – Esme tentou quebrar o gelo, sorrindo. – Bem mais bonito pessoalmente, se me permite dizer.

– Sim… É ele. Bonitinho, né? Meu ex. Quer dizer. Era ex. Antes da Grécia. Agora não é mais. – balbuciou. Dez anos em estudos da Língua, e bastou uma manhã catastrófica para esquecer tudo sobre coesão e coerência.

– Ah sim. O famoso "é complicado".

– Um pouco… Mas na verdade, não. Está sendo mais fácil do que eu imaginava. – disse, antes de reparar que discutia sua vida amorosa com a chefe em trajes mínimos no pé da escada. – Por favor, sente-se. Posso te oferecer um chá ou café? Uma água?

– Estou bem, obrigada. – falou indo ao sofá. – O que eu gostaria é de conversar com você. É urgente e importante. Tem algum compromisso agora?

– Nenhum. Se importa se eu subir e trocar de roupa antes?

– Claro que não, eu espero.

– Com licença. Fique à vontade. Tem um lavabo logo ali, se precisar. – ela puxou o brinquedo irritante da boca do Darcy antes de subir, e os bichanos foram atrás, putos como (e _com_ ) ela.

Assim que fechou a porta do quarto, traçou uma linha reta para Edward esparramado na cama, aparentemente já dormindo com a bunda para cima como se não houvesse problema no mundo. O peteleco de seus dedos no montinho macio foi certeiro.

– Ai! Que isso, cacete?! – ele se contorceu, tirando o travesseiro da cara e esfregando a bunda.

– Não acredito que você abriu a porta pra minha chefe só com um pedaço de pano tapando o pinto! – berrou em sussurros. – E não grita!

– Isso é uma cueca, doida! Você me mandou descer, porra, eu achei que fosse o cara da feira.

– Tem olho mágico na porta, sabia?

– Eu estava fazendo um favor!

– Ainda por cima, deixou entrar antes de me avisar, olha o estado que eu fui receber essa mulher. – ela caiu na cama, tapando o rosto com a mão. – Puta que pariu, eu não quero voltar. Ela quer conversar agora e minha cabeça tá estourando com o susto, acho que vou vomitar. Eu já sei que ela veio pra me desligar do Projeto. É isso, acabou.

– Você ainda nem sabe o que está rolando, porque ela veio até aqui. – ele tentou racionalizar, mas ela não deu ouvidos.

– Que merda, merda! Se eu perder esse dinheiro extra, eu perco a mensalidade da Yoga, do clube do livro e o plano de saúde dos gatos. O que eu vou fazer? Só falta o jornal me ligar e me dispensar também.

– Bella! Eu sei que você ama um drama sem motivo, mas para. Olha pra mim. – ele pegou seus ombros, encarando fundo em seus olhos. – Vai lá e enfrenta. Se ela quiser te dispensar, você vai convencer que não fez nada de errado, que aquilo não interfere no seu trabalho e você continua sendo a ótima profissional que sempre foi. Você sabe que consegue. Agora, para de surtar, mete uma roupa e desce logo.

– Nossa, um tapa na cara seria mais gentil. – murmurou, mas suspirou. – Tá, você tem razão... Me ajuda a respirar um pouco antes? Preciso relaxar o diafragma, não quero vomitar nos sapatos Chanel de Esme Thompson.

– Claro. – ele pegou suas mãos.

Só depois de fazer uma meditação _express_ em dupla, lavar o rosto, escovar os dentes, botar um perfume e uma roupa decente, Bella tomou coragem para encontrar Esme novamente.

Ela folheava um dos livros de arte que intelectualizavam a mesinha de centro.

– Desculpa a demora.

– Você gosta de Dança? – a professora mostrou um livro de fotos da companhia de balé de Londres.

– Gosto, mas não entendo muito. Na verdade, esse foi minha amiga Alice que me deu. Ela é bailarina da companhia, e fiquei tão encantada com o balé de Romeu e Julieta, que ela acabou me dando esse no aniversário. É ela na página vinte.

– É mesmo? – ela voltou para ver a foto. – Que lindinha. Tive alguns amigos que dançaram por lá. Todos aposentados a essa altura. Ao contrário da Literatura, é um meio difícil pros mais velhos.

– É verdade… Bom, você já tomou café da manhã? Aqui do lado tem uma cafeteria, o capuccino é uma delícia.

– Eu já tomei, mas sei que você não. Vamos. Não consigo ver ninguém com fome, sinto agonia tremenda. – ela se levantou trazendo sua bolsa Prada nude, a qual Bella já invejou tanto desde que Esme foi sua professora na pós-graduação, que nem sabia como ainda estava inteira.

– Tenho que te pedir desculpas por te recepcionar daquele jeito, a confusão toda… – Bella começou, já sentadas na cafeteria do lado de casa após pedir seu desjejum. – E desculpa por Edward, também! Nossa, que gafe. Achamos que era um entregador.

– Imagina, acontece. – ela deu um sorriso singelo. – Foi uma noite agitada mesmo, não? Ressaca?

Bella sentiu as orelhas queimando.

– Ressaca de dormir pouco. – soltou uma curta risada. – Edward me levou a um lugar… Eu realmente não faço essas coisas durante a semana. Aliás, quase nunca faço nos fins de semana também. Precisava de uma distração ontem.

– Querida, está tudo bem. Não precisa se explicar e nem ter vergonha, eu entendo, de verdade. Já fui jovem um dia, sei bem como é.

– Ah, que isso, professora, você ainda é jovem também.

– Hm, até parece! Mas vou me gabar sobre isso com meu dermatologista. E por favor, me chame de Esme. Estamos trabalhando juntas há quase seis meses, acho que já temos uma certa intimidade. Já até vi seu namorado seminu. – ela brincou, e a morena acompanhou com uma risada toda trêmula e sem graça.

– Pois é… Tudo bem, então, Esme. É que… Eu sinto como se todos os meus professores fossem meus mestres para sempre, sabe? Acho um título tão nobre… Principalmente quando se trata de alguém que faz um bom trabalho, alguém que me inspira, como você... – sorriu, mordendo a boca de nervoso e brincando com os pacotes de açúcar. – Não que eu esteja puxando seu saco, nem nada.

– Pode puxar, também acho que eu faço um bom trabalho. – ela brincou com a modéstia, antes de assumir um tom sóbrio. – Assim como você também faz, Bella. Por isso que eu vim aqui, essa conversa será muito importante.

– Olha, se isso é sobre aquela tolice de vídeo, eu tenho uma boa explicação…

– Não, não é sobre ele. Vamos falar sobre isso depois, porque eu tive umas ideias. O que eu quero saber mesmo é o que você pretende fazer sobre a barbaridade que Peter Gale e aquela corja fizeram com você.

A morena suspirou, relaxando um pouco na cadeira, embora a vergonha não deixasse de pesar nos ombros.

– Pois é. Fui colocada de castigo… Quatro dias em casa, sem poder lecionar.

– Eu sei e não gostei nenhum pouco. Você se importa de me contar, em detalhes, o que aconteceu na reunião?

Agora, com certa distância do acontecido, ela conseguia dimensionar melhor tudo, e sua raiva dava lugar à revolta e tristeza. Precisou se segurar para recontar toda a história. Sua voz magoada tocou Esme.

– Terrível. – ela disse, ao terminar de ouvir o desabafo. – Absolutamente, terrível. Sinto muito, de coração.

– Obrigada.

A garçonete trouxe o café da manhã, e Bella agradeceu com um sorriso, embora o estômago se apertasse em nós, sem apetite algum. Tomou um gole da água gelada para reanimar, e Esme, em toda sua sensibilidade, pegou sua mão livre. Um alívio caloroso em sua pele gelada e trêmula.

– Bella, o que eles fizeram foi abuso de autoridade e assédio moral, você sabe, não é?

– Acho que sei. Quer dizer, nunca passei por nada assim, não sabia como reagir na hora, o que dizer. Foi difícil.

– O pior de tudo, é que não é a primeira vez que acontece com uma professora jovem, mas eu acho que é a primeira vez que passaram de todos os limites. Eu estou de olho nesse Conselho faz tempo também por outros motivos, eu e mais algumas professoras e alunas. Não sei se você ficou sabendo do caso do professor James Hay, de Cinema?

– Ouvi um rumor, mas nunca soube de nada concreto. O que houve?

– Bem, há dois meses, duas alunas levaram reclamações formais de assédio sexual contra James. Ele insinuou que aumentaria a nota delas em troca de favores sexuais, e uma delas foi até coagida numa festa, mas as alunas não tinham como provar, era só a palavra delas contra James. Acabou não dando em nada, não quiseram investigar mais. Em suma, o Conselho colocou panos quentes. Pelando.

Tentar conjecturar uma nova imagem de James, um professor amigo que tinha um papo interessante para trocar com um café, era algo que Bella já vinha tentando desde que Edward lhe falou sobre isso, em Atenas. Saber de tudo, e do perigo que potencialmente tinha corrido, fazia seu sangue borbulhar.

– Meu Deus, eu não fazia ideia. Confesso que não frequento muito as rodinhas dos professores, as fofocas… Como sou novata e passo pouco tempo na faculdade, gosto de ficar focada no meu trabalho. Isso tudo passou batido pra mim.

– Ouça meu conselho, Bella. Comece a circular, prestar mais atenção. Eu sou muito discreta em relação aos meus colegas, mas com todo respeito, esse Conselho não presta. É uma panelinha da pior espécie. Nós devemos ficar alertas.

– Por que fariam algo assim? Uma acusação tão grave dessa, ainda mais nesse mundo que a gente vive hoje… Os movimentos contra assédio e tudo mais?

– Eu também não entendia, até descobrir que a mãe de James Hay teve um caso com o Gale no passado. Isso explica a proteção dele.

– Mas… Como? Eu sou colega de James… Ou era, agora não sei. – constrangida, desviou os olhos. – Fui no jantar de aniversário dele e conheci os pais, que por sinal são muito bem casados há cinquenta anos. São donos da maior produtora de filmes do Reino Unido.

– Eu sei. Meu ex-marido me contou, ele é do clube de golfe que todos eles frequentam. Fica aqui perto, inclusive, no Regent's Park. Todo mundo sabe disso por lá, foi a fofoca mais quente dos anos 90 naquele clube, depois da morte da Lady Di.

– Nossa, eu realmente não fazia ideia...

– O ponto mais importante, é que eu acho que Peter Gale usou seu caso como um exemplo, uma resposta às críticas. Muitos professores desaprovaram a forma como o Conselho lidou com o caso do assédio, e vários alunos de Cinema ficaram revoltados. Tenho certeza que o Conselho te usou como bode expiatório, entende?

Bastou bobear por um segundo, e o nó no estômago de Bella já tinha subido para a garganta, os olhos enchendo d'água sem permissão alguma da dona.

– Entendo. – ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando não desabar e falhando totalmente. Seu soluço único saiu alto, uma senhorinha na mesa ao lado até virou para olhar.

– Bella… Querida. Não fica assim, por favor. Vai ficar tudo bem. Toma. – Esme tirou um lenço de papel de sua bolsa, e Bella assoou o nariz. O barulho foi alto e nojento. Obviamente.

– Desculpa. É rinite. – tentou fingir, e como a péssima atriz que era, acabou chorando mais ainda. Sua professora e chefe a olhava, pacientemente, com um sorriso de pena.

– Eu imagino como você deve ter ficado assustada e magoada com tudo, mas eu te garanto que nós vamos fazer justiça. Eu vou te ajudar, estou com você nessa.

– Obrigada, Esme. Eu fiquei muito confusa… – ela tomou um grande gole para se acalmar, e quando sentiu que conseguiria falar, limpou as lágrimas. – Não entendo por que tudo isso está acontecendo comigo, foi tanta coisa desde que saí de Alexandria, parece até um grande sonho. E um pesadelo, tudo junto…

– Sinto muito por tudo o que você passou, não se sinta mal por chorar, você tem todo direito de não ser forte.

– Obrigada. Mas acho que estou chorando de alívio também. Agora, ouvindo tudo o que você falou, fico um pouco mais leve de saber que a culpa não foi realmente minha, que eu não fiz uma grande burrada no meu trabalho. As coisas fazem um pouquinho mais sentido agora. Muito obrigada pelo apoio, de verdade.

– Imagina. É o meu dever como professora da instituição, como sua colega, e principalmente como sua mentora, aliás, não esqueça que eu detesto a palavra chefe, certo? – ela riu. – Ah, Bella… Quando fiquei sabendo do voo, me senti tão mal. Eu deveria estar no seu lugar, você foi porque eu pedi. Deus me livre se algo tivesse acontecido, não sei como conviveria com isso.

– Não tem problema, não é culpa sua, foi um golpe do destino, faz parte.

– Você tem um advogado? – ela mudou o assunto totalmente.

– Uma amiga, Leah Clearwater, fez trabalho de papelada pra mim quando cheguei no Reino Unido. Por quê?

– Porque eu quero te propor que a gente vá ainda hoje na Faculdade com sua advogada, pra que você volte a dar suas aulas. E vamos dar início aos processos. As duas alunas de Cinema vão processar o Conselho e James, e quanto mais pessoas juntas nessa, melhor para todas nós. E eu digo _todas_ porque nada me tira da cabeça que o alvo preferido desses homens são as mulheres daquela Universidade. Temos que nos proteger.

– Claro. Você tem razão, Edward já tinha me aconselhado a abrir um processo. Tudo bem. Estou com vocês. Vou ligar pra Leah e ver o que podemos fazer hoje mesmo.

– Ótimo. – Esme abriu um sorriso, respirando fundo, um pouco da tensão deixando seu corpo e transmitindo isso à Bella. – Agora, por favor, coma. Você está pálida, e eu já disse que não aguento ver gente sem comer?

Bella riu fungando.

– Claro, professo— Esme.

A fome foi saciada, um banho tomado, os gatos alimentados, um beijo de despedida dado em Edward, e logo Isabella estava no carro de Leah em direção à Universidade de Londres. Esme já tinha ido para adiantar algumas coisas.

Seu coração ia saltar da boca a qualquer minuto, mas ela o distraiu enquanto sua amiga repassava tudo o que seria dito em breve.

– Você sabe dizer se eles já preencheram sua ficha com o registro de suspensão? – perguntou Leah.

– Ah, Gale disse que não registraria suspensão na ficha e sim faltas normais por compromisso.

– Filho da mãe esperto.

– Por quê?

– Eles só podiam te suspender se o seu teste desse positivo pra entorpecentes, comprovando que a regra interna foi violada. Como te dispensaram antes do resultado, um registro de suspensão por pura suspeita seria falsa acusação. Ele já devia saber disso, então.

– É, não brinca em serviço, mesmo.

– Além dos membros do Conselho, teve outra testemunha das reuniões?

– A secretária do Gale, a Heidi... Carlisle estava comigo quando me chamaram. E talvez as câmeras de segurança?

– Você acha que a Heidi poderia ser envenenada por eles?

– Ela é uma incógnita. Estava totalmente estóica quando ficou de babá do meu xixi, não sei o quanto é fiel aos chefes.

O carro parou num semáforo vermelho, e Leah apoiou o cotovelo no vidro com seu jeito despachado, virando-se para Bella no carona.

– Olha, só por alto, consigo pensar em processos por danos morais, constrangimento, assédio moral... Quando ganharmos, _e nós vamos ganhar_ , você vai levar uma bolada.

– Deus te ouça.

– Já pode marcar o meu jantar, garota. Estou morrendo por uma lagosta há meses.

– Pago a lagosta e até um rodízio de churrasco naquele restaurante brasileiro.

– Hmm, porra, que fome, bem na hora do almoço. Só vim porque eu te amo, viu?

– Que linda, nem parece que vou te pagar pela hora.

– Mas eu amo sim, sua vaca! – Leah empurrou seu ombro, rindo. – Então tá, pode começar me comprando um Big Mac daqui a pouco.

As duas riram, porém Bella logo voltou a ficar séria quando o semáforo abriu.

– Será que vamos ganhar mesmo, Leah? A Universidade deve contratar uma equipe inteira pra defesa deles.

– Amiga, o meu passatempo preferido é infernizar a vida de homens brancos nojentos até eles chorarem na frente de um tribunal. E eu sou ótima nisso.

– Você nem sabe se ele é branco.

– Não, mas soa como um. Estou certa?

– Claro que está.

.

.

Esme Thompson esperava por elas na porta da faculdade com mais quatro mulheres, as advogadas e as alunas. Uma reunião já estava marcada com o Conselho e o reitor, e assim que todas se encontraram, foram caminhando lado a lado.

Bella sentou-se na cadeira, a mesma de ontem, e tiveram que esperar alguns minutos infinitos por eles. Sua amiga percebeu sua inquietude na perna que não parava de balançar. Leah pegou sua mão e apertou.

– Relaxa, tá? Ou pelo menos finge que está relaxada... Infelizmente, eles se sentem mais superiores quando veem que estamos nervosas. Temos que mostrar que nós é que estamos por cima aqui.

– Eu sei. Só estou com medo de tudo isso se voltar contra mim de algum jeito… Pensando mil besteiras.

– Então pensa em outra besteira. Você vai passar o Natal com a minha família?

– Pensei em passar lá mais cedo, Edward quer ir na festa dos amigos dele que acabaram de casar e vão dar o primeiro Natal na casa nova.

Leah soltou uma risadinha de lábios fechados, espremendo os olhos e sacudindo a cabeça.

– Bella…

– Que é?

– Nunca pensei que você teria medo de assumir compromisso, mas é o que tá rolando aqui, você tá ciente, né?

– Eu?

– Ué, você falou ontem mesmo que não estavam namorando de novo, só indo com calma e se curtindo, mas já vão até fazer programa de casal no feriado.

– Ah, para. Eu só não quero colocar uma pressão antes do tempo. Não tenho medo de nada. Quer dizer, tenho, de fazer uma decisão precipitada, por isso prefiro evitar nomes oficiais, por enquanto.

– Tá. Há quantos dias Edward está morando na sua casa mesmo?

– Ele só dormiu lá duas noites desde que chegamos!

– E desde então, vocês não se desgrudaram. Mas tudo bem, não vou tirar sua razão. Eu provavelmente faria o mesmo, ou pior. Não sei como vocês conseguiram, se eu ficasse quase um ano sem minha namorada, não iria nem sair do quarto por dias. Uma de nós ficaria amarrada.

– Leah! Shh. – Bella sussurrou porém riu, felizmente as outras mulheres também preenchiam o ambiente de conversas paralelas. Abriu sua bolsa para pegar o planner. – Vou até rever a lista de presentes, agora tem tanta gente nova. Espero não falir.

– Tá preocupada com o quê? Já disse que vai encher o rabo de dinheiro em breve.

– Você é tão fina.

– O orgulho da família.

Quando abriu o planner, um pedaço de papel de uma cor familiar guardava seu nome com uma letra que ela jamais poderia esquecer. Seu peito se apertou, e ela deve ter feito uma cara de idiota apaixonada tão óbvia, que Leah ficou curiosa.

– Que foi?

– Ele me deixou um bilhete. E um chocolate. – ela puxou dois bombons de licor de cereja.

– Vocês são enjoativos de tão fofos, argh.

A implicância da amiga foi ignorada enquanto lia o papel, como nos velhos tempos.

" _BELLA,_

 _Para adoçar essa situação amarguenta, seu preferido de cereja (ainda bem que vende no café aqui do lado, a Sade disse que você encheu o saco pra ter)._

 _Naquele aniversário de Carlisle que você não foi, ouvi seu nome em várias rodinhas (e juro, tentei me esquivar). Você não tem ideia do quanto as pessoas te admiram e respeitam como profissional. Ou talvez tenha, mas achei melhor ressaltar isso hoje._

 _Pensarei em você enquanto lavo roupa no meu apartamento. Direi seu nome esfregando minhas cuecas sujas... Que foi? Você disse que ama um homem romântico, estou tentando._

 _Me liga quando chegar, boa sorte! TE AMO (saudades de escrever isso)_

 _Edward_

 _PS: Alguma dica pra tirar mancha de azeite? Acho que foi naquele restaurante chique em Atenas... Olho grande do traficante. A camisa é bonita._ "

Sorrindo tanto que chegava a doer, ela dobrou o bilhete com cuidado, e o colocaria junto dos outros em sua caixinha de memórias, uma feliz sobrevivente dos meses de separação. Pegou o celular para digitar uma resposta.

 **[Bella]**

 **Mas é claro que, em 2 dias, você já fez amizade com a minha barista favorita. Resta alguém nessa cidade pra vc conhecer, rapaz? rs**

 **Sobre a mancha, o meu truque é infalível: joga no google hahahah (Sério, não sei mesmo!)**

 **E obrigada. Mil vezes.  
Estou confiante, pés quentinhos.  
Te amo, até mais.**

Peter Gale escolheu aquele momento para surgir na porta acompanhado pelo reitor, Laurent Armond, e outros dois membros do Conselho.

Embora seu coração acelerasse toda vez que pensava no que estava por vir nos próximos meses, poucas vezes Bella sentiu-se tão segura de uma decisão. Outros corações que batiam como o seu a cercavam. Não estava sozinha.

A reunião foi dura, tensa, e produtiva. Bella foi a primeira a ser atendida, enquanto as advogadas e as alunas ficaram esperando lá fora.

Não demorou muito para que o reitor entendesse a situação e ficasse do seu lado e, ao que tudo indicava, também ficaria ao lado das alunas. Ver o Gale sendo desmandado na frente de todos foi o ponto alto do encontro.

– É absurda a forma como o Conselho lidou com sua situação, Isabella. Peço profundas desculpas em nome da Instituição, a Direção repudia qualquer constrangimento aos funcionários. Heidi, por favor, informe ao professor substituto que ela voltará ainda hoje. – Laurent pediu à moça que registrava a reunião em uma ata. – Tudo bem, por você, Isabella? Pode voltar hoje?

– Claro. Já trouxe meu material, a minha aula começa em duas horas.

– Laurent, mas e os alunos? – Peter interrompeu. – A baderna que ela pode trazer pra esse lugar durante as aulas, já expliquei que foi por isso que—

– Por favor, Gale, não se complique ainda mais. A professora claramente não violou as regras da faculdade, o exame deu negativo. A senhorita Clearwater já averiguou que o aeroporto não entrou com processo contra ela e nem vai entrar, então não houve crime algum.

Leah sorriu com gosto para Peter e Marcus Vangelis, os membros do Conselho presentes.

– Exatamente, senhor Armond. Bom, te agradeço pela cordialidade com a minha cliente. Mas tendo em vista todo o transtorno causado à professora Swan, nós decidimos entrar com um processo contra os senhores Gale, Vangelis, Houston e Jenks.

Bella se preparou apenas para ver a reação deles, e prendeu um sorriso de satisfação. Vangelis ficou mais pálido do que já era, enquanto Gale só faltou espumar pela boca – a qual ele abriu só para balbuciar tentativas de defesa inúteis.

– Isabella, isso é mesmo necessário? Por favor, não vamos nos precipitar com ameaças. Podemos resolver facilmente em uma conversa.

– Isso não é uma ameaça, é um fato. – Bella confirmou. – É um direito meu, eu não vou ficar calada.

– Esperem uma notificação em breve. Creio que já deu nossa hora. – Leah se ergueu, carregando a bolsa e estendendo a mão para o reitor. – Muito obrigada por nos ouvir. Acredito que o senhor vai gostar muito de ouvir também o que as próximas advogadas tem a dizer, é ainda mais importante. Aprecio que seja um aliado.

Ela piscou um olho, sacudindo a mão do reitor, e virou-se sem olhar para trás. Bella ficou até meio besta com tanta atitude dessa Leah que ela ainda não conhecia. Sua amiga mais palhaça sendo uma advogada séria era um belo contraste, uma outra pessoa totalmente diferente. Cabia perfeitamente bem à ela.

– Muito obrigada. – Bella finalmente se mexeu, cumprimentando o reitor, e apenas falou aos Conselheiros, – Estarei na minha sala. Obrigada pelo tempo de vocês. Com licença.

Foi recepcionada pelas suas companheiras na ante-sala da Direção ao sair, e a carga de emoção lhe atingiu com tanto impacto, que ela temeu chorar de novo. Respirou fundo para receber o abraço da sua amiga.

– Muito obrigada, Leah. – disse. – Você foi incrível, eu nem sabia o que dizer direito, teve uma hora que eu tremia tanto, minha voz travou.

– Não sirvo só pra ameaçar chutar o saco do seu namoradinho, não. Somos família, esqueceu? Mexeram com a pessoa errada. Eu te amo, porra. E guarda bem esse momento, porque não sou de falar essas coisas melosas.

– Eu também te amo. – Bella só riu, se afastando.

– Laurent está com a gente, então? – perguntou Esme.

– Está, é o que parece. – ela virou-se, pegando as mãos das alunas de James Hay. – Boa sorte pra vocês, podem contar comigo pro que precisar. Esme, me dê notícias?

– Claro. Vou te ligar para marcarmos um café. Preciso contar novidades do Projeto, tive algumas ideias pro ano que vem.

As duas amigas saíram pelo pátio da Universidade com passos confiantes e sorrisos enfeitando os rostos, que se franziam com o sol incomum para o inverno de Londres.

– Nossa, isso foi muito bom! – Leah falou alto, encarando o céu.

– Você é tão maravilhosa fazendo seu trabalho. Deu pra entender o que quis dizer com aquilo de fazê-los acreditar que estamos no controle.

– Sim, é assim que disciplinamos os cachorros.

– Leah! – ela riu.

– É uma adrenalina fodida, sabe? Eu amo. É quase como cair numa estrada vazia com a minha moto.

– Você e essa bendita moto, que perigo.

– Ih, vai começar a chatice. Você e Ekene… Aliás, não foi você que saiu pelo litoral da Grécia com o namoradinho de moto? Só se tiver um macho pode, sozinha não?

– Primeiro, ele não é meu namoradinho, e nós fomos devagar, com cuidado. E segundo, para de ser ridícula, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

– Eu sei me cuidar, confia em mim.

– Está bem, então… Posso te pagar o McDonald's ainda? Tem um aqui do lado.

– Precisava nem perguntar, amiga.

Edward ficou sabendo das novidades por telefone, quando ela terminou a primeira aula do dia, a barriga cheia de McNuggets e batatas fritas como a adulta responsável que era.

Ficou tentada a deixar de fora a parte sobre James, só para não lhe dar esse gostinho de estar certo sobre alguma coisa, mais uma vez. Porém não teve como escapar.

– _Eu sabia!_ – ele não parava de rir. – _Puta merda, eu sabia! Você não me ouve, né? Eu tenho faro pra detectar vagabundo, já te disse. Eu devia ter apostado com você, droga._

– Hm. Parece que ficou mais feliz com a queda de James do que com a minha vitória. – ela fez uma chantagenzinha barata, porque não era de ferro.

– _Talvez tenha ficado mesmo. E daí?_

– Poxa...

– _É brincadeira, bobona. Estou muito feliz por você, ainda bem que tudo se resolveu da melhor forma. E parece que vai ser assim no tribunal, também. Eu disse que não precisava surtar tanto._

– É, acho que devo começar a te ouvir mais…

– _Acha o quê? Por favor, fala de novo, preciso gravar essa conversa._

– Tsc, besta.

– _Como seus alunos reagiram a tudo?_

– Alguns não entenderam muito bem as trocas de professores, outros não ligaram, mas a maioria me apoiou. Não contei os detalhes, mas acho que as fofocas correm e eles devem ter entendido, mais ou menos, o que aconteceu. O problema é que agora tem mais gente vindo falar comigo sobre o vídeo. Parece que foi parar num programa de TV matinal hoje, acredita?

– _Eu sei, estavam vendo aqui na cafeteria quando cheguei. Já acharam a ONG, ligaram pra lá e tudo._

– Ai, não. E o que você fez?

– _Fiz algo que tenho aprimorado nesses últimos tempos: fingi demência. Mandei dizer que eu não trabalhava mais lá._

– Duas semanas até essa loucura acabar, não foi o que você disse?

– _Pois é. Uma já foi..._

– Ainda bem. Tenho que ir, vou usar o intervalo pra ler o livro da resenha de janeiro.

– _O que vai fazer à noite?_

– Chegar em casa, comer e dormir. Só isso, espero que literalmente, estou um caco. Por quê?

– _Nada, só fiquei curioso…_

– Pode ir dormir comigo, tá? Se não se importar de ter minha companhia adormecida.

– _Não, tudo bem, vou ficar trabalhando em uns textos. Descansa. Mas vou sentir saudades. Quase uma semana juntos o tempo todo, dá pra acreditar?_

Ele disse aquilo com uma voz derretida, balançando Bella e arrumando um sorriso em seu rosto.

– Eu sei, parece mais tempo… Também vou sentir saudades. Mas acho que vamos sobreviver a um dia. Se você tivesse um iPhone ao invés desse celular da China, poderíamos ligar pelo Facetime pra falar até eu pegar no sono e você me assistir dormindo.

– _Cruzes, coisa de_ stalker _esquisito._

– É romântico! – ela riu.

– _Que nem a música do The Police. Cada respiro seu, estarei te observando… –_ ele fez uma voz grave para brincar. – _Espera, você vai me dar um iPhone de Natal? Depois de ter pisado no meu celular..._

– Quê?

– _Você jogou um verde, né? Você sempre faz isso quando tem que me presentear e não sabe o que comprar._

Bella gargalhou na orelha dele.

– Você tem noção de quanto custa um iPhone, Edward?

– _Ué, o que Leah falou mesmo? Que você ia encher as burras de dinheiro com o processo? Então._

– Encher as burras? De onde você tira essas coisas, garoto? – ela riu. – Ok, agora vou de verdade. Te amo, até depois.

– _Te amo, bom trabalho._

Quando chegou em casa naquela noite, pegou sua chave com a vizinha, onde Edward havia deixado, já que ele continuou ainda dormindo um pouco mais quando ela saiu para a Universidade.

Amarrado na porta da geladeira para os gatos não alcançarem, um saquinho com folhas verdes e uma nota lhe aguardava.

" _Passei por uma senhora indiana que vende ervas numa feira na rua de baixo, ela me explicou sobre o orégano. Achei que você fosse querer. A coitada trabalhou demais ontem, merece um spa."_

Mesmo sozinha, sentiu o calor da vergonha, e saiu rindo que nem uma adolescente em aula de educação sexual. Iria preparar o banho de assento agora mesmo.

Sentada na bacia com suas velas aromáticas em volta, ela tirou uma foto. A boca num biquinho triste, o queixo sobre os joelhos cruzados. Foi a nude mais fofa que Edward já recebeu, e só podia ter vindo dela.

 **xxxx**

O Natal tão aguardado chegou seis dias depois.

Frio, chuvoso, e colocando mais dez cabelos brancos na cabeça de Bella, na luta para comprar tantos presentes de última hora.

Edward, que tinha ficado meio longe nessa semana devido aos compromissos de ambos, chegou cedo na casa dela no dia 24 para ajudar a preparar as sobremesas que levariam amanhã. Bella cortava os cookies com moldes de estrela e árvore de Natal, enquanto ele encontrava-se há meia hora debruçado na bancada roubando a massa crua para comer.

A morena estava a uma dedada de tacar toda a farinha na cabeça dele.

– Foi tão legal, os meninos amaram, a gente até saiu no jornal da TV. – ele contava sobre a apresentação do coral da ONG ontem. Tinham saído pelo bairro de Peckham cantando canções natalinas. – Você bem que podia ter feito um esforcinho pra ir...

– Eu sou só uma, Edward. Andei pra caramba desde anteontem pra conseguir comprar tudo, e ainda fazer mercado. Você sabe que se eu estivesse à toa, eu iria.

– Eu sei… Mas olha só, eu avisei que não precisava de tudo isso. Rosie e Emm não ligam pra presentes, e esqueceu que a mãe dele tem uma confeitaria? Vai ter doce à beça.

– Tudo bem, mas agora já foi. Me sinto mal por chegar de mãos abanando. E a sobremesa é pra família Clearwater também.

– O que você comprou pro casal?

– Um jogo de toalhas com dois roupões e um kit de sais de banho.

– Caralho, muita coisa. Eles já ficariam felizes com uma garrafa de vinho, não precisa tudo isso, bobagem.

Bella quase parou e largou o molde, porém respirou fundo.

– Edward, faz um favor? – sua voz subiu uma oitava.

– Sim?

– Senta na sala e vai ver TV. Deve tá passando Esqueceram de Mim, você ama, né?

– Ué, você me pediu ajuda, eu tô aqui pra ajudar.

– Ok, mas você está me atrapalhando ao invés de ajudar, e ainda por cima criticando as coisas que eu fiz e estou fazendo pra ser legal com seus amigos.

Edward fez um som de indignação, boquiaberto.

– Você recusou minha ajuda com os cookies, literalmente não me deixou tocar na sua receita, falou que eu ia arruinar as medidas. Não me pediu mais nada, fiquei sem função!

– Tá vendo a pia lotada? Então.

– Beleza, era só ter pedido antes. – ele se ergueu, indo para a pia e abrindo a torneira.

– Estou concentrada aqui, nem pensei nisso, você podia ter se ligado. E eu acho um saco ter que ficar pedindo pra fazer as coisas. Não quero ser essa pessoa chata, achei que a já tínhamos passado dessa fase.

– Certo…

O silêncio se arrastou por longos minutos, cada um voltado para dentro de sua cabeça, e conforme o rapaz refletia na mancada que tinha dado, a morena irradiava mais e mais estresse. Ela sempre ficava assim nessas épocas, sempre.

Esperou até que Bella tivesse colocado as duas grandes formas de cookies no forno e guardado alguns materiais usados nos armários. Ainda iria preparar uma torta. Edward fechou a torneira, secando as mãos, se apoiando na pia.

– Bella.

– Hm.

– Vem cá.

– Tô ocupada.

– Por favor, quero falar um negócio.

– Fala, ué.

Ele andou até ela.

– Ei. – e pegou seus ombros para virá-la de frente.

– Ai, que é?

– Calma, tá? Não me odeie por pedir isso, mas relaxa um pouco, seus ombros parecem mármore. – Suas mãos massagearam-na de leve.

Ainda com raiva dele e de algo que nem conseguia explicar, ela sentiu lágrimas se formando nos cantos dos olhos. Sua respiração saiu travada. Talvez fosse TPM?

– Não consigo.

– Foi por causa do que eu disse, né? Fui idiota falando aquelas coisas, foi sem pensar. Nem te agradeci por todo seu trabalho.

– Eu só quero que tudo saia bom, Edward. Fazer algo legal, que as pessoas gostem. – ela desviou os olhos, triste e momentaneamente perdida.

– Eu sei, e vai sair. Seus esquemas já deram certo, está tudo como planejou. Agora relaxa, você tá há dois dias sem parar. Lembra que você é só uma convidada, qualquer coisa que fizer, será bem-vinda.

– Tá bom…

– Me perdoa pelo que eu falei? Hein? – Começou a dizer, e finalmente Bella voltou a encará-lo. – Você foi além do que precisava, mas tudo bem, é a sua forma de mostrar que se importa com as pessoas, de ser legal com elas. No caso, está mostrando que se importa também com as pessoas da _minha_ vida, quer participar. Isso sempre rolou, mas agora eu entendo melhor e aprecio. Tenho que me lembrar disso. Desculpa.

Bella engoliu o choro porque _caramba_ , como esse cara conseguia? Era impossível resistir aos benditos olhinhos que ele fazia quando se mostrava arrependido de verdade por magoá-la. Passou o dorso da mão passou sobre o nariz ao disfarçar uma fungada.

– Tá… Perdoo sim. Que bom que você sabe qu… – ela se distraiu quando Edward começou a morder os lábios, fazendo força para não sorrir. – Que foi?

– Nada. Continua.

Mas ele não parava, e começou a rir por dentro.

– Fala, cacete, o que foi?

– É que seu nariz tá sujo de farinha, não consigo te levar a sério. – assim que disse, ela tentou limpar.

– Saiu?

– Não, piorou. – ele riu, lambendo o dedão para limpar por ela.

– Eca, dedão molhado! – ela gemeu.

– De todas as minhas partes molhadas que já passei na sua cara, essa é a que você tem nojo?

– Ai, você é muito ridículo! – choramingou empurrando seu peito, porém ele não deixou que saísse de seus braços. A moça não se fez de difícil e deixou-se ser abraçada, retribuindo. Os lábios do rapaz traçaram seu ombro e pescoço gentilmente, deixando-a toda mole.

– Você tá com cheiro de baunilha.

– E você com cheiro de massa crua. – ela riu, antes de emendar onde tinha parado. – Eu sei que você está tentando seu melhor. Também estou... Perdão pelo meu estresse. E obrigada por ter vindo me dar uma mão hoje.

– Imagina. Não tem outro lugar que eu queria estar agora. E eu realmente podia ter prestado mais atenção no que você precisava.

Ela voltou a focar, separando-se.

– Ok, então vamos terminar tudo aqui logo, o espetáculo é às cinco.

Iriam assistir à sessão especial do balé O Quebra-Nozes, no Royal Opera House. Alice tinha lhes presentado convites num lugar que custavam uma fortuna.

– Ainda são onze da manhã.

– É, mas ainda temos que terminar a torta, fazer almoço, comer, arrumar a cozinha, se arrumar…

– Credo, já estou exausto. Se eu dormir no meio de uma pirueta de Alice, você me acorda.

– Alice não te matou por ter vacilado comigo, mas se você dormir no meio da dança dela, aí sim vou preparar o caixão.

– Você tem umas amizades violentas, viu… – ele saiu preocupado, e Bella rindo.

Enquanto um lavava as louças, a outra fazia a torta de chocolate meio-amargo com cereja, sua especialidade. Já era sucesso com a família de Leah e Jake, onde ela sempre passava os Natais quando não podia ir para Seattle.

A apresentação do balé natalino, à noite, foi tudo de mágico e encantador, bem como ambos recordavam.

Ver O Quebra-Nozes e outros espetáculos com tema de Natal que achavam por Londres já era uma tradição deles no final do ano. Por um tempo, até acharam que não seria possível nesse ano, mas ficaram contentes ao perceber que conseguiram concluir a tradição do casal, apesar de tudo.

A outra tradição era trocar presentes assim que o relógio marcasse meia-noite do dia 25. O problema é que na hora, eles ainda estavam na rua, dentro do pub de um amigo de Edward, no Covent Garden, bairro onde ficava o teatro Real.

Até seus amigos já tinham ido embora, mas o papo com Bella rendeu e ele foram ficando. Falavam sobre suas teorias para o final de Game of Thrones dali a alguns meses. Tinham altas esperanças.

– A Daenerys vai sentar no trono, isso nem tem discussão, já é del—Puta merda! Meia-noite e quinze já, não acredito que a gente esqueceu dos presentes! – Exclamou o rapaz, baixando a cerveja quando se tocou do horário, olhando o relógio no pulso.

– Nem eu. Droga. Mas tudo bem, já vamos embora mesmo, né?

– Vamos. Mas e aí, o que você vai me dar?

– Não vou dizer.

– Ah, fala.

– Presente é surpresa, Edward, essa é a graça.

Quando entraram no ônibus para voltar, ele tentou de novo enquanto a distraía brincando com os anéis nos dedos dela.

– Me conta.

– O quê?

– Meu presente.

– Claro que não.

– Conta, poxa.

– Não. Tsc, parece criança!

– Não me lembrava que você era tão boa em guardar segredos.

– Sempre fui.

– Só me diz se é um iPhone. A gente já tá chegando na sua casa, mesmo.

– Não é um iPhone. Mas é algo que eu já estava querendo te comprar faz tempo.

– Uma máquina de lavar? De escrever? De fazer sorvete?

– Você tá bêbado, cara?

– Só estou feliz. – ele a surpreendeu com um beijo entusiasmado. Feriados de final de ano faziam isso com Edward.

E como uma criança, assim que Bella abriu a porta, o rapaz correu para sua mochila, pegando o embrulho prateado. Teve que esperar a morena acarinhar os felinos, tirar os sapatos, subir, aliviar a bexiga, trocar de roupa e descer as escadas para finalmente poderem trocar os presentes.

– Pronto. – anunciou Bella.

Edward já tinha colocado sua playlist de jazz natalino, acendido os abajures, tirado os tênis e estendido a manta de tricô no sofá. Ambos se aconchegaram sob ela, frente a frente entre almofadas fofas.

– Quer começar?

– Não tenho escolha, né. Toma logo. – ela ofereceu.

Ele pegou a grande caixa preta com o maior sorriso no rosto, desfazendo a fita vermelha para encontrar algo embrulhado em papel de seda. Ao perceber o que era, suas sobrancelhas foram parar lá em cima, totalmente surpreso.

– Mentira! – Pegou o item nas mãos. – Achei que minhas boinas fossem odiadas por aqui.

Vendo a cara dele, Bella até sentiu-se mal. Tinha uma implicância gratuita com as benditas boinas, mas não queria que ele se magoasse e achasse que era realmente algo que a incomodava.

– Ah. São meio irritantes, mas são parte de você, é difícil odiar. Até senti falta quando estávamos separados…

– Então isso significa que está liberado o uso, até em casamentos?

– Ok, não vamos testar a Bella, por favor? Grata.

Ele riu enquanto avaliava a boina verde escura que ela escolheu para combinar com seus olhos.

– Muito obrigado, amor. Porra, é tão bem feita... Gianni Boutique, Roma. – ele leu na pequena etiqueta.

– É italiana mesmo e vintage, a moça disse que é dos anos 80, semi-novo.

Os olhos verdes aumentaram por outro motivo agora.

– Você comprou num desses brechós podres de chiques de Candem, né? Caralho, deve ter custado um rim!

– Tsc, será que dá pra só apreciar o presente e não me chamar de burguesa safada por um momento?

– Estou apreciando! Eu amei, de verdade. Obrigado, nem sei como agradecer, isso é incrível. – sorriu, colocando a peça na cabeça. – Tô bem?

– Lindo, como sempre.

– Minha vez agora?

– Ah, tem mais um.

– Mais presente? Vou ficar mimado assim. Já aviso que só te trouxe um, não quero chororô, hein.

– Tudo bem. – sorriu. – Pega logo. Tá na caixa. Tem um cartão também, depois você lê.

Edward viu o cartão e vasculhou até seus dedos acharem algo parecido com um chaveiro.

– Um mini-piano. Fofo. – comentou sem entender nada.

– Abre no meio.

– Um pendrive? – ele abriu, e Bella assentiu. Por algum motivo, esse era o presente que ela mais estava apreensiva de entregar, de todos os que comprou nesse Natal.

– Sim, um pendrive... É que nesses meses eu fiz uma pastinha de arquivos, e ia colocando coisas que me lembravam você, na esperança de um dia te entregar. Bom… Aí está.

Edward ficou quieto, sua energia visivelmente mais calma e reservada enquanto brincava com o pendrive de piano entre os dedos, focado nele.

– Que foi? Fala. – pediu uma Bella apreensiva

– Achei que tinha dito que não pensou em mim nesses meses? – Sua voz soou séria e vulnerável.

– Eu disse que pensei _algumas vezes_... Só não foi em voz alta pra todo mundo ouvir. E eu realmente tentei muito, muito mesmo evitar esse auto-flagelo, mas tinha vezes que era simplesmente impossível.

– O que tem aqui?

– Coisas que consumi no último ano. Lista de livros, filmes, frases, músicas, uns pensamentos que tive, peças de arte que descobri, fotos de lugares que visitei, ou comidas que experimentei... Essas coisas que a gente compartilha com o namorado, mas na época eu não tinha coragem de mandar mensagem só pra falar do tailandês incrível que comi no almoço de segunda enquanto eu não olhava na sua cara há meses... Edward, você tá chorando?

– Porra. – ele secou os olhos com o moletom, sem desgrudar do pendrive.

– Isso quer dizer que gostou do presente?

– Essa é a coisa mais bonita que alguém já fez pra mim, Bella.

– Jura? Porque eu literalmente professei meu amor por você na frente de milhões de pessoas. Isso é só um pendrive.

– Ok, a segunda coisa mais bonita. Mas isso é… Você pensou nisso por meses, pode ser só um pendrive, mas mostra minha importância na sua vida. É como se eu tivesse feito parte dos seus dias mesmo estando longe.

Bella segurou a mão que ele ofereceu para, timidamente, abrir seu coração, afagando com os dedos.

– Ainda não sei se foi bom ou ruim, só sei que… Foi. Você esteve no meu cotidiano por anos. Era difícil me livrar de uma presença tão forte de repente, sabe? Tanta coisa me fazia lembrar você… – ela beijou sua mão.

– Eu sei, também me senti assim.

– Então eu tinha que dar um destino à isso, colocar pra fora de alguma maneira. De certa forma, me ajudou.

– É o presente perfeito. Você é perfeita, e eu sou um filho da mãe sortudo. Te amo. – ele se inclinou, mirando sua boca para beijá-la, segurando seu rosto.

– Também te amo. E eu não sou perfeita, mas bem que queria ser. – ela riu em seus lábios, antes de ele recuar para entregar seu pacote.

– Agora, faça o favor de abrir seu presente logo, porque em cinco minutos eu quero estar te beijando todinha na cama, mulher.

– Podemos guardar os beijos pra amanhã? Estou tão cansada. – Bella fez um dengo, já abrindo o embrulho pesado.

O que se revelou foram dois cadernos: um escrito "Planner" em dourado numa capa preta, e o outro, o mais gordinho de páginas, de capa de couro rosa-claro com um fecho, sem descrição, que tinha até um compartimento para colocar caneta.

– Dois presentes. Você disse que só tinha um!

– São dois da mesma coisa, vai... Fui eu que fiz. Tudo.

Bella o olhou de queixo caído.

– Para. Você fez mesmo?! Tá brincando, né?

– É sério. Sofri horas e horas em blogs e youtubers de "faça você mesmo". Descobri que existe toda uma seita de planejadores insanos. Achei que você fosse a única.

– Ah vai tomar banho, Edward! – ela o xingou rindo enquanto abria o planner. Folheou as páginas impressas de organização de tarefas em branco, tão excitada já com a perspectiva de preenchê-las. – Ficou lindo demais. Obrigada, eu amei muito, muito. São os melhores presentes pra mim, os que eu vou usar bastante. Não dá pra acreditar, como você fez tudo isso em menos de uma semana?

– Onde você acha que eu estava esses dias todos enquanto você organizava as coisas do nosso Natal? Acho que devo pedir desculpas?

– Não precisa se desculpar, está mais do que justificado.

Abriu o outro caderno, e logo algumas fotos escorregaram em seu colo.

– Esse é pra você usar como quiser. Não sei se você tem algo como um diário, mas gosto da ideia de ter um lugar pra guardar memórias. Tem uma dedicatória atrás. Ah, e eu fiz esse do zero também.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, boba, encantada com seus presentes especiais. Sorriu ao observar as imagens que tinham tirado na Grécia, e Edward acompanhou o sorriso, seu peito inflado por vê-la tão feliz.

Viram juntos a foto de quando ele a pegou desprevenida, no primeiro dia antes de saírem de moto; Bella na Acrópole, o sol iluminando seus cabelos ao vento, e mais quatro dela, sozinha, em pontos turísticos que visitaram; A selfie do casal, quando saltaram do ônibus só para isso, tinha ficado linda.

E, a última, ela teve que rir, era a foto que havia tirado de Edward deitado na cama no hotel, após a primeira noite juntos. Verdadeiro garoto propaganda de uma cueca que nem existia ali. Quase um pornô, mas tinha ficado linda.

– Por mim, você pode fazer um pôster dessa aí e botar na sala. Eu realmente fiquei muito gostoso.

– Hm. Até parece que eu vou dividir meu macho gostoso com o mundo todo.

– Nossa…

– Quê?

– Eu sei que é errado, mas caralho, me deu o maior tesão agora te ouvir falando assim. – ele tentou agarrá-la pela cintura, atacando seu pescoço com beijinhos. – Fala mais.

Bella riu da besteirada e das cócegas que sentiu, até desistir de lutar e deixar tudo em cima da mesinha de centro, tirando do caminho para poder deitar por cima dele no sofá. Quando o beijou de verdade, a nova boina foi parar no chão, suas mãos fazendo um cafuné nos cabelos despenteados dele.

Era para ser inocente, um agradecimento. Porém a língua de Edward estava provocante demais para o gosto dela, e logo sentiu as mãos bobas puxando sua bunda sob o pijama de moletom, a ereção discreta cutucando seu centro.

A sensação era maravilhosa, mas ela não tinha ânimo o suficiente para prosseguir agora. Se apoiou no peito dele.

– Chega, a gente tem que dormir, e hoje não abro mão. Amanhã vai ser puxado.

– Por favor, só uma rapidinha. A gente não transa desde segunda. – ele subiu o nariz para fungar o pescoço dela, arrepiando tudo por ali. – Saudades do seu corpo…

– O que são sete dias pra quem ficou dez meses sem?

– Até um dia é demais pra mim, Bella.

– Jura?

– Não deu pra reparar nesses anos todos?

– Nossa. Deus me livre, esses hormônios masculinos. – ela se sentou sobre as pernas dele, ajeitando o cabelo. As mãos continuaram vagando por suas coxas.

– Até parece que você não iria querer todo dia se tivesse oportunidade, se não tivesse que trabalhar e dormir cedo.

– Dúvido. Algumas mulheres tem dias no ciclo menstrual que a última coisa que a gente quer é sexo. Estou passando por eles. E imagina foder todo dia com você? Tenho dó da minha vagina.

Sem aviso, Edward irrompeu em uma risada bufada, parecendo mais um carburador furado. Bella franziu a cara.

– Que é, hein?

– Você falou vagina.

– Você tem doze anos, idiota? – Rolando os olhos, ela levantou do colo dele, catando suas coisas para subir. – Ok, quer saber? Aumenta a conta agora pra catorze dias.

– Nem brinca com isso, Isabella.

– Sem brincadeira. Agora só ano que vem.

Edward, todo arregalado, desligou a playlist e foi atrás dela pela escada, carregando seus presentes.

– Você tá falando sério?

– Claro que sim. Duas semanas sem sexo! E se chorar, aumento pra três.

– Só porque eu ri da sua vagina?

– Palhaço! A conta vai ser exponencial agora!

– Não, Bella, espera, volta aqui, me explica isso direito. Eu nem sei o que é exponencial!

Bella estava blefando, claro, mas ver o desespero do homem era muito mais divertido. E assim foram, se implicando e se amando, enquanto escovavam os dentes, e até adormecer.

* * *

 **N/A: E O EXTRA?** **Mais um trecho do 1º encontro. Quem quer? Deixa comentário com seu contato - twitter ou email disfarçado - veja no meu perfil como fazer!**

 **E LEIAM MINHAS FICS NOVAS NO NYAH! APAREÇAM LÁ!**

 **Não seja um fantasminha, apareça pra me dar um oi! :)**

 **Até breve, beijos!**


	12. Cap 12: Back With the Ex

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é da Stephenie Meyer. Eu apenas faço seus personagens falarem putaria com uma carinha fofa.

 **Obrigada à Dandara por ler, betar e surtar com nosso casal. Ela tava com uns probleminhas que impediram de betar, mas agora voltou pra mim, TÔ FELIZ!**

 **Vejam os bilhetinhos de Beward, fotos e spoilers no meu grupo de Facebook ou no meu twitter hohcarol. Links na bio!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Back With the Ex**

– Você não transava desde fevereiro mesmo? – A pergunta inesperada rompeu a calmaria silenciosa do quarto e fez Bella abrir os olhos.

Estavam em sua cama ainda um pouco ofegantes. Seus lânguidos corpos nus e suados, entrelaçados lado a lado, descansavam após um dia de Natal agitado e uma noite mais ainda. Obviamente, Bella não conseguiu cumprir a greve de sexo por mais de vinte quatro horas.

Ela o encarou, confusa.

– Você realmente quer saber sobre isso?

– Quero. Se quiser falar, claro… – Edward deu de ombros, alisando o braço dela.

– Por quê?

– Estou curioso. Porque eu estranhei bastante ter outra pessoa... Foi um pouco difícil acostumar. Queria saber se você sentiu isso também.

Bella esperou a onda de ciúmes vir e passar. Pensar sobre essas coisas era sempre um desconforto, mas agora, achou que não havia momento melhor senão o presente para começar a exercitar a comunicação e maturidade emocional entre eles.

– Não foi desde fevereiro, a última vez foi no verão, deve ter uns seis meses. – respondeu, enfim.

– E foi tranquilo pra você?

– Se eu disser que foi, você vai ficar chateado?

– Não. Talvez só um pouquinho de ciúmes, mas passa. – riu.

– Bom, foi melhor do que eu esperava, pra ser sincera. – disse com reticência na voz, e ele captou.

– Mas…?

– Mas também não foi _tão_ maravilhoso assim.

– Como é comigo. – ele completou, e Bella soltou uma risada pois era exatamente o que ela estava pensando.

– Convencido… Mas sim, não tão maravilhoso quanto é com você. Ele até que era legal, nós saímos algumas vezes, mas não foi nada que me desse vontade de levar adiante.

– Te entendo. Acho que senti o mesmo.

– Sério?

– Quer dizer, não foi ruim de forma alguma. Sexo pra um homem hétero é bom até quando não é tão bom, somos fáceis.

– Deus às vezes erra feio. – ela disse falsamente rancorosa, fazendo-o gargalhar.

– É, mas eu estranhei. Acho que estava acostumado demais com você depois de tantos anos. Era outro cheiro, outro gosto, outros sons. Fora que eu sentia falta da tua intensidade.

– Como assim? – Ela sorriu achando graça. Edward passou os dedos em sua bochecha docemente.

– Você se entrega sempre. Sempre. É tudo verdade, se gosta ou se não gosta. Não se importa se vai me desagradar, se está bonita ou não, você se expõe muito pra mim. Eu não sentia muito isso com ela, acho que a pouca intimidade às vezes fazia com que ela se sentisse forçada a me satisfazer. Quase uma atuação, entende?

– Uhum. Coitada. – Bella bocejou profundamente.

– Coitada?

– Eu poderia citar umas cinco autoras contemporâneas que falam sobre o comportamento que essa moça estava replicando, mas minha cabeça não funciona direito depois de gozar, então só vou dizer que isso aí tem uma causa bem forte.

– Já sei. Patriarcado.

– Você é um ótimo aluno. – ela sorriu, deixando um beijinho nele. – Mas mesmo eu tendo consciência disso, acho que a falta de intensidade e intimidade também foram barreiras pra mim.

– Quando tem amor é uma coisa diferente, né?

– Ôh…

– Que bom que a gente consegue falar disso assim, abertamente. Achei que seria mais complicado. Antigamente, se eu mencionasse uma ex, você pirava legal. Aliás, foi assim que começou nossa briga, né…

– Se eu disser que estou completamente livre de ciúmes é mentira. Mas agora sei separar as coisas, você tá comigo cem por cento, eu vejo e sinto isso. Talvez a terapia esteja surtindo efeito mesmo. Dinheiro bem investido.

Edward assentiu e bebeu um gole da água que ela deixou na cabeceira, enquanto Bella ia até o banheiro aliviar a bexiga. Ele foi atrás depois, e acabaram dividindo o chuveiro num banho rápido.

De volta à cama, com os gatos seguindo depois de horas implorando entrada, o rapaz estava pensativo.

– Que foi? – Bella perguntou, terminando de colocar seu pijama e entrando sob o edredom ao lado dele.

– Estou feliz em saber que não estou sozinho nessas questões que a gente conversou...

– Por que achou que estaria sozinho?

– Na época, conversei com alguns amigos, e a maioria falou que eu era emocionado demais, que eu devia aproveitar a solteirice pra pirar um pouco, testar coisas diferentes com outras pessoas. Sabe, como gente normal que termina uma relação e vai atrás de todo mundo que sempre quis pegar mas não podia.

– Você nunca me disse que queria testar coisas diferentes.

– Ah... É modo de dizer.

– Mas você queria ou não?

– Tem tanta coisa que eu queria explorar com você... No sexo. Na vida. A gente só tava começando, Bella.

Se o coração acelerado dela fosse indício de qualquer coisa, então ela também concordava. Sentou-se mais recostada, pegando sua própria água. Os gatos haviam subido na cama e agora brincavam de pegar seus pés mexendo na coberta.

– Explorar… Tipo o quê? – Indagou.

– Explorar os limites do nosso corpo, do nosso prazer. Tenho lido tanto sobre os ensinamentos tântricos, a gente pode ter experiências doidas, fiquei curioso.

– Eu sei que podemos muita coisa juntos, mas queria saber de _você_. O que você queria experimentar? Às vezes sinto que você vai muito na minha onda, acabamos sempre realizando só os meus fetiches.

– Os seus fetiches são os meus também, por isso eu aceito fazer.

– Todos? Não tem nada que seja só seu, que ainda não fizemos? Pode ser egoísta agora, eu vou entender.

– Bom… Tem algumas coisas, mas uma em especial...

– Sim? – Ela encorajou.

Edward Cullen era uma pessoa que raramente corava de vergonha, um sentimento praticamente inexistente dentro dele.

Por isso quando Bella viu as bochechas ficando vermelhas e o olhar desviando nervosamente, ela quis apertá-lo até esmagar. Parecia tão fofo, mesmo falando certas putarias que com certeza eram ilegais em algum lugar do mundo.

– Eu… Bem. Meu corpo tem mais de uma forma de ter prazer, assim como o seu, sabe? Dizem que são umas gozadas loucas e intensas.

Bella demorou um tempo até compreender. Um sorriso travesso aumentou nos lábios, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

– Espera. Você tá dizendo que quer… – apontou o queixo na direção sul. – _Lá?_

– Você toparia?

– Dedos ou dildo?

– Dedos.

– Hm. Tudo bem. Vou lembrar de pesquisar sobre isso e te trago os resultados. – ela respondeu algo tão tipicamente Bella, que Edward só conseguiu rir, descarregando sua tensão.

– Obrigado. Achei que ficaria com nojinho.

– Não é minha ideia favorita do mundo, mas se vai te satisfazer, eu tô dentro. Foi gostoso quando você fez comigo, só imagino como deve ser bem melhor pra você.

– Já disse que eu te amo?

– Você é emocionado mesmo, seus amigos tem razão. – ela riu. – Quando você começou a falar fiquei com medo, esperei umas coisas bem mais audaciosas, tipo troca de casais ou escatologia.

– Não, nada disso. Nem BDSM, nem sado-masoquismo também, fique tranquila. – seu tom era jocoso, mas Isabella sabia brincar igualmente.

– Jura? Que pena, ser sua dominatrix por um dia era o meu sonho.

– Imagina! – Gargalhou, até que viu a cara dela. – Você não tá falando sério, né?

– Ter carta branca pra mandar em você por um dia inteiro, principalmente só pra me dar prazer? É o meu sonho erótico.

– Eu sei que você tá zoando com a minha cara. Mas bem que eu lembro quando você me amarrou na cama aquela vez. Foi uma loucura.

– Você me conhece tão bem. – ela bocejou novamente, se aninhando nas cobertas. Mr. Darcy tomou a deixa e se aninhou atrás de seu bumbum, e Heathcliff nos pés de Edward. Gostava de proximidade, mas nem tanto.

– Vamos dormir? Você me deu uma canseira hoje, tô morto.

– Quem tava reclamando ontem de uma semana sem foder era você, amor.

– Cuidado com o que desejas, né? – Ele riu, virando-se para apagar o abajur.

– Exato. – Bella o abraçou por trás numa conchinha, e em pouco tempo adormeceram profundamente.

O Natal havia sido cansativo ao conciliarem os festejos tradicionais na casa dos Black com a confraternização de amigos na casa de Rosie e Emmett.

Mas no fim, os amigos de Edward adoraram a presença de Bella, além do presente que ela escolheu e os biscoitos que levou, e os Black amaram saber que eles reataram. Parecia que tudo voltara mesmo ao normal.

Depois da maratona natalina, o ano novo se aproximava. Bella, de folga no recesso, aproveitava para fazer sua limpeza e renovação anual da casa. A mulher realmente ficava obcecada em deixar tudo organizado para receber o novo ano.

Estava há quase uma semana assim, jogando coisas fora e limpando. Edward já tinha até desistido de chamá-la para sair, então só aparecia lá à noite com uma comida de algum lugar, e assistiam Netflix. Sexo talvez estivesse incluso ou não, dependendo do cansaço.

A única que conseguiu exorcizar a Marie Kondo do corpo de Bella foi Esme. Disse que tinha uma proposta sobre o Projeto de Extensão que ela coordenava, e em meia hora, as duas estavam sentando num bistrô para tomar um chá.

– Ainda nem acredito. – Bella explicava-se sobre o incidente do aeroporto, sua chefe tinha tocado no assunto. – Quase um mês e as pessoas ainda lembram. Algumas me olham estranho e sorriem, tenho certeza que é porque estão pensando "lá vai a doida daquele vídeo".

Esme riu discretamente, sacudindo a cabeça.

– Talvez. Mas é um bom motivo pra ser chamada de doida.

– Será? Me trouxe tanta dor de cabeça.

– Eu vejo pelo lado bom. Na verdade, eu achei que foi um ato corajoso, e a repercussão não foi de todo ruim. Você foi um exemplo.

– Jura?

– Você é uma jovem que fez algo que está muito mais associado aos homens: algo grande e audacioso, foi a protagonista da sua própria história. Mesmo sendo sua história de amor. Eu acho lindo. Quem me dera ter essa coragem.

– Obrigada. – Bella sorriu genuinamente. – Mas acho que foi mais desespero do que qualquer outra coisa.

– O desespero é pai da coragem. Minha proposta tem a ver com isso, inclusive.

– Com desespero?

– Não. Coragem. – Esme riu. – Não seria incrível que mais mulheres sentissem coragem de colocar seus desejos em primeiro lugar, esquecendo um pouco a obrigação social de sempre agradar aos outros? Seja em algo bonito como uma declaração pública, ou mesmo para sair de uma relação ruim. Sua experiência poder ser inspiradora.

A moça baixou sua xícara de chá, franzindo o rosto, pega de surpresa.

– Ok, nunca pensei que a conversa fosse pra esse lado, mas agora estou curiosa, como eu usaria minha experiência no Projeto?

– Pensei em uma roda de conversa e uma oficina de escrita, estimulando as mulheres a pensar o assunto na Literatura. É raro ver mulheres fazendo grandes gestos de amor, esse papel ainda costuma ficar com os homens num casal hétero. Até hoje, muitas só esperam atitudes grandiosas deles, quando atitudes assim podem e devem vir de ambos, tem que haver igualdade em tudo, até no romance.

– É, concordo. Vendo por esse lado, o constrangimento de ter virado uma subcelebridade ridícula na internet até reduz um pouco.

– Por isso, acredito que essa pequena fama nos aproximaria do público, pode inspirar muita gente. O que acha? Topa?

– Bom, acho que seria legal mesmo, gosto desse tema. – Bella sorriu, sem pensar duas vezes, pois a ideia era mesmo excitante. – Está bem. Eu topo.

Esme mostrou-se animada.

– Então, ótimo! Depois vou te passar um e-mail com o pré-projeto que escrevi, além de algumas possíveis datas, será movimentado. Leia com calma, pode responder o e-mail até depois do ano novo.

– Tudo bem. Falando em ano novo… Já sabe onde vai passar?

– Desde que me divorciei, tenho passado com meus pais, mas acredita que eles viajaram para a Itália? Oitenta anos e ainda aproveitando a vida. Eu sobrei, fiquei para trabalhar e cuidar do cachorro da mamãe.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada da indignação dela, parecia até uma garota falando.

– Estão certos, eles. Mas olha, você pode aproveitar também. Edward e eu vamos à uma festa fechada de uns amigos dele que tem uma rede de pubs. Vai ser incrível, posso te colocar na lista.

– Ai, Bella. Boate na minha idade? Agradeço o convite, mas vou recusar, já passou minha época.

– Não é boate. É uma festa boa mesmo, nós vamos há dois anos. Não é lotada, tem jantar, música ao vivo, boa de verdade. Inclusive, Edward vai tocar. Ah, e Carlisle também.

– Carlisle? – Ela riu. Bella viu seu rosto se iluminar. – Esse daí não perde uma mesmo, se acha garoto ainda.

– Vocês são amigos?

– Colegas. Ele gosta de me pagar um café de vez em quando. Na verdade, nos conhecemos na época da faculdade, estudando.

– Jura?

– Em 91. Eu estava saindo, e ele entrando. Depois perdemos contato, voltamos a nos falar quando ele entrou no programa de Pós, junto com você.

Bella encarou sua chefe com olhos semi-cerrados, tentando decifrá-la, mas sem querer ultrapassar algum limite. Esme reparou.

– Vai, menina, fala o que está pensando logo.

– Nada… É só que… Por que sinto que tem algo a mais nessa história?

E então com toda a classe de uma sofisticada mulher britânica, Esme Thompson suspirou enquanto ajeitava a postura ereta na cadeira, só para disparar:

– Está curiosa pra saber se a gente já trepou? Já.

A risada de Isabella pôde ser ouvida até na cozinha do bistrô, por um momento fazendo cover de Edward Cullen.

– Desculpa, não estava esperando. – falou cobrindo a boca, porém Esme juntou-se.

– Boba! Mas lá se vão anos desde que rolou. Foi naquela época, antes da vida acontecer. Hoje em dia, só amizade.

– Pois agora os dois estão divorciados, solteiros. Acho que tem tudo a ver.

– Um _revival_ , será? Às vezes acho que nosso tempo já passou.

– Não, para. Nunca é tarde. Se você me acha uma inspiração de vida amorosa, então nossas estrelas se alinharam agora. É um sinal. Esse é o momento de vocês. Venha pra essa festa, veja o que vai dar.

– Bella…

– Vamos! Por favor? Vai ser divertido, tendo Carlisle ou não. Eles fecham o pub, é uma festa exclusiva, todo mundo se conhece, o clima é ótimo. Tem gente de todas as idades.

Esme sentiu a empolgação da moça, e um frio na barriga atingiu-lhe como não fazia há anos. Como resistir?

– Está bem. Prometo que vou pensar.

Ela levou um dia e meio para responder à Bella que aceitaria o convite.

No dia 31, a excitação era geral na cidade. Londres piscava de luzes, abastecida de felicidade e ansiedade.

Quase todos os amigos mais próximos do casal estavam no pub. Emmett e Rosalie discutindo cinema ucraniano, Alice assistindo Jasper tocar blues no baixo, Leah e a namorada Ekene comendo camarões até entupir, Jake e uma desconhecida se pegando no canto.

Tudo estava perfeito. A música agradável, o jantar à luz de velas delicioso, muitas risadas na grande mesa deles. Edward só não conseguia entender porque, mesmo assim, Bella às vezes parecia aérea.

Depois do jantar, quase perto da meia-noite, ele conseguiu tirá-la do papo com Esme e Carlisle – que, aliás, sem surpresa alguma, não se desgrudaram desde que se encontraram naquele pub numa conversa sem fim.

– Você tá linda demais hoje, esqueci de dizer antes de sair. – ele falou, carinhosamente tirando o cabelo dela que caía do rosto e deixando um beijo em sua bochecha. – Sua pele nesse vestido vermelho me deixa fraco.

– Obrigada. – sorriu e suspirou, pesadamente.

– Tá tudo bem?

– Tá.

– Estou te achando meio estranha.

– É vinho.

– Se fosse vinho, você estaria me agarrando em alguma parede.

– Que absurdo! – Fingiu, empurrando o ombro dele.

– Menti, por acaso? Eu te conheço, Isabella. – brincou, logo mudando o tom. – Se quiser conversar, pode falar, eu ouço.

– Só estou meio encucada com umas coisas. Problemas de trabalho.

– Jura que hoje, de todos os dias do ano, você resolve ocupar a cabeça de trabalho?

– É que talvez seja mais pessoal do que de trabalho.

– Não entendi nada.

– Vem cá.

Bella pegou sua mão, levantando-se com ele levando seus casacos, e o guiou até a porta da escada que levaria ao terraço. Era o fumódromo e o lugar onde veriam os fogos daqui a pouco, mas felizmente grande o bastante para terem privacidade.

Edward apoiou as costas na mureta de pedra, e Bella fez o mesmo ao seu lado, o vento gelado da noite de inverno obrigando-os a recolocar suas luvas.

– Esme me fez aquela proposta de ser a responsável por uma nova parte do Projeto, eu te contei. – ela começou.

– Sim? Achei que estava super animada.

– Estou. Só que ela me mandou os itinerários ontem, de onde quer que eu vá com os eventos, e é bem mais do que fiz esse ano. Praticamente são viagens a cada quinze dias pelo Reino Unido, sem contar as internacionais.

– Seu passaporte vai lotar mais que o da Irina blogueirinha. Qual o problema?

– O problema é que… Sei lá, fiquei pensando que talvez isso pudesse prejudicar a gente, sabe? Nós acabamos de reiniciar nossa história, e eu estou prestes a ficar longe por vários dias. Não é justo.

Edward olhou toda a confusão e angústia nos olhos dela. Queria beijá-los para retirar tudo aquilo, mas a maquiagem não permitia.

– Eu nunca te pediria pra não ir, Bella.

– Eu sei. Mas eu tenho medo de tomar essa decisão e estar sendo egoísta, como já fui tantas vezes. Quando teremos tempo pra nos vermos? Eu não quero um relacionamento à distância.

– Ôh cabecinha, se aquieta, vai queimar a mufa de tanto pensar. – ele puxou sua mão para abraçá-la pela cintura. – Você não vai morar em outro país, não. Só viajar de vez em quando.

– Mas não estamos mais morando sob o mesmo teto, percebeu como às vezes foi complicado achar tempo pra gente nessas semanas? Temos agendas cheias agora, os dois, moramos longe.

– Você continua morando em Londres, eu também. A gente vai conseguir dar um jeito, mesmo que não seja todos os dias. A única coisa que eu não quero é que você desista.

– Não, desistir de você tá fora de cogitação.

Edward riu beijando a pontinha gelada do nariz dela.

– Meu ego amou ouvir isso, mas estou falando do Projeto. – ele parou com um sorriso. – Não desista por mim. Eu quero mais é que você vá, que se jogue no mundo e ganhe ele, que explore sua carreira. Você trabalha tanto pra isso. Se escolher aceitar, eu vou te apoiar.

– Quero chorar porque você é muito fofo. – ela choramingou rindo.

– Eu tento. Melhorou, agora?

– Sim. – suspirou de alívio. – Você tem razão. Eu não quero e nem posso abrir mão de nada. Vou ter que achar um jeito de conciliar tudo.

– Claro que tenho razão. Quando eu disse que você devia me ouvir mais, estava falando sério. Além do mais… – ele iniciou só para alfinetar, pois não se aguentou. – Não sei porque a preocupação toda com a nossa relação, não somos namorados oficiais ainda.

– E daí?

– Você não tem um compromisso de verdade comigo, pode fazer o que quiser.

– Ai, Edward, para de ser bobo, não tem nada a ver— Bella começou a se justificar, porém, naquele momento, o terraço foi invadido pelos festeiros, que subiam com champanhe, taças e todo tipo de item comemorativo legal ou ilegal.

As vozes e a alegria contagiaram o casal, trazidos para o círculo de seus amigos. Alguém começou a contagem regressiva. Taças cheias surgiram em suas mãos.

Quando 2019 rompeu no relógio e nos céus, um beijo apaixonado e esperançoso que eles deram abriu o caminho para o ano.

– Ao melhor ano das nossas vidas? – Edward sorriu meio de lado, uma mão segurando-a pela cintura e a outra oferecendo a taça para brinde.

Bella olhou aquele rosto lindo com o mesmo frio na barriga e tesão que sentiu na primeira noite, e concordou, selando o pacto ao brindar.

– Ao melhor ano das nossas vidas!

 **xxxx**

Janeiro passou num piscar. Mais frio do que dezembro, se possível, o pior inverno que os dois americanos já enfrentaram em Londres.

Bella praticamente não conseguia sair de casa nem mesmo para a aula de yoga, e era só atravessar a rua. Num dia de desespero, ela considerou seriamente arrumar as coisas e partir para a Grécia, até viu aluguel na internet com Edward ao lado reclamando que seus dedos cairiam andando na rua.

Mas a vida real logo bateu à porta.

Fevereiro chegou, e com ele, a primeira viagem do ano. Seria curta, uma cidade a três horas dali, no décimo dia – quatro antes da estreia da peça de Edward na ONG, justamente no Dia dos Namorados.

Seria uma grande semana para ambos.

– Queria tanto que você fosse. – Bella fez um biquinho ao colocar suas coisas no carro. Edward ajudava, logo pela manhã antes de ir trabalhar.

Tinham combinado que, sempre que possível, ele acompanharia nas viagens. Embora Bella tivesse achado loucura ele gastar dinheiro com isso, o rapaz nem quis saber. Viu naquilo até uma boa desculpa para conhecer o Reino Unido em seu Volvo 2008.

– Eu também queria. Mas fico por um motivo nobre. Vamos ter mais oportunidades.

– Eu sei. Prometo que chego até antes de você ir pra ONG.

– Tudo bem, só não corram na estrada. – ele disse mais para a Amelia, professora que a acompanharia, motorista da vez.

– Pode deixar. Lembra de deixar ingressos pra Esme e Carlisle, eles disseram que queriam ir. – Bella avisou.

No dia de ano novo, eles tinham visto o nascer do sol antes de irem para casa andando com os amigos, foi uma aventura. Tinham visto também um certo casal de velhos conhecidos beijando-se no cantinho antes de ir embora.

Já fazia dois meses que Esme e Carlisle estavam juntos, e Bella era puro orgulho por ter unido um casal de pessoas tão queridas.

Estava ainda mais feliz porque as boas notícias chegavam: seu processo já havia sido iniciado, o professor James Hay tinha sido demitido, e estava na hora da renovação do Conselho de Professores. Esme era uma das mais cotadas, juntamente com mais duas professoras.

Se antes Bella preferia ficar longe da salinha e da fofoca dos professores, agora tinha erguido acampamento lá.

Virou cabo eleitoral de Esme Thompson, tentava convencer os colegas usando as dicas que anotou de Edward, aproveitando-se da incrível habilidade de convencimento dele (porque se fosse para ser nerd, Isabella Swan seria até o pescoço).

No dia da estreia da peça, Edward acordou antes do relógio.

Mas foi porque havia um gato esmagando sua barriga. Estava ficando na casa dela em Camden Town para cuidar dos felinos, foram quatro dias bem interessantes. Bella ligou por volta de dez da manhã, aflita.

– Eu juro que não sei o que aconteceu, parece que a Europa inteira tá nessa estrada agora. Estamos paradas há uma hora no mesmo lugar, eu disse que devíamos ter ido de trem. Eu não quero me atrasar, mas talvez atrase. Desculpa.

– Amor, respira. Tá tudo bem, a peça é só às sete, você tem nove horas pra chegar.

– Mas eu quero te ver antes de você ir pra lá.

– Por quê?

– Ah. Nada.

– Nada?

– Quero ver sua cara linda só, pode ser?

– Você é esquisita. Estou com a mesma cara de sempre. Quer dizer, deixei a barba crescer um pouco, pra ficar mais no personagem.

– Droga, eu quero te ver _agora_.

– Eu saio em duas horas, até lá você chega.

– Ok. Torça por mim, estou acordada desde as cinco. Bebi chá e não tem banheiro em vista por alguns quilômetros.

– Vai dar tudo certo. E lembre: qualquer lugar pode ser um banheiro, basta você querer.

– Edward! – Ela reclamou de nojo, mas riu.

– Tenho que ir, vou terminar de organizar minhas partituras aqui. Te amo.

– Também te amo.

Embora ele não tivesse transparecido, tinha ficado um pouco chateado por Bella não chegar a tempo. Queria muito abraçá-la e beijá-la antes do dia movimentado que teria. Sentia que ela lhe trazia sorte – mesmo sendo uma das pessoas mais azaradas que ele já conheceu.

Conforme as horas passavam, seu peito ia martelando, a ansiedade tomando conta de seu ser.

Terminou os afazeres, lavou a louça, tomou seu banho. Não parava de encher o saco dos adolescentes no grupo de Whatsapp, seu elenco já não aguentava mais as recomendações que ele tinha.

Nunca havia sentido algo assim. Era tanta responsabilidade, tanta coisa para se preocupar. Mas mesmo sendo tudo novidade, ele estava dando conta, até impressionou-se.

Esperou Bella até o último minuto. Quando já ia sair, viu os gatos de orelha levantada, correndo para a porta e esquecendo a ração que ele tinha nas mãos.

Ela surgiu como uma aparição, tropeçando em sua mala, e depois do Mr. Darcy subir em seu colo, foi direto para encontrá-lo, de pé na cozinha.

– Ai, nem acredito. Finalmente em casa. – desabafou num abraço e beijo.

– Conseguiu mijar na estrada?

– Prefiro não comentar, assunto sensível.

Edward gargalhou, pegando seu rosto e beijando de novo, dessa vez mais profundamente.

– Tanta saudade.

– Eu também. Você já tá indo?

– Sim.

Heathcliff ficou com ciúmes e resolver interromper o momento, querendo colo também, esfregando-se nas pernas dela. Bella precisou sentar no sofá para mimar os dois.

– Oh, meus bebês. Deram trabalho?

– Só destruíram uma cueca minha, mas foi porque dei mole e esqueci no chão. Dormiram comigo. Estamos evoluindo.

– Viu, eles confiam em você, sabem que é o papai deles, né, meus amores? – Ela fez voz de bebê, antes de virar para Edward. – Já tá indo? Cadê sua mochila?

– Lá em cima. Estava só indo deixar a comida deles antes de sair.

– Deixa que eu pego, então. Vou deixar minha mala lá.

– Não precisa, eu pego.

– Eu pego, sem problemas. Bota a comidinha deles, por favor. Até eu botar, eles já ficaram surtados.

Edward deu de ombros, mas aceitou a proposta. Quando Bella voltou, tinha trocado as botas pelas pantufas, e entregou-lhe sua mochila com um sorriso.

– Bom trabalho. Coloquei aí meu kit de costura e um de primeiros socorros. Alice disse que no teatro sempre precisam de urgência.

– Obrigado. Mas eu não sei costurar, lembra?

– Sabe sim, porque eu te ensinei. E é só pra caso alguém precise. – ele colocou a mochila pesada demais com itens possivelmente desnecessários, mas não ia falar nada para não chateá-la. Deu um último selinho, dirigindo-se à porta. – Agora preciso ir mesmo. Seu ingresso está na sua mesa.

– Ok. Até mais tarde!

O dia foi tão corrido de últimos ajustes de ensaio, figurinos e cenário, ele mal teve tempo de respirar. Sentia-se cansado, embora bastante satisfeito como as coisas estavam saindo.

Sua cabeça estava a mil, e quanto mais perto chegava a hora do espetáculo, mais frenéticas as coisas ficavam. Já tinha se apresentado inúmeras vezes em pequenos shows, mas nunca havia feito nada parecido, envolvendo tantas pessoas e tanta coisa. Por um momento, duvidou se estava mesmo fazendo tudo certo. Parecia que ia bem demais e uma hora a sorte viraria.

Às seis e quarenta, vinte minutos para o início, quando se vestia para ser o pianista-personagem da peça, suas suspeitas se confirmaram. A camisa abriu um rasgo na dobra das costas, e ele se perguntou se tinha criado tanta massa muscular assim desde a última prova ou engordado no inverno – provavelmente, a última opção.

Ao invés de desesperar-se atrás da costureira que estava em algum lugar da ONG, lembrou-se do kit de Bella na mochila. Mas ao meter sua mão lá no fundo, acabou encontrando um saco estranho.

Puxou-o para ver vários quadradinhos de brownies embaladinhos, justificando, enfim, o motivo do peso misterioso da sua mochila. Havia também uma carta num envelope endereçada a ele.

Seu peito pulou.

– Ah não, ela não fez isso. – murmurou ao abrir e ler.

 _"Edward,_

 _Hoje é seu grande dia! Alice, em vez de desejar "merda", ontem me mandou falar "toi toi toi" (assim é mais chique, as bailarinas russas usam, explicou)._

 _Eu já disse antes, porém repito: estou morrendo de orgulho de você, da sua trajetória e esforço sendo recompensados. Me emociona ver seu crescimento._

 _O que seria desse mundo sem Edward Cullen? Você é um cara especial, merece tudo que está acontecendo. Tenho certeza que sua estrada é longa, e eu quero estar ao seu lado para ver onde vai chegar. Hoje, estou na fila D para te aplaudir._

 _Achou que eu não ia te dar nenhuma lembrancinha de boa estreia? Os brownies são meio-amargo, mas espero que esse dia seja doce para você e seus alunos! Tem um para cada do elenco._

 _Te amo, sua Bella._

 _P.S.: Minha vez de te lembrar. Respira. Já respirou?"_

Edward precisou respirar mesmo, e bastante, por segundos após ler, sua garganta embolada e a visão turva lacrimejante.

Tinha esquecido o buraco na camisa, esquecido que entraria em cena em quinze minutos. Agora só conseguia pensar em como era completamente apaixonado por essa mulher.

Ele precisava dizer isso. E agora.

Dez minutos depois, quando o primeiro sinal tocou, levantou-se de sua mesa no camarim. Largou suas coisas todas ali; Os colegas e alunos com interrogação nos rostos enquanto atravessava os corredores para sair pela porta lateral do palco.

Bella estava onde disse, fila D, lado esquerdo, rodeada por alguns amigos seus.

Viu Edward correndo em sua direção com fogo nos olhos, desviando de idosas buscando seus assentos, crianças brincando, e duas mães que gostariam de falar com ele.

– Oi, Alice. Oi, Carlisle, Esme, obrigado por terem vindo! – Disse rapidamente aos amigos antes de pegar a mão de Bella, e a levar para fora do teatro da ONG.

– Que houve? – Ela perguntou, mas só foi respondida quando estavam escondidos do público. Edward pegou seu rosto, deixando um beijo tão profundo e com tanta intenção, que ela até perdeu o fôlego.

O rapaz soltou, só para encará-la, os olhos cheios de ternura e um brilho de divertimento. Parecia um garoto em dia de Natal. Depois de soltá-la, colocou um bilhete em sua mão.

– Que isso?

– Só leia, por favor. Antes do segundo sinal tocar. É que eu não podia esperar mais pra isso, preciso saber de uma coisa.

Ela aquiesceu, já nervosa, abrindo o papel.

 _"BELLA,_

 _Desculpa a letra tremida, é que estou com pressa. Eu preciso dizer umas coisinhas:_

 _Você é tudo o que eu sempre desejei ter na minha vida, antes mesmo de saber que eu tinha capacidade de desejar, planejar, e fazer meus sonhos acontecerem. Aprendi essas coisas contigo e muito, muito mais. Obrigado. Obrigado pra caralho. Chego aqui hoje com meu esforço, mas também impulsionado pelo seu amor._

 _Você sempre me disse que eu era bom demais pra desperdiçar o meu talento em coisas sem futuro, que eu precisava buscar uma motivação real pra minha vida profissional, algo sólido. Agora, eu achei._

 _Sei que todo homem apaixonado fala isso, mas é sério: você é a melhor namorada que um cara poderia pedir. Ganhei na loteria._

 _Porra, escrevi namorada. Mas quer saber? Foda-se, não aguento mais esperar. (Desculpa os palavrões)_

 _Tá bom, lá vai:_

 _Isabella Swan, quer namorar comigo?"_

Ela terminou de ler, boquiaberta. Encarou-o com o coração em frangalhos, lágrimas ameaçando saltar e borrar toda a maquiagem que ela tinha perdido uma hora colocando para a noite especial.

– Edward… – ele pegou sua mão. Com o rosto esperançoso, perguntou:

– Bella. Você quer ser minha namorada de novo?

* * *

 **N/A: RESPIRA, GAROTA! RESPIRA! Deixe 1 comentário = envio 1 spoiler do próximo capítulo pra vcs poderem respirar em paz até sair o 13 hahahaha**

 **SOBRE EXTRAS: estarei enviando tudinho em Janeiro. Pra ler os bilhetinhos, vai lá no meu grupo ou no meu twitter, links na bio!  
**

 **Feliz ano novo, leitoras! Obrigada por acompanharem DFCE nesse ano, por fazerem a fic crescer e ser amada. Fizemos 1 aninho dia 18 de dezembro, acredita?**

 **Até breve, beijos!**


	13. Cap 13: The Edwardian Country House

**Disclaimer:** Twilight é da Stephenie Meyer. Eu apenas faço seus personagens terem desentendimentos bobos e sofrerem por antecipação.

 **Obrigada a Dandara por betar e surtar com o capítulo.**

 **Perdão pela demora! Mas eu prometo que vai valer a pena. Eu amei escrever esse capítulo, muita coisa especial nele :) Tradução do título: "A Casa de Campo Edwardiana"**

 **twitter: hohcarol | grupo no facebook: bit. ly/fanficsohcarolFB**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13:** **The Edwardian Country House**

– Bella. Você quer ser minha namorada de novo?

Ele viu a morena recolher suas mãos das dele para colocá-las no rosto. Seus ombros sacudiam, ela emitia um som difícil de ser identificado como choro ou risada. Sentiu o coração apertar e a barriga gelar.

– Que foi? – Indagou apreensivo, pois agora ela também balançava a cabeça. – Porra, se não quiser, fala logo, só não me deixa nessa humilhação aqui.

Bella enfim deixou as mãos caírem para revelar que, sim, ela estava chorando _e_ rindo ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu só estou achando graça de como minha vida virou um livro de romance adolescente, você me pedindo pra namorar num bilhetinho.

– Ah. Desculpa?

– Não! Não é isso, foi perfeito! Eu tô me sentindo com quinze anos, você acabou de realizar todos os meus sonhos de uma nerd viciada em romances bobinhos.

– Então você aceita, é isso?

– Claro que aceito, poxa, como posso recusar depois dessa demonstração de amor tão linda e fofinha? – Ela lançou-se nos braços dele, enchendo seu rosto de beijinhos, até chegar na boca. – Te amo muito.

– Te amo mais. – respondeu, apertando-a num longo abraço, que durou até Bella passar a mão nas costas dele e sentir a pele nos dedos.

– Que isso, sua camisa rasgou?

– Ah, só um pouquinho. – ele deu de ombros, porém a moça já estava virando-o e checando que havia um rombo vertical no meio das costas.

– Cruzes, tá horrível! Vai consertar isso, garoto.

– Eu vou colocar um blazer, relaxa. Ia consertar na hora que peguei seus brownies. Aliás, como fez tudo aquilo enquanto viajava?

– Tenho meus contatos, estava planejando isso há dias. Você entregou pros meninos?

– Sim, peguei o meu e mandei distribuírem pelo camarim enquanto escrevia sua carta correndo, ninguém entendeu nada.

– Você é doido! – Ela riu, ainda meio incrédula e Edward puxou para um último beijo.

– Ok, agora tenho que ir mesmo. Tenho uma turma pra botar em cena e não quero perder meu emprego.

Edward e ela entraram correndo no auditório. O último sinal tocou cinco minutos depois, a plateia fez silêncio para começar.

– Eu tô namorando. – Bella sussurrou para Alice ao seu lado, que arquejou, arregalando os olhos na escuridão. – De novo. Pra valer agora.

– Quê?! Mentira? Finalmente!

– Ele acabou de pedir. Foi super fofo, depois te falo.

– Deve ter sido mesmo, pra você estar usando _super_ como advérbio.

– Ah, não, até você? Me deixa em paz! – A professora riu cotovelando seu braço levemente, bem quando as primeiras notas soaram no piano que Edward tocava ao pé do palco no lado esquerdo. Bella deixou-se flutuar pela música e pela felicidade.

Seu espírito estava tão elevado, que só lembrou de começar a chamada de vídeo com a família de Edward quinze minutos após o início. Foi o namorado que pediu – sua mãe, irmã e tio haviam insistido lá de Chicago. E ela tinha se preparado, como sempre, até trouxe um tripé onde botou o celular.

A peça foi emocionante, muito bem ensaiada, o coral era afinado e alguns talentos se destacavam. Todos ficaram impressionados como as músicas e as culturas diferentes de cada aluno refugiado se mesclaram tão bem.

Bella, em particular, achou encantador como, mesmo tendo sido escrita em conjunto com o grupo, muitas coisas eram a cara de Edward. Desde a escolha de músicas, ao enredo, até algumas falas. Sorria sozinha sempre que ouvia uma expressão do tipo "dar com os burros n'água" ou qualquer frase pitoresca que poderia sair da boca de um idoso na fila do pão. Era o jeitinho Edward Cullen de ser.

No final, o aplauso foi de pé, ovacionando os adolescentes e o professor, que se juntaram no palco em reverência. Quando ele pegou o microfone para agradecer a presença de todos, Bella só faltou se desmanchar no chão vendo aqueles lindos olhos brilhando em seu rosto iluminado pelos holofotes.

– ...Por último, e não menos importante, também agradeço aos meus, minha família que tá vendo pelo celular, minha preciosa namorada e meus amigos que vieram nos prestigiar. – Ele apontou para o pessoal que ocupava quase toda a fila D e, logicamente, vários olhares se voltaram para lá. Bella sorria tanto, chegava a doer a face. – A morena de cachecol azul é minha namorada, aceitou meu pedido hoje, acreditam? Logo no Dia dos Namorados!

– _Edward! –_ Ela protestou ouvindo palmas, e quis se esconder quando ouviu uma criança berrando: "Mamãe, é a moça do vídeo!".

– É, ela mesma. – Edward confirmou. – Estava me enrolando há dois meses, essa bandida!

Risadas da plateia vieram misturadas com um "awwn", e Bella não tinha onde enfiar a cara, mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Edward demorou um pouco para sair do teatro, mas antes de partirem para a comemoração num pub perto dali, sua família ligou novamente para cumprimentá-lo. É claro que, antes de qualquer coisa, eles quiseram comentar sobre a maior novidade da noite.

– _Oi, filho. Que história é essa de pedido de namoro? –_ Elizabeth inquiriu ao lado de Bree e seu cunhado Earnest na sala de casa. – _Vocês finalmente reataram? Eu sempre sou a última a saber, poxa vida._

– _Ai, mãe, tava na cara desde aquele mico no aeroporto, nem precisava contar. –_ Bree debochou.

– _Espera aí, eles tinham terminado?! –_ Perguntou seu tio, por fora como sempre. – _Edward e Bella vocês terminaram?_

– _Caralho, tio, em que mundo você vive?_

– _Olha a boca, garota, sua prima tá jogando na sala. –_ Elizabeth repreendeu Bree, mesmo ela já tendo vinte e sete anos.

– _Ela tá estourando os miolos de pessoas virtuais, você tá preocupada com um simples caralho?_

– _Tá vendo como ela me trata, Edward? Desde que saiu de casa tá assim, mal criada._

O rapaz revirou os olhos do outro lado do celular, embora sorrisse sem esforço. Sentia saudades dessa bagunça toda.

– Para de responder a mamãe, Brianna. – falou, tentando mudar de assunto pois já estava seco por uma cerveja. – Então, o que acharam? Da peça e tal, caso tenham esquecido que ligaram pra isso.

– _Olha, vai me doer muito dizer isso, mas... Bom pra car– amba, hein. –_ sua irmã quase xingou de novo. _– A ideia foi ótima. Com uns milhões a mais daria pra um Off-Broadway._

– _Sim, porra, eu adorei, cara! Foi sensacional._ – Tio Ernie respondeu caprichando na empolgação, e Bree bufou uma risada para a câmera.

– _Ele dormiu no final._

– _Bocuda do cacete. Acordei cedo pra trabalhar, tenho culpa? Mas o que eu vi, gostei._

– _Foi lindo, filho_. – Elizabeth interveio. – _Nossa, quanta delicadeza, que primor. Essa garotada é muito talentosa. Como eu queria estar aí pra ver. Estou tão orgulhosa de você._

– Obrigado, mãe. – seu sorriso estava impossivelmente grande. – Obrigado, pessoal.

Quando viu o olhinho dele brilhando com lágrimas que ameaçavam cair, Bella o abraçou por trás, colocando o queixo em seu ombro, aparecendo para a família. Edward aproveitou o conforto do abraço, enquanto o pessoal cumprimentava-se empolgadamente – os Masen-Cullen realmente adoravam Bella.

O rapaz vivia tão bem quando não pensava em sua família, mas em alguns momentos era impossível não sentir saudades. Sempre foram unidos, e por sua vida e história, eles haviam formado laços muito fortes, inquebráveis mesmo pela distância. Mas ele sabia o quanto sofreram com sua decisão de sair da América, o dia da partida foi duro.

Despediram-se prometendo que se veriam pessoalmente ainda esse ano, dentro de alguns meses. Era só o que podiam fazer para afastar a saudade agora.

Quando os mais novos namorados chegaram ao apartamento de Edward, horas depois, um pouco bêbados de cerveja comemorativa e de alegria contagiante, ele puxou sua agora nova-antiga-namorada pela mão até caírem no pequeno sofá de dois lugares. O rapaz pôde, enfim, fazer o que queria a noite toda.

Beijaram-se por incontáveis e deliciosos minutos como adolescentes, trocando carinhos inocentes e meigos que faziam ambos desejarem a infinitude do momento. Como nos velhos tempos. Esse sofá tinha história em cada partícula de poeira acumulada que irritava a rinite de Bella, mas agora ela nem queria saber.

– Tô tão feliz. – a morena suspirou quando foram pegar fôlego. Edward sorriu, encostando a testa da dela, sentindo seu peso no colo.

– E eu? Finalmente assumido de verdade, não aguentava mais ser namorado-de-testes.

– Que bobagem eu inventei. – ela riu. – Sou muito ridícula, né?

– Nah. Acho que foi um tempo bom que a gente precisava mesmo. Foi um bom _test-drive_.

– Tô feliz por você, também. Pelo seu sucesso.

– Eu sei. Sua carta deixou bem claro. – sorriu.

– Gostou?

– Se gostei? Vou guardar pra sempre, quem sabe até emoldurar. – ele fez Bella rir de seu entusiasmo. Mas o bichinho do medo aproveitou o momento para se infiltrar, visivelmente embaralhando o humor da moça. – Que foi?

– Ah. Deu até um frio na barriga. A gente estava numa lua de mel, mas agora é pra valer, né…

– Ainda com dúvidas?

– É só o mesmo de sempre. Medo de repetir erros do passado. Meus e seus.

Edward ficou calado por um instante vasculhando na mente uma forma de confortá-la, como fazer aqueles medos irem embora. Começou a dizer com toda seriedade:

– Você quer fazer algumas regras? Se for te deixar mais segura…

Bella soltou uma curta gargalhada.

– Você dando corda às minhas doideiras é muito fofo e eu agradeço Mas não precisa. Um relacionamento não pode ser baseado em regras, ninguém é dono da razão, já aprendi isso. As coisas devem ser maleáveis, deve haver acordos, entendimento, renúncias.

– Aw, tão madura. Orgulho do Ed. – ele apertou a bochecha dela de implicância, tirando-lhe uma careta. – Mas então, me diz, quais seriam os meus erros e quais seriam os seus, exatamente?

– Quer mesmo uma D.R. agora? – Bella sorriu de nervoso.

– É uma hora tão boa quanto qualquer outra. Não quero recomeçar um namoro trazendo bagagem antiga.

– Justo.

– E aí? Se quiser falar….

– Os seus erros passados você já sabe, né?

– Me recorde.

Bella o encarou, o rosto mostrando seu desconforto, pois ele não parecia que iria desistir tão fácil. Mas devia agradecer, mesmo. Falar abertamente e em voz alta sobre um problema sempre lhe ajudava.

– Bom. Acho que é… _era_ aquela falta de compromisso em algumas coisas da vida cotidiana. A falta de me escutar de verdade em algumas situações em que estou certa, me levando mais a sério...

– Você sabe que eu tenho tentado melhorar tudo isso a cada dia, não sabe?

– Eu sei, dá pra sentir. E eu também tenho tentado. Eu não teria aceitado seu pedido de namoro se tudo tivesse continuado igual a um ano atrás.

– E sobre os _seus_ erros do passado?

– Nossa, são tantos, nem sei por onde dizer.

– Já dá pra fazer uma lista, então.

– Uma lista? – Seus olhos até brilharam com a possibilidade, fazendo Edward rir.

– Calma, eu tava brincando. Juro que você tem mais tesão em listas do que em mim, credo. – ele continuou rindo, e Bella agradeceu aos céus por ele ser tão bobo e fazê-la descontrair um pouco nesse momento.

– Ai, Edward… – suspirou, deixando sair de sua boca aquilo que a mente transbordava. – Eu tenho tanto medo de exigir mais do que você pode dar, ser injusta… Tenho medo de continuar impaciente demais e perfeccionista. Medo de ficar colocando todos os meus problemas na frente dos seus, ser uma egoísta filha da puta. E também medo de cair na armadilha de fazer joguinhos mentais quando não sei lidar com alguma emoção, como fiz lá na Grécia. Enfim. Eu sei como sou complicada de conviver.

– Cara, quando você fala assim de você mesma me dá uma agonia.

– Por quê? – Ela sorriu tristonha, fechando os olhos por um momento quando ele acariciou sua bochecha com o dedão.

– Porque eu sei como você fica estressada com essas coisas, tudo socado aí dentro, como isso te dói. E o que dói em você, dói em mim. Às vezes acho que você se pune demais.

– Pode ser. Mas tudo o que eu disse não deixa de ser a realidade.

– É, mas não é tão grave quanto você faz parecer. Acredite quando te digo, você não é a pior pessoa do mundo, nem de longe a mais complicada. Aliás, não está nem no top dez pessoas mais difíceis de lidar que eu conheço.

– Claro, porque estou no décimo primeiro lugar.

– Talvez. – ele brincou, novamente, só para vê-la rindo, e Bella o fez enquanto fungava. Havia lágrima no seu sorriso. – Se você for chorar, a gente para por aqui…

– Não, tudo bem. Só fiquei emocionada. Te agradeço por me falar essas coisas, de verdade. Às vezes eu preciso ouvir, é tão bom, você nem tem ideia.

– Por quê?

Seus olhos desviaram, ela brincava com o botão da camisa dele, já toda desalinhada – e ainda rasgada nas costas. Respirou para tomar coragem de confessar um pouco do seu íntimo.

– Eu sempre achei meio difícil de me sentir compreendida de verdade pelas outras pessoas, acho que funcionam de um jeito tão diferente do meu. E tudo bem, isso é ótimo, sei que não sou nenhum ser celestial especial. Mas é que… às vezes me sinto meio solitária em alguns comportamentos. Tão errada. – sua voz quebrou-se um pouco no final.

Edward buscava seus olhos, mas eles não conseguiam focar. Respeitou.

– Você odeia muito errar.

– Odeio, e principalmente odeio _estar_ errada. E eu sei que projeto esse sentimento nas minhas relações com os outros também. Não deveria.

– Vou dizer o maior clichê aqui, mas, Bella, só erra quem tá vivo, quem tenta. Aproveite os seus erros. Foi por causa de um erro do destino que nos reencontramos, e isso é lindo pra caralho. Errar é se encontrar.

Ela sorriu.

– Amo você todo filósofo de bar, me dá um certo tesãozinho, sabe.

– Foi assim que eu te conquistei. – ele riu, mas logo voltou a ficar sério. – Eu espero que chegue o dia que você não precise de nenhuma validação externa pra se enxergar como é, mas por enquanto, acredite em mim quando digo que não há nada de errado nos seus defeitos. Pelo menos nada fora do extraordinário.

Naquele instante, Bella sentiu vontade de agarrá-lo num abraço de pernas e braços, grudar e nunca mais soltar. Ainda se espantava com a sorte que tinha de ter essa pessoa na vida, desse encontro que preenchia sua alma e fazia crescer. Era mesmo lindo, como ele disse.

– Obrigada… – agradeceu, a voz saindo constrita. Seu peito apertava de ternura e gratidão, mal conseguia respirar. – Por me enxergar de verdade.

– Você faz o mesmo por mim.

– Você é bem transparente, não tem como escapar.

– É, mas tem umas coisas que só você vê. Minhas inseguranças, minhas tristezas… Tento esconder, mas só você _sente_.

– Legal. Gosto de exclusividade.

– E pra fechar o assunto da D.R., eu só espero que sempre que algo estiver te incomodando, você me fale. Isso serve pra nós dois. Sem guardar rancor, sem orgulho e joguinhos de quem vai quebrar o silêncio primeiro. Não quero esperar até virar uma bola de neve.

– Eu sei. Concordo.

– Por falar em joguinhos… Pode deixá-los pra trás mesmo. A não ser que sejam joguinhos de sedução, porque esses me dão um tesão do caralho. – ele apertou a coxa dela para pontuar. – Mas os joguinhos emocionais, esquece.

– É um pouco difícil perceber quando estou fazendo. É tudo tão difícil, que saco!

– Ninguém disse que seria fácil, já dizia o poeta Chris Martin. – ele riu. – Agora… Eu só quero te ver feliz e isso significa que você precisa relaxar, descontrair, parar de se cobrar tanto e cobrar do mundo. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

– Sei. – seu peito inflou buscando expulsar o ar e todo aquele doloroso peso de dentro dele. – O que eu mais quero agora é focar no presente e parar de querer controlar tudo o tempo todo.

– Isso. A sua vida, a minha vida, a _nossa_. Isso também influencia os seus ciúmes e toda essa coisa de ficar insegura com a nossa relação. – ele disse suavemente.

– Tenho me esforçado muito. Cada dia é um mini-ataque de ansiedade pra não deixar a vontade de controlar tudo e fazer tudo do meu jeito tomar conta. É difícil desaprender algumas coisas. Mas você precisa me ajudar, também.

– Como?

– Preciso que você tome mais a frente das coisas na nossa vida prática, tome mais atitudes sozinho. Isso também vai me ajudar a não ser controladora, me alivia essa pressão de ter que pensar em tudo, sabe.

– Tipo o que rolou na sua cozinha no Natal? – Indagou, referindo-se ao pequeno desentendimento de quando ele esqueceu que deveria ajudá-la.

– Exatamente.

– Ok. É justo. – assentiu, esticando a mão para pegar a dela. Enquanto brincava com os dedos e anéis, uma vontade de chorar o pegou de surpresa, mas ele apenas respirou fundo. – Hoje é uma data muito significativa, lembra?

– Ih, verdade, hoje é Dia dos Namorados.

– Também, mas fora isso… Um ano atrás foi quando tudo mudou pra gente.

Bella sentiu o incômodo abraçando seu corpo.

Fantasmas de palavras feias, mágoas e gritos ecoavam nessas mesmas paredes do pequeno _flat_ de Hounslow, quando seu mundo acabou por um dia. Ele chorando na cama, ela arrumando as coisas na madrugada para sair correndo dali como criminosa.

– Parece que foi há um século. – comentou, distante. – Claro que lembro. Infelizmente.

– Mas eu gosto daquele ditado cafona "há males que vem para o bem". Estamos tão diferentes hoje, tão melhores.

– E mais fortes, né? – Sorriu, erguendo o punho fechado no ar para que ele batesse, como quem dizia _"_ conseguimos, parceiro!".

– Com certeza. Por isso, acho que hoje foi tão especial, fechamos um ciclo e começamos outro.

– Gostei. Sem querer, criamos uma nova memória pra essa data. Feliz Dia dos Namorados, aliás.

– Pra você também... Pena que não comprei nada, eu estava mesmo levando a sério nosso não-compromisso. Desculpa.

– Tudo bem, eu também não comprei nada pra você. – ela riu mostrando a língua. – Mas, que tal se a gente comprasse logo nossas passagens pra julho?

Bella havia combinado com a faculdade e com Esme, quando aceitou ampliar o Projeto; Um mês entre o final de julho e o final de agosto para poder viajar aos Estados Unidos e ver a família. A única condição seria fazer quatro paradas para palestras.

– Mas já? Fevereiro ainda.

– Quanto antes, melhor. Se você quer me dar um presente hoje, pode me dar a possibilidade de planejar essa viagem logo, eu não vejo a hora.

– Sua parte preferida, né? – O rapaz riu.

– Óbvio. Vai lá abrindo seu computador enquanto eu tomo banho, esse sofá tá atacando minha alergia já. – ela se ergueu coçando o nariz e pescoço, indo mexer na mochila. – Preciso trocar de roupa urgentemente.

– Deixa meu sofá em paz, porra? Aliás, foi você quem escolheu na loja.

– E a culpa é minha que esse _flat_ é mestre em juntar poeira e mofo?

– Não, e nem minha.

– Não falei que era sua, a culpa é do proprietário mão de vaca que não troca o encanamento desde 1900 e não bota uma ventilação boa aqui. – ela ia se despindo enquanto falava, até entrar no chuveiro, a porta do banheiro aberta. O olhar do rapaz acompanhava, o box era ridiculamente perto da sala. – Edward?

– Hm.

– Pega lá o computador, por favor.

– Ah. É. Foi mal.

Bella apenas deu uma risadinha sacudindo a cabeça, embora não tivesse moral nenhuma. Algumas vezes ainda ficava meio abobada também quando ele simplesmente saía pelado por sua casa. A intimidade podia ser incrivelmente erótica, às vezes.

– Ok. – falou ele com o _laptop_ aberto, alto o bastante para a namorada ouvir sob o chuveiro. – O que eu faço?

– Abre o Google… Então, a gente vai mesmo fazer a viagem de carro pela Califórnia?

– Com certeza.

– Queria tanto alugar uma casa sobre rodas, mas é tão caro… Ah! Tem a grana que eu devo ganhar do processo. Meu Deusinho, por favor, eu tenho que ganhar, seria minha viagem dos sonhos. – De repente, a imaginação de Bella disparou e ela começou a tagarelar sem respirar. – Vamos ver no Google Maps e planejar logo os pontos por onde vamos passar? Sempre quis visitar os parques naturais, fazer trilha, yoga no topo da montanha. Eu tô até arrepiada só de pensar, olha.

Edward não enxergava nada, obviamente, e apenas ficou lá, achando graça da empolgação súbita da mulher, porque era difícil acompanhá-la nessas horas.

Mesmo depois dos banhos de ambos, e depois de deitarem na cama fresquinha, eles passaram o restante do Dia dos Namorados de 2019 planejando aquele sonho em conjunto. Mal podiam esperar por julho.

 **xxxx**

Em março, aconteceria a primeira viagem de avião de Bella completamente sozinha após o incidente na Grécia.

Se já havia sido um parto viajar naquela volta em dezembro, sabendo que Edward estava no mesmo voo, dessa vez, ela precisou recorrer de verdade à ajuda médica.

– Você tá bem mesmo, amiga? Não estou gostando dessa palidez. – Alice acompanhava-lhe no aeroporto, esperavam juntas o chamado de embarque. Calharam de viajar no mesmo dia e horário, ela com sua companhia de Dança para Portugal, e Bella com o Projeto para a Espanha.

– Estou bem. Quer dizer. Não. Mas vou ficar.

– Tem certeza? Fico preocupada com você. Ainda mais indo sozinha… – ela apertou e alisou seu ombro carinhosamente. Bella sorriu.

– Obrigada, de verdade. Mas acho que vou ficar bem mesmo. Já tem um mês que comecei o tratamento pra fobia, estou na quarta sessão, eles disseram que já devo sentir alguma melhora. Em todo caso, me receitaram um calmante forte se eu ficar muito mal.

– Era isso que você tava tomando agora pouco, né?

– Era. – Bella riu, sem conseguir esconder nada da amiga. – Já estou munida também com um fone de ouvido imenso que Edward me deu, não vaza nenhum som exterior, e tenho uns áudios de natureza pra me concentrar na decolagem. Espero passar ilesa.

– Tomara. E como ele tá?

– Edward? Bem. Trabalhando muito.

– Não nos vemos desde a peça dele, mais de um mês.

– Pois é, vocês artistas trabalham até nas folgas. Nunca vi disso.

Alice riu, – Temos que aproveitar a carreira enquanto jovens. O que ele anda fazendo?

– Querem levar a peça dos meninos pra uma temporada fora da cidade. Agora ele deu pra ficar todo dia depois das aulas ensaiando os protagonistas. Edward está virando algo que nunca pensei: um belo perfeccionistazinho.

– Lógico, aprendeu com a Mestra. – ela brincou, fazendo Bella rir.

– É bonitinho. Mas estou feliz por ele, muito mesmo. Eu só sinto muitas saudades, às vezes, sabe?

– Era diferente quando vocês moravam juntos, eu sei como é.

– Pois é. Namoramos por três anos praticamente estando juntos todo dia. É bom ter espaço pessoal e tempo livre sozinhos, mas ainda estamos tentando encontrar uma rotina boa. Está sendo uma redescoberta namorar assim, se vendo com menos frequência, e tendo que atravessar a cidade pra ir pra casa dele. O que, aliás, às vezes é um saco...

– Você realmente detesta aquele apartamento desde que morava lá, né? – Alice falou, e Bella fez uma careta ouvindo a verdade jogada na cara desse jeito. Queria tanto que fosse diferente.

– Eu sei que já impliquei muito, talvez eu esteja sendo chata à toa, porque Edward realmente deu uma melhorada no espaço quando eu saí. Está bem mais organizado e agradável, ele pintou, até trocou o aquecedor. Mas ainda é tão…

– Escuro e mofado?

– Eu ia dizer que é longe e pequeno, mas pode ser também. – ela bufou uma risada e respirou fundo. – Tudo bem, eu sei que minha casa também é longe pra ele. Estamos quites e fazendo esforços um pelo outro, mas ainda assim, é cansativo.

– Tudo se ajeita, minha amiga. Aproveita esse período. Quando estou na temporada de viagens é sempre uma loucura tentar ver Jasper. Mas quando nos encontramos, cruzes… A saudade é um Viagra natural.

– Alice! – Bella soltou uma gargalhada tão gostosa, que quase esqueceu que logo estaria numa lata voadora partindo para a Espanha. Seu celular soou com uma mensagem. – Ah, é ele.

 **[Edward]**

 **não posso falar agora pq to dando aula**

 **mas vá tranquila. relaxa, respira, medita**

 **lembra da terapia**

 **vai dar tudo certo e eu vou estar te esperando no aeroporto quando voltar, com a boina verde que vc me deu e a camisa preta que vc disse que me deixa um gostoso do cacete (suas palavras)**

 **te amo, boa viagem**

Em cinco minutos, seu voo foi chamado e ela despedia-se de Alice e dos bailarinos para entrar no avião.

Apesar de tanto pavor, seguiu todo o ritual certinho: fez-se confortável, meditou, botou seu travesseiro de lavanda, os fones e fechou os olhos. O coração queria competir voo com aquele avião e seus dedos quase rasgaram a poltrona tamanha força.

Não foi nada fácil, nem a ida nem a volta, ela odiou cada segundo. Mas além do tratamento psicológico que começava a dar resultados, as palavras de Edward e o pensamento de que ele estaria lhe esperando amenizavam um pouco o sofrimento.

Enquanto março avançava, novidades iam surgindo.

Edward havia começado um curso de texto teatral para se aprofundar mais na área, e conseguiu um contato quente com um produtor da Broadway londrina no mesmo dia que ele e Bella foram prestigiar, finalmente, a montagem de _Mamma Mia!_

– Eu falei que você ia gostar! – Bella estava radiante quando saíram da plateia para andar até o metrô que pararia em frente ao pub favorito deles.

– Sim. Tenho que admitir, adorei. Acho que é até melhor que o filme.

– Aí já não sei, porque o filme é perfeito pra mim, e tem o Colin Firth, né. Mas não dá vontade de sair cantando Abba pelas ruas?

– Pelas ruas de Londres, eu não sei, mas pela Grécia, com certeza…

– Ai, que saudades daquele lugar.

– Nem me fale.

– Quando será que a gente volta, hein? Queria tanto ir no verão. Mas agora só no próximo ano.

– Seria foda, mas deve ser tão caro. Teria que ser uma viagem na pindaíba.

– A gente economiza bem antes de ir. Espera. – Bella parou de andar, fechando os olhos, deixando a cabeça cair para trás e os braços meio abertos. – Nossa.

– Que foi? – Ele parou também, preocupado, embora os pedestres da movimentada rua passassem por eles sem dar bola. A morena parecia tão distante dali, entregue.

– Do nada veio uma memória sensorial. Se eu fechar os olhos, consigo sentir o ventinho e o cheiro da maresia, das plantas, até ouço o mar. E aquele solzão lindo, as cores, os contrastes, o cheirinho das comidas na hora do almoço…

Edward não aguentou a fofura e a agarrou pela cintura. O pescoço à mostra convidava para um beijo que logo foi roubado, enquanto ele ria da sonhadora em seus braços.

– As comidas eram mesmo surrealmente maravilhosas.

– Caramba, deve ter algum restaurante grego por aqui, não é possível, juro que estou sentindo... Vai, fecha o olho, você vai sentir também. – ela permanecia na mesma posição. – Tudo isso na Grécia já é de graça, poxa, não precisamos de luxo.

– Ah, mas eu quero te levar lá de volta como você merece… Já pensou casar naquela paisagem?

A cabeça de Bella voltou-se para ele, quase ficou tonta ao despencar de seu devaneio do alto das nuvens gregas. Suas mãos o agarraram pelos ombros, sorria confusa.

– Casar?

– Eu disse casar? Quis dizer _dançar_. – Seu sorriso era travesso, mas sem um pingo de vergonha, mesmo tendo sido pego deixando escapar aquilo que preenchia sua cabeça.

– Ok, acho melhor planejarmos só uma viagem simples primeiro, porque isso sim seria uma fortuna.

– Mas dançar na Grécia é de graça, fazem toda hora em _Mamma Mia_!

– Espertinho.

– Vem, deixa eu te contar sobre o produtor que é meu professor no curso e adorou minha peça, fomos tomar uma depois da aula. – ele entrelaçou o antebraço dela no dele, e foram andando como duas comadres fofoqueiras pela calçada. – Quem sabe ele me chama pra trabalhar e eu ganho um bom cachê até ano que vem?

– Você já fez contatos no curso que começou semana passada? Nossa, invejo tanto essa facilidade.

– Desculpa se sou muito legal e sei fazer amigos?

– E também é convencido pra caralho, né.

– Não fica triste, amor. O importante é que você tem saúde.

– Palhaço! – Bella riu empurrando o namorado para longe.

– Assume que você ama meu ego imenso, assume. – ele zombou, abraçando-a de volta. Ambos aqui sabiam muito bem que egocentrismo estava longe de ser um defeito seu.

– Mas é claro que eu amo seu imenso, grosso e pesado ego. – ela tentou fazer uma voz sedutora e foi traída pelas risadas. – Eu acho que a Beyoncé tem uma música dessa pro marido dela. Tá me olhando assim por quê?

– Não fazia ideia que você sabia sobre Beyoncé, muito menos sobre o _imenso_ ego do marido dela.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada que ecoou na noite com o jeito que ele falou e sua careta de estranheza.

– Eu morei com Alice e Angela por uns anos, esqueceu? Era Deus no céu e Beyoncé na Terra naquela casa.

– Por falar em casa… Vamos dormir onde hoje?

– Ué, na minha.

– Vamos pra minha, eu fiz a primeira torta de cereja da minha vida ontem, queria que você provasse.

– Ai, amor… – ela disse com dengo tentando ser delicada. – Que preguicinha de pegar metrô e trem só pra comer torta...

– Eu te levo em casa de carro na volta.

– Não vou te dar esse trabalho todo, tá doido? Vamos lá pra casa, só hoje, semana que vem eu vou, prometo.

– Ok…

Os dias de leveza e felicidade se alternavam com os cinzentos e estressantes. Era assim na vida deles, como era no tempo da cidade; o inverno dava espaço para uma tímida primavera surgir.

Na semana seguinte, Edward descobriu que os dois alunos da classe, irmãos, que estavam faltando muito haviam sido deportados após seus pais terem envolvido-se em crimes, no desespero de meses de desemprego.

Era tão doloroso ver essa realidade de perto. Ver o sofrimento da turma, o medo de que acontecesse o mesmo com eles, e a vida sempre instável de um refugiado mudasse mais uma vez drasticamente do dia para a noite. Ele tentava sempre animá-los nas aulas, um sorriso no rosto, mesmo estando numa fossa grande, ele mesmo. Era desgastante.

Bella foi só preocupação quando o namorado ficou meio sumido por uns três dias, mas tratou de ir buscá-lo no trabalho numa sexta-feira para trancá-lo dentro de sua casa com muito amor, chamegos e comida gostosa.

Ela deixou que Edward chorasse tudo que tinha para, literalmente, chorar no seu colo, ambos revoltados com as injustiças do mundo e as coisas que nenhum deles sabia explicar ou resolver.

Ao mesmo tempo, na segunda-feira após aquele fim de semana, foi com pulos de alegria e champanhe escondido do reitor que Esme, Bella e seus colegas próximos receberam a grande notícia: a Professora Thompson havia sido escolhida como membro-maior do Conselho pelos próximos cinco anos.

– Eu sabia! – Bella a abraçava. – Parabéns!

– Obrigada por tudo, querida. Seu apoio foi fundamental, você tem um pedacinho dessa vitória. – Esme sorria muito. – São novos tempos e eu quero fazer a diferença.

– Você vai.

Depois daquele dia de comemoração, Bella voltou para casa e ficou a noite toda em sua nova atividade favorita: pesquisar nos sites e blogs de viagem os melhores roteiros para uma _roadtrip_ na Califórnia.

Já tinham comprado a passagem para Los Angeles, apesar de Edward ter reclamado por gastar uma fortuna na classe Econômica Premium (deveriam ir assim, para Bella se sentir um pouco melhor). Iriam de L.A. até São Francisco pela estrada de carro ou _motorhome_. Dali, pegariam um avião para Seattle, depois Chicago.

Para saber se alugariam mesmo uma casa sobre rodas como sempre sonhou, o _motorhome_ , Bella ainda deveria esperar o resultado da audiência do processo contra o Conselho, pois ela e Leah haviam recusado o acordo que eles tentaram propor.

– Você vai vencer. – sua advogada dissera naquela manhã após deixarem a sala de reunião da faculdade. – Escuta e confia.

– Não sei, Leah… Estou com um sentimento estranho na boca do estômago.

– É fome. Vem, vamos tomar o brunch que você me prometeu.

Ela foi carregada pela amiga até estarem sentadas fazendo um lanche delicioso que não foi suficiente para tirar o futuro de seus pensamentos. Sua resposta final só chegaria no fim de maio, e a ansiedade já começava a lhe corroer desde que saiu da sala com os advogados.

Seu estresse crescia tanto a cada dia, que Bella começou a sentir respingar onde mais temia: no seu relacionamento.

Na nova rotina dos namorados, os desafios eram muitos.

Botar em prática todos os acordos verbais e não-verbais que trataram no reinício do relacionamento provou-se ser mais difícil do que pensavam, embora estivessem o tempo todo tentando.

Mas o maior desafio era, de fato, manter a constância de seus encontros. Bella, em meios as viagens, raramente dormia no _flat_ dele, mas pelo menos três dias por semana, Edward estava na casa dela em Camden Town. Já tinha até deixado algumas coisas lá.

Ele não se importava muito, a casa de Camden era perfeita, mas no fundo, também gostaria que Bella se dispusesse a ir mais até Hounslow. Era seu espaço pessoal, afinal, gostava de dividir com ela.

Pelo bem de sua paz e equilíbrio interior, Edward andava varrendo o assunto para debaixo do tapete – o que rapidamente não se sustentou e mostrou-se ser um grande erro.

– _Oi… Tudo bem, amor?_

– Tudo… E aí? Acabei de chegar em casa. A gente vai se ver hoje? – Bella perguntou ao telefone, não pela primeira vez naquela última semana de abril.

No céu, uma tonalidade linda e rara de laranja era trazida pelo sol poente, e ela estava lá fora assistindo, aproveitando para molhar suas plantinhas florescentes após o trabalho.

– _Ahm… Bar ou cinema? –_ Era uma sexta-feira à noite. _– Tem uma peça que eu tenho convites também..._

– Ah, eu queria só ficar em casa mesmo. Fazer uma comidinha, um vinho. Estou meio cansada…

– _Ufa. Ainda bem, era o que eu tinha em mente também. Vem aqui pra casa, estou no mercadinho chinês aqui perto. O que eu compro?_

– Não posso ir pra aí, amor, você sabe.

– _Não pode ou não quer? –_ Ele tinha um certo riso na voz, mas Bella conseguiu ouvir o sarcasmo encoberto pelo baixo volume. Aquilo a incomodou como sentar no molhado.

– Como assim? Não entendi. – Tentou fingir para si mesma que não. Sem surpresa, ouviu o ar sendo expirado com força do outro lado.

– _Esquece, já sei a resposta mesmo..._

– Que resposta, Edward? Fala sério.

– _Já falei pra esquecer, Bella. Também tô meio cansado hoje, deixa._

A moça realmente não queria começar uma discussão agora, mas não conseguiria deixar para lá como ele pedia. Parou de molhar as plantas, e secou as mãos para pegar o celular na mureta, colocando-o na orelha.

– Por que você insinuou que eu não quero ir pra sua casa? – Disse tentando manter a voz neutra. – É brincadeira ou você tá falando sério?

– _Brincadeira nenhuma. Mas eu também trabalhei feito corno o dia todo e estou exausto, acho melhor a gente conversar amanhã. Eu vou dormir cedo, aí você dorme também._

– É só me dizer, não tô a fim de dormir com isso na cabeça. Poxa, no início do ano você me fez prometer que eu pararia com joguinhos passivo-agressivos e eu parei. Agora é sua vez de retribuir meu esforço. Fala logo o que quis dizer com aquilo, que saco.

– _Não é nada demais… –_ sua voz começou meio monótona. – _Eu sei que você não gosta muito de dormir no meu apartamento, não gosta de sair daí e vir pra Hounslow. Já estava esperando, você sempre tem uma desculpa pra isso na ponta da língua ultimamente… Foi o que eu quis dizer._

Bella fechou os olhos, chateada consigo mesma por ter sido pega em algo que tentava esconder. Tentou não transparecer nada disso, porém.

– Ok... Mas eu só falei que tenho que ficar aqui hoje porque Heathcliff está doente e eu preciso dar remédio de madrugada, você já sabia disso, eu te falei. Esqueceu?

Sua resposta demorou para vir. Bella ficou nas pontas dos pés ouvindo o som de compras sendo registradas num caixa, sabendo que ele estava usando o tempo para pensar no que dizer.

– _É… É, eu esqueci._

– Então tá...

– _Desculpa._

– Tudo bem. – ela falou genuinamente, embora sua consciência começasse a ficar pesada enquanto só pensava que ele tinha razão aqui. Ao mesmo tempo, não queria recomeçar a discussão que poderia se tornar uma briga de verdade, ainda mais por telefone. – A gente se fala melhor amanhã, então?

– _Tá bom… Tchau._

– Edward?

– _Hm._

– Te amo, tá?

– _Também. Boa noite._

Assim que desligou o telefone, aquele arrependimento característico bateu, e Bella subiu as escadinhas para entrar em casa sentindo um bolo se formar na garganta. Ela nem podia imaginar, mas do outro lado da cidade, Edward estava praticamente na mesma situação.

Era quase ridículo, quanto mais ela pensava. Seu namorado só queria sua presença e ela não conseguia ao menos fingir que gostava de ir para a casa dele.

Ficou ali terminando sua tarefa com os pensamentos ainda nele, torcendo para que ao menos aquelas lágrimas chatas adubassem a terra. Se ainda morassem juntos, ela estaria agora indo atrás de Edward, mas só poderia fazer isso na atual situação se fosse irresponsável e largasse seu filho felino sozinho e necessitado.

– Boa noite, Isa. – a Sra. Waters, sua vizinha, apareceu no outro lado da mureta com um sorriso e um prato de cookies igualmente calorosos. – Quer? Estão fresquinhos, acabaram de sair. Vi você da cozinha, vim aqui te trazer.

– Oi, Helen. – ela coçou a testa com o antebraço, as mãos sujas de terra. – Obrigada, mas tô sem apetite.

– Andou chorando, menina? O que houve? Não me diga que o coitado do Heathcliff piorou?!

– Não, ele tá melhorando bem. É só qu— De repente, ela teve um estalo. A solução de seu sofrimento talvez estivesse ao alcance de um braço. – Ah, Helen, você poderia fazer um favorzão pra mim?

– Diga. – ela mastigava seu biscoito.

– Eu preciso muito me encontrar com Edward na casa dele pra conversar, mas Heath precisa tomar o remédio da madrugada e eu não consigo deixá-lo sozinho e nem levá-lo, então…

– Que horas e qual dose?

– Ai, obrigada, você é perfeita! – Bella se ergueu sorrindo, desajeitadamente abraçando o pescoço da senhora para deixar um beijo na bochecha.

– Perfeito só o Todo Poderoso. Mas já fui uma jovem apaixonada, sei como é chato ir dormir brigado.

– De verdade, muito obrigada, nem sei como agradecer.

– Vamos repetir nosso chá da tarde com aquele seu bolinho de canela e estamos entendidas.

– Com certeza. Depois de amanhã! – Ela sorriu, e começou a correr antes que ficasse muito tarde para sair sozinha.

Deu as coordenadas da medicação à Helen enquanto mandava uma mensagem à Edward no celular: _"Já tá em casa? Ainda acordado?"._

A resposta não veio de imediato – o que ela já esperava, é claro, ele devia estar de saco cheio dela por hoje. Então enviou outra minutos depois ao arrumar sua mochila, avisando que estava esperando um Uber para ir até Hounslow.

Novamente, ficou no escuro.

Esperou algum tempo mais, enquanto tentava manter a respiração e o coração tranquilos, além da mente imaginativa quieta. Coisas essas, todas, que ela falhou completamente em fazer.

 _Isso é só um flashback do aeroporto. Não preciso surtar. Quer dizer, ou preciso? E se dessa vez ele estiver puto de verdade, e não apenas com o celular desligado?_

 _Puta que pariu, mas é claro que Edward tá muito puto comigo de verdade agora, eu fui uma escrota._

Sua cabeça começou a rodar, e o carro de aluguel chegou antes mesmo que ela pudesse trocar de roupa. Nem ligou para isso, tinha ao menos lavado as mãos. Assim que entrou, já estava pronta para fazer a chamada de voz.

– Atende, Edward, porra. – esbravejava, sendo recebida por seus próprios toques de volta. – Dramático do cacete, eu só não aguento mais dormir aí com a rinite atacada, você sabe disso, inferno!

Telefonou mais um par de vezes, e até se xingou quando lembrou que havia convencido Edward a se livrar do telefone fixo em casa. Maldita hora. _Não é possível que isso esteja acontecendo de novo. Eu me recuso a crer._

Tarde demais. A exaustão a alcançou, e ela não conseguiu conter as lágrimas que retornaram, embora relutasse, escondendo. Enquanto tentava se acalmar, o motorista tentava entender porque havia uma maluca de moletom rosa bebê chorando no seu banco, xingando sozinha e falando de rinite. Esse povo de Candem era tão esquisito.

Acabou desistindo de ligar conforme cruzava Londres à noite, quase 1 hora no carro. Decidiu, então, digitar uma grande mensagem apelativa, para que ao menos ele abrisse a porta quando ela chegasse lá e não estivesse indo à toa.

 **[Bella]**

 **Vamos conversar?**

 **Você não tinha que me pedir desculpas, eu é que tinha. Não fui totalmente sincera mais cedo. (E não, hoje não lancei uma desculpa esfarrapada, Heathcliff tá doente mesmo).**

 **Eu sei que tenho evitado ir até sua casa. Claro que eu sei. Você tá certo, tudo que falou é verdade.**

 **Eu devia ter dito logo ao invés de ser evasiva. Você sabe que tem coisas que eu prefiro não dizer. Não quero ser a chata, a reclamona. Não quero criar conflito bobo. Mas com meu silêncio, acabei criando, né?**

Ela só parou os dedos frenéticos quando sentiu o carro desacelerando aos poucos, entrando num engarrafamento no túnel que daria na avenida próxima à rua dele.

– Sexta à noite. – comentou o motorista.

– Que droga. – falou e voltou a digitar, o coração na boca.

 **[Bella]**

 **Me desculpa. Eu prometi quando voltamos a namorar que me comunicaria melhor sobre o que incomoda. Preciso tentar mais.**

 **Você faz tanto esforço por mim, pra me ver, pra estar perto. Eu tenho que fazer mais por você, também.**

Ela apertou enviar com o coração pesado, e foi ainda com o mesmo que viu o telefone tocar em sua mão segundos depois, a foto de Edward sorridente de boina, todo lindo e só dela, brilhando na chamada.

Respirou fundo uma vez antes de atender, aproveitando o alívio que sentia chegar em cada poro.

– Ai, finalmente, Edward!

– Boa noite, aqui é o Sargento Gwen da décima divisão. Eu falo com a Srta. Isabella Swan?

* * *

 **N/A: E VAMOS DE GANCHO hehehehe Conta aí qual seu palpite sobre o que rolou. Quem acertar leva um spoiler...**

 **Se vcs comentarem bastante vão me incentivar a postar mais rápido. Já tem 80% do próximo capítulo pronto. Juro, sério mesmo.**

 **Semana que vem estamos aí. Beijosss**

 **twitter: hohcarol | grupo no facebook: bit. ly/fanficsohcarolFB**


End file.
